


The Orion Chronicles

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: The Orion Chronicles [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 152,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: The many adventures of unicorn noble Orion Shadow and his friends in Ponyville.





	1. That Fatal Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for money, an earth pony magician named Raven Sable takes a job as a would be assassin. Her target: Orion Shadow, a unicorn noble from Trottingham.

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The ponies that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, for the local weather team had scheduled quite a downpour that would last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout Manehattan, ponies of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bits passing freely from hoof to hoof.

A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat a lonely purple earth mare, idly nursing a cider. Her name was Raven Sable, and she was a down-on-her-luck magician from the far end of town. The Great and Powerful Trixie had stolen much of her fanbase, and though she tried valiantly to regain what she had lost, the fact was her little magic shows were simply not as profitable as they were. Considering the rent on her apartment was coming up, she needed funds and she needed them quickly. That's why she was here, to meet with Blackclaw, the head griffon of The Bad Seeds, Manehattan's largest crime syndicate.

Around 10:30, and just as the young magician was contemplating getting up and leaving, a tall, black feathered and furred griffon with equally dark paws and mysterious red eyes entered the bar, wearing a dark leather jacket. He spotted Raven and smirked, licking his beak hungrily.

"So you're the one," he said quietly, sounding a little like a male, deeper voiced version of Babs Seed. "That magician, right?"

"I have a name, you know," Raven hissed. "Although, if more ponies knew of it I woudn't be here right now." She sized up the griffon standing before her. While most ponies would be wary of such a presence, Raven was unconcerned. Being as adept at magic as she was, especially being an earth pony, she knew she could knock him quite senseless and escape even before he could regain the ability to give chase. She motioned to an empty chair at the table. "You wanna talk, sit and talk. Otherwise, quit wasting both our time."

The griffon's smirk only widens as he moves to sit across from Raven. "You're a feisty one," he comments lazily. "Name's Blackclaw. Want a drink?"

Raven shrugs. "Sure, why not? As long as you're footing the tab. Just a cider for me, thanks." She gives him a cold stare. "Feisty, huh? You spend all day learning that word?" She let out a snort. "I didn't think you had the penchant for using such a high-brow vocabulary. I guess that's why you're the leader, eh?" Her eyes narrow. "Look, we both know the Bad Seeds aren't known for their chivalry. You want something of me and I'm low on bits. So, let's just skip the verbal foreplay and lay it out so I can get out of this place. Just the thought of coming here made me itch." She repressed a shiver - places such as Babs' weren't exactly on her list of must-stop destinations.

"Oh fine." He narrows his own eyes and roughly slides the cider to her. "There's a lotta things I could have ya do... rob Manehattan National Bank, for example. But that's too easy, I need ta challenge you." He sips his own cider. "How about... a murder?"

She nearly spit out her cider. "WHAT?" she coughed, a little too loud as the unwanted stares in her direction indicated. She looked around and blushed a bit. "Tickly bubbles... teehee," she said in her best girly voice, flashing a toothy grin. She then turned her attention back to Blackclaw, her eyes narrowing to slits. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned in and asked, "You must think I'm more desperate than I let on. Asking me to kill somepony? With magic? Assuming I could even pull off such a thing, what makes you think I wouldn't just run to the cops and turn your feathered hide in?" She sat back and took another sip of her cider. Although trying to project an aura of calm, her glass trembled ever so slightly.

"Because if you don't," he says softly, holding up his sharp eagle talons for her to see, "I'll kill you myself. All it would take is a slit across your jugular vein. Just one. I don't need liabilities around here, filly. So... what's it going to be? Life or death?"

Raven's mind raced. Should she try to run? Should she attempt a spell to cripple her potential attacker? She realized both of those options were pointless... even if she did escape, the rest of the gang would hunt her down relentlessly, and the end result would be the same. She blinked and swallowed hard. "Well, when you put it that way..." she said softly, in a defeated tone, "Looks like I'm in whether I want to or not."

He smiles darkly. "That's more like it." He gives her a folder containing information on her target. "This'll tell you all you need to know. Now get out of my sight!"

Tucking the folder into her saddlebag, Raven quickly finishes her cider. "Pleasure doing business with you," she sneers, getting up from her seat and walking out into the night. It seemed the storm outside had ended early, the streets still wet and covered with puddles. Inside her head, however, a storm raged on. 'What did I get myself in to this time?' she thought as she made her way back to her little apartment.

Once opened, the folder would reveal a picture of her target, a unicorn noble from Trottingham. His name was Orion Shadow, and in the picture he looked quite posh and important, though not cold and detached. His gaze seemed warm, almost fatherly. Below the picture was a list of things he had done to stop Bad Seeds from spreading out of Manehattan.

Raven studied the information carefully. "Hmm... manor-born, parents are nobles, highly respected in Canterlot circles... sheesh, they're not making it easy for me, are they? Magical abilities... holy cow, I wouldn't stand a chance against him." Taking the picture out of the folder, she studies it. "Shame, really... he's kinda cute." She blushed and stuck the picture back in the folder. Also included is one round-trip ticket to Trottingham, and strangely enough, a tube of lipstick. The attached note read "Kill him with a kiss." The departure time was in two hours.

Raven studies the ticket. "Trottingham, huh? This might be actually be fun..." She looked at the lipstick tube. She raised an eyebrow. "Really, Blackclaw?" she asked with amusement. "Like I'm gonna be able to get close enough to him to plant one on him. Although..." Her thoughts drifted to territories uncharted, and she shook her head to clear the images forming therein. Checking the date and time on the ticket, she made mental preparations for what to pack. Something sultry but not too obvious would be a good choice. She grabbed a valise and stuffed a few things into it, then hurried to the train station. Apparently they didn't want to waste any time on this.

* * *

Somewhere in Trottingham, that same unicorn noble sat in a tall, imposing manor house on the outskirts of town, reading the newspaper. The Bad Seeds had been quiet lately, it seemed. Almost too quiet. He thought for a moment, considering that. Should he be afraid? Were they planning something big? He folded the paper up and rose to his hooves, grabbing a coat and putting it on magically. He decided to go out for a walk to clear his head, and stepped out into the brisk night.

The train to Trottingham stopped with a mighty whoosh of steam. Raven, having changed outfits on the train, stepped off and surveyed her surroundings. She wore a glittery purple dress, one of her old stage outfits that looked like it could be worn at the finest Canterlot ball, with matching shoes and a feathered tiara-style headpiece. Smelling faintly of exotic spice and flowers thanks to a slight daub of her finest perfume, she gathered her valise and strode into town, seeking a hotel room.

Trottingham looks very like Victorian London, complete with ponies in fine dress and ponies in their bare coats, or occasionally rags, trotting about on the streets. Vendors sell their wares, and on one street corner, there is an older mare surrounded by a flock of birds, saying softly "Feed the birds... two bits a bag..." Carriages of all sizes trundle through the streets. Some are taxis, others belong to nobles. One unicorn in particular is sitting on a bench, bread crumbs in hoof as the birds flock toward him.

Raven makes her way down the busy street, then stops dead in her tracks. She blinks, then rubs her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, there he was - and without a single clue as to how little time he had left on this world. She affected a slight limping gait and approached the bench where her intended target was sitting. "Pardon me, sir... would you mind terribly if I sat down here for a moment?" she asked in her most innocent tone of voice.

Orion  looks up, a mildly shocked expression on his face. "Oh not at all my dear, please do!" He moves aside, smiling warmly, though with a touch of concern. "Are you quite alright?"

"Oh, it's these silly shoes," she says, removing the one on her left forehoof. "I think one of them wasn't sized properly." She removed the fancy footwear and stuffed them into her valise. She turned to face him - whoa, what was that sensation she just felt in her chest? "M-my name's Raven," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you, Mister...?"

"Shadow, Orion Shadow," he says breezily. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Raven. And may I say, you look truly stunning tonight! Are you going somewhere in particular?" He's not so bad himself, clad in a deep green velvet trench coat and a bronze-grey waistcoat with a fob watch, and a midnight blue cravat.

"I've only just arrived in town, and I was looking for a place to stay... perhaps you know of somewhere I could go?" She gave him an appraising look-over... darnit, there's that feeling again. Once this is over, she resolved, she would go to a doctor to get that looked at. "I would be very grateful for your help, Mister Brownmane."

"As a matter of fact, I do! I'll show it to you!" He rises, and whistles sharply. Almost at once, a carriage pulled by a few suited stallions and marked with the crest of his family on the front door pulls up. Orion opens the door with magic. "You first!"

'Oh, it couldn't be this easy...' she thought. She smiled demurely, and stepped into the carriage. "Why, thank you, good sir. May I call you Orion?" she asked, a flush creeping across her face.

"You may," he says politely, sliding in beside her. "Home please, gentlecolts!" The drivers nod and they set off toward the manor in the distance.

"Do you... do this for every mare you meet, Orion?" she asked coyly, giving him an approving glance. 'Wow, he's even cuter in person... and such a gentlecolt...' "And, just out of curiosity, where are we headed?"

"No... I rarely have time to go out and meet mares," he admits. "And we're going home, of course! Coltsworth Manor, one of Trottingham's largest."

Raven blinked in surprise. Here was this generous stallion taking a strange mare to his home, no thought of his personal safety or concern that she wouldn't rob him blind... she sat in thought for most of the trip, wondering if she could back out of what she had to do... and how painless her imminent death would be once the Bad Seeds found out. A tear slid down her cheek.

The carriage rolls on through town, eventually going through a pair of ornate iron gates and up a driveway to the front porch of the house. Orion looks to the purple mare, noticing the tear. "Is something the matter?"

She dabs at her eyes with a hoofkerchief. "Um... I'm just overtired, I suppose. But, would it be too much to trouble you for a small snack before I turn in for the night?" She gazes at the manor in awe. She also wondered if she asked... no, later, not now, she scolded herself.

"But of course! Just tell Carlisle what you want, he'll get it for you. Your room will be upstairs!" He hops nimbly from the carriage, offering his hoof to her.

She takes his hoof and alights from the carriage. What felt like a bolt of electricity sprang from the touch, and she stumbled a little before regaining her balance. "It's okay... tired... nothing to worry about." She looked for her valise.

Orion   helps her up, and holds up her valise magically. "You dropped this, I think," he says. "Would you like to go up and relax? I can have your snack brought up to you."

Raven smiled. "That would be lovely, Orion. You are a dear, being so nice to a pony you've only just met. And such a cutie, too-" She slammed her hooves against her mouth and blushed a fiery red, visible even through her purple coat. She clears her throat. "Um... thank you again... for everything..." she stammered.

Orion  laughs. "You're quite welcome, m'lady. I shall see you in the morning!" He trots upstairs through the grand interior, his room is marked with a picture of a pocket watch on the door. He leads Raven into a room nearby, it is large and comfortably furnished. "Sleep well," he says politely. "Breakfast is served at 8:00."

"Thank you, Orion." She steps inside and closes the door. Once inside, she allows her veneer of calm to fall away and starts to silently weep. She can't go through with her plan, not against him... she had to tell him everything, perhaps he could find a way to get her to safety... She dried he eyes as her snack was delivered, and ate silently. She changed into her nightclothes and sunk into the very plush bed, eventually allowing exhaustion to take over and let her fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Orion was reading a note sent to him by one of his Manehattan contacts... a mare fitting Raven's description entered and exited Babs' earlier that same night, though the contact did not know what had transpired at the meeting, as the bar had been particularly busy that night. Orion looks in the general direction of Raven's room, frowning some. What had he done?

* * *

The following morning, the manor kitchen is filled with the sounds of servants and staff preparing breakfast. They'd all been informed of Orion's guest, and so were busy making a meal for two. The unicorn himself was in the master bedroom, getting dressed for the day.

In the guest bedroom, Raven was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Sitting on the vanity table in the room were two almost identical tubes of lipstick, one of which was marked with a small red dot. She picked up the marked tube and stared at it, then turned back to her reflection in the vanity mirror. She thought back to the kindness Orion had shown her, and although she had her suspicions that he already knew about her and her "mission," he still allowed her to stay under his roof. She picked up both tubes of lipstick and tucked them away inside her dress, then sat on the bed and pondered her next move while waiting for the summons to breakfast.

In time, a servant would trot up to Raven's room and knock politely on the door. "Breakfast is ready," he calls out. "Sir Orion has requested your presence at the table."

Raven opens the door. "Thank you, sir. Please, lead the way." She follows the servant to the dining hall, where she spots Orion already seated at the table. She took a long look at him as she moved to her seat. She felt a flutter she had never felt before, and instantly she had no dubts about what she had to do. "Good morning, Mister Orion," she said pleasantly. "It seems a lovely day today."

Orion   nods, smiling to the mare. "Yes it does! An excellent morning if I do say so myself. It's rare that we have a sunny day in this town, with the near-constant rain." He gestures to the plates and serving dishes, piled high with perfectly cooked breakfast food. "Let's eat!"

Raven nods in agreement, and they soon are eating. Silence reigns over the breakfast table until Raven says, "I really wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, Mister Orion. It was very generous of you to do so." She smiled what she hoped was a happy smile, hoping her emotions and inner thoughts weren't gong to betray her true feelings.

"You're welcome," he says pleasantly. "It's the least I could do, I'm sure the trip from Manehattan to Trottingham is quite a long one!" He intentionally lets slip that he knows exactly where she came from before. "But please, call me Orion. Everypony else does. Except the servants, and goodness knows I've tried."

"Yes, indeed it was. Very long..." her voice trailed off. She pondered the choices that got her to this point. Attempting to clear her mind, she sipped at her cup of tea. "I really hope I'm not imposing Mist- um, Orion," she said, a light blush crossing her cheeks, "Because I could always find a room at the nearest inn if that's the case."

"Imposing? Ha! Are you mad? This place is pretty quiet, even with the staff. It's usually only me here. I'm glad to have another pony to actually talk to, allegations of criminal activity non-withstanding." That was intentional too.

Raven almost dropped her fork at hearing Orin's words, but kept her composure and her mask of innocence. "What criminal activity are you referring to, Orion? I assure you, I have no intent of trying to rob or otherwise hurt you." She took another sip of tea, her hoof shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh no? Then why were you spotted with Blackclaw, leader of the Bad Seeds, at the bar they frequent?" He uses a small bit of magic to keep her cup steady.

Raven sighed. The ruse was discovered. She set her cup down gently, lowering her gaze to the table. "With all due respect, sir, if you know who I was with then I also suspect you know why. What you may not know, however... is how." She reached into her dress and produced the two tubes of lipstick. "Nothing unusual about a lady carrying makeup around, right? Well, it's not," she continued, lifting the tube with the red dot, "if they were regular lipstick. This one contains a very potent and fast-acting poison. The unmarked tube is my protection against it. Apparently, Blackclaw thought it would be a hoot if some damsel in distress - that would be me - were to gain your trust and plant the fatal kiss upon you."

"Whereupon the poison in the lipstick would enter my body and run its course, leaving me with approximately..." Here, he checks his pocket watch, "Depending on the length and strength of the kiss, anywhere between a few minutes to a few seconds left to live. Is that right?"

Raven chuckles wryly. "I don't even know why you're bothering to ask me for this information when you seem to have it all in hoof to begin with." Her eyes raised to meet Orion's. "Now, ask me why you're still alive."

"I don't need to," he says simply. "You haven't killed me once in the last twelve hours, and you had plenty of opportunity. Even now, you could still do it. But the fact you haven't suggests you are either a coward, afraid to hurt some pony of my status, or you're having second thoughts."

"You left out, 'all of the above,'" she said dryly. "Which is the correct answer, incidentally." She took a deep breath. "After seeing how kind and caring and cute-err, generous you are, I knew I couldn't go through with it. And even if I did, I'd be a dead mare within hours anyway because I'm quite sure Blackclaw would have me killed to avoid me blabbing to the cops after I got caught - which I have no doubt would have happened." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Blackclaw knows I've been trying to stay clean, but he used one thing from my past to blackmail me into doing this. I doubt very highly you will, after all that's happened, but if anypony can protect me form Blackclaw, I know you can."

"Then you're in luck," he says with a nod. "Because I will. In fact, did you know it's against the law to kill a noble or their relatives, unless said noble has been convicted of high treason? Not even Blackclaw would go that far." He offers the mare his hoof. "I like you, Raven. You're a beautiful young mare. I promise, you will always be under my protection."

Raven cannot contain her joy, rushing over and wrapping Orion in a tight hug. "Thank you," was all she could say, over and over again. After a moment, she composed herself and took a seat next to Orion. "Blackclaw is scared of you... so much so that he wanted you dead. He gave me three days to do the job. If he finds out you're still alive... I don't know what he'll do but I can bet neither of us will like it."

"We'll deal with that when it comes... for now, let's just enjoy being together." He hugs the mare back and kisses her cheek lightly.

Raven blushes. "Um... just so you know, I didn't wear any lipstick today, Orion..." She kisses him back on the lips, and cheek, before wrapping her forelegs around his neck and hugging him close to her.

Orion  runs a hoof through her mane, nodding. "That's good... I'd hate to die on such a nice day, with an equally nice mare like you around."

"Cute, and with good taste. I'm glad I chickened out, I would have missed this," she said coyly, nuzzling close to him. "I feel so safe with you…"

Orion  nuzzles her back. "Hold onto that, dear. Somepony might try to use it against us someday."

Raven nods, fearing what would happen should that day ever come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember whose idea it was to have Raven attempt to be Orion’s assassin, but I can see where the inspiration came from. In Doctor Who, the Eleventh Doctor (Orion’s main inspiration) nearly gets killed by River Song, the woman who will become his wife, using the same poisoned lipstick trick Raven almost uses here. The title comes from a track from the soundtrack for Roger Moore’s last 007 movie, A View to A Kill.
> 
> This story, as you would expect, does a lot to introduce Orion’s character. Not only is he a noble, he likes using his wealth and connections to help other ponies, instead of focusing on himself. It’s a trait that also manifests itself in Gem, his human-world counterpart. He’s smart, and because he’s read a lot of detective books, he’s able to deduce fairly quickly why Raven is there.
> 
> Then we get to Raven. This book doesn’t go into a huge amount of detail about her, all that’s really explained is her occupation and her general personality, but if you read our Equestria Girls series, you can safely assume Pony Raven has a similar background to that of her human counterpart, though not exactly alike.


	2. A Helping Hoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Raven, now engaged, flee to Ponyville and encounter Longhaul Hoofer for the first time.

It was a bright spring day in Ponyville. An ornate carriage containing His Lordship, Sir Orion Shadow Baronet and his fiancé, the soon-to-be Lady Raven Sable, rolls along the main road into town. In the residential section, an opulent manor house has been built by a construction crew, awaiting its new inhabitants.

Sitting in the road across from the manor house, Longhaul was hitching himself back up to his wagon, having just finished a delivery. He had watched the manor house grow over time, and wondered about the occupants. He felt a twinge of jealousy over never being able to afford so grand a home, but he was content with what he had nonetheless. He spotted the carriage coming down the road, and hustled to make sure he was out of the way.

Inside the carriage, Orion is looking around not with haughty disdain but with curiosity and wonder! "What a wonderful little town this is! I think it'll be a great place to live, wouldn't you say, Raven?" He smiles at the purple earth mare, who only three months earlier had almost been his killer. 

Raven smiles at her husband. "It's a lot quieter than Manehattan, that's for sure. I saw the sweet shop and the bakery on the way in - I think I'm really going to like it here!" she said, cuddling close to Orion.

Longhaul looked at the two in the carriage and smiled, seeing true love in its purest form. He gave a tug on the wagon, only to have one of the connection points break away, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Oh my goodness!" Orion exclaims when he sees the grey earth pony fall toward the ground, right in the path of the four carriage-pullers. Quickly, he calls out "Drivers, stop please!" And just as the carriage slows to a halt, Orion is already pulling the door open with his magic and leaping outside, landing neatly on all four hooves. He canters over to the pony and asks, "Are you alright, sir?" while checking for any signs of injury.

"Oh, quite all right, thank you," Longhaul replied, getting shakily to his hooves. "Hazard of the job, really ... sometimes the old hitch gives way when you least expect it." He takes a step and winces in pain. "Hm, seemed to have bruised something. Oh well, it'll be a slow hobble back to the yard." He tips his battered Stetson. "Name's Longhaul, nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for stopping, I'm sure you're quite busy..."

"A slow hobble? Certainly not, good sir! Follow me please, we'll get you back there!" He smiles warmly, "My name is Orion, by the way. Nice to meet you, Longhaul." He looks toward two of the drivers. "If you could, follow along behind us with Mr. Longhaul's cart. Then we can go to the house as planned." That done, he trots toward his carriage again and opens the door, "You'll find plenty of room in there!"

"A pleasure, Mister Orion. I really don't want to be a bother, I can limp the old buggy back-" He stumbles a bit as a sharper stab of pain goes up his leg. "- or not, I suppose." He peeks inside and sees Raven. "Ma'am," he says, removing his hat and smiling, "my apologies for the delay, and for the intrusion." He gingerly steps into the carriage and has a seat opposite Raven and Orion.

Raven smiles warmly at Longhaul, "Not a problem, sir. Trust me, Orion does things like this all the time! It's how we met!" At a nod from Orion the carriage begins moving again toward the yard.

Longhaul smiles. "That's very sweet! Maybe, if we see each other again, you can tell me that story." He studies the two. "Let me guess, you two are the ones that own that huge mansion, aren't you? Well, that tells me you're not from around here, so what made you want to settle here?"

Orion nods, "That's correct! We decided to settle here because, to be honest, I was getting tired of life in Trottingham and... well, it wasn't exactly safe for Raven." He squeezes the earth mare's hoof.

"Trottingham ... well, that explains your accent. We don't get many from Trottingham in town, unless they're passing through on a vacation or something." He gazed out the window. "I travel between Appleloosa and here quite frequently, today I was helping out on local deliveries. I'm just glad something like this would happen here instead of out on the trail."

Orion chuckles, "I'm not surprised... the trail's not exactly filled with helpful ponies, after all! How long have you been doing this?"

"Most of my adult life. It's been at least twenty, twenty-five years or so. I used to travel all over Equestria hauling goods. Now, I got my little ranch, and just do short hops. Couldn't stay out there forever. So, what do you do? You strike me as the professorial sort."

Orion nods, "I taught at the University of Trottingham, where I was head of the history department. Until I left and came here, that is! Now, I think I'd like to pursue a similar job here, but for much younger ponies!"

Longhaul nods. "Very interesting." He turns to Raven. "And what about you, ma'am? For some reason, I seem to remember seeing your face somewhere..."

Raven laughs, "I'm a traveling magician! Or was, until I fell on hard times... I'd like to get back to it though."

"Ah, that explains it ... I might have seen one of your posters in my travels." He hems and haws a bit before saying, "Look,you're being awfully nice about this. I really hope I'm not interrupting anything important, I'd feel terrible if I were."

Orion smiles warmly, "Don't worry, Longhaul. We've got plenty of time, and as Raven said, I do things like this all the time!"

"Okay, if you say so ... " Longhaul looked out the window. "Shouldn't be too much longer, anyway, the yard is right next to the train station. Say," he said, "I don't know if you're gonna need any stuff moved, but if you do, I'd be glad to help you out. Just to say thanks for all you've done, you know."

"Why thank you! We'll be sure to let you know. In fact, come and visit us once we've settled in! It would be nice to meet some of the locals." Orion smiles happily as the carriage approaches the station.

"I'd be glad to. Uninjured this time," he said with a chuckle. As the carriage stopped, he stepped out carefully, wincing slightly when his injured hoof made contact with the ground. "I can take it in from here. Thanks again, Mister Orion ... Miss Raven," he said, tipping his hat toward both of them.

"Until next time, Longhaul!" Orion calls, waving. The carriage door then closes and turns around, toward the residential area again.

"Nice ponies," Longhaul thought to himself, hitching up as best as he could and slowly walking toward the freight yard. "I hope we can stay in contact, he seems like good friend. His wife's very friendly, too. Not at all what I expected."

As the carriage winds its way toward the manor, Orion smiles again to his beloved. "What a nice pony! I hope we're friends for a good long time!"

"I hope so too, dear. He's quite well-mannered and very polite." Raven take Orion's hoof in hers. "And what a nice start to our life in Ponyville."

"May it last as long as we both shall live!" Orion says brightly, leaning in and kissing Raven on the lips this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, Longhaul is introduced! I feel kind of bad that he gets such a small role here compared to Equestria Girls, but since he goes on to have cameo appearances here and there throughout the rest of the book, I suppose that makes up for it somewhat. This story makes plain what was also seen in the previous one: Orion doesn’t give a damn about class. He will help anypony, because he is a kind and generous soul.


	3. A Bug's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A changeling drone escapes her hive and impersonates Raven on the even of her marriage to Orion. Can he learn the truth before it's too late?

The rhythmic pounding of hooves on stone, punctuated by the occasional burst of magic, filled the drone's ears as she toiled away with her fellow worker drones in the unending task of hive expansion. It was a loathsome task, only the weakest drones were assigned to the job. Each changeling was required to blast any rock with magic, then clear the debris away manually along a pre-determined route.

The overseer, known as Strax, shouted "Alright everybug, lunch break! Lunch break! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Sighing, the drone (known as Astra) buzzed her wings and flew off with the others toward the small feeding room reserved for diggers.

Life in the changeling hives was hard work, and rising up from the caste you were born in was nearly impossible. While noble changelings like the Queen and her underlings got as much love as they could want, lowly workers like herself were left to the scraps. Some days, Astra didn't eat at all.

She sat down at the edge of the great feeding pool filled with green changeling honey, otherwise known as love, and looked in. There wasn't much left but a few bites, and the others were already munching away at even that. Astra bent her head and took a bite, but before she could swallow a larger drone knocked her to one side and said "Out of my way, babywings!"

Astra frowned, looking up at the bigger changeling. "My name is Astra," she hissed coldly, in the native language of her kind. To pony ears it sounded like nothing more than chitters and squeaks. "And I have every right to be here, just like you!"

"Do not,' replied the bully, smirking down at her. "Your wings are too small! Get out of here!" And before Astra could do anything more the bully lifted her up with his magic and tossed her out into the corridor, hard. There was a splitting sound as she landed, and then pain as she realized some of her chitin had splintered, again. Her vision began to blur, and no time she had fainted as various other changelings gathered around her to take her to the infirmary.

Lying in her infirmary bed, Astra stared up at the ceiling and listened to the distant sound of the surface-dwelling drones tell stories of their adventures. As one of them passed her door, she heard them say "Grey fur, brown mane and tail, green eyes… supposed to be a powerful noble in someplace called Trottingham… he's marrying the pony who tried to kill him!"

The other one laughed. "Is he brave or stupid?"

The first shrugged, "Bit of both, really. Shame we can't spare any surface drones, I'd love to see him shrivel up and get fed upon…"

Astra smirked. She had a plan now, and it would all go smoothly. She hoped. Maybe this was just what she needed, a chance to grow and become a better changeling.

Every day since that encounter, Astra devoted herself to becoming worthy enough to be a surface scout. She volunteered for more work, and was seen frequently carrying bigger loads to increase her body strength, and tuning her magic to blast away larger sections of rock as they dug. Her fellow diggers thoght she was crazy, and perhaps they were right, but Astra refused to let their whisperings and chitterings amongst themselves ruin her resolve.

It began as any other lunch period, with Astra and the rest of the digging crew herded into the eating area to get whatever love they could manage. Astra actually managed to get a couple of bites down before she heard a familair buzz behind her.

"Yer in my spot, babywings. Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?" said the bully.

Channeling all of her magic, she never said a word as she hit the bully with a full-force blast from her horn. The dent the bully made in the wall was quite impressive, according to the two guards that witnessed the entire episode. Astra was quickly taken into custody for assaulting a higher caste changeling, and was brought before Queen Chrysalis. Astra could only smile; her plan was going perfectly.

Chrysalis sat on her throne, two guards flanking the base of the riser, a changeling taking notes at her right side. She clucked her tongue softly. "It seems someling can't restrain her violent impulses," Chrysalis buzzed, "and that means, like any good mother, I have to punish a naughty little child. Yours is a serious offense, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Astra hels her head high as she chittered, "I am not the weak little digger everyling thinks I am. I am capable of standing up for myself, and I swear as I stand before you, I will do it again if provoked. I regret nothing!"

The stenographer chaangeling's eyes widened as he heard her speak, and he hurriedly whispered into the ear of the queen. Chrysalis listened, nodding slowly. "Such a fire you have inside you, my child. Perhaps you might be better suited for scout work, at least according to my advisor. Steno, would you kindly prepare the processing for Astra to begin her new career in the hive?" She turned her gaze back to Astra. "Don't think this means you're off the hook. Should you fail at this task, your fate will be worse than being returned to the mines," she said icily.

Steno approached the nervous Astra, who was doing her best to not visibly tremble with excitement and fear. Steno smiled. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, cousin? I haven't seen you since you were a nymph. Come, let's get you prepared, and welcome to the scout brigade." As the two walked out of the throne room, Astra let a few tears of joy slip from her eyes. Her dream was coming true at last.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orion Shadow and his newfound marefriend Raven Sable were busily unpacking their belongings. The plan was for them to live together in their new home, Shadowfall Manor, for a few weeks until their wedding could finally be held. The two of them worked busily as the summer sun shone down upon them, and only stopped as night began to fall. There was no staff yet, just the two of them, alone together in a gigantic house. Orion sat with Raven in the sitting room, surrounded by cardboard boxes.

Raven heaved a sigh. "So many things ... good thing we have a big house to hold everything. I'm glad we'll be getting some help soon, I don't think I could keep this place clean all on my own." She snuggled closer to Orion. "That was a nice thing you did for that Longhaul fellow. You think he'll be okay?"

Orion smiles and wraps a foreleg around the purple mare's shoulder, "I think so, he seems like a good pony. Maybe we'll see him again sometime... I hope so."

"I do too, he seems nice." She looked around at the still-unpacked boxes. "I wonder if it could be tomorrow to help us finish unpacking..."

Orion smiles, "That's not a bad idea! In the morning I'll go and find him. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely, dear," Raven says. "Now, next order of business, what to do for dinner. We have no food in the house yet and the kitchen isn't unpacked anyway. I've heard there were a couple of decent restaurants in town, which seems to be our best option."

Orion nods, getting to his hooves, "Perhaps a place called 52nd and Mane?"

Raven rises and nods. "Sounds good to me. Let me get prettied up and we can go." She trots off to the lavatory.

* * *

52nd and Mane, one of the leading eateries in Ponyville, was bustling as usual arund this time of evening. Ponies came and went, some taking orders home for their families, others sitting at quite tables enjoying each other's companty as well as the food.

One pony sat watching all of this. She was a brown-colored unicorn, with a strawberry-blond mane and a telescope for a cutie mark. She called herself Astra, and told those that asked that she was on a brief sabbatical from the Canterlot Observatory, taking a small break in the quieter town. She spent her days either sitting at Sugar Cube Corner or strolling through the town square, always watching the goings-on and keeping mostly to herself. She sipped a drink and looked around the busy restaurant, wonering if anything worthwhile would happen tonight, or if her next report would read like the others she had submitted to her beloved changeling queen.

Orion walks into 52nd and Mane with his tail entwined with Raven's, and when they are seated, end up at a table right beside Astra's, and given menus. Orion's hoof runs slowly down the list of items, "Let's see... should I have pasta tonight, dear? Look! With spaghetti sauce and everything!"

Raven giggled. "I know it's not those fancy sauces you're used to, you silly Orion you." She looks over the menu. "I think I'll just have the veggie burger and hayfries."

Astra's ears perked slightly. Orion? This was the pony those drones were talking about? She ate her meal slowly, fixing her gaze on the newspaper she had brought with her. Don't see why he's so special, she thought to herself. Seems kinda awakward, in a cute way - wait, did I just think he was cute? She cleared that thought from her mind and went back to her listening.

"I am -your- silly Orion," he reminds her, laughing. "I'll get the pasta then, and a Joe Cola too."

Raven smiled, and dinner progressed, with Orion and Raven sharing small talk about their upcoming wedding and the work still to be done at Shadowfall Manor. Astra took all of this in, especially the parts about Orion's connections and apparent wealth. She sized up Raven, scrutinizing her as best as she could without giving trhe appearance of staring. A plan started to form in her head, and Astra smiled to herself.

At long last, they are given the check. Orion gets to his hooves collecting it in his telekinesis, "I'll go and take care of this, darling... shall I meet you outside?"

"Yes, I need to use the restroom anyway. I'll see you outside,darling." Raven kisses his cheek and heads toward the back. A moment later, the brown unicorn leaves her seat and heads for the restrooms.

Raven steps into the restroom, flicking her tail in time to the cheesy elevator music coming through the speakers as she disappeared into one of the stalls to do her business. Afterward, she rises up onto her back legs and starts washing her hooves, unaware that she had company.

Astra slipped quietly behind Raven, remembering her training. She would have to be quick, lest anypony's suspicions be raised. Her horn flashed a sickly green color, and Raven slumped quietly to the floor. Astra smiled, and her horn flashed yet again.

Fixing her mane in the mirror, Astra/Raven hummed softly to herself. With the real Raven spirited away in a bolt of magic to a safe location, there would be no detecting the deception. The life Astra had always craved would soon be hers. She stepped out of the restroom and made her way to the exit, while the manager and waitstaff searched for the brown unicorn with strawberry-blonde hair that had run out without paying her bill.

Orion smiles and gives who he thinks is his wife-to-be a warm hug when he sees her, "There you are, dear! Let's get going, shall we?"

"Let's do," 'Raven' says, returning the hug lightly. "It's been quite the day today." She allows herself to smile as she snuggled close to Orion. She can feel the love radiating from him. She would never want for a decent food source ever again.

* * *

That night, Orion is asleep in bed, dreaming. Raven in her wedding dress, trotting down the aisle toward him, when suddenly she mutates into a gigantic changeling, with fangs as sharp as knives. She bites him and he wakes, gasping for breath.

Raven stirs, and looks over to Orion. "What is it, dear? Did you have a bad dream?" She wraps her hooves around him and hugs him to her.

"A horrible one," he concurs, hugging her back. "You were walking down the aisle when suddenly you turned into a changeling, like the ones from the Royal Wedding." He shakes his head. "But of course it was only a dream. You aren't one of those creatures."

Raven shushes him. "Of course not, my love. Here, close your eyes and let me hold you while you try to go back to sleep. I won't let any evil bugs get hold of you, I promise." She smiles, settling Orion down gently and keeping him in her embrace. She can practically taste the love radiating from him.

Orion nods, compelled to do so by some force he could not name, and closes his eyes. Within moments he is pretty much dead to the world, leaving 'Raven' on her own.

* * *

The genuine article however awakes to find herself floating in green liquid, hanging from the ceiling in a cocoon. Against her better judgement, she lets out a scream, and yells "Orion?! Somepony?! Anypony?! Help me! I'm trapped!"

The cocoon is suspended in a room with many identical cocoons, each connected to a central point on the ceiling. It is here that excess love is siphoned form the creatures inside the cocoon, and processed into a solid foodstuff to be fed to the denizens of the hive. Changeling guards patrolled the room, barely noticing the muffled screams of a trapped pony.

Back at Shadowfall Manor, 'Raven' has her first taste of pure, unprocessed love. Sneaking a small tendril to entwine with Orion's horn, she begins slowly siphoning the love he produces, even in his sleep. She sighs contentedly, keeping the drain low for now, so as not to arouse suspicion. When she had drunk her fill, she released his horn and snuggled close to him, allowing herself to fall asleep. A please smile crossed her face. _I could get used to this,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Weeks pass. Orion and Raven continue their wedding preparations, with one of them unaware that the other is actually a changeling in disguise. Invitations are sent out to everypony in Ponyville, and to a certain somepony in Appleoosa. The furniture has been moved in, and the house looks beautiful. However, things were not going as well for the real Raven. She has spent most of the last few weeks in her cocoon, kept fed through the goo she floats in. Luckily for her, she wasn't transforming. Yet.

Raven spent her day as she spent every day, kicking at the cocoon wall that held her prisoner. Changeling cocoons are incredibly strong, designed from a changeling's magic to hold even a pony as strong as Big Macintosh, should someling ever get lucky enough to capture him. It was rumored that even the alicorn sisters themselves couldn't break through the cocoon.

What wasn't widely known, however, was that a changeling's cocoon was only as powerful as the magic used to create it. Astra, having transformed back to changeling self from maintaining pony form for most of the day, wasn't at her peak magically.

Raven kicked at the cocoon. She was startled to see a small crack forming where her hoof had landed. She kicked again. The crack grew. She looked through her gelatinous prison. She could see an exit, with actual daylight down a long corridor. There were no gaurds present, she reasoned it must be time to change the patrols. Summoning all of her strength, she gave one mighty kick. The cocoon shattered, dropping her to the ground. Sticky, but free, she ran as fast as she could toward the exit, and freedom.

In her throne room, Chrysalis looked up abruptly from her latest meal. She summons Steno and orders, "Stenographer! Inspect the area surrounding the holding cells at once! Something seems amiss. And bring my scrying glass!"

Steno bows and, grabbing two guards, races to the holding area. After about thirty minutes, he returns with the implement. "Your Highness, one of the cocoons has been breached, and the pony inside has escaped! A drone team is scouring the area now, if she's nearby we'll catch her."

Chrysalis activates the scrying glass with her magic and nods. Sure enough, Raven is galloping around through the desert, hopelessly lost and confused. She smirks. "She'll never get out of here without help. When the team has found her, have her brought to me. I'll see if she'll be of use to us."

"As you command, Your Highness," Steno says, bowing. He leaves to instruct the drone teams of their new objectives.

Surrounded on all sides by the Macintosh Hills, and bearing no discernable landmarks, the Badlands were the worst possible place to be lost. There was only one path, if a pony was lucky enough to find it among the similarly-colored landscape, that would lead to Dodge City and rescue. Raven ran in ever-widening circles, searching for some form of clue as to the way out. She saw black figures buzzing in a pattern in the distance. It wouldn't be long until she was discovered out in the open like this.

As the sun grows higher in the sky, Raven's energy would dwindle. After all, spending several weeks practically immobile and running almost solely on adrenaline is not exactly a good exercise plan. The changelings quickly spot her and use their magics to knock her out, and carry her back toward the hive to be interrogated by the Queen.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Astra receives a message via the hive-mind: "The original tried to escape. She has been re-captured, but you must be careful. Keep your prey under surveillance, under no circumstances should he be allowed to know the truth."

Astra/Raven frowns, she was sure that her cocoon was strong enough! She hoped that this wouldn't be held against her and seen as a failing. She sat in front of a large vanity mirror, studying her disguise carefully, making sure nothing was out of place.

Orion meanwhile was busy getting dressed in his finest tuxedo, with Longhaul's assistance. Pinkie Pie was putting the finishing touches on the reception, and other ponies were milling about, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Longhaul dusts off Orion, making sure everything is straight and neat. "Looking good, my friend. Ready for your big day?" he asks with a smile.

Orion straightens his bowtie and smiles, "As I'll ever be!" He flicks an ear. Was that somepony singing? He shrugs, figuring it was just Pinkie. "We've got a couple hours left. I'd go and check on her, but apparently it's bad luck."

"You'll see her soon enough, I'm sure she's fine," Longhaul replies. "Say, if you two ever want to get away from this place for a while, come down and visit in Appleloosa. I could put you up at the ranch, it's beautiful country down there ... whaddya say?"

Orion smiles, "Perfect! It'll be our honeymoon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a groggy Raven is brought before Queen Chrysalis. Actually, she's thrown unceremoniously onto the floor in front of the queen's throne. Chrysalis smirks, her fangs showing. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our little escapee... did you enjoy frolicking around the desert, earth pony?"

"You can't stop me," Raven spat, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. "I'll fight my way out of here and nopony can stop me ... not even you three," she declared, looking directly at Chrysalis.

Chrysalis rolls her eyes, "Be serious. You've been cooped up in a cocoon the last few weeks, you're in no shape to fight your way out a paper bag, much less an entire hive, full of a hundred thousand hungry changelings who would sell their souls to Tirek just for a bite of food from you." She bores right into Raven's eyes. "My agent in the field will drain your little scamp of a boyfriend dry, and when he's fully susceptible to her mind games, she will take him back here, and the two of you will become our newest members. What do you say to that?" Her voice is low and hypnotic.

Raven knew the tricks of hypnosis, and tried as best as she could to ward off the effects of the queen's voice. She adopted a glassy stare, easily accomplished in her current state, and very quietly, said, "We will ... we will serve." Mentally, she plotted and used what memories she had to form an escape plan.

Chrysalis smiles, "Excellent. Guards, take her back to the cells!" The guards nod and take Raven back, making a new cocoon for her. Once inside, she slumps down. "There has to be a way out of here," she says to herself.

* * *

At long last the ceremony begins. Orion stands near the officiator as he waits for Raven to come down the aisle. On either side were the citizens of Ponyville, even a couple representatives from the Royal Palace.

Raven arrives and walks down the aisle, a smile pasted on her face. This was it, the realization of a dream by a little nymph long ago back in the hive, a dream of prosperity and luxury without having to dig or do any form of labor. She resisted the urge to laugh as she saw all of Orion's friends, just more vessels to feed upon. Her queen would be pleased. She felt the siren song of the love in the room, but held her resolve. She could feast later on, away from prying eyes.

Orion smiles wider than ever at the sight of her, "You look beautiful," he mouths, as the officiator looks to them. "Do you, Sir Orion Sirius Brownmane, take Raven Corvus Shadow to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her, to love her, to support her in her goals? To care for her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Orion nods. "I do."

The officiator looks to Raven next: "Do you, Raven Corvus Sable, take Sir Orion Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to cherish him, to love him, to support him in his goals? To care for him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Raven nods. "I do."

The officiator looks over the crowd. "If there is anypony here knowing of any just reason why these two should not be united in matrimony, let them speak now,or forever hold their peace."

There is a long silence, broken only by the sound of some galloping hooves. After a moment, the officiator speaks again. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" With a beaming smile, Orion leans in to kiss his new wife on the lips.

The hoofbeats grew louder, and the doors burst open. In ran a disheveled Raven, breathing heavily and glaring daggers at her doppelgänger. "Stop this farce of a wedding at once!" she cried out, stunning the guests assembled. Assuming an attack stance, she yelled, "That - that thing captured me and took my place! That's no pony ... it's a changeling!"

Orion looks around between the two Ravens and gasps, horrorstruck. "So that's why I've been having these headaches! I nearly kissed a changeling!" Then he stops. "Worse! I just -married- a changeling!"

Astra throws herself at Orion, wrapping her hooves around him. "Don't listen to her! She's the changeling! It's really me, darling, the one you love!" Astra glared at Raven. "Look at her! Filthy thing probably crawled right out of the sewer!"

Raven's mouth dropped open. "Why, you little-" She launched herself at Astra.

Orion uses his magic to throw up a protective shield around himself and Astra, "That's enough!" he shouts. "I will decide which of you is the real Raven." He deactivates the shield and places the two mares side by side. "Okay, Ravens... first question: in what context were we originally brought together?"

Astra is the first to reply. "I was sent to kill you. Instead, I fell in love with you, and we've been together ever since." She was glad she overheard that conversation, it was really useful.

Raven hung her head. "Yes. The leader of the Bad Seeds, Blackclaw, sent me. I couldn't go through with it."

Orion sighs, this was going to be hard. "Question two: Who did we meet when we arrived in Ponyville?"

Raven blurted the answer before Astra could. "Why, Longhaul, of course. He was making a delivery across from the manor when we saw him."

Astra piped up, "The poor dear hurt himself. You were nice enough to give him a ride back to the freight yard."

Orion sighs, time for a deceptively easy one. "Question three: what is my favorite color?"

Astra was stunned. "Oh come on, you can't be serious, asking a question like that! I mean, anypony could know that answer! Ask us something harder, for crying out loud!"

Orion grins, "But you see, that's exactly the point! The real Raven would know!" He gives the real deal a warm hug, then blinks. "...I'm still married to a changeling, aren't I?"

The official shook his head. "Tedchnically, you didn't seal the deal. The kiss is what makes it official, and you never kissed the ... err, other Raven, so for the moment, at least, you're still not married."

"NO! That can't be! We said I do, you pronounced us, we're husband and wife now!" Astra protested. "I wil not be denied this! I won't!"

Orion scowls, standing protectively beside the real Raven, "And just what are you going to do about it? Admit it, you've lost. This entire chapel knows your secret. They'll tell. And you'll be forced to flee, before you're caught by the guard!" He turns away. "Take off your disguise, you won't be needing it."

Astra sighed, knowing Orion was right. With a bright flash, she stands before the gathering as the changeling she truly was. "Is this what you want? To see me humiliated? Well, take a good look. You've done far worse than humiliate me. You just signed my death warrant. If I return to the hive, I will be killed for sure. If I stay here, who's to say I won't meet some horrible 'accident' at the hooves of the townsfolk?" She makes her way down the aisle, avoiding the stares of the gathering. "Don't worry, I'll go quietly. Not like any of you will care. Just another pest eliminated." Tears filled her eyes as the last vestiges of her dream crumbled away into nothing.

Raven stands still for a long moment, shivering slightly. She had never seen Orion act so cruel before... it was unlike him. Seeing Astra leave, she felt her heart break. Then without another thought, she runs off after the changeling. "Wait, come back! Hold on! We can talk this out!"

Astra stopped, and looked at Raven. "What's there to talk about? I'm ruined. I've failed at what I was assigned to do. What could you possibly have to say to me that's going to make everything all better?"

"I forgive you." Raven wraps her forehooves around the mare and hugs her. "Look... you were only trying to survive. I can see that. Orion could see that, or he will once I talk some sense into him... I don't think you're a bad pony, er, changeling. You were just acting on instinct." She smiles. "Hey... want to be my bridesmaid?"

"Y-you'd let me do that? After what I did to you?" Astra can barely believe what she's hearing, but eventaully returns Raven's hug. "I ... would be honored. You have a great husband, Raven, I saw that the whole time I was with him." She looks over to Orion. "Orion.. I know it isn't much, and probably won't make any difference, but ... I do want to apologize for putting you through this. I'm hoping you can try to forgive me."

Orion smiles a little, "I most certainly can, miss." He gives her a hug too, smiling, before looking back to Raven, "Shall we do this properly, my dear?"

"Yes, let's do this. Everypony, please re-take your seats," Raven says, walking with Orion to the officiant. "Now, then," the officiant says, "let us begin again. Orion, do you take Raven for your wife?"

"I do!" He says brightly, nodding excitedly.

"And do you, Raven, take Orion to be your husband?" the officiant asked.

"I certainly do," Raven said happily, gazing at Orion.

"Does anypony have any objections to these two being joined in matrimony?" Silence greeted the question. "Then, I do pronounce you husband and wife. Orion, you may now kiss your bride." Orion kisses Raven's muzzle, which she returns. Everypony applauds, particularly Astra.

Then, from a corner of the room, Pinkie Pie is heard to yell "Let's get this party started!" And she pulls out Vinyl Scratch, who immediately begins DJing.

As the music starts, Orion and Raven share their first dance together, after which they're joined by the rest of the group. Longhaul finds himself being stared at by a changeling. He shrugs and says, "Sure, why not?" and leads Astra to the dance floor.

* * *

A while later, the dancing has given way to casual chatter among the guests. Raven stands next to the food table with Astra, looking curious. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, your mission kind of went off the rails, after all."

"I honestly don't know." Astra sighed. "I can't go back to the hive, and I doubt I could live here. I may have to find another town to settle in." She munches on a small sandwich. "I'm just not sure where I can go."

Raven smiles, "You know, there's a lot of room at our place, and we need guests... interested?"

Astra looks a bit unnerved. "Wouldn't that be a bit awkward? I mean, it's very generous, and if you and Orion are okay with it..."

Raven just smiles more, "It was his idea! Besides, you'll be safe. Orion's got connections, he'll be able to protect you."

"Well, then, how could I refuse?" Astra smiles a toothy changeling smile. "Hey, thet's one more thing ... and this is where it gets awkward ... but, would either of you be okay with letting me siphon off a little bit of your love now and then? It's what sustains us changelings, you know. I mean, I'm fine if you say no, I can try to find it elsewhere..."

Raven nods, "It's okay with me. It'll be great to have you around!"

Orion trots up at just that moment, "Shall we go home, ladies?"

Raven gives Orion a big hug. "Please. I've really missed it." She walks with Orion while Astra walks behind the pair.

Orion chuckles a bit, nuzzling Raven's cheek. "Luckily for you, we have an actual bed to sleep in, now. And of course, one for our new guest, too!"

"Hooray!" Raven says, laughing. The three continue on back to the manor.

Arriving home, Orion gives both mares hugs, but only Raven gets a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you both tomorrow morning for breakfast, I'm making pancakes!"

"See you both in the morning," Astra said, heading to the guest room.

With a wave, Orion and Raven walk together to their room, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the rough plot of this story sounds familiar, it should. I’ve had a soft spot for changelings from the moment they were first introduced all the way back in the season 2 finale, (as I write this season 7 has just passed) and A Canterlot Wedding was a huge influence on this story. I wouldn’t call this an adaptation, since the mane 6 don’t show up and Astra doesn’t sing “This Day Aria,” but you can still tell what inspired the piece.


	4. Appleoosan Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Raven visit Longhaul for their honeymoon, only to get caught up in a disagreement over land use rights with another pony, Angus Mustang.

The small frontier town of Appleloosa was quite the thriving community. Ever since the alliance was formed between the native buffalo and the pony settlers, the town prospered, wth the apples from Braeburn's orchards being the most successful export, gaining renown throughout Equestria, on a par with the crops from Sweet Apple Acres. It was a peaceful town, too, with very little crime to speak of save for the occasional mischievous colt who decided to test the limits of the law.

This all changed dramatically with the arrival of a certain stallion. Beaten by the weather, meaner than a pack of diamond dogs, Angus Mustang was rapidly becoming the scourge of Appleloosa, terrorizing the citizens and making life miserable for all, but one pony in particular was bearing the brunt of Angus's wrath. Longhaul Hoofer didn't quite understand what he had done to bring Angus down upon him, but every day was a new challenge to avoid bodily harm at the hooves of his antagonist.

This was set aside on this particular day, as Longhaul waited at the train station. His friend Orion and his wife Raven were coming to town for a romantic getaway, with accommodations graciously provided at Longhaul's sprawling ranch house. Longhaul checked the clock in the town square. The train should be arrving any time now.

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzGolmiSg34) plays on a phonograph record as the train from Ponyville pulls into the station, and off it steps a grey furred unicorn stallion with a floppy brown mane and a pocketwatch on his flank, wearing a tweed jacket, white shirt, blue bowtie, and a stetson. He surveys the dusty settlement before him and says, "So this is Appleoosa... I love new towns!"

Longhaul approaches the unicorn, smiling. "Orion! Good to see you again, my friend!" he says, wrapping Orion in a big hug. "My wagon is just over there," he says, indicating the end of the platform, "so we can load your bags in there for the trip to the ranch. How was the ride?"

"Splendid," Orion says with a smile, returning the hug and then using magic to float his and Raven's bags to the wagon, "I never knew this region of Equestria was so picturesque!"

"It is lovely down here, partly why I fell in love with this area," he replied, helping Raven down from the train before giving her a big hug as well. "Let's get your bags secured in the wagon and then I can take you out for a quick drink. I imagine you might welcome something after your trip."

"Please," Raven says politely. "We would love something." She smiles warmly as Orion gets the bags secured, "What was the other reason you came here?"

"It doesn't snow much," Longhaul said with a chuckle. "Big selling point for me. That, and the space. It's not as crowded as, say, Manehattan, or even as busy as Ponyville is becoming. You'll understand when you see the ranch." He walks over to the wagon and looks over Orion's work. "Nice work. You could make a great freight hauler," he says with a chuckle. "Come on, both of you, let's head to the saloon." He leads the two across the dusty main road to the saloon.

Orion steps into the saloon, Raven and Longhaul on either side of him, and trots like a cowpony up to the bar, chewing on a strand of hay. He fixes the barkeep with a tough expression and says in his best Amareican accent, "Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in." Then he gets the hay strand stuck between his teeth and spits it out.

Longhal glances at the bartender and laughs nervously. "He's from out of town. Sweet tea for me, hot tea for my friend, and whatever the lady would like please," he says, placing a pile of bits on the bar.

"Sweet tea for me also, please," Raven says quietly.

The bartender grunts and goes off to fetch the orders. "You might want to watch the act, friend, the locals don't take kindly to being mocked," Longhaul cautions.

Orion looks around as all the patrons are now giving him some nasty looks, "Ah, yes... sorry, everypony," he says in his normal voice, going to the farthest table he could and making himself comfortable there.

Longhaul carries the tray of drinks to the table, flanked by Raven. He waits for her to take a seat, then sits down himself. "Relax, they'll let it go eventually. They're quite a forgiving group, really-"

The saloon doors burst open and a gray earth pony stomps into the room. He wears a battered cowpony hat and matching leather vest. His face is rough-looking, beaten by weather and age. he squints as he surveys the room, the other ponies sitting stock still. Sighting his quarry, he bellows, "HOOFER! You and me got a score to settle!" He stomps over to the table and gets as close to Longhaul as possible, practically breathing into his face. "I aim to git what's mine, and you ain't gonna stop me! And if you won't give it to me, I'll take it out on the whole dang TOWN!" Steam clouds issued from his nostrils as he snorted heavily.

"Could you please not shout?" Orion asks politely, staring at the new arrival with barely a care in the world, "And what are you talking about, aiming to get what's yours? What are you looking for? And why take it out on the town? That hardly seems fair."

Turning his head slowly, the stallion fixed a steely gaze upon Orion. The stallion seemed to tower over the unicorn, and the stallion snorted again. "I ain't skeered of no horn-headed city slicker, and you'd do well to keep your snout outta this. This is between me and Hoofer here. Ain't no concern of yours." He turned back to Longhaul. "This ain't over yet. You will see me again, right soon I reckon. And you better be prepared to give me what's rightfully mine!" The stallion turned and stomped out of the saloon. The ponies inside breathed a collective sigh of relief at the stallion's departure and returned to their activities.

"Longhaul is my friend," Orion calls back at the departing pony. "And I never leave a friend behind!" He turns to Raven, who has been quiet most of the time, "Looks to me like we're going to be busy. Wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed," Raven replied, taking in the entire exchange. "Longhaul, who was that pony? And why is he threatening you like that?"

"His name is Angus Mustang," Longhaul said, starting the story. "A couple of weeks ago, I spotted him out on the back forty, walking arund and kicking at the dirt in various places. I went out to see what was going on, and he said he had come for his property. I explained to him that I owned the land and if he told me what he lost, I'd gladly try to locate it for him. I never saw his hoof coming, and he hit me square in the jaw, muttering about staying out of his business. Well, I wasn't gonna let some interloper do this to me on my property, so I slugged him back harder, knocked him clean to the ground. Told him to pack up and never come back. Well, he left, but eveyr day I see him watching me, whether in town or at my ranch." Longhaul took a drink of sweet tea. "He's tried to turn the town against me as well, threatening to do nasty things if they won't join him. The sheriff's been keeping order, but I don't know how long it will last."

Orion straightens his bowtie in a gesture Raven would be familiar with by now. He has his 'Right, I'm going to fix the problem of the week' face on as he sips his tea, "Right... let's go talk to this sheriff later, see if we can dig anything up on this Angus Mustang... he won't be expecting us to trail him."

Longhaul looks over to Raven. "Nice to see some things never change," he said softly. Raven nodded and sipped her tea.

* * *

At the sheriff's offfice, after hearing Longhaul's story, the sheriff pulled out a thick file. "Eeyup, we know all about ol' Angus. Used to lead a gang in the San Palomino Desert, used to do raids on the first settlements out this way. Even went after the buffalo a couple of times." The sheriff pulled out a mugshot of Angus. "Aftr a failed raid in Dodge City, his gang sold him out to the authorities and he did hard time. Seven years of hard labor, building a bridge across Ghastly Gorge, laying the tracks for Appleloosa and Dodge City ... we thought he'd turned over a new leaf when he was finally released. Looks like he's hankerin' to start his old way all over again."

"And now we have what appears to be a land claim by him on Longhaul's land... Sheriff, who owned the land before Longhaul? Does it have any intriguing magical properties that might be of interest?" Orion peers through the file, glasses on, reading everything.

"Longhaul here got himself a patch of land that nopony had owned before. The buffalo lay a claim to a migration path, and part of the sales contract stipulated that the path must remain open at all times," the sheriff explained.

"It was just off that path, on my land, that I first found Angus poking around," Longhaul said, remembering that first meeting. "Don't know what he was looking for, but he was kicking at a few different places."

"Then I propose an investigation of our own," Orion says, looking up. "And a stakeout to keep an eye on Angus. There must be something there he wants, and if it is on Longhaul's land, then we have to see to it that he doesn't get it. Whatever it is could fall into the wrong hooves, and we can't have that!"

"All right, I'll support you on this," the sheriff said, "but don't go taking the law into your own hooves. Observe and report only, let me handle the arrestin' and whatnot."

"Thanks, sheriff, we'll be careful. Come on, Orion, Raven, let's head to the ranch," Longhaul said. "We'll get you settled in and have a nice dinner."

Raven nods, and leads her adventurous husband back toward the wagon.

Longhaul hitches up and pulls the wagon down the road, Orion and Raven walking alongside him.

Turning down a path off the main road, Loghaul's ranch came into view. A single story building seemingly plunked in the middle of a vast expanse of desert, the house appeared small, but as the group drew closer, the true size of the house became apparent. "LIke I said, I like room to breathe," Longhaul explained. He pulled up in front of the house. "Here we are, home sweet home."

"It's almost as big as Coltsworth," Orion says in amazement. "And probably just as spacious!" He starts to collect his bags from the wagon, "Where will we be sleeping?"

"Follow me," Longhaul said, nosing the door open. Stepping inside, he turned to the left into a small hallway. "Your room will be here," he said, pointing with a hoof, "and the bathroom is right across the hall. My room is at the far end of the hallway." He turned back to where they had entered. "To the right is the main sitting room, and the kitchen is straight off the main entrance. No ceremony here, no fancy dining room. I also figured since it was such a nice day, we could have dinner on the back porch and watch the sun set."

"That sounds wonderful!" Orion says with a nod, teleporting the bags into their room. "What will we have?"

"I have some vegetable kebabs I'll cook up on the grill, flavored with a lovely sauce I made with some peppers I got from Mexicolt. It's not too hot, I make sure of that, I can't take a lot of heat either. Get your stuff settled and meet me on the back deck. The door's righ off the kitchen, just go straight ahead and you'll see it. I'm going to get stuff ready for dinner." He trots off to the kitchen.

"It is a lovely house," Raven said to Orion. "Wonder what's so special about a sunset, though, we see those all the time in Ponyville."

"Well, Ponyville also has more ponies," Orion comments with a nod. "Out here... just look at all these wide open spaces! I think we might be in for a treat!"

"I think you're right, dear," Raven said, nuzzling her husband. "I think we'll get to see more of why Longhaul loves it out here, despite all the trouble he's facing now."

Dinner was a simple affair, or as simple as a pony that loved cooking for friends could make it. Skewers of zucchini and yellow squash, alternated with bell peppers and onion, were grilled to perfection, slathered with Longhaul's special sauce blend. Bottles of Appleloosan cider were served along with sweet tea. "So ... whatcha think?" Longhaul asked, watching his guests eat, taking a forkful himself.

Carrie Shadow takes a bite, and after chewing and swallowing says "Delectable, Longhaul! I never knew you were such a good cook!"

"It's wonderful, Longhaul. Coud you give me the recipe? I'd like to see if we could duplicate it at home," Raven said, eating enthusiatically.

Longhaul blushed. "I'm glad you both like it. At one time I thought I could be a famous chef, but I found I liked being out in the open air more. Now, I do this for special occasions." The daylight started to change, and Longhaul glanced out to the west. "Now ... one of the other reasons I love it out here so much. Watch this."

The sun sank lower in the sky, turning the entire sky a brilliant shade of red and orange as it lowered toward the horizon. Distant saguaro cacti stood silhouetted as the night prepared to begin, and the final rays of the sun faded from view.

"Oh my..." Orion whispers, awed by the spectacle. But that is not all, for as Luna's moon rises into the sky, the stars come out. Silhouetted in the sky is the Princess of the Night herself, keeping watch over her subjects.

"Bet you don't see sights like this in Ponyville, do ya?" Longhaul said with a smile, lighting a couple of lanterns to stave off the darkness. "I sit out here for hours and just stare at the stars and listen to the sounds of nature. It's truly beautiful."

"So many stars..." Orion whispers, looking astonished, "I don't even need my telescope!"

"No light pollution out here. Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehattan ... too many lights obscuring the true beauty of the night." Longhaul took a pull from his cider. "I've spent nights talking to Luna out here, trying to get answers to things that are bothering me. Well, I do the talking, I doubt she even listens, if she hears me at all. Still, it brings me comfort getting it off my chest."

 Orion chuckles, "I've never met her, myself... though I would like to think she hears everypony's cries, and tries to help when she can."

"Possibly," Longhaul says, finishing his cider. He glances over and sees Raven slipping into slumber, her light snoring just becoming audible. "Looks like today caught up with her," Longhaul says with a grin. We could all do with some rest, I reckon."

"I think so," Orion says, floating Raven onto his back magically, "Goodnight, Longhaul. I'll see you in the morning." He pecks the purple mare on the cheek.

Raven squirms slightly, never awakening. Longhual follows Orion back into the house, holding a lantern to light the way. "Goodnight Orion, see you in the morning.”

* * *

Come the next day, the trio has split up: Raven and Longhaul are exploring the latter's lands, while Orion is staking out Angus' land. He hides in some bushes, doing his best to remain hidden.

Angus steps out of his rundown shack and takes a deep breath of the crisp morning air. He adjusts his hat and vest and makes his way down the path. Still a little rankled by his encounter with that pushy hornheaded city slicker, he felt in a more ornery mood than usual. His eyes sweep over some bushes at the opposite side of the road from his property, and for a moment he thought he saw something hiding in them. Shaking his head and taking another look, he concluded his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Removing a tattered piece of paper from his vest pocket, he studied its contents carefully before heading in the direction of the White Tail Woods.

Moving as silently as he can, Orion rises slowly out of the bushes and follows after the earth pony, though all that is seen of him is a slight distortion of light, as he is using an invisibility spell on himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Longhaul and Raven are exploring near the buffalo path. "He was pawing around right around here. I don't know if he buried something or if there's a marker, but whateevr it is it's in this area, if it's here at all."

Raven finds an x scratched in the dirt and smirks, "He made it easy for us! I'll have to thank him later." She begins digging, not caring one jot for the fact that she's getting dirt on her hooves.

Longhaul runs over and joins in the digging, stopping when his hooves hit a mass of wood. Dusting the area with his tail, he reveals several planks. Pawing at one with his hoof, he lifts it enough for sunlight to shine into the hole. A brilliant golden glow greets both him and Raven. "Holy ... by Luna's nostrils, there's a whole stockpile of gold in here!" He removes more planks to reveal sacks full of golden coins. "So this is what he was loking for! I wonder if this was his haul from all those robberies long ago."

"Durn tootin' it is, pardner," came a low drawl from behind the two. A lasso followed a split second later, ensnaring the two ponies. "and if'n y'all had jus' let me go about my business, we coulda saved all this hassle, I gotta do something about this. Durn shame it worked out this way, but-" Angus took off his hat and held it close to his chest, "-it's the Laaaaw of the West."

"Untie my wife and friend at once," says a new voice. It was Orion, but thanks to the invisibility spell his voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere at once, "Before I am forced to do something drastic." His tone was icy.

Angus perked up, and looked around in every direction, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Better show yerself, hornhead, or I'll show these two the real meaning of 'drastic.'" He yanked the rope tighter, sending Longhaul and Raven down to the dirt.

"Oh very well," Orion continues, and with a swirl of light he is there, dressed like a magician. "So, tell me... why did you steal the gold? Who are you working for?"

"I don't work for nopony," Angus snarled. "I led the fiercest band of roughnecks this side of the Macintosh Mountains. And all because of one failed bank job, them lowlife hornswagglers sole me down the river rather than face a necktie party. I buried that stash here after each job, in case somethin' like that happened. Then, this idjit," he said, indicating Longhaul, " had ta come along and stake his claim on my hiding spot." He turned to Longhaul. "Shoulda let me go about my business, y'all woulda never seen me agin."

Longhaul said nothing, but worried for the fate of Raven and Orion.

"Your business is illegal," Orion says, annoyed. "Besides, it's not Longhaul's fault. He didn't know the gold was here, did you Longhaul?"

"The only thing I knew about as the buffalo path, I swear! Look, I didn't want no trouble, I just got a little hot seeing somepony rootin' around on my land! Just - just take everything and go, you won't get no trouble from us," Longhaul pleaded.

"I know I won't," Angus said with a wicked grin. " 'Cuz I don't plan on leaving anypony who can go runnin' to the sheriff."

"Ain't nopony runnin' nowhere!" cried out a familiar voice. Angus turned to see the sheriff and a small posse standing behind him, The unicorns in the party had their horns charged. "Hooves in the air, Angus, and drop the rope, it's all over."

Orion smirks at Angus and says "Subsonic magical signal. That's fancy unicorn talk for an invisible magical signal that only unicorns can detect, alerting everypony within range to the caster's location. Enjoy your bounty."

The sheriff tips his hat to Orion. "Mighty fine work there. Why don't you help your friend out of the pit and we'll take care of ol' Angus here." The unicorns had already slipped bonds around Angus's hooves, preventing him from running away, then turned their attention to excavating the bags of gold from the hole.

Orion helps Raven and Longhaul out, starting to check for injuries.

Raven wraps her hooves around Orion. "I'm okay, sweetie, just bumped around a bit. Longhaul, are you all right?"

Longhaul dusts himself off and adjusts his hat. "Yeah, just hurt my pride having to beg like that," he replied sheepishly.

Orion hugs them both, nuzzling Raven's cheek. "Let's get going... After all this excitement, I'm starving!" He leads the charge back toward the house.

Longhaul and Raven gallop off after Orion, a cloud of dust rising in their wake.

* * *

As soon as the trio were out of sight, an eerie green glows overtook the sheriff and his posse, and in their place stood several changelings. Angus dropped his head and said in a soft voice, "Look, I did what I said I would do. What's gonna happen to me now?"

"That's up to our glorious queen to decide," one of the drones said. "She might be merciful when she hears how cooperative you were. It's a slim chance, so don't get your hopes too high." Turning to the others, the drone said, "Let us return to the hive. Our queen will be most pleased with our efforts." Two other drones lifted Angus effortlessly, and wings beating, the group flew back to the hive, bags and all held between them.

* * *

Arriving back, Orion sets about making a snack. "Is it me, or did that seem a little too easy, you two?"

Longhaul is at the stove making some fried potatoes. "Maybe a little. Sheriff sure seemed to get there quick, considering how far from town we were. You think he was tailing us as well, to see if we were on the up and up?"

Raven sat at the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. "All I know is, I'm glad that nasty business is over with. Orion, we came to relax and have fun, let's not dwell on this too much."

"Raven, you're right," he says with a nod, "I'll just have to dwell privately." He sits beside her at the table, munching on some carrot sticks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angus and his changeling escorts had arrived at the hive, and were now approaching the royal throne room. The changeling formerly known as the sheriff rapped on the door with her forehoof. "We have returned with the prisoner, your majesty," she hissed. "May we enter?"

"You may enter," purred a silky voice. The doors opened to show Queen Chrysalis seated upon her throne, surrounded by drone guards. "Greetings, Mister Mustang. I understand you have been most ...cooperative on our behalf. And I suppose I should thank you for helping finance our little scheme."

Angus looked visibly nervous as he was brought before the changeling queen. "Not like I had a choice, when your crew here grabbed me in the desert two weeks ago. It was either help them or become dinner." His eyes narrowed. "Is that what happens to me now?" he asked in a whisper.

Chrysalis smiled and ran her hoof through Mustang's mane, licking her fangs. "Oh yes... And more besides." She looks to a couple of other drones, "Prepare a conversion cocoon for our friend Angus," she orders. The two drones nod and fly away.

Chrysalis turned back to Angus, "Keep the image of that unicorn and his purple trophy wife in your mind, Angus... I have plans for them." She stares at him hypnotically. "Do I make myself clear?"

Angus's eyes glowed with a green hue. "Clear as crystal, my queen. I am in your service." He was led away by two changeling guards.

Chrysalis threw her head back and laughed. "You fools have no idea what you've stumbled upon," she said to no-ling in particular. "No matter, soon you will be under my control, and your pretty princesses will have fallen!" She laughed more, her laughter echoing through the great throne room.

* * *

Longhaul got a shiver up his spine. "Whoa .. just got a feeling that something bad is brewing," he said, spooning the potatoes into a large bowl.

Orion blinks, pulling a pocketwatch from his jacket. "Teatime on a Saturday... Yes, seems like a typical thing to have happen at a time like this." He closes the watch. "I almost wonder if it's related to that little misadventure at our wedding..." He looks to Raven. "You know the one I'm talking about, where I had to come rescue you from your evil twin?"

"Ah yes, I remember that," Raven says wistfully. "Funny, I never knew I had a twin until she abducted me. She felt she deserved to be 'living in the lap of luxury,' as she put it."

Longhaul set the bowl of potatoes on the table, along with a serving spoon and some smaller plates. "You think there's something more sinister ahoof, Orion? Come to think of it, there's been some strange goings-on out here recently."

Orion nods, using his magic to serve himself some potatoes, "Longhaul, I would be more surprised if there wasn't.. there have been too many sightings for it to be a coincidence. And if something is happening? We'll need to prepare."

"So what should I do? I'm not nobility, nor do I have a direct line to the princesses should something serious arise." He chewed his potatoes and thought about what was possibly going on.

"Maybe not, but you have friends who do," Orion says with a smile. "My father was great friends with Princess Celestia when he was still mayor of Trottingham. She'll definitely listen to his son."

Longhaul nods. "I never thought of it that way. I'll just have to find a way to get in touch with you should anything really strange happen out here."

Orion floats over some paper and a quill, "Our mailing address," he informs Longhaul. "You can write to us!"

Raven nods. "If it's really urgent, perhaps you could send a telegram. It looks like the lines out here are working, and it will get to us faster."

Longhaul takes the paper and quill. "Thanks, both of you. I'll be sure to keep you informed." he chuckles. "Who knows, perhaps the princesses might make me one of their spies!" He laughs at that. "Ah, it's nice to dream, I guess."

Carrie Shadow winks, "Spoilers," he says mysteriously, before kissing Raven's cheek, "But enough talk, let's enjoy our vacation!"

"Yes, let's do!" Longhaul agreed, as the conversation around the table turned to more pleasant topics.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the time had come for Orion and Raven to return home. They had gotten many souvenirs during their time in Appleoosa, but the one Orion treasured most was a conversation he had with a certain somepony on their last night on the ranch. He sat alone on the back deck tonight, looking up at the night sky and all its splendor.

The soft flapping of wings heralded the arrival of the lunar princess. Touching down gently on the ground, Luna made her way over to where Orion sat. "Greetings, Sir Orion. We did not expect to find thee here. To what purpose dost thou find thyself in this locale?"

Orion bows low at the sudden approach of his Princess, then says "We... that is, my wife and I, Raven Sable, have been visiting a mutual friend of ours, Longhaul. We also helped him solve the mystery of Angus Mustang and the lost gold claim."

Luna smiles. "Rise, Sir Orion. Yes, we know of Longhaul Hoofer, we have heard him many a night speaking with us. He is a loyal servant, and lover of the nighttime. We regret we could not speak with him, but we have heard his supplications." Luna sat down next to Orion. "He must be a true friend for you to take your time to assist him in such a matter."

Orion blushes a little, "He most certainly is... I would do the same for all my friends, for they have always been the best of me." He smiles as Luna joins him, "I am honored to have you join me tonight, Princess... it is not often one gets a personal conversation with a princess, considering we've never really had a chance to talk before, after all."

"Thou art one of the few we can trust, Sir Orion. Our sister still remembers fondly thy father and his loyalty, and she feels such traits were passed to his son. A grave threat is approaching, Sir Orion. It is one that will test the will of everypony, and we fear that even our sister and ourself are in grave danger. Tell me, what knowest thou of the changelings?" Luna asked, her face serious in the glow of the moon.

Orion looks taken aback, his face suddenly pale, "I... I admit, I know little, only what the books tell... apart from this: when Raven and I were married, a changeling drone abducted her, and took her place... she said she was tired of a lowly drone's life, and wanted a slice of the rich one instead. She was defeated, but only just in time. Raven risked being changed, or worse." He did not add that the drone came to live with them for a time, before flying off to start a hive of her own.

Luna looked grim. "Why hast thou not told anypony about this until now? This only confirms our fears that a large-scale invasion is imminent." She looks up toward the stars. "Our sister made a mistake not destroying the changeling queen when she had the chance. Now, there have been reports of drones infiltrating our cities, amassing supplies and equipment, all because the queen has had time to regroup. When they attack, we fear we will be powerless to resist the onslaught." She turns to Orion. "How trustworthy is thy friend, Longhaul? Wouldst thou stake thy life upon his honor and dedication to Equestria?"

Orion nods solemnly, "I would. In fact, I would say that both of us would die to protect this country, if asked to."

Luna nods, her brain already working out a plan. "We shall speak to him soon. Tell him nothing of our conversation. Orion, we sincerely hope neither you or Longhaul will need to sacrifice thy lives in the service of Equestria, but it comforts us to know that thou are truly loyal and dedicated. We shall speak again, Sir Orion. We must go now." Luna rises and steps back off the porch. Flapping her wings, she took to the night sky, rising until she was indistinguishable from the stars shining all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like the villain in this one. Angus Mustang was a character of Longhaul’s that he had just sitting around, and we decided to use him for this, as kind of a Shadow Archetype of Longhaul (the pony, not the writer). Orion’s demeanor (and the scene where he orders tea) was inspired by the Who episode “A Town Called Mercy,” (which features the guy I’ve always imagined as Longhaul, Farscape’s Ben Browder) while the music that is described when the train rolls in is “I Am the Doctor in Utah,” from the Who episode “The Impossible Astronaut.”
> 
> One of my favorite parts of this story is the twist ending in which it is revealed that Sheriff Silverstar and the other ponies are revealed to be changelings. I almost feel bad for Angus, but not really. The scheme Chrysalis refers to begins in the very next chapter, as you’ll see.
> 
> I haven’t entirely figured out how it is Luna and Orion know each other by now, but my guess (going by Luna’s dialogue) is that his father, Azul, helped out Celestia a lot and now Orion is doing the same for Luna. Plus, with his connections, it’s entirely possible she knows of him by reputation, but hasn’t met him personally until now.


	5. Revenge of the Changelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The changelings launch another assault on Equestria, and only Orion, Raven, and Longhaul are capable of saving their home.

It was midnight in Ponyville. The moon was hidden beneath a blanket of clouds, shrouding the world below in darkness. The busy town was now eerily silent, even the nocturnal animals had quieted. The air was tense with anticipation. Down below, ponies slept. In one house, a Victorian manor far removed from the town's usual building style, a grey unicorn noble dreamed, his purple earth pony wife held protectively in his forelegs. Up above and all around town, insect-like creatures sat quietly, waiting for their queen's signal.

A dark figure darted through the empty streets, keeping to the shadows and alleyways. He glanced up, left, right, all around... good, it didn't appear he was being followed. His luminous green eyes kept a watch for any signs of movement - by now, he was sure that the end was only a heartbeat, and a command, away. Reaching his destination, hidden in the back of the Victorian mansion, he lurked by the servants' entrance. Drawing a deep breath, he changed his eyes bak to their normal brown color, then he knocked softly once, then three times, then three more. He hoped the signal was still valid, or all was for naught.

Upstairs, the grey unicorn noble jerks awake and carefully extricates himself from his wife, then makes his way down to the servants' entrance, trotting as quietly as possible. He opens the door. "Hello?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Orion, thank goodness you answered... I was afraid they'd gotten you, too!" The gray earth pony's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but shaky and his speech was rapid with fear and excitement. "You were the only one I could think of... the only one left I could trust! I need your help!" He glanced around nervously. "It's not safe out here. May I come in?" he practically pleaded, his eyes brimming with fear.

"Of course Longhaul, of course you may... They'd never get me, this house is too well-protected." He moves to one side to let his friend in. "Would you like some tea? I can make us both some."

Longhaul shakes his head. "No time... just some water will do. I can't stay long, but I didin't know who else could help me... everypony else has been turned... I can't..." He broke down in silent sobs before drawing a deep, ragged breath and regaining some composure. He looks up at Orion, and as he does so, his eyes blink green before returning back to their original color.

Orion turns away to get the water, turning back in time to see Longhaul's eyes change color. His caring expression hardens, his eyes growing cold. His horn begins to glow. "Get out of my house," he whispers. "I don't know what you've done with the real Longhaul... But I want him back. And if you've hurt my family... may Celestia have mercy on your soul, because I won't."

Longhaul cringes with fear. "NO! It's not like that! I'm not one of them!" Tears flood his eyes. "I am the real Longhaul, I haven't been turned! I'm on a mission for the Princesses!" He scrambles to make himself a smaller target, knowing full well that one blast from Orion's horn could do unspeakable damage. "My eyes were enchanted so I could blend in, learn their movements... when I had all the information I could collect, I was to report to Princess Celestia!" His head dropped. "They found me out... the queen put a bounty on me... I've been running for the past five days with no real rest but snippets of a nap here and there, and if I don't make it to Canterlot within the next fourteen hours, we're all doomed!" He drops to the floor, his body heaving. "I can't... I can't fail now... not now…"

"Do you have proof?" Orion asks. The compassionate side of him was wanting him to accept Longhaul's story at face value, but the defensive part was still suspicious. It was a very good cover story, but was it true? "A letter, maybe? Mobilization plans?"

Nodding slowly, Longhaul pulls a worn scroll out of his saddlebag, embossed with the royal seal. "My commission. And if you'll let me, I'll explain why Ponyville and all of the other cities continue to exist." Longhaul takes a deep breath. "There have been small attacks, mostly on the population, but the main centers of power have been undisturbed. The main reason, as I found out, is that the pieces aren't all in place yet. Once that happens, unless the Princesses can stop it beforehand, we're all done for."

"Where are the changelings now?" Orion questions, straightening his bow tie, "We need to work up a defense plan."

"That's just it," Longhaul says in a conspiratorial whisper. "They're everywhere. All the good litle soldiers are waiting for her buggy majesty to give the command, then every city at once falls. Appleloosa, Ponyville, Manehattan, Trottingham, even Canterlot." He withdraws another scroll. "This is all of the details that I was able to get before I was discovered. We have to get these to the castle witin the next fourteen hours if we are to have any hope of stopping them."

"Then how do we get there if they're everywhere? It's too far for me to teleport!"

He sinks to the floor in defeat. "I don't know. You were my last hope, my... only hope. I'm out of ideas, out of strength, and thanks to blundering ol' me, all of Equestria is doomed." He stares at the floor. "I've been able to move about, as long as I keep out of plain sight. Sooner or later, I'm going to be discovered and when that happens, I'm as good as dead. I need a travel companion. Somepony who can get to the princesses in the event I can't. We might make it, but the chance is slim."

Orion smiles. "Then let's take chances, Longhaul. Equestria needs us."

Longhaul blinks. "You'll help me?" He wraps Orion in a tight hug. "I knew I could count on you," he said softly.

 Orion hugs back. "Of course I'll help. Now let's go, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Longhaul repacks his saddlebag. "Okay. If we can get to the train station, we can make the last train out to Canterlot. Only problem is, getting to the station."

"We'll teleport," says Orion, before he freezes. "Raven and the foals! What about them?!"

"If they stay inside, and out of sight, they'll be fine. If they venture too close to a window or step outside... " His voice trails off. "I'm guessing you've fortified ths house somehow, and most of the drones are just waiting for orders."

 Orion nods. "I've cast all the spells I can… but I will tell them to stay hidden." He grabs a quill and parchment and begins writing a note to Raven, teleporting it onto their bed. Then he turns to Longhaul. "Ready?"

He nods and closes his eyes. "Ready or not, let's get moving."

Orion grabs his hoof, focuses his magic, and teleports to Ponyville Station.

Once materialized, Longhaul quickly darts into a dark corner, dragging Orion with him. "Down, before we're spotted!" he whispers.

Unfortunately, a particularly smart drone catches the flash of Orion's horn and the sound it makes as they materialize. "Stay right where you are ponies," it hisses.

Longhaul's eyes change to a luminescent green. "At ease, brother. This morsel is mine." He flashes a toothy smile. "Any news on the plan?" he asks.

The drone looks suspicious, but nods. "The Queen will be giving her signal within the hour… she wants Equestria under siege by sunrise. It is just after midnight, so there will be plenty of time."

"Excellent. My orders are to report to Canterlot, and I got a little hungry along the way," he says with a sinister smile. "If there's nothing further, I'll be on my way. Hail Queen Chrysalis!" he says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hail Queen Chrysalis!" responds the drone, saluting. It eyes Orion for a moment. "You too, unicorn."

Orion heaves a deep sigh and says flatly "Hail Queen Chrysalis."

Longhaul nods and leads Orion onto the train. Once aboard, he seeks out an empty car and sits down, keeping his eyes green until the train pulled away from the station. He whispered to Orion, "That one must not have got the memo about me... lucky break."

"He said within the hour… that means we have even less time…" Orion frowns deeply.

Closing his eyes, Longhaul leans his head back. "Dammit, I hate when they run ahead of schedule. Either that, or they're doing that deliberately, to confuse any resistance efforts." He sighs. "And, just how long is a train trip to Canterlot, perchance?"

Orion checks his fob-watch. "Normally a half-hour… but if they're everywhere, they might do checkpoints between here and there, which will add to our time. To say nothing of increased castle security."

Longhaul looks around to make sure the train car was completely empty, then removes his saddlebag. Under the material on his right side was a depiction of Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks, fused together, with additonal glyphs underneath. "This is my castle pass... and the reason I never take off my saddlebags in mixed company. It goes with the scroll." He shakes his head. "If it weren't for one nosy drone, I may never have been discovered."

"Then I hope we make it… we don't have much time." He's quiet for the remainder of the ride, trying to put together something resembling a plan.

Longhaul let his eyes return to normal once the train was rolling, only popping them back to their green form when he heard a noise approaching them.

A drone walks through the car, and spotting Longhaul and Orion, approaches. "Hail Queen Chrysalis! Are you well today, my brother?" he asks, eyeing Orion hungrily. "Perhaps you could share a snack?"

Longhaul draws Orion closer. "Sorry, brother, I really can't spare this one. My journey has made me very weak. I must revitalize before we arrive in Canterlot." He smiles broadly. "Another time, perhaps."

"Yes… we Trottingham nobles are very rich in flavor," says Orion dryly. "Like a fine wine, really."

"Ixnay on the arcasm-say," Longhaul hisses. He smiles more at the drone.

The drone eyes the two warily. "Of course... another time. I will look forward to it, after the invasion is complete." He walks back to the front of the train.

Once the drone has gone, Orion breathes a sigh of relief. "You know… I'm glad you haven't been turned… I'd be in trouble if you were."

"We're not out of the woods yet, my friend. We still need to get to the palace and get these plans to the princesses," he says softly. "So close..." he says,leaning back in his seat.

"I only hope nothing else goes wrong," Orion says, looking grim.

* * *

The train slowly pulled into the Canterlot station, attracting the notice of several drones, who moved to stand near all the doors. They could take no chances.

"Remember, no eye contact, stay close to me, and say nothing," Longhaul whispered, reinforcing the enchantment on his eyes. He made srue his saddlebag was tight against his side, and stood up slowly, facing Orion, and motioning him to stand as well. They prepared to exit the train.

Orion nods, following his friend out of the train, doing his best to look dazed and confused as if he had just been fed upon.

Walking off the train and crossing the platform, Longhaul and Orion move through the gathering of drones. Keeping his appearance neutral, he looks ahead, only acknowledging those close by with a small nod.

A shriek rings out across the platform. "It's him! It's the traitor!" Longhaul tries not to panic as he whispers to Orion, "Crud. Any ideas?"

 Orion nods, allowing himself a small smile. He looks toward the distant castle. "Run!" And he takes off into the night.

Longhaul gallops along as fast as he can, keeping pace with Orion, the catle within sight. He looks behind to see at least ten drones following, and quickens his pace. "Better kick it into high gear, we got company!" he shouts.

"I've also got my magic!" Orion says, his horn flaring to life as he fires several small blue fireballs at the bug-ponies. Not hot enough or large enough to kill them, but enough to stun them.

"Good shooting! That should keep them back enough!" Longhaul says, staying by Orion's side. Looking ahead, he sees the spires of the castle growing taller... and a large gathering of changeling drones blocking off the road to the main gate. "They're definitely on to us. I don't think we can blast our way through..."

"But we can try!" He pours more power into the spell, conjuring the largest and hottest fireball he can, before pelting it right at the upcoming horde.

A blinding flash and a wave of heat scatter changelings in all directions, the lucky few not directly in the blast zone blinded by the intense light and hissing loudly. Longhaul smiles at Orion and doubles his pace, reaching the gates of the palace. "I bring a message for the Princess," he says, exposing the markings on his side to the guard. He brings Orion in close. "He's with me, he's safe."

The guard nods, and allows them in. "Princess Luna is awaiting you," he says stiffly.

Longhaul nods curtly to the guard, and trots toward the throne room. The doors are opened and Princess Luna sits, eyeing the two approaching ponies with suspicion. Longhaul removes his saddlebag, opting to instead carry it for the final distance of the journey. He stops and bows deeply. "Your Highness, I bring news of the invasion plans. This gentlecolt has assisted me in my travels, without his help I never woul have made it this far. I await your orders."

Orion bows as well, introducing himself. "The Right Honourable Sir Orion Shadow Baronet, ma'am," he says.

Luna looks thoughtful. "Your orders are simple, my subject. Stand down." Her turquoise eyes flash green.

"S-stand down? But, don't...oh no..." he says softly, noticing the flash as it died away. "No... NO! It can't be!" he cried.

"It is," says Orion grimly. Luna smirks, and her form bursts into green flame before revealing herself to be Chrysalis. "Equestria is ours," she says with a dark smile. "You're too late, my little ponies." She turns to Longhaul. "You. As punishment for your treason of the hive, you will be killed. As for your friend… I do not yet know. But rest assured, we will take care of him."

"I'm sorry," he says softly to Orion, "I've doomed us all. Please, forgive me." Knowing he's a goner anyway, Longhaul summons up every ounce of courage he has and dares to approach the changeling queen. "What have you done with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you evil harpy?" he shouts. "I may be marked for death, but I swear to the goddesses I will do all I can to take you with me!"

Chrysalis' smile widens, looking truly poisonous. "You don't want to know. Trust me." She looks to the guards. "Take them both to the dungeons, but make sure the noble has the better cell… I shall need him."

Longhaul makes one last lunge toward Chrysalis, but is grabbed immediately by two very strong guards. "You haven't won yet! I'm not alone, you know... there's more! And we will beat you and your cursed hive!" he cries as he's dragged away, struggling the entire time.

Chrysalis simply shakes her head. "Oh, Longhaul… haven't you learned? You can't trust -anypony-." Orion is dragged away as well, though he does try to resist.

The finality of her words sinks in to his thick skull, and Longhaul slumps in the grasp of the guards, too weak emotionally and physically to continue the fight. "Then I'd rather die," he says quietly, "than live in such a world as you would create." Nopony heard him, or cared to, as he was dragged to his cell to await his inevitable fate. Tossed inside roughtly, the iron door clanging shut, Longhaul lay down in a corner of the cell, back to the door, and sobbed quietly.

Orion is left alone in his cell, and stares out the window, thinking. "My family… I will never see them again… if I'm lucky, Chrysalis will spare them," he says to himself. "And my friends… Ponyville, Trottingham… all doomed…" He stomps a hoof in frustration. "And I can't STAND it!"

"I never should have got you involved," came a voice from a nearby cell. "Your fate, and your family's, is on my hooves. Equestria's as well. It's all my fault..." Longhaul sniffles loudly, and slowly walks to the bars of his cell. "I don't think 'sorry' is going to suffice this time."

"We gave it our best try," says Orion, looking toward Longhaul's cell. He smiles sadly. "Thank you for letting me help." He adjusts his glasses. "And for being my friend… it was a pleasure knowing you."

"Some friend... just promise you'll not think ill of me after I'm gone. I enjoyed being with you and I am truly thankful for your friendship." He sighs, accepting his fate. Removing his hat, he takes out a small vial. "I was told this was the absolute last resort. At the very least, I'll deny Chrysalis her chance to gloat." He removes the cork and swallows the contents, dropping the empty vial to the ground. "Je vous aime, je dois partir..." he says, closing his eyes and slumping to the cold floor.

Orion begins to cry as his friend falls to the floor, taking his hat and placing it in Longhaul's hooves, before again using his magic to set the body on fire, so the changelings couldn't desecrate it.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Orion and Longhaul were captured by the evil Queen Chrysalis. Cooling his heels in a relatively comfortable cell, Orion wondered what the queen had meant when she said she "might need" him.

Being roughly escorted to the throne room, Orion was about to receive his answer, or so he hoped. Forced to bow in acquiescence, he could see the form of Queen Chrysalis standing before him. "Sir Orion Shadow Baronet... imagine my luck to find a noblepony to aid me in my quest," she purrs. "Even better that you were practically delivered to me by that stupid foal, Longhaul. Now," she breathed, leaning in close, her forked tongue flicking against Orion's ear, "with your help, my total rule of Equestria will be soon complete."

"My help?" Orion says simply, raising an eyebrow. "I would never help you, Chrysalis. To do so would be equal to betraying the Princesses. And even if I wanted to help, innocent blood has been spilled! I will not besmirch Longhaul's memory by helping the likes of you!"

Chrysalis smiles, then starts to laugh... first a bone-chilling chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. "Oh, you naive fool... don't you think that I could take control of you at any time I so desire?" she asks, tracing a hoof under his chin. "My dear Baronet, if I can overpower your princesses, what hope do you have of resisting my powers?" She puts a pout on her face. "Oh, you miss your dear companion... maybe I can help with that..."

With a flash of green flames, standing before Orion is, what appears to be, Longhaul. Save for the green eyes, and wicked smile, this could easily pass as Orion's departed friend. "Maybe this would ease your pain a little, knowing that I'll always be with you, my good friend!" Chrysalis/Longhaul said venomously. "Or, if you won't do it for me..." Another flash of green, and this time the form of Orion's wife, Raven stands before him. "Then perhaps you'd do it for me, my love?"

 Orion feels his blood turn to ice as Chrysalis transforms first into Longhaul, and then his wife. "What's in it for me?" he asks at last. "What do I hope to gain? Assurance my family will remain safe?"

"As long as you be a good pony and do as I ask, no harm will come to you or your family. You have my solemn word on it," Chrysalis said, reverting to her true form. Her eyes flashed with malice. "Cross me, and unspeakable deeds will befall you and yours. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious wife or foals, would we?" she practically hissed, a wide smile revealing sharp fangs.

Orion closes his eyes as he considers her words, fully aware that what he was doing was treason, in Equestrian law. Then again, did it really matter? Nopony knew the fate of Celestia and Luna... He would be very lucky if Raven still loved him, after this. At last he opens his eyes, bowing of his own accord. "At your command, your majesty," he says at last, thinking a silent apology to wherever Longhaul was now.

Chrysalis's eyes narrowed and her smile grew. "All too easy," she said softly. She approached Orion. "Your task is to go to the nobles and convince them that any further resistance is useless. Get them to give up their senseless fight and swear their fealty to me."

 Orion gives a nod. "Yes ma'am. Shall I send them a letter, or meet them face to face?"

"Arrange a meeting a couple of days from now. I'm sure you'd know the best place to do so without attracting attention, or suspicion." She walks back to the throne and sits down, lounging on the soft cushions. "Ahhh .. so soft, just like your former rulers," she says with a chuckle. "Oh, and don't harbor any thoughts of passing a warning. You will be accompanied by one of my... ambassadors," she says, motioning to a changeling standing a short distance away. The changeling approaches and morphs into a nondescript unicorn. "This is your assistant, Steno Pad. He will report back to me all of your activities." Her voice become menacing. "I would suggest you be on your best behavior."

Orion simply nods again, and draws himself up in an attempt to look noble. He beckons to Steno Pad. "Come along then," he says. "We have a meeting to arrange." He trots toward the throne room doors, already thinking of things to write. "I'll need some supplies though... My home in Ponyville has all of my stationery. Shall we go fetch it?"

Steno eyes Orion suspiciously. "And what's wrong with the stationery here in Canterlot?" he asks. "Surely the paper and quills are of the highest standards for you filthy ponies." He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine ... but don't even think of any funny stuff," he says, trying to sound more fierce than he really is.

"All nobles have their own stationery... To use ones belonging to another is a sign of weakness," he replies. "Onwards and upwards!" And with that he trots through the castle, wishing Chrysalis had given him a pass of some sort. He supposed Steno would have to do for now. Nevertheless he keeps going, watching for any passing drones.

Steno trots alongside, nodding to the sentries posted along the corridor. Down one particular hallway is what appears to be a platoon of guards, all standing at the ready, watching a set of doors at the very end of the hall. He nudges Orion along. "Don't get caught dillydallying around here or your death will be quick and painful. Queen Chrysalis would be quite upset if you died before fulfilling your mission."

Orion wonders briefly what could be behind those doors... Steno's nudging and the platoon keeps him from exploring. He sighs and eventually makes his way out of the castle and into the train station, paying no attention to the chilly, late autumn sunlight. He steps up to the ticket booth. "2 tickets to Ponyville please," he says.

"Yes, sir," the ticket agent says. "Ponyville, huh? That's quite the long haul." He hoofs over the tickets. "Train leaves in five minutes from Platform Three. Just watch for the signs," he says with a barely perceptible nod.

"Come on, let's get this over with," an impatient Steno says, once again nudging Orion towards the platform. "I hate train rides... too much can go wrong."

"Look at it is way, we can learn more about each other." He boards the train, taking a seat near the window. "How long have you been working for royalty, Steno?"

Steno isn't interested in friendly chit-chat, but plays along since there's nothing better to do. "Long enough to know this is a really bad idea. I mean, she got her flank handed to her once before, and now she's totally convinced that this time she'll triumph." He looks at Orion. "Don't get me wrong... my loyalties are strong, and my love for her is boundless. I just get this feeling..."

Other ponies fill the train car, some going about their business, others looking towards Orion and giving barely perceptible nods, seating themselves close by and busying themselves with puzzles or newspapers.

"You and me both," Orion agrees, noting the barely perceptible nods. There seemed to be a lot of them happening today. "My loyalty is to my family. I will protect them, no matter the cost." He looks thoughtful. "I only hope they still love me, once they find out... I'm doing this for them."

"One benefit to being part of a hive, I suppose," Steno said as the train lurched away from the platform and began its journey toward Ponyville. "There is no dissenting thought, and all work for the common goal of the hive and the mother queen." A sour look crosses his face. "Free thinking is so overrated."

"Tickets, please," the conductor announced as he entered the car. He eyed the passengers, and Orion and his companion, as he punched the tickets. He exited the car, the door behind him clicking shut. Ahead was the entrance to the tunnel that ran under the mountain.

Orion chuckles some as he relaxes in his seat. "I suppose so, I have never looked at life from the perspective of your race before... To you we are food, cattle even. But to us, you are invaders who want to see all we have built destroyed or turned to fit your ends. No wonder you had to do this... Our races can never co-exist peacefully, though I wish we could."

"It's your duty to make that happen," Steno reminded Orion. "Her Majesty does not take kindly to failure, or treachery. Ask Longhaul about that one. Oh wait, you can't anymore," he says with a sardonic tone and a sly grin. "You'd do well to remember that."

During the conversation, a gradual exodus of other ponies went practically undetected. Besides Orion and Steno, there were only four other ponies in the railcar, each strategically placed, or so it would appear. The train entered the tunnel and the car went dark. When light returned, Steno found himself surrounded by a group of very hostile looking ponies. Knowing a fight was futile, he simply raised his hooves in defeat.

"Get him!" the leader of the group cried out, and Steno was instantly bound tight to his seat. Smiling to Orion, the leader of the group bowed slightly. "Not to worry, Mister Shadow, you're quite safe now. Longhaul sent a message about you before he went to Canterlot." His expression changed. "Did he...well...?" he asked hesitantly.

 Orion nods grimly. "He killed himself, I watched him do it." He eyes the ponies holding down Steno. "Let him go gentlecolts, he hasn't harmed me at all, I promise."

The group stopped and bowed their heads for a moment, a couple even sniffled at the news. "Well... if you're sure about that," the leader said hesitantly, nodding to the two ponies at the ropes. Steno was quickly untied. Leaning in, the leader snarled, "You so much as blink funny, we'll stomp you into green goo, geddit?" Steno could only nod his assent.

"Forgive me, Mister Shdow, I never introduced myself. I'm Hoss Carter. I worked with Longaul at the freight yards." He offered a hoof. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and maybe with your help we can repel this invasion!" He looked over at Steno. "What's his purpose with you?" Hoss asked Orion.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof and smiling gently. "Mr. Steno Pad is my assistant, and the two of us are simply going to my estate in Ponyville. He's going to help me with a few things." His tone was calm and casual.

Hoss seemed taken aback by Orion's casual demeanor and seeming acceptance of his changeling companion. "Is that a fact now?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice and on his face. "Well, if that's the case, then I suppose we'll leave you be then." He nods to the others, who begin filing out of the car. "Oh, and if you need anyting, Mister Shadow, don't hesitate to ask for me. Enjoy your trip." He walked out of the car, looking quizzically over his shoulder at the two, before closing the door behind him.

Steno breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Orion. "You could have had your freedom, you know... and yet you saved me instead. Um... thanks?"

Orion smiles gently at Steno, his expression warm. "You're welcome, Steno. Or whatever your proper name is." The train pulls into the station, and Orion climbs to his hooves. "Oh good, we're here! We can take the carriage!"

Steno looks around Ponyville with disgust. "Yecch... it's so bright here. At least the food's fresh..." he says, eyeing a group of ponies off in the distance. He follows Orion to the carriage. "This won't take long, will it? Her Highness isn't the most patient of beings, you know."

"Not at all... All I have to do is write a letter to the various nobles of Equestria. We'll be back in Canterlot soon." He claps his hooves twice, and suddenly a carriage pulled by a team of stallions enters the scene. Orion climbs in and holds the door open for Steno. "You might get to meet my family, too... They'll likely be worried about me, considering how long I've been away."

Steno rolls his eyes. "Oh, I can hardly wait," he says with obvious sarcasm. He climbs into the carriage, and the door shuts as Orion enters. The carriage speeds off in the direction of Orion's house.

"So, what other elaborate plans have you laid out? Maybe a rousing game of 'snare the bug' or 'let's see if this will fit in that orifice,' perhaps?" He snorts. "I still don't fully trust you, even after that incident on the train. Perhaps you're just biding your time, perhaps not, either way I'll be so relieved when this whole business is concluded." Steno turns to watch the scenery pass by outside the carriage.

"Snare the bug?! What nonsense! I would never do anything as bad as that, I promise. No, I'm just going to write my letters. Feel free to explore the house, once we arrive." After several minutes, the carriage pulls up in front of Orion's stately manor home. He hops out, looking every bit the aristocrat he is, opening the door magically. "Raven? Melody? Vincent? I'm home!" He calls out.

A purple and lavender blur knocked Orion square off of his hooves, wrapping him in a tight hug and smothering him with kisses. "Orion, thank the goddesses you're safe!" Raven said, weeping happily. "I was so scared when I read your note and when I hadn't heard anything-" She stopped her celebration to stare at Steno, who was standing in the doorway with a rather bemused look on his face. Raven stands up and adjusts herself, and says as nonchalantly as she can, "Oh. You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest."

Orion climbs to his hooves and dusts himself off, giving the lavender mare a kiss on the cheek before saying "This is my new assistant Steno Pad, I met him in Canterlot. Steno, this is my wife, Lady Raven Sable."

Steno nods his head. "Ma'am," he says, carefully stepping into the house, gingerly setting each hoof down in anticipation of a hidden trigger in the flooring. He looks around. "Lovely place you have here," he says.

"Thank you," Raven says, "My dear Orion insisted on the best for us." She turns to Orion. "The children are napping at the moment, should I wake them? I know poor Vincent has been missing his daddy terribly," she says quietly.

Orion nods, smiling softly. "Please do, I missed them too... It's been a long couple of days."

Raven smiles and nods. "Of course, darling. I shan't be a moment." She walks off towards the bedrooms.

Steno still hasn't moved far from the doorway. "As much as I love heartwarming family scenes," he rolls his eyes at this, "We do have work to accomplish and we still need to get back to Canterlot."

Two smaller blurs interrupt Steno, as Vincent and Melody race towards their father. "Daddy! Daddy!" they cry out in unison, glomping on to Orion and practically hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Yes I know, do be patient!" He then is besieged by two foals! He beams and snuggles both of them. "Vincent and Melody, how I missed you! It's so good to see you both!"

A flurry of hugs, nuzzles, kisses, and hapy tears come from the two youngsters, each reluctant to let go of their father. "Missed you," Vincent squeaks out through his tears of happiness. "Welcome home, Daddy," Melody says quietly, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping this all wasn't a dream.

Raven stood a short distance away. "I think it's safe to say you were missed," she says, walking toward the newly-reunited family and wrapping her hooves around them. They sit like that for what seems like an eternity to a certain impatient visitor.

Steno rolls his eyes and looks toward the ceiling. 'Queen Chrysalis had better give me hazard pay for this,' he thought to himself, 'my delicate constitution is at grave risk.'

 Orion hugs his family tight. "I missed all of you so much... I have a bit of work to get to though, which Steno is going to help me with. But once I'm done, perhaps we can all go to Canterlot together! How does that sound, everypony?"

The children cheer enthusiastically, and Raven smiles. "That would be lovely, dear. But, does this mean you have to leave us again?" The cheering stops and two sad faces stare at Orion expectantly. Vincent tightens his grip on Orion, not wanting his daddy to leave him again.

 Orion shakes his head, and kisses his foals. "Not at all. We can all go, the whole family! I promise I won't leave you behind."

Steno tries to keep a neutral expression. This was not what he was expecting at all. Still, whatever plans Chrysalis had for Orion probably could be expanded. "Good, now that that's settled, can we please get to work?" he asks, almost pleadingly.

Vincent looks at Steno and wrinkles his nose. "He's icky."

Orion frowns. "Vincent, that isn't polite. Go and play with your sister while Daddy works, okay?" He nudges the colt, and nods to Steno. "Yes we can. Come along, the study is upstairs!" He starts trotting in that direction.

"I'll get everything packed while you work, love," Raven says as she herds the two foals back to the playroom.

Steno follows Orion to his study. "You're being awfully calm about this," he says with a trace of suspicion. "Or have you finally realized that ponydom's fate is sealed, and by cooperating, you might be able to secure a better station among your changeling overlords?" He smiled, and in a snarky tone, he said, "Maybe it would be fun having a member of the upper crust as a mere slave…"

"If you must know I'm doing my best to ensure your Queen doesn't try to stab me in the back and attack my family even though I'm doing as she asked. I don't trust her. By taking Raven and the foals back to Canterlot with us, I can keep an eye on them," says Orion coolly, sitting down in the large, comfortable chair in front of his equally large desk. Behind him was a painting of downtown Trottingham.

Magically, he pulls out some parchment, some ink bottles, and a quill. "Let's see… today is the 16th of November, isn't it? Yes…" He begins to write. "To the heads of all Equestrian noble houses… your presence is requested at the estate of The Right Honorable Sir Orion Shadow Baronet, for a special meeting during which the recent changeling incursion will be discussed. This meeting is to be held precisely two days from now, at 1000 am sharp. Please be prompt and discreet. Yours faithfully, Sir Orion Shadow." He looks over at Steno. "Thoughts?"

Steno smirked. "You're smarter than you look." He looks over the letter carefully, and seeing no hidden codes or markings, shakes his head. "Looks fine to me. Let's get 'em sent and get back to Canterlot. I need to file my report as well."

 Orion chuckles. "I am a professor, you know… in addition to my various other titles." He places the letter in an envelope, seals it with a wax seal marked with his family crest, then duplicates the letters, addressing each one. Then he teleports the lot into the mailbox so Derpy would know to take them to the post office. "There! On we go!" He slides out of his chair and trots from his study. "Are you ready, Raven? We're going!"

"All set, darling!" She places the foals in the carriage while the driver loads the baggage.

Steno trots alongside Orion wordlessly, noting the letters in the mailbox. "You've done well,  Orion. Her Highness might let you live after all." Seeing Raven and the foals in the carriage, Steno climbs in and sits opposite them, looking out the window.

Vincent just stares at Steno, then turns away. "Still icky," he whispers, not audible to anypony else in the carriage.

 Orion is quiet on the carriage ride to the station, and on the train ride to Canterlot. The five of them are placed into one compartment, and Orion spends most of the ride staring into the distance, a hint of sadness in his eyes. As night falls and the train keeps going, Orion finally takes Raven's hoof. "I have something to tell you," he says quietly, whispering so as to not wake the sleeping foals.

Raven leans in close to her husband. "O-of course, Orion, you can always confide in me. You've seemed troubled ever since we boarded the carriage." She glanced at her sleeping foals, and even noted that Steno was curled up in his seat, snoring lightly. "Tell me what it is, and what I can do." She kisses his cheek gently.

Orion smiles softly at the kiss, and then stares into those pink eyes he loved so much, more than anything else in the world. "Those few days in Canterlot… Longhaul and I were captured. He didn't make it out, but I did, on the condition that I work for the changeling Queen… so I accepted her terms, on the condition that you and the foals remain unharmed." He hugs the mare tight. "That's why I'm bringing you to Canterlot with me… so I can keep you safe if she tries to hurt you."

"Oh, Orion..." she says quietly, tears spilling from her eyes. She wraps her stallion in a tight hug. "I am sorry for your friend. I never met him, but I grieve as you do for him." She looks him straight in the eyes. "I understand you wanting to watch over us, but what if the queen decides your usefulness is at an end? Wouldn't we be in even more peril?" She pauses to think for a moment. "Still, it is best that if it..." she swallows hard, "It does happen, we are all together." She kisses his lips. "Orion, you know I will do whatever you ask of me. I swore that the day we were married, for better or for worse." She looks around. "What are you supposed to do when we get to Canterlot?"

Orion shrugs. "I have no idea… in two days, I will be meeting with the other nobles to try and convince them not to overthrow Chrysalis… but in the meanwhile, that remains to be seen." He sighs some. "Just wait and see, my love. Just wait and see.”

* * *

At last the train slows to a stop. Orion places the sleeping foals on his back, and trots off with Raven and Steno, headed toward the castle, watching again for any changeling drones.

Steno trots along quietly, his face stoic in nature, betraying nothing. The palace guards allow the group entrance without so much as a word of challenge. Steno leads the group through the castle, and past the heavily-guarded hallway. Familiar voices can be heard, although faintly, from the vast expanse. The guards in the hallway seem to be on higher alert, watching the group pass as much as they are watching the heavy doors at the end of the hall.

Steno leads the group to a well-furnished room. "We weren't expecting you to bring company. I will make arrangements for the rest to have places to sleep. The queen will more than likely want to see you early in the morning. I suggest you get some good sleep." Steno then exits the room and closes the door, locking it from the outside.

Luna's moon shone brightly over the darkened city, and the stars twinkled in the sky. Something seemed off, however. Many of the constellations seemed to be out of place, their stars arranged in different patterns. Even the moon seemed to be slightly different. Not so much that the average pony (or changeling) would notice, but one that observes the stars would be able to detect.

Orion frowns suddenly, staring up at the moon and stars. "Raven, come look... Something's going on in the sky. The stars are in the wrong spots, the moon isn't where it should be... Either Chrysalis is learning how the night sky works, or Princess Luna is sending us a message."

"Chrysalis moving the sun and moon? Impossible, she doesn't have the power to do that..." Raven joins Orion at the window and studies the stars. "Yes... it's a message of some sort. Looks like... Old Equestrian? Definitely Luna, then." She studies carefully. "She's letting us know that she and Celestia are alive!"

"That seems to be the case..." He smiles. "Excellent. They must be the ones behind the locked door in the guarded hallway." He gets an idea. "How do you feel about a little bit of espionage?"

A grin spreads across her face, as she looks about conspiratorially. "Whatever you ask, my husband." She steps away from the window and seats herself on the couch. She pats the cushion next to her and nods to Orion.

Orion goes over and sits beside her, smiling. "This is my idea: we go the guarded rom, get past the guards, open the door, and if I'm right, we'll rescue the Princesses and let them deal with Chrysalis and her changelings. Thoughts?"

Raven thinks for a moment. "Our biggest challenge is getting past the guards. You've seen how many there are, and they don't appear to be the type to stand for idle chit-chat. We're also locked in our room. A simple lockpicking spell would work, I suppose, and we should be able to move about. I'd love to hear your ideas on the guards. And how we propose to get by them."

"A fireball spell, perhaps... But that would prove dangerous. I'd burn the rest of the castle too, possibly. Unless..." He gets an idea. "Invisibility! And a distraction!"

Raven listens with rapt attention. "Yes... invisibility! While one distracts, the other slips past unseen and opens the door! Perhaps I can do some simple tricks to distract the guards. Nothing fancy, of course, but I might be able to cobble something together." She smiles, and hugs Orion.

Orion smiles and hugs back. "That's my magical mystery mare! Let's get to work!" His horn glows as he begins to cast the invisibility spell on himself. He would begin to fade from sight.

Raven searches the room and finds a deck of cards, and some poker chips. Pocketing a few of them, she moves to the door, awaiting Orion to unlock it. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Ready..."

"Me too." The invisible pony trots out into the dark hall, his hooves making little sound.

Raven follows along, glancing about occasionally to make sure they aren't being followed or watched. Before long, they are close to the long, heavily-guarded hallway. Taking another deep breath, Raven collects herself and starts walking right down the middle of the hall.

"HALT!" comes the command, and instantly Raven is surrounded by fierce-looking guards, spears at the ready. "No one enters this hallway, pony! Explain yourself!" commands the higher-ranking of the group.

Raven smiles sweetly. "My apologies, dear sir. I was thinking about a magic trick and got completely lost. I didn't mean any harm." She flashes an innocent look to the assembled guards. "Would you like to see it?" she asks, retrieving the deck of cards from her jacket pocket.

While the guards are busy, Orion slips down the hall to the door, using a lock-picking spell on the door. For once, his horn does not visibly glow or make any noise. It's like he isn't even there!

Raven turns and faces the door, positioning herself so that the guards cannot see when, or if, the door opens. She selects the beefiest-looking guard. "You there, good sir. Please pick a card, and study it carefully. Memorize it, and place it back in the deck." She slip-forced the three of clubs on the unsuspecting guard, distracting him with her bright smile and constant patter.

Watching as the guard put the card back in the deck, she said, "Now watch and be amazed as I shuffle the deck" - she shuffles, keeping the selected card in a steady position - "and cut the deck, once, twice, thrice!" On the final cut, she shows the three of clubs on the bottom of the cut half of the deck. "Good sir, is this your card?" she asks. A wave of amazed 'ooh's and applause echoes through the hallway. She bows and glances toward the door quickly before straightening up.

The door is held open for her, just enough to allow her entrance. Once Raven is inside, Orion would close the door and teleport in after her, removing the invisibility spell from himself in the process.

Raven stands to the side of the door, looking into the room. There, nearest the window, sat the two regal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Suffice to say, neither seemed too happy about the intrusion into their makeshift "cell." They both turned and glared at Raven.

 Orion steps up from behind, now visible. He bows to the Princesses. "We got your message, Princess Luna… we came to rescue you both."

Upon spotting Orion, their faces soften to reveal relief. Princess Luna is first to speak. "Thou hast done well, Sir Orion. We are most pleased that thou were able to find my sister and I." She bows slightly.

Princess Celestia adds, "Thank you, my little ponies. It is always good to see you, but never more so than now. But, tell me, what of Longhaul Hoofer, our royal courier? Did he not make the trip with you?"

A muffled clamor could be heard outside the door, but so far no attempt has been made to open it.

 Orion lowers his ears and bows his head. "He's dead, your majesties… he poisoned himself, pre-empting Chrysalis' ordered execution. I'm sorry… I am so sorry."

The princesses are stunned, and saddened, but their visages remain stoic. "We will grieve later, and his memory will be honored. We must focus on the task at hoof: getting to the throne room and defeating Chrysalis once and for all!" Luna said, her voice raising with her rage.

"This is true, my sister. But first we need to get through the guards outside this door." Celestia lowers her head in front of Orion. "Before we were imprisoned in here, she had her guards place dampers on our horns, and in this hallway and room. While we can still perform our duties of raising the sun and moon, we cannot perform any other magic. As long as we remain in this room, and near this hallway, we are as magic-less as an earth pony, and the guards outside can..." Her voice trails off as voices grow louder outside the door. The sound of a key turning in the lock attracts everypony's attention. "Quickly! Hide yourselves!" Celestia whispered, as she and Luna seated themselves on the large sofa facing the door.

Orion's horn flares to life as he teleports himself and Raven behind the sofa, then crouches down just for good measure. His ears flick as he waits for the changelings on the other side to enter, at the same time trying to calm down his breathing so they are not spotted.

The door bursts open and several guards rush into the room, spears pointed menacingly at the princesses. While two remain to watch the princesses, the rest begin a quick search of the room. The sergeant of the guards approaches the princesses. "We heard voices in this room, and two of our 'guests' are unaccounted for. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he sneers, leaning in to inspect the dampers on their horns.

Celestia smiles sweetly. "Why no, my good sergeant. 'Tis just my sister and I engaged in a rather heated debate is all. As you can see, we are quite alone in here. Now, was there anything else?"

The other guards finished their search and shrugged. The sergeant shook his head. "Please pardon the intrusion," he said with a menacing smile. "One can't be too careful these days..." He left, followed by the guards. The door closed and the key turned in the lock.

Celestia and Luna both looked relieved. "Thou may come out now, Sir Orion," Luna said quietly, or as quietly as she could manage.

 Orion pops back into view, trotting to sit near the two alicorns. "With respect... Whatever we do, we should do it quickly. The guards are smart, and sooner or later they're going to connect the dots."

"We concur," says Luna, "And we desire to be rid of this accursed damper!" She hoofs at her horn, trying to dislodge it. Having no luck with that, she slumps down. "We do not wish to fight our way out of here, but we see little option."

Celestia thinks briefly. "Orion, we know we cannot remove the dampers physically, but do you think you could remove them with your magic?" She indicates a small ring at the base of her horn. "It may be our only chance to be able to escape. It wasn't placed by a magic user, so it may not be magically bonded. Obviously," she says wryly, "we could not test that theory ourselves."

Raven nuzzles Orion. "I will listen at the door. Please see if you can help them." She trots to the door and places an ear against it.

"Will do, love," Orion says to Raven, before nodding to the Princesses. His horn glows as he casts a basic levitation spell on each of the dampers, trying to float them away into a far corner of the room.

The dampers strain as they attempt to remain fixed on the princesses' horns, but the magical pull is too great. Both dampers pop off and float away.

Luna tests her magic by levitating a piece of fruit from a nearby table. She is successful. Celestia tests hers by lifting and setting back down a chair. Nodding, they both get ready to retake their throne and their realm.

Using her magic, Luna quietly unlocks the door. She motions Raven and Orion behind her and her sister, before flinging the door open and blasting a stun spell down the length of the hallway. The guards never saw it coming, and all collapsed to the floor.

"Now! We must move quickly!" Celestia calls out, as the sisters charge through the door and toward the throne room.

Orion gallops along beside them, standing protectively in front of Raven as he throws several small lightning bolts at any stray changelings, only enough to stun them.

Entering the throne room, stun-blasting any guards and changelings that dared to get in their way, Celestia and Luna took strategic positions around Chrysalis. Chrysalis appeared stunned that the royal sisters were free and apparently had full use of their magic. Then she spotted Orion, protecting Raven and glaring at her menacingly. "You miserable stupid fool! Are you really that anxious to join your precious Longhaul?" she roared, her horn charging up, her eyes flickering with green flames.

Orion snarls at the changeling queen, his own horn lighting in a dark blue glow. "I have not yet begun to fight, Queen Chrysalis!" A fireball begins to form at the tip of his horn, growing larger. "I will die to protect my country! My family! My love! And I will NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!" He flings the ball at the queen, his face twisted into an animalistic snarl.

With a mighty flap of her wings, Chrysalis deftly avoids Orion's fireball, and cackles loudly. Her own horn glows bright green, crackling with energy. "You ponies make such a brave noise," she sneered. "Very well then. If you wish to die that bad, so be it!" A highly concentrated blast of energy leaves Chrysalis's horn, aimed straight at Orion and Raven.

Raven screams in terror, moving in as close to Orion as she can, intending to die with him, if that is indeed their fate. She closes her eyes.

Then a shield forms around the two, placed there by Princess Luna. "It is THOU who makes the brave noise, foul changeling!" Luna shoots a blue bolt from her hown as Celestia fires a bright white bolt from hers.

The bolts strike true, Chrysalis barely has time to scream before she collapses in a heap on the throne room floor. Her chitin is scorched, as is her mane and wings. She lays there, unmoving.

Orion goes over and checks for a heartbeat, and finds none. "She's dead..." He says simply.

Celestia instantly throws a shield over the body. "We will take no chances this time. She has grown more powerful since last we fought; this could very well be more of her trickery." Once the shield is in place, she turns to Orion. "My little pony, you have served Equestria well. Every pony is in your debt this day, as are my sister and I." She bows humbly.

Luna joins Celestia and places a hoof on his shoulder. "Well done, most faithful pony. Thou will be rewarded for thy bravery." She smiles sincerely, and all four ponies turn to the shield containing the body of the changeling queen.

Orion feels a blush appear on his cheeks as he is bowed to, then turns back to Chrysalis' body, sighing heavily. "She deserves a burial… it is only proper… and something should be done about the hive. They need a leader now."

Steno Pad, having been alerted to the escape by the absence of Orion and Raven from their room, rushes into the throne room, his pony appearance shed in favor of his normal changeling appearance. Seeing the apparently deceased queen encased in a heavy shield, he approaches slowly, not caring if anypony would dare stop him from seeing his beloved queen. He looks upon her lifeless form, and starts to sob, quietly at first, gaining in volume as he drops to his knees, his shoulder shaking violently.

Princess Celestia approaches Steno and lays a hoof on his shoulder. "Please understand, we did what was necessary to protect our own, as she would have done had we invaded the hive. We will return her body to your people for proper burial." She stands with Steno as he slowly regains composure. "With your indulgence, Highness, I wish to accompany her home." Celestia only nods.

Orion looks to Steno, laying a hoof on another shoulder. "It was good to meet you, Steno… perhaps someday we might meet again."

"I will not forget your kindness, Orion. Perhaps someday, we might even be able to be friends." He manages a smile.

The royal guards, freed by Luna from their imprisonment, accompany the changeling guards into the throne room. "You are granted free passage to your homelands, and will be escorted past our borders by our guards," Celestia announces before dropping the shield. Wordlessly, the changeling guards use their magic to lift their dead queen's body and solemnly carry her out, followed by Steno Pad.

Celestia and Luna, along with Raven and Orion, watch the cortege proceed out of the room and down the massive hallway.

Orion holds Raven close as he watches the changelings leave, then sighs heavily. "I hope they do okay… Princesses with your permission, may I check on them from time to time, see how they're getting on with things?"

Celestia nods. "Of course. If you accept, I shall appoint you as ambassador to the changeling homeland, that is, under the assumption that they decide to establish diplomatic channels, of course."

Orion smiles. "I accept, your highness. As long as Raven can join me, that is."

Raven snuggles close to Orion, grinning. "Good luck keeping me away, my love," she says with a giggle. "Where you go, so do we." She pecks his cheek, then turns slowly to see both princesses watching this display. She blushes furiously, her lavender coat unable to hide the redness adding a glow to her cheeks.

Celestia and Luna simply smile. "We would not dream of rending thy family asunder," Luna says. "Of course, she may accompany thee."

At this, Orion beams, and kisses Raven on the cheek, before bowing again. "Thank you both… for now, let's go get some sleep." He takes Raven's hoof, and heads back toward the hall.

* * *

The train ride home was a somber one. A changeling honor guard stood a silent vigil over the body of their fallen queen, Chrysalis, as she was transported back to the hive located in the badlands. The train was given by special dispensation of Princess Celestia, and slowly chugged its way across Equestria.

Upon reaching the hive, Chrysalis was unloaded and placed on a special carriage. Once the train was out of sight, making its way back to Canterlot, one of the honor guards whispered, "It is safe, Your Majesty. the ponies have gone." A magical aura dissipated, and a weakened, but very much alive Queen Chrysalis smiled weakly at the guards. "Thank you. Please take me to my chambers and send for Onyx immediately. I fear time is of the essence now." The guard saluted and motioned for the carriage to move toward the palace.

Once inside the palace, and in her private chambers, Chrysalis settled in and sighed. She dreaded having to tell her beloved Onyx, her favorite among all of her 'children,' the news she carried.

Onyx enters the throne room, his expression fearful. Seeing Chrysalis' condition, he rushes over to her side. "Mother... did they hurt you?"

Chrysalis smiles weakly at Onyx. "My injuries are of little concern now. It is good I can see you again, dear one." Her smile fades, and she sinks a bit deeper into the cushion. "I fear we are doomed. Those accursed ponies, especially the little meddler, Orion Shadow, have put an end to our plans to harvest the life-giving emotions we need." She lowers her head. "I have failed you all."

Onyx shakes his head, nuzzling his mother with his muzzle, and hugging her. "No, Mother... you did what you could... it is the fault of the ponies you're like this..." He takes her hoof in his, "I promise to do whatever I can to see the pony race become nothing more than cattle, bowing at our hooves. And I will not rest until Orion Shadow's lifeblood has dried up, and his corpse eaten by vultures."

Chrysalis hugs Onyx tightly. "You were always my most faithful and devoted one. That is why, after I pass, you will be the new ruler of the changeling race. Do not be fooled, this carries a great deal of responsibility. You are not only responsible for yourself, but every changeling. All will be looking to you. Do not let them down." Sighing once again, she closes her eyes. "There is one thing I must do as your queen. To preserve the hive, I will forego my feedings that the others may live. You especially, Onyx. You must be strong for me and carry us to glories I could never attain."

"I... I will be strong," Onyx replies, tearing up at Chrysalis' words, remaining close to her. "For every-ling. Thank you, Mother. I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Chrysalis nuzzles Onyx tenderly, her own tears mingling with his.

A couple of months pass, and Onyx is once again summoned to Chrysalis's side. She has been sequestered in her private chambers, seeing no-ling, as she slowly wastes away. She is but a shell of her former self now, starved to the point of being almost skeletal. Her eyes are too weak to open, and she calls out in a soft, raspy voice, "O-onyx? Come to me m-my dear one…"

"I am here, Mother," Onyx says, cradling Chrysalis in his hooves. "I am sorry it has to be like this... the rest of the hive is already in mourning."

"I-it is the duty o-o-of the ruler to pres-serve the hive," Chrysalis said. "N-now, that duty is f-fully yours. My time is n-near the end. Please s-stay with me, beloved one." A weak hoof reaches out, blindly waving around, seeking her dear child.

Onyx takes the hoof in his, trying to hold back tears. "Goodnight, Mother... I will love you always..."

Chrysalis manages a weak smile, as her breathing grows more labored. She draws one more long breath, her eyes opening for the final time, before her heart finally stops beating. She sinks into Onyx's embrace, what little weight she has left on her frame losing its support, as her final breath slowly escapes from her body. Her eyes slowly close, and she is still.

Before Onyx has a chance to cry, a guard enters, bowing. "My king... the ponies will be sending an ambassador to our lands quite soon. They intend to enter into negotiations with us."

Onyx takes a quivering breath, his eyes squeezed shut. "Send a message to the ponies. No pony will enter our lands for two weeks from this date to give us time with our grief. We will not guarantee their safety if they attempt to do so before the time has passed." He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the guard. "Send word to the others. Our beloved queen has passed peacefully. We will honor her in two days time, so she may be properly prepared." His eyes shine with unwept tears. "Go now, and leave me with her until the morticians arrive."

As the guard exits, Onyx finally allows his tears to fall. "I will avenge you, Mother... in this life and beyond, I swear by the blood of my children, you will not have died in vain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it; the very first scene Longhaul and I ever wrote together. Practically everything you see here (apart from the epilogue at the end) is as it was all those years ago, on a hot day in mid-August. We actually played this one over several successive days, as we hadn’t yet settled into our weekly routine.  
> There’s a lot of other milestones here, too: Orion meets Steno Pad for the first time, who will go on to appear in one way or another in the other two series, though they’re not friends yet. That will come later.
> 
> I know Orion’s decision to serve Chrysalis seems self-serving, but it’s not: he wants his family to be safe, and anyway, he’s not stupid. He knows Chrysalis can’t be trusted, and is doing everything in his power to turn the situation to his advantage. In this way he’s a bit like the Seventh Doctor, who was primarily known for his chess master tendencies.
> 
> Reading this in light of the season 6 finale, I think it’s really great that we managed to predict a second invasion of Equestria that would result in the Princesses being captured. 
> 
> For the record, Orion is probably around Starlight Glimmer’s level of magic. And he probably would have managed to kill Chrysalis had Luna not intervened when she did. Technically, it’s the Sisters who kill her, not Orion, but that doesn’t stop Chrysalis from blaming Orion anyway, given all the trouble he caused her. Nevertheless, this is where the conflict that drives the bulk of the action in this book starts, and it will eventually pop up in Equestria Girls and New Endeavours.


	6. Into the Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Chrysalis' death, Celestia sends Orion deep into changeling territory to act as an ambassador, and negotiate a peace between the two species. However, the newly crowned King Onyx wants nothing to do with it, and will stop at nothing to ensure Orion fails.

The hot summer sun beat down upon Orion Shadow as he trotted through the Badlands, toward the changeling homelands. Appointed by Celestia herself to act as diplomat following the death of the changeling queen some weeks before, he now found himself alone in the desert sands, with only a water bottle and some basic foods to keep himself hydrated and fed. In the distance, he thought he could make out the beginnings of their settlement... he trots toward the buildings, glad to have finally made it.

Two changeling guards, standing on either side of the road, immediately charged their horns and formed a visible magic barrier across the path. "Stand, pony, and identify yourself!" a third changeling barked out, a menacing glare and a rapidly charging horn signaling he meant business - none would pass unchallenged on his watch. "What is your business in the Kingdom of Onyx the Benevolent?"

"I am Orion Shadow, appointed by Princess Celestia as the Royal Diplomat to the changeling hive." He bows his head politely. "I am on a peaceful mission to improve diplomatic relations between my kind and your own, and the Princess believes the best away is to live among you for a brief period."

The guard said nothing, instead levitating a scroll from a pouch at his side and studying it closely. With an audible grunt, he nodded to the two blocking the road, and the forcefield quickly evaporated. "Yes, it seems we are expecting you. I am to escort you to His Majesty personally. The two guards quickly flanked Orion, covering each side. "I warn you, sir, make an attempt to deviate from the path we walk and you will be quickly and messily disposed of. Those are also my orders, which I would happily carry out given the chance." The senior guard's eyes fixed on Orion, his general demeanor one of mistrust and contempt. "Please follow me." He started down the path toward the castle, the two flanking guards giving Orion a slight nudge to get him moving.

Orion trots forward at the nudge, wincing at the guard's graphic description of his potential form of punishment. "I'm gathering I am not exactly welcome here," he says at last. "I think this will be a little harder than I anticipated." He uses his own magic to take a sip of water from his bottle. "Anypo-erm, changeling, thirsty? It is fairly hot out here, after all... I don't know how you stand it."

We're fine, thank you... we've adapted to the heat," the senior guard replied. He may have mumbled something about 'pony germs' but it was too faint to detect.

After walking for what seemed like several hours, the glimmering black spires of the changeling palace came into view. A wordless acknowledgement was passed between the senior guard and the palace guards, who watched with disgust as Orion was escorted inside. Torches lined the walls, the palace seemingly lit in a blood-red hue as they flickered. Finally reaching the throne room, the heavy doors were cast open and, seated on a throne of obsidian, spikes radiating out in a semi-circle, was Onyx. He glared hard at Orion, saying nothing.

 Orion is unnerved by the looks and the ominous color scheme, and even more frightened by the sight of the changeling sitting in the throne. Nevertheless, he bows to Onyx, and introduces himself. "I am Sir Orion Shadow, your majesty... appointed diplomat to the changelings by Princess Celestia. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

A heavy silence filled the room until Onyx finally spoke. "So, it seems you ponies have a sense of humor after all." He looked out over the room. "Leave me with this one." The changelings gathered in the room complied at once, and the heavy doors slammed shut. Onyx arose from the throne and walked down to Orion, circling him.

"Of all the ponies in Equestria, it had to be you," Onyx spat. "You, who foiled dear Mother's plans and doomed us, and her, to a slow and agonizing death. Well, get this straight, Sir Brownmane," he hissed. "I don't approve of this one bit, and if it were entirely my decision I would have your life force drained and your carcass left to rot in the untamed portions of the Badlands!" His demeanor softened slightly. "However, it is at the request of my subjects that you are here. As their leader, I must do what I can to preserve our race, so I have allowed this little experiment." His eyes narrowed to slits. "I do hope you understand that I wish it to fail." Onyx returned to his throne.

"Your majesty... I fear both sides have found a distorted picture of what we are, and what we intend for each other... I do not believe that all changelings are monstrous, love-draining insects, and my presence here indicates that there are some among your kind who believe that ponies are not murderous, bug-hating fiends. I will, of course, do my best to ensure that this experiment succeeds, because I believe that we can be valuable to one another. Do you not agree?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing more than an arrogant food source," Onyx retorted. "Still, I did promise to provide whatever assistance I could. Allow me to present your assistant and caretaker for your stay." He emitted what could be best described as a high-pitched buzzing whine. A moment later, a changeling entered the grand hall and approached Orion. "I believe you remember Steno Pad, and I know he remembers you," Onyx said flatly. "You will stay at his house and he will guide you around. Now go."

Steno Pad nods curtly to Orion. "Long time no see," he says with an edge to his voice. "Come with me and we'll get you set up." He bows to Onyx and starts to exit the grand hall, waiting for Orion to catch up.

Orion bows to Onyx then follows Steno, going as quickly as he dared. Once out of Onyx's sight, he looks back to Steno, breathing a sigh of relief. "Am I glad you're here... given the welcoming committee I've had so far, it's good to see a familiar friendly face again." He smiles a little at the changeling.

Steno shot a sideward glance to Orion. "Familiar, yes..." he said, the same edge to his voice as the others. "Let's get your sleeping arrangements taken care of, and then we can set up your office if you wish. My home isn't far, and much to my surprise, Onyx has allowed you to use an office in the palace."

"Certainly," he says awkwardly, nodding some. "Thank you, Steno." Most of the journey goes in relative silence, before Orion says eventually "We're not proud of what happened to Queen Chrysalis, you know... Princess Celestia has made her regret very clear to me. Neither of us wish any more harm upon you and your kind."

Steno stopped, and whirled to face Orion. "Any more?! Does that mean you ponies think you've done enough?" He turned away, blinking away tears and raising his head to the sky. "You have no idea what the past few months were like, knowing there was nothing we could do to save her, and worst of all, she allowed it to happen to save us!" He drew a shuddering breath. "You have an uphill battle, Orion. Many of us believe that you are only the point pony, with the remainder massing just outside our borders, ready to exterminate us." He turned back to Orion with a cold stare. "I'm one of them. I will do as I was commanded, to be watching you every step of the way in the meantime. I would advise you to be cautious, and not travel alone." He turned and pointed with a hoof. "My home is the third one along. Let's go, quickly."

"Let's..." He shivers at the cold stare, very aware he'd said the wrong thing. He moves at a canter now, stopping only when they get to Steno's front door.

Steno's house was spartan in decoration, with only the necessities contained within. Leading Orion down a small hallway, he pushed open a door. "This will be your room. If you need anything else, I will try to obtain it for you. Inside was a small bed, and along the opposite wall was a desk and cushion. A small chest of drawers stood along an adjoining wall. "You can use the drawers to store your things, there is no closet I'm afraid." He stepped aside so Orion could enter the small space. "I will be waiting in the front room when you've finished."

"Thank you again," he says politely, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He sets about unpacking his saddlebags, placing his food and water inside the chest of drawers. On the desk went some parchment, a few envelopes, and his ink bottle and quill. He also put up a picture of his family. That done, he nods satisfactorily and trots outside to the front room.

Steno sat on a cushion in the front room. He motioned for Orion to sit on the cushion next to him. He sighed before continuing. "If I seem a bit short with you, I apologize... it's been rough, especially the past few weeks. King Onyx took that time to really rally the changelings against the ponies. I think he took Mother's death harder than any of us." He looked up at Orion. "I remember you well, and your character, and while I am glad Celestia sent you instead of some other pony, I'm still not sure if there's a hidden agenda behind all of this."

Orion takes a seat on the indicated cushion, nodding in agreement some. "I can understand your suspicion, Steno... if the horseshoe was on the other hoof, I would be feeling the same way." He shakes his head, "And like I told your King... I do not believe that your kind are as monstrous as they've been made out to be. Yes, it will be an uphill battle... but I can't do this alone. I need your help." He considers the part about Onyx, and asks eventually "Who was he before all this?"

"He started out as a tunnel digger back in the old world," Steno said, lapsing into a story. "He was an orphan, lost his parents to the mines when he was still a nymph. When he became of age he enlisted in the drone army. Made quite a name for himself, even got Mother to take notice of him while he was but a raw recruit. He rose through the ranks, and Mother took a special interest in him after hearing of his start. She took him almost as her own son, they were that close."

Steno sighed and took a breath. "When Mother passed, Onyx was able to step in as leader, already being so close to the throne. None questioned it; some were even happy about it. He became more martial, where Mother was more nurturing, and he was dead-set on a no-holds-barred invasion of pony lands." He cast a level gaze at Orion. "You have no idea how close you came to an all-out war after Mother died."

"What stopped him from invading?" Orion asks, taking mental notes of everything Steno was telling him. "If he hates us that much, why not order every soldier in the drone army to kill the first pony they saw, as revenge?"

"Cooler heads prevailed, namely the ones that reached out to Celestia. It was fortunate that there were some clear-thinkers among us, or much blood would have spilled. They also realized that ponies are much more useful as potential allies than dead." It was tough for Steno to talk, but he continued. "I was one of those that spoke against war, even though I had no reason to stop him. Mother's death hit me hard as well and oh, the unspeakable things I wished upon the ponies! 'It was their fault our beloved Mother was gone, they should pay!' was a common refrain around here, but all it took were four simple words to make Onyx reconsider. Those words? 'Would Mother have approved?'" A sad smile appeared, the first time a changeling had smiled on Orion's presence since his arrival.

"Oh Steno..." Orion's ears lowered as he reached out with a hoof to hold the changeling's own, waves of sympathy pouring off of him. "That was very brave of you, to do that... and I'm grateful you did." He begins to put the pieces together, "So he heeded the advice of those cooler heads and allowed Celestia to send a diplomat, and here I am." He heaves a sigh, "A lowly noble from a long-forgotten family who just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He looks up to the sky, "I only hope I can do right by her, posthumous as it is... we all deserve better than this."

"If I were you, I'd keep your nobility to yourself," Steno cautioned. "Seems Onyx is a little bitter toward those that had the privilege of being born to upper-class families. Granted, it's not as big a problem here, but it did exist." Steno shuddered. "Many of what could pass as 'nobles' in our world now toil in the mines, by decree of Onyx. 'Let 'em get their hooves dirty for a change,' he told me when he drafted the order." Steno closed his eyes and drank in the emotional waves he felt, visibly relaxing as he did. "Th-thanks Orion, I really didn't expect that. I'd forgotten what pure emotion tasted like."

"You're welcome." Orion smiles a little himself, "Believe me, there's more where that came from. As long as I'm with you, you will not go hungry."

Steno hesitated. "That's very generous of you." He straightened himself on his cushion. "Please understand, there's a lot to process right now, and while I don't hate you, I still don't completely trust you. It's nothing that you yourself have done."

 Orion nods, "I'd be surprised if you did trust me immediately," he says honestly. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. But that's what this is all about... building trust, so that we don't have to be suspicious anymore." He rises to his hooves, "So... I have an office?"

"Oh, yes, your office. Technically, it's 'our' office, since Onyx demanded I keep an eye on you. I assure you, it won't be as cramped as your bedroom. Would you like to return to the castle now, or wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd like to see it at least once before starting work," Orion says with a nod, "Would you like to lead the way?"

Steno rises. "Sure." He and Orion walk back to the castle, Steno leading Orion to the office. It was fairly spacious, with two desks arranged at angles to each other, both of them facing the door. "I haven't yet moved my things down here, so once you select which desk you would like, I will claim the other."

"Not a bad space," Orion comments, selecting the right-most desk. "What do you suppose we do tomorrow?"

Steno shrugs. "I've not received any formal agenda, but I suspect some of the leaders of the unification movement would like to speak with you. Today, though, is your free day to get organized. Get started and I will return in a moment. Is there anything you can think of right now that you might need? I can bring it back."

 Orion shakes his head, "Not at the moment, thank you! I shall see you soon." He sits down on a cushion and starts getting to work.

Steno nods, and leaves the office. After a few moments, the door opens and Onyx enters with one guard attending him. "Comfy?" he asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I am," Orion replies honestly. "This is a very nice cushion, and-" He stops in mid-sentence, looking toward the guard, "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning lightly.

"Just for protection," Onyx said, "since we never know what you ponies will try next." The guard stayed by the door whie Onyx sat down across from Orion. "Look, we both know there's more to your arrival than you're letting on. So, out with it. What's Celestia's game? What's her motivation for being so kind toward us?" he asked.

 Orion stares, openmouthed. "Game?! As far as I know, she doesn't have one, beyond extending the hoof of friendship to a race that she feels has been wronged," he says. "She doesn't want to enslave or destroy you. It would go against the principles of harmony."

Onyx sat for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his features. "You know, I predicted, almost word for word, that you'd give an answer like that. Okay..." he said, leaning in closer, "I give you my solemn vow that no matter what you say, you will have safe passage out of changeling lands. I do not believe in harming the messenger. So, tell me the real reason that, despite all that has transpired between our races, she now wishes to be our friends."

"Trade?" he guesses, unable to stop himself from looking at Onyx's fangs. "I honestly do not know. But what I do know is that, until now, your kind have largely been very closed off. Maybe she wants to integrate you into the world trade system, so you can gain love not just from ponies, but from griffons and other species too. But again, I am only guessing. I could write her a letter if you wish me to, your majesty."

Onyx's expression returned to neutral. "I may have underestimated you, you're a tougher nut to crack than I thought. Very well, you keep reciting the party line, if that is indeed what you believe to be the truth. I, however, wish no part of this experiment. I leave you to succeed, or fail, by your own devices." He rises to go, but turns at the door. "A delegation has asked me if they can meet with you tomorrow. Expect them bright and early." He motions to the guard and they both exit, the door closing gently behind them.

Steno returns with a small box of office supplies and some of his belongings. "I saw King Onyx leaving here as I as coming down the hall. Was there a problem?"

"I wish I knew," Orion says honestly. "He really doesn't seem to trust me, and trusts Celestia even less." He shakes his head, rising to his hooves again, "Once you're settled we can head back... I have a delegation to meet with tomorrow, apparently."

"Oh, that's what this scroll is about," Steno says, passing the scroll over to Orion with his magic. "They'll be here at nine, if that's any consolation." He sets his box on his desk and quickly arranges his meager belongings. Disposing of the box once finished, he walks to the door. "Are you okay, Orion? I know King Onyx has a deep hatred for all of ponydom, but I would ask you not to let it deter you from your mission."

"I'll be fine... I have to be, anyway. If I struck out against him it would be regarded as an act of war, and you know how that would go." He follows Steno to the door. "Home we go, then." He takes the scroll and opens it, reading idly.

Steno walks along with Orion in silence, letting him concentrate. As they reach home, he asks, "Are you hungry? I have some food you might enjoy in the kitchen."

Orion smiles at that, rolling the parchment up and teleporting it away. "Some food sounds wonderful, I'd like that!"

"Right this way, then." Steno leads Orion into the kitchen, a smallish affair with a small stove and storage bins. "Um... I'm not much of a cook, so feel free to help yourself to whatever you'd like. I can point out where things are as you need them."

"Thank you!" He gets to work, horn aglow as he begins to first brew a pot of tea, followed by making up a meager, if tasty looking dinner. "What happens if changelings eat pony food? Can you at least have liquids?"

"Here, this might make it easier." A green flash fills the room and Steno has changed into pony form, taking his appearance from the first time he met Orion. "This will allow me to ingest normal food without any difficulty. All part of blending in, you know?"

"Clever!" He smiles at seeing the familiar form, and finishes making dinner for the two of them, floating everything over to the table. "Here we are! It isn't much, but I think you'll enjoy it. I fancy myself an expert at tea making."

"Thank you," Steno says, sitting down at the table. He samples some of the food, and his eyes light up. "Wow, this is relaly good!" He follows that with a sip of tea. "Wonderful! Much better than my attempts."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I'll happily teach you how," Orion says with a smile, his happiness as clear as day. "We should go grocery shopping, get some more food to fill your storage bins with."

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow once our day at the castle is done. Our markets are a bit sparse, but I think we can find some decent stuff." Steno continues eating.

Orion nods, "I didn't know you had markets! I can't imagine what those must be like!"

Steno nods. "Markets became a necessity once the emotion supply dried up. The food keeps us alive, but there's always something missing."

Orion nods, finishing his meal and magically taking care of cleaning up. "Do you have a library?"

Steno shakes his head. "What few books I have are all in the front room on the shelves. I don't have much time for reading these days." He seems embarrassed by this.

Orion yawns a little bit. "Maybe I'll read one before bed... anything I can use to gain insight on changelings will do.'

"You're certainly welcome to anything I have on my shelves. I would join you, but I fear tomorrow will be busier than normal for me so I plan to turn in. Sleep well, Orion," Steno said, shedding his pony form and heading toward the master bedroom.

Orion smiles. "Goodnight, Steno. Sweet dreams." He trots upstairs shortly after, settling in to read.

* * *

Dawn broke over the changeling lands, and in a makeshift reception room Steno Pad was busy preparing for the first official visitors to greet Ambassador Orion Shadow of Equestria. Being sure to provide plenty of refreshments and have lots of paper and quills available to take notes of the meeting, at the request of King Onyx for 'later perusal,' was a time-consuming task. Finally, with everything in place, Steno would sit and relax before everything began. He hoped Orion would approve of his hard work - while his trust in the unicorn wasn't fully formed yet, he had a sincere interest in seeing this work succeed, if not for himself but for the entire changeling race.

 Orion enters the reception room first, dressed as nicely as he could make himself, given the limited supplies available in the Badlands. He spots Steno and all the work he's done, and smiles. "Excellent job, Steno! I think we'll do very well today!"

"I certainly hope so," Steno replies. "The delegation should be here soon, if nothing else theyr'e certainly prompt. I'm also not entirely sure what they might want to discuss, or if tis is simply a 'get-to-know-you" meeting. I guess we'll know that soon enough."

A knock sounds on the door, and a trio of changelings enter as Steno opens it. The leader of the group walks slightly forward of the other two, each holding their head high and looking over Orion carefully. Stopping a respectful distance from Orion in the center of the floor, the changelings bow slightly. "Sir Brownmane, we thank you for coming and welcome you to our homeland. We are grateful that Princess Celestia was sincere in her offer to send an ambassador to meet with us."

Orion looks pleasantly surprised! Finally, some changelings who don't hate him or his species. He smiles warmly to the trio. "It's a pleasure to be here, I can assure you. As I'm sure you know, it is her wish and mine that these talks go smoothly. May I ask your names?"

"It is our hope as well, Sir Brownmane. I am Obsidian Fire, and these are my associates, Ebony Burst and -" the changeling to Obsidian's left whispers something into his ear. "Um, forgive me, it seems my other associate has decided on a less dark name for himself. Allow me to present Angus Mustang." The changeling on the left smiles broadly while the one on the right simply shakes his head. Obsidian continues, "We are the senior members of the New Dawn. It is our firm belief that relations with the pony race would be beneficial to both of us, pony and changeling alike."

"How did your organization start?" Orion asks, pouring tea for them all as he speaks. He wonders briefly if Mr. Mustang enjoys taking on the form of a bull.

"It was after our expulsion from Canterlot," Angus said, "when a small group of us realized that perhaps there might be a better way to go about getting what we truly needed, rather than by trickery or deceit. Mister Obsidian and Mister Ebony started holding gatherings to try to seek out like-minded changelings, and possibly win converts to the cause. Over time, we grew to number in the thousands."

"Queen Chrysalis caught wind of what we were doing," Ebony continued, picking up the story, "and while she didn't see us as a threat to her rule, which we weren't, she stubbornly refused to even consider any form of diplomatic relations with Equestria. I guess she was still bitter over her defeat and carried it with her to her grave." He paused, a sad look on his face. "Obsidian managed to convince King Onyx to at least give it a try, and if it didn't work out, then the matter would be dropped."

"And that brings us up to now," Orion guesses, floating them all tea cups and nodding. "I am glad you three won't need convincing... or the thousands you appear to have brought over. But the question is, what are we to do with all these numbers? Have you any ideas?"

Obsidian sighs heavily. "I understand integrating thousands of changelings into pony society will not be the easiest of tasks, and there will be quite the period of adjustment on both sides. I can assure you, however, that any changeling that wishes to integrate has learned a skill that will make them a useful member of society. We asked for no less than that." Ebony and Angus nodded in agreement.

"We would ask to begin a pilot program. If Princess Celestia would allow it, a small amount of changelings, in whatever number would be agreeable to her, would live among the ponies for a month. They would be constantly monitored to not only prove that we are sincere in our efforts to live in peace, but to show that, despite our history, we are worthy of a chance to join your society." Obsidian took a sip of tea. "Your thoughts on this, Sir Brownmane?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," he says with a smile. "When this meeting has concluded, I'll write to her with all the details of your plan, and I'll be sure to let you know what she says in response." He looks over to Steno. "Would you be able to send the letter to Canterlot for me, Steno?"

"Absolutely," Steno replies. "I will send it with our fastest courier!"

The delegation smiles, relaxing. "I will admit, we were all nervous about this meeting. We wondered if we were going to be take seriously or if this was all just an elaborate ruse to destroy our organization. While I'm sure King Onyx would be happy to see us go, I believe that deep down he wants us to fail."

"He does," Orion reveals. "He told me so in our first meeting. In fact, he said that if it was up to him, he would have had me killed." He shakes his head, "I hope we succeed... we must. We owe it to both our kinds."

"Then, let us pledge our efforts to succeed, for the benefit and prosperity of both of our races," Obsidian said, extending a hoof, with both Angus and Ebony placing their hooves on top of Obsidian's. Steno came out from his desk, and placed his hoof on top of the others, then looked to Orion.

 Orion places his own hoof atop those of his changeling associates. "For Equestria and the Hive!"

With a hearty "huzzah!" the group breaks, Steno returning to his desk and the delegation returning to their seats. "We greatly appreciate your giving this a top priority, Sir Brownmane. I will leave contact information with your associate so we may be notified of Princess Celestia's reply."

Angus speaks after a moment. "Begging your pardon, Sir Brownmane, but I would like to say that I hope your time here hasn't been too horrible. I've heard some of the less enlightened among us, to put it mildly, saying that your ultimate goal was the enslavement of the changelings. Have you experienced any overt hostility since you arrived?"

"Plenty... From your king, his guards, even the citizenry. The four of you are the only changelings I've met to have treated me as anything like a friend, and for that I thank you. It is changelings like you, the optimists, that keep me from giving up and going home."

"If this works, then perhaps we can change that opinion. I am truly sorry that your stay hasn't been more pleasant," Obsidian says, "But I am glad Princess Celestia sent her strongest envoy. I fear a lesser soul would have cut and run by now."

"Indeed," he says at last, blushing. He gets to his hooves, "Well then, gentlecolts? Do we declare this meeting adjourned?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite busy. We will await the reply to our proposal." Obsidian and the other two rise, and Obsidian offers a hoof to Orion. "I look forward to working with you more, Sir Brownmane. I also look forward to doing so in Equestria, as your friend."

Orion shakes the hoof, "In that case, call me Orion. I live in Ponyville, it would be a pleasure to have the three of you visit!"

"I will hold you to that invitation Orion," Obsidian says, smiling. "Enjoy your day." The delegation exits the reception room, leaving Orion and Steno alone. "Do you think their plan will work?" Steno asks after a moment.

"I can only hope... But I think this is exactly what Princess Celestia was hoping for when she sent me here. Do -you- think it will work, Steno?"

Steno thinks for a moment. "Well, it seems most of the negative opinion regard living in Equestria as nothing more than a pipe dream, but if those that go there come back and tell of their lives there, it might just swing the opinion to our favor. I guess it all hinges on the okay from the Princess. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"I am sure of it," he says confidently. "For now, I will go and write the letter. I shall be in our office if you need me!" He makes for the door, feeling certain of his success for the first time all week. What could possibly go wrong?

Steno stays behind, finishing up the notes he was 'asked' to take. Once completed, he makes his way to the throne room. 'Onyx isn't gonna be pleased by this,' he thinks to himself as he walks down the long corridor.

Onyx is in his throne room, looking over some other papers given to him by his secretary last night. In a fit of anger, he throws them into the nearest fire place, muzzle curled up in a snarl. "That accursed insolent unicorn! I should have known by the way he carries himself, the way he speaks! He's a pampered, precocious prat! And a murderer. It really is too bad I am not allowed to kill him. I would impale him upon my horn. And as for his wife? She is but a mere trophy, and their nymphs are only sniveling little brats!"

It was after this that Steno made his way slowly into the throne room. Stopping a discrete distance from the throne, he bows deeply. "I have the report on the meeting with the unification group, Your Highness," he says, levitating the scroll in front of him.

"Oh do you? I hope it went horribly." He snatches the scroll in his magical grip and reads it over. When finished, he stands stock still, positively seething. "If this fool's errand of a venture will not fail on its own... then I shall have to make it fail! Steno, do whatever you can to make sure the pompous baronet is made a laughingstock at home, and here!" He smiles darkly to himself, eyes glinting in an almost insane way. "I want his reputation shattered to the point of total irreparability! I want his family torn apart, I want his friends to abandon him! But most importantly? I want -revenge.- He killed my Mother, and I will not rest until he experiences all that I have suffered for himself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes, Your Highness," Steno says weakly. He was torn between his respect for Orion and remaining loyal to Onyx, even though Onyx's orders were bordering on insanity as of late. "I w-will do what I can to discredit him." He bows, and as he turns to leave, he says, "Um... the unicorn is requesting our fastest courier to take a message to the pony princess. Which one should we use for this mission?"

Onyx waves a hoof lazily, "Have Golden Eye do it. Just make sure that message is as discrediting as possible. And give me a copy, so I can read it during my next morning feeding period. You know I always like a good laugh."

Steno nods and leaves the throne room, trudging down the corridor back to the office he shared with Orion. Golden Eye, while a decent flyer, had a peculiar habit of getting waylaid upon seeing a shiny object on the ground, hence his name. He feared that it could be days until he reached the border with the pony lands, what with that unexplored gold field in the way. Returning to the office, he sat down glumly in his chair. "I've secured a courier for you, he can leave as soon as the message is complete," he says.

Orion nods, finishing the letter and signing it. He rolls it up magically and seals it, finally realizing the glum tone Steno had used. "What's bothering you?" he asks. "I thought you'd be happy, given what we're working on accomplishing!"

Steno sighs. "I just got back from meeting with King Onyx. I was given a direct order to discredit you and your work, even going as far as to mess up this very report, to make it as insulting as possible before we sent it." He looks down at the desk. "Our courier is a quick one, as long as he isn't distracted by anything shiny on the ground. Otherwise, it could be weeks before the message even arrives in Canterlot. If that happens, I fear there will be an uprising against you, accusing you of delay tactics." He took a deep breath. "Onyx wants you to not only fail, but to be humiliated. He's calling for revenge on you and your family, I think he's gone over the edge." Looking at Orion, his eyes brimming with tears, he says, "I can't live like this. And if I don't follow orders, I won't live at all. Will you help me?"

Orion opens his forelegs and embraces the changeling tight, allowing great waves of love and friendship to flow from him. "I would be unworthy to remain here if I didn't. Steno, I have long hoped that we could be friends, even when you and I were working together back in Equestria. I promise to help you in any way that I can, because I am your friend, and that is what friends do for each other."

Steno hugs back, the waves of friendship and love nourishing him and giving him strength. "I really can trust you... thank you, Orion." He releases the hug, and studies the scroll. "I will need a copy of this, but filled with the most disparaging things. Onyx insisted I present a copy to him so he'd have something to laugh at while he feeds. We'll send your original with Golden Eye, but we can send him at night. Oh shoot, what if the moonlight reflects off the gold fields?" Steno is pacing now, his eye twitching.

"Steno, calm yourself!" Orion insists. "If Golden Eye is delayed, then he is delayed. This region of the world is hard enough to traverse on hoof, let alone by wings. And as for the second letter..." His horn flares, and a duplicate of the original appears. "I will take care of that. In fact, I think it would be wise if we used a trick my wife is very fond of, one that you will be familiar with: deception and mis-direction. If he wants me to be humiliated, then that is exactly what he'll get."

Stopping, Steno blinked and sat down. "Yes... at least that will distract Onyx and keep me in the clear, so he can't accuse me of not doing my job, and I could dispatch Golden near moonset to avoid any major delays." Steno smiled. "Yes, we'll make this work in spite of him. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I can't wait until I can be free of this place."

"Actually, hearing you say that reminds me of something... when all this is done, would you like to be my official assistant? Balancing my teaching career and all the work I must do as a baronet is very tough, so having an extra hoof there with me might make things easier. What do you say?" Orion smiles back.

"Gee, I'd have to think about that for a mo-I accept!" Steno says, smiling. "So, I guess we'd better get moving on this so I can have a job to go to once this is all over!"

"We haven't a moment to lose! You deliver the letter, I can have Onyx's fiction finished by the time you return!”

* * *

It is evening in Canterlot. The Sisters have raised and lowered the moon and sun respectively, and at this moment Princess Celestia can be found trotting toward her chambers, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Sister!" Luna calls out, trotting to catch up with Celestia. "We have word from Sir Orion in the changeling worlds!" A scroll is levitated in her magic, floating out in front of her. "It is addressed to thee, and marked most urgent."

"Indeed?" Celestia turns around at her sister's call, taking the scroll in her own magic. "Come... we shall need privacy." She opens the door to her chambers, letting Luna enter first.

Luna enters, taking a place on a set of cushions. "We were concerned when we heard naught from him in close to a fortnight. Now that we know he is well, we can relax a little." Luna looks visibly relieved. "He is far beyond our range to see his dreams... we had no way of knowing his fate."

Celestia sits beside her sister, nuzzling gently. "Neither have I... there are times I have considered sending somepony in to rescue him... or recover his body. But as his actions during the infiltration showed, he is capable of handling even the most dangerous of situations." She opens the scroll, and begins to read.

Luna sits and waits while Celestia reads through the scroll. "What does he say, sister? What news of the changelings?"

"He says a plan has been hatched between himself and the delegation..." She begins to tell Luna about that plan, as well as his treatment by the changelings since his arrival.

Luna fumes as her sister recounts Orion's experiences with the changelings. "Those accursed vermin! To act such toward a genuine offer of assistance! It was wise to send dear Orion, we fear a lesser pony would not have fared as well." She ponders regarding the delegation and their meeting. "Can they be trusted? Is this nothing more than a ruse to once again breach our defenses?"

Celestia shakes her head, placing a calming hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Orion's account was very thorough... I believe the New Dawn society can be trusted, and this plan is an excellent way to know for sure. I shall send a response back as swiftly as I can." She smiles a little, "Besides, we both know him well. It would be all too easy to know if this letter was written under duress, or by an imposter."

Luna relaxes under Celestia's touch. "Yes, sister, thou art correct as always. Even under duress, dear Orion would have found a way to alert us to their deception. Where would we allow them to settle, in that case? We fear the events prior would not leave many towns fairly hospitable to changeling settlers." She thought for a moment. "Do we contact Twilight and ask for her services yet again?"

Celestia nods, "I believe that would be wise. Ponyville is an accepting town, I believe the changelings would be more welcome there than in Canterlot." She chuckles a little, "And it would provide an excuse for Pinkie Pie to throw a party."

Luna chuckles. "It would also give dear Twilight experience in dealing with multiple races in her fair city, as well as dispute handling skills." She smiles. "Very well. We will monitor the dreams in Ponyville closely, and will be extra vigilant for signs of trouble." Settling on the cushion, she asked, "Does this mean dear Orion will be returning soon?"

"He has six more weeks left," Celestia replies, smiling a little. "We shall see how he feels then." She rises to her hooves once more, "Do you plan on flying to Ponyville tonight? I am sure Twilight is still up."

"We can certainly do so. It has been a while since we visited with Twilight. We can provide the instructions, so thou may rest, dear sister. Rest, and we shall speak with thee upon the morn." Luna rises and starts to walk out of Celestia's chambers. "Is there anything else thou wishes to tell Twilight, sister?"

Celestia shakes her head, "Not at present, Luna. Have a good time." She climbs into bed, taking off her royal vestments magically.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville library, Twilight is out in the main room, a book on changelings resting in front of her. Orion's exploits in the recent incursion had piqued her interest in the insectoid equines.

The door to the library opens, and Luna steps into the main room. "Please forgive our late visit, Princess Twilight, we bring thee news from Princess Celestia. May we sit down?"

Twilight squeaks and gets quickly to her hooves, bowing before realizing she doesn't have to do that. "Oh! Of course you can, Princess! Want anything?"

"We desire no refreshment, thank thee. Please to sit with us, we have much to discuss." Luna settles on a large pile of cushions. "We see thou art reading about the changelings. What are thy reasons for doing so, if we may ask?"

Twilight blushes a little. "Oh, the recent incursion got them in my mind again, obviously... and then I heard something about Orion's involvement in rescuing you and Princess Celestia. I never knew he was quite that... adventurous. Usually that's my job!" She grins a bit.

Luna smiles. "Orion is quite a capable unicorn, one we would trust with our very life. He is also the reason we have come to see you this night." Luna details the mission of Orion and the message regarding the New Dawn organization, as well as their plans. "We have discussed this with our sister and it was decided that this would be the best place to allow integration of the changelings into pony society. Their numbers will be small, as this is only a test program for the moment. Thou will have full authority to settle disputes between the changelings and the ponies, and thy report after the trial period will aid in deciding if the program continues."

Twilight nods, saluting. "I won't let you down, Princess! And I'm sure my friends will be eager to help too! How many will they be sending?"

"We have agreed on ten to start. They have learned skills to better help them adapt to life amongst us. We urge thee to speak to the citizens and advise them that this plan has the royal approval. We trust Orion to send those that will not prove problematic, and we trust that things will go fairly smooth." Luna's expression darkens slightly. "We trust there will be no need for what we are about to tell you. However... at the first sign of major trouble, thou art authorized to do whatever is necessary to protect thy citizens. Whatever. Is. Necessary." Luna's expression softened. "Dost thou have any questions?"

Twilight shakes her head, "I look forward to meeting with the changeling representative," she says. "Thank you, Princess." She bows her head again, "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, that was all we required. We will leave you to your studies. We will speak again soon, Twilight." The lunar princess rose from the cushions and walked to the door. "We will inform you of the arrival date once we know of it. We would suggest starting preparations in the morning, to be fully ready when the date arrives. Goodnight, Twilight." She walks out of the library.

A few days later, Orion is again in his office at the changeling castle, finishing up a letter home to his family.

Steno walks into the office, a pouch bearing the seal of Equestria slung around his neck. "This just arrived for you. I think it might be the news you've been waiting for." He levitates the pouch onto Orion's desk and goes to his own to sit down.

"Really? I certainly hope so! Thank you, Steno!" He opens the pouch magically, taking out whatever was inside.

Inside the pouch was a bundle of letters and a scroll bearing the royal seal. Steno eyed the contents carefully. "So, what do we get to tell the New Dawners?" he asked.

"We shall see," he says with a nod, surprised at all the letters. He opens the scroll first, and reads it aloud.

Steno was quite pleased with the news, restraining himself form dancing a happy little jig right there in the office. "Wonderful news! I'll summon the New Dawn leaders so they can make preparations!"

"Excellent!" He floats over the finished letter, "Have Obsidian give this to Raven when they arrive, would you?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." He tucks the envelope into his personal pouch and heads out to make the contact.

On the desk sits a letter from Princess Luna, at the top of the letter bundle. Orion opens the letter from Luna, and reads it. The letter reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with profound relief that I learned you were well and had not come to harm. Celestia and I have discussed your plan and we are extremely hopeful for its success. We are both pleased you were able to broker such an arrangement. I miss you deeply and count the days until you return. I miss our nightly talks and stargazing sessions. Celestia is ready to dispatch her reply, so I will keep this short. Until we meet again, be well and think of me. Luna"

 Orion can't help but smile at that, he'll have to compose a reply. "Oh Luna... I miss you too." He folds the letter up and places it in a pocket of his waistcoat for safe keeping, then looks through the rest.

The rest of the bundle contains some official notices from both Mayor Mare and Twilight Sparkle, a letter from Raven and the foals (with pictures), and a small note from Celestia reading simply, "I knew I could count on you."

 Orion smiles more at all the admiration and positive news from home, putting it all in a safe place. "If I were a changeling, the amount of love contained in these letters would be enough to feed me for weeks." With nothing else to do, he gets up and decides to take a walking tour of the rest of the hive, wondering what some of the other changelings did.

A set of hooves, seeming to come from nowhere, knocked Orion to the ground. Suddenly, Orion found himself surrounded by a group of five changelings, horns glowing, bioluminescent eyes shining down on him in the dim light. "Shouldn't wander alone, pony... bad things might happen to you," a voice sneered, causing the others to chuckle. "Y'know, Onyx seemed to be really depressed lately. Maybe we coud bring this thing to him to cheer him up a bit," piped up another one. Green magic wrapped around Orion, lifting him off the ground. The rest of the group started buzzing excitedly.

 Orion finds himself knocked to the ground, and gasps as he is lifted up into the air. "Let me go! Are you aware you are committing a crime by attacking a royal diplomat?" he exclaims. "Honestly, Put me down and let me go! It's the best move for all of us."

"Oh, but we didn't do anything," the leader of the group said, getting close to Orion. "You see, we found this poor shell of a pony laying on the ground, and being the good citizens we are, we brought it to King Onyx because he'd know how best to take care of it." His face revealed a frightful and toothy grin. "We might even get a medal for that."

A blast of green knocked two of the group skyward, causing the magical grip on Orion to cease suddenly, dropping him to the ground. "Put the medal ceremony on hold and go about your business, Duster," said a familiar voice, the face hidden in the shadows. Stepping forward, Steno want over to Orion and stood over him protectively. "Even Onyx isn't dumb enough to risk war with the ponies, all things considered. Now, go." The group slunk away, muttering to themselves.

 Orion gets up and dusts himself off, looking to Steno, "You arrived just in time... thank you. I dare not think what Onyx would have done with me if they brought me to him."

Steno pinned Orion to the wall with his hooves. "Don't you EVER wander off without me again! Do you truly have a death wish?" he hissed angrily. "You know it's not safe out here alone! Especially for you!" Steno held him there for a moment before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Dammit, you scared me... don't ever do that again..." Steno said softly, tears once again filling his eyes.

 Orion is pinned to the wall, and spends several moments looking truly terrified. He wraps Steno in a hug of his own, "I'm so sorry... I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone, and you know I like to keep myself occupied."

"I know, but... it's still not safe for you out here. Come on, let's head home. I made contact with Obsidian, and they will be at your office bright and early to finalize the travel plans." Steno released Orion and stood next to him, scanning around for any more potential attackers.

 Orion follows Steno home with him, sighing a little. "To think I just finished reading letters from home... I should have been more careful .Or just waited for you."

Steno nods. "That was close. Duster and his cronies are some of the worst changelings to run across. Even other changelings aren't safe from that group. I know a couple of guards that are sympathetic to the New Dawn cause, perhaps I could arrange to have them nearby in case I'm not around."

"Good idea... they can be my protection detail." He yawns some, "Goodness, is it that late already? I hardly noticed... I'll be glad for a nice bed."

"Yes, it has been a long day... I'll be glad for some rest." They approach the house, Steno opening the door for Orion. "I think I'm just gonna turn in, tomorrow's going to be quite busy. Help yourself to whatever you want and I'll see you in the morning."

 Orion gives the changeling one more hug, "Goodnight, friend. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he trots upstairs to his own room, wishing once more that he was within Luna's dream walking range.

* * *

The next morning, Orion had awoken early and was already in his office, a cup of tea in hoof. On his desk was the travel itinerary for the New Dawn changelings.

Steno sat at his desk, preparing the report he would have to file with Onyx after the meeting. He would fill in details later on, but made some general notes to get things started. "They should be here any minute now," he said, "I know they're not going to want to be late to receive this news."

"Twilight has informed me of her own plans, as well... we shall be prepared on both sides!" Orion rubs his forehooves together happily, looking pleased. Everything seemed to be going well!

There was a knock on the office door. Steno opened it, and Obsidian, Ebony, and Angus entered. "Orion, I hear there is good news from Equestria?" Obsidian asked. "Has the Princess agreed to our proposal?"

 Orion rises and nods, beaming. "You three will be leading a group of ten changelings to Ponyville, where Princess Twilight will be waiting with further instructions!"

A cheer rose up from the gathering. "Splendid news indeed, Orion! I am forever in your debt for all of your work on this! When are we scheduled to depart?" asked Obsidian, as Ebony and Angus were too busy hugging Steno and laughing.

 Orion looks at the letter from Twilight again, "As soon as possible! Arrangements have been made so you will all be able to remain fed during your stay in town."

"Well then, we shall leave at first light tomorrow! Come Angus, Ebony, there is much to do. We must also pick our other seven," Obsidian said. Angus and Ebony nodded, moving to join Obsidian. "We really can't thank you enough, this is the best news we've heard in quite some time," Angus said to Orion.

 Orion smiles at Angus. "I'm just glad the Princesses approved. I am sure all will go well!" He doesn't tell them about Onyx's attempt at sabotaging everything.

"Let us go prepare, then. Orion, I will look forward to dinner at your house upon your return," Obsidian said with a grin. The three departed, leaving Orion and Steno in the office.

Steno breathed a sigh. "Once word spreads that there might be some hope for co-existence, then maybe the prevailing attitude about you might change." He goes back to his desk. "Although, I seriously doubt Onyx will ever be so forgiving." He goes back to working on his report.

"Neither do I," Orion replies. "He won't rest until I am dead. Probably by his own hoof."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, it seemed like the entire town had turned out to watch the arrival of the changelings, and not only because two particular party ponies had again joined forces to create a celebration so tremendous, it rivaled only Rainbow Dash's last birthday in its scale. Twilight Sparkle stood upon a receiving platform, dressed in the full regalia of her station.

The ten changelings, led by Obsidian, stepped from the train and approached the platform where Twilight stood. Stopping at a proper distance, all of them bowed deeply. None of the changelings looked up as Obsidian spoke, "On behalf of ourselves and the changeling race, we humbly thank you for giving us this chance to live among you. We are your servants and swear our allegiance to Equestria and its rulers." He bowed deeply once he finished.

Twilight nods in acceptance, and offers Obsidian her hoof. "As a Princess of Equestria, it is my honor and privilege to welcome you to our fair country, and to the town of Ponyville. I hope that these next few weeks will go smoothly, as Orion assured me in his letter. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie is heard to shout "Let's get this party started already! We got cake to eat!"

Obsidian takes Twilight's hoof and bows, his muzzle almost touching her hoof. "An honor, Princess Twilight. Orion spoke very highly of you during our meetings."

At the mention of the word 'party' the changelings let loose a mighty cheer and headed off to find food and refreshment. Obsidian stayed behind to speak with Twilight. "I don't believe it was conveyed quite explicitly how grateful we are for this chance." In the distance, the sound of a party cannon firing announced the festivities were in full swing.

Twilight smiled a little to Obsidian. "I will admit, I felt a little suspicious of your motives, given how recent the last incursion was... but Orion and Princess Luna both assured me that you and the rest of your party were the perfect changelings to send along. I do believe that friendship can make even the unlikeliest creatures close companions."

Obsidian nods sadly. "I can understand your mistrust, and were I in your place I would have the same feelings. Even now, Orion is most likely experiencing the same feelings of mistrust from my kind. We proposed this exchange to prove that attitudes and perceptions can be changed, and each changeling here has sworn to be only the best of citizens. I hope, in time, that both our races will live in harmony."

"As do I, Obsidian. As do I." With a nod, she moves to step down from the platform. "Let's go join the party! Pinkie's parties are not to be missed, especially when Cheese Sandwich is in town!"

"Yes, let us away. May I accompany you?" Obsidian asked, bowing and stepping aside so Twilight could pass.

"Of course you may!" Twilight allows, giggling slightly. "You seem a very strong stallion, for a changeling. Almost as tall as my brother! What is your position in the hive?"

"I was but a lowly drone, nothing to really brag about," Obsidian says, slightly embarrassed. "I now lead the New Dawn, an organization of changelings who are dedicated to living among ponies in peace. It's quite a change from my days in the changeling army. A change for the better, I hasten to add."

"I'm sure of it," Twilight says, trotting toward the party now. "I look forward to learning more about you! There's so much that ponykind has assumed about your race... there's a lot of gaps to fill up!"

"We hope to learn as much about ponydom as well, Your Highness. I welcome the opportunity to exchange information," Obsidian said, smiling. They arrived at the party, weaving through the mass of ponies and the few changelings all seemingly having a good time.

Twilight blushes at the honorific, "Please, call me Twilight. Everypony does!" she says, giggling again slightly. Then Pinkie Pie spontaneously appears, plates of cake balanced on her back. "Heya!" she says with a beaming smile. "Want some cake, Twi? And Mr. Changeling?"

"Why, yes, thank you," Obsidian said, lifting a plate from Pinkie. Holding it in his magic, he takes a bite. "Wow - that is the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!"

"Thaaaank you!" Pinkie beams. "Cheese Sandwich made up this icing that's supposed to look like chitin! Isn't it awesome?!"

"It certainly looks like the real ting, I'll say that! You've done a wonderful job with this party, miss...um...?" Obsidian says.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" she says, shaking Obsidian's hoof with one of her own, "Ponyville's premiere party pony!"

"And I am Obsidian, leader of the New Dawn movement. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Pie."

"Call me Pinkie! And have some punch!" Suddenly a glass of punch is thrust into one of the holes in Obsidian's legs. It fits perfectly!

"Very well... Pinkie," Obsidian said, taking a sip of punch. He turns to Twilight. "Is this a common reception for newcomers to these parts?"

Twilight nods, "Definitely. She threw a party for me when I first came here to study friendship!"

"Well then," Obsidian announces, raising the hoof with the punch glass in it, "let's toast to more welcome parties!" He takes another drink.

"To more welcome parties!" Twilight and Pinkie toast their own drinks, and take sips of each.

Sitting in his throne room, Onyx drummed a hoof impatiently, waiting for his next appointment. He had summoned Orion to see him three whole minutes ago, and was most displeased with the lack of unicorn standing before him.

Said unicorn enters the room, having spent the previous three minutes walking to the throne room. Beside him were the two guards Steno had mentioned, to act as his protection detail in case of any further assaults by Duster. Orion bows. "You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"I never *wish* to see you, Mister High Society, I summoned you here on business." He makes a shoo-ing motion to the guards, who retreat outside of the throne room to wait. "What I wish for, well, let's just say it involves lots of hot coals and sharp objects." He smiled evilly. "So, I hear the first load of morons has left for Pretty Pony Land?"

 Orion wisely does not externally react to these insults. "Indeed they have," he says with a nod. "They will live there for two months, barring any unpleasantness. Princess Luna informed me that if all goes well, the program will be expanded to all changelings who wish to go."

Onyx is unimpressed. "I see. I suppose I should be happy that all of these little thorns in my side will finally be gone. I should be, but I'm not." He glares at Orion. "Was this part of your little scheme? Can't destroy me outright, so let's spirit his subjects away so he weakens that much more each and every day?" he thunders, his voice echoing across the walls of the room. "You won't be happy until our entire way of life is obliterated, will you?" he hisses, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You want me just as dead as dear Mother, don't you?"

"A scheme? Surely not! I only want what's best for both our races, and Obsidian and the rest believe so too. Your way of life will continue, and will in fact be improved, because you won't have to forage anymore for love!" At the last statement, he frowns, "If I wanted you dead, King Onyx, I would have had other means to accomplish that."

"Assuming you could have ever got close enough... or were quick enough," Onyx sneered. Waving a hoof, he said, "Regardless, tat's not why I summoned you here. Do you see these?" He indicated a pile of scrolls on a table near the throne. "These are all of the reports that I had Steno generate on your activities. I admit, reading these would make one think you were a regular buffoon... care to take a peek?"

"I would," he says, floating the first one over with magic and unrolling it.

"I think you'll see what I mean. Blundering about, making things that much worse for yourself, it's quite funny to read, really. Whomever crafted that deserves to be an award-wining author." Onyx's sarcastic tone took on a more threatening sound. "And while I enjoy a good fiction now and then, the only award for trying to deceive me is a slow and agonizing session in the dungeon. Now then, how long did you think this could go on until I found out about it, little professor?"

"I honestly hoped long enough that I would be able to do what I set out to do, and then go home again without any further interference," he replies, putting the scroll back. "But you're a smart changeling. There's no use deceiving the deceiver, correct?"

Onyx sat and stared daggers at Orion for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, only two minutes later, he said, "You're evidently smarter than you look. Very well, you continue on with your 'mission,' and I promise I will not interfere. As a show of good faith, I will issue a directive that no changeling is to harm you, or harass you in any way. Yes, I heard about your *ahem* dust-up with Duster. Such a loyal subject. Anyway, I will leave you to your task, and the sooner you complete it and leave my sight, the happier I will be. Now, go before I change my mind." He turned away from Orion and stared off through an open window.

"Thank you." He turns abruptly and trots back toward the exit, keeping his guards on him anyway. He didn't exactly trust Onyx, given what Steno had told him a few days earlier.

After Orion departs, Onyx chuckles softly to himself. "Oh no, I won't interfere..." A flash of green envelops the throne, and Orion appears to be sitting upon it. "Why would I, when you'll do all the dirty work for me?" Orion/Onyx laughs heartily, his laugh echoing through the chamber.

* * *

In a different part of the hive, Thunderball the changeling sat in his makeshift office, working on organizing the first meeting of the New Dawn after Obsidian's departure. There's a knock at the door. The door opens and in walks "Orion," exuding an air of superiority. He looks down his nose at the poor changeling.

"You would be the new leader of the New Dawn, correct?" said "Orion" in a very posh accent.

Thunderball nods, saluting with a hoof. "Yes sir, I am! Obsidian chose me! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, do be seated," said "Orion," waving a hoof dismissively. "I've come with news from the first team of settlers." He pulls a scroll out of a pouch at his side. He makes great show of adjusting his glasses and scanning the contents of the scroll. "Oh, it seems there have been some modifications to the original bargain. No matter, I'm sure the group is up to the challenge, eh wot?" he said, plastering the cheesiest grin on his face as he could.

"Modifications? What kind of modifications?" Thunderball asks, sitting down before the unicorn.

"Oh, small things, really. Let's see... ah yes, 'Due to the fact that all changelings look alike, each new arrival will be assigned a number. Said number will be permanently etched onto said changeling by means of heat transfer.' In short, you will all be branded once you set hoof on our soil. Nothing personal, mind you, but it's just for your own protection." "Orion" smiled. "Oh, and the next provision... 'Changelings will not be permitted to roam after dark, Must travel in pairs along designated routes ... like I said, all small things. Easily adaptable."

Thunderball looks thoroughly stunned. "Small?! Sir, they'll be treating us like we're second-class citizens! As if we're criminals!" He frowns some, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all…"

"Orion" shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Not much I can do about it, my friend. See? Right there, Princess Celestia's mark." He points to a wax seal, bearing a fuzzy imprint. "Well, you have a couple of months to get prepared for all of this, and if anything else changes, I'll be glad to stop by and brief you on it." He gets up and tips his top hat. "Good day, sir, I'll be in touch soon." He exits the office, slamming the door behind him.

Thunderball jumps at the slam and begins changing his itinerary for the meeting... given this new information, he supposed it was time to rethink things. Maybe peace with the ponies wasn't possible after all...

Outside the office, a brilliant flash of green is seen, and when it fades, Onyx is standing where Orion once stood. "Oh, this is too easy..." he said to himself, chuckling as he made his way back to the palace.

A short time later, Steno burst into Orion's office, picking bits of something off of his head. "Orion? Can you explain to me why, when I went to the New Dawn's headquarters, I was almost lynched in your place, and why the changelings there want your head on a pike?"

Orion looks thoroughly surprised, "They want -what-?! You were -what?!- Assemble my protection detail, I'm going over there!" He springs from his chair and starts getting ready to go.

Steno nods, and goes to alert the guards. As Orion and his group approach the New Dawn location, an angry group of changelings is waiting. Shouts of "There he is!","Treat him like they treat us!", and "Let's get him!" ring through the air as the mob advances, Thunderball leading the way.

 Orion waves his hooves and shouts "Hold on, hold on! What is all this about? I thought you were supporting me in this, and Obsidian too! What's going on here?" He points a hoof at Thunderball. "Do us all a favor and explain, please!"

Thunderball looks stunned. "You have the gall to come back here, after reading the latest manifesto from the high-and mighty Princess Celestia about how we are to be treated as lower than cattle, and request an explanation?" he half-shouted. "We trusted you, and to have this happen?! I can only wonder what poor Obsidian is going through right now!" On a nearby tree, a bird lighted on a branch and tilted its head toward the commotion, a green flash washing over its eyes.

"Manifesto? What manifesto? I have no idea what you're talking about! Princess Celestia would never order something as cruel as that! She isn't-" Orion stops himself, about to say 'Chrysalis' but realizes that would be a very bad idea. So instead he says "She isn't a monster... I am certain that Obsidian and the others are being treated with the utmost dignity and respect."

Thunderball looks confused. "What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? You came to my office, started reading off a list of conditions to our living in Equestria, you even showed me the royal seal on the scroll... what's your game, Orion? Are you deliberately trying to keep us from going?" The bird flew off in the direction of the palace. One could almost say it was laughing.

"But I never did any of those things! I was in my office the entire time!" Orion looks to Steno. "Tell them! You can vouch for me, can't you?"

"It's true! He was with me the whole time!" Steno pleads with the crowd. The only time I left him was to come here to see about the meeting!" A cry of "Get him!" erupts from the center of the mob, and the angry changelings surge forward.

Orion gulps. "We're vastly outnumbered... run!" He turns tail and gallops as fast as he can, but trips over a large boulder and falls flat on his face.

The changelings swarm around Orion, kicking and lashing out with their hooves and horns, attempting to strike a blow. Their frenzied cries fill the air.

Orion is kicked and lashed out at, sporting several injuries as a result. He tries to get up, gasping for breath. "Please, every changeling, listen to me! I wouldn't mislead you! My intentions are pure! Please, you have to believe me!"

A shield is thrown up around Orion as the guards and Steno reach where he lay. The changelings, their aggression somewhat sated, start to back off, mumbling to themselves. Thunderball approached the shielded unicorn. "Then, if it wasn't you, then who would do something so cruel as to shatter our dreams of equality and peace?"

"The one who calls himself your king," Orion hisses. "Onyx." He looks to Steno and the guards. "I think it's time we had a talk with him. What do you say?"

Onyx's name is murmured through the group. Thunderball stops and thinks back to their "meeting." "You know, something seemed off during the meeting today. It looked like you, but it talked different, and the mannerisms... oh Orion, I am so sorry..." Thunderball turned back to the group. "Fellow Dawners, we have been tricked! If this isn't a sign that we must leave this place, then I don't know what is!" He approaches Orion slowly. "I will go with you. There's a lot to be answered for."

"I'll say." Orion deactivates the shield, and looks to Thunderball. "Thank you for finally listening to me... you know I'm not as cruel as that."

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry... Come, I'll fill you in on what was said while we head to the palace." He turns back to the group. "We'll meet tomorrow, and by then we will have definite answers." The group slowly disperses.

Orion listens to Thunderball's story, his expression growing decidedly darker with every word. "Branding, traveling in pairs, no traveling after dark... that's just disgusting. How -dare- he say something like that!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but he showed me the scroll. There was a seal on it, which he said was Princess Celestia's official seal." Thunderball looks apologetic. "I know it doesn't excuse our behaviour, but at least you can see why we were so upset. To have come this far only to have our dreams essentially crushed... well, are you going to be okay?" He looked over Orion's wounds.

 Orion is limping slightly, and some blood has managed to appear on his coat... there are also lots of bruises. "I'll be fine, nothing my first aid kit can't fix. Thank you though."

"Perhaps we should stop by the office first," Steno suggests. One, to allow you to mend yourself before appearing before Onyx; and two, to show Thunderball what a real royal seal looks like. Mostly the first reason, though. Do you really want Onyx gloating over the fact you were physically injured?"

"Not really," he admits, nodding in agreement with Steno. "To the office then." He makes his way there, pointedly ignoring the stares of other changelings they pass as he goes.

Back at Orion's office, while Orion makes himself more presentable, Steno shows Thunderball an official royal seal. Thunderball studies it carefully. "No, the seal I saw was blurry, and looked nothing like that," he says. "The writing was different, too, more rushed it seemed. This looks... well, if the wind were visible, it would look like this writing."

"Then it was forged," Orion states, as he finishes up. "And very poorly forged at that... just like his impression of me. Onyx is now so desperate to paint me in a bad light that the illusion he creates is weak... sad, really. You'd think he'd be a better actor." He trots to the door. "Shall we go?"

The group nods, and joins Orion on the walk to the throne room.

* * *

Orion, Thunderball, and Steno Pad trot together toward the throne room of the changeling palace, Orion in the center. This diplomatic mission hadn't been going quite as well as he had hoped, and today he intended to confront the changeling directly responsible. He looks to the guards on either side of the throne room door once they arrive, and says "We request an audience with his majesty. Will you let us in?"

Wordlessly, the guards stepped aside and opened the doors to the throne room. Onyx sat idly reading through a scroll. He glanced up as the doors opened. "Well well, Ambassador Prissy makes another appearance. What's the problem this time, your office chair too hard for your delicate flanks?" he said in a condescending tone. The guards tried to stifle their chuckling and maintain their professional composure.

"Actually, I am not prissy and the chair is perfectly fine, but that's beside the point." He scowls up at the changeling, and continues. "I'm here to accuse you of deliberately attempting to derail a diplomatic mission, through such methods as impersonating me and lying about the terms of habitation in Equestria."

"Are you now?" Onyx clicked his front hooves together before rising slowly and walking down to Orion. He leaned in close and hissed, "Then, you had better be absolutely sure that you have your facts straight, my dear pony. I could decide such accusations are an act to begin a war against the changeling race." A sinister smile crossed Onyx's face. "At which time, all diplomatic protection you enjoy will be summarily revoked, and make you fair game for any changeling who dares to exact their revenge for dear Mother." He walked slowly back to the throne and sat down. "Now then, please enlighten me as to why I would want to derail the departure of these pony wannabees from my sight."

"Because you want my mission to fail," Orion responds coldly, trying to keep his emotions in check. "And you will do anything to ensure that does! And you came very close, too! The New Dawners were ready to kill me when they first heard of your deceptions!" He looks to his companions, allowing them to add to his story.

"I don't know why you're trying to turn us against Orion," Thunderball continued, "I would think you'd be glad to get rid of us! Considering all of the times you promised to 'look in to' the harassment we report on an almost daily basis at the hooves of your guards and loyalists!"

Steno spoke up. "What I don't understand is why you're so intent on seeing Orion fail, and be humiliated. Asking for reports that detail Orion's blunders and failings. I can't even begin to fathom the reasoning behind that. At times I wonder if I made the wrong choice staying on as your scribe."

"I may have been in the room at the time your Mother died, your majesty, but it was I who asked that she be allowed to return to her true home and buried in the first place! You are allowing your emotions to control your thinking, and if left unchecked, -you- will be the one driving our races toward war." He looks back to his friends once more, "I don't know how the government works around here... but I think you should be removed and replaced with some-ling more reasonable!"

Onyx's expression was that of a stone. Exhaling deeply, he motioned to the guards. "Would you please escort Steno and Thunderball into the main hallway,and see that the ambassador and I aren't disturbed?" he asked in a quiet, even tone. This seemed to frighten the guards even more than one of his full-blown tirades, and they moved quickly, hustling Steno and Thunderball from the room despite their protests.

Once the doors had closed, Onyx once again joined Orion, standing a muzzle-length apart. "Do you really want to know what I think, my dear Orion Shadow, lapdog to the princesses of that pathetic pony world you hail from?" he asked, his voice raising in volume as he spoke, his eyes and bioluminescent parts beginning to glow a fierce shade of bright green. "I think you're a pony that has been coddled for far too long, using your privilege and status to rise above those much more qualified than you could have ever hoped to be! You care nothing except for making yourself look good, and you don't care who you step on along the way to achieve that goal!" He was practically yelling now, flecks of spittle flying from his jowls as he continued. "And I will ALWAYS hold you responsible as the pony that MURDERED the only mother I grew to know and love! YOU stripped me of her love and comfort, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DO THE SAME TO YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" Stomping heavily, he returned to the base of the platform that held the throne. "Do what you have to do to get these vermin, and yourself, off my land as quickly as possible. There will be no more interference from me, nor will I provide any assistance. You have thirty days, beginning with the sunrise tomorrow. Leave me now." He sat down on the throne, looking away from Orion.

"If you think that, then you don't know me at all," Orion says icily at last, turning to leave. "I will give you my word: thirty days from now, the subjects you dare call vermin and myself will be gone, and I will let you deal with the consequences of that wish. Goodbye, your majesty." He opens the door and trots back out into the hall, slamming the door closed with such force, the sound rumbled throughout the building. He looks back to Steno and Thunderball. "Thunder, I want you to take the New Dawners and any-ling they want to bring along to Equestria as soon as possible. I will ensure that they are protected."

Thunderball, having heard the exchange from the hallway, along with most of the changeling kingdom, nodded. "We will be sure to be ready. The next transport group can leave as soon as the word is given, and the rest can be brought up to speed within the next week or two." He walked up and hugged Orion. "Thank you, and again, I am truly sorry for my actions earlier." Breaking the hug, he left at a quick trot.

Steno moved alongside Orion. "Orion... when the time comes to leave, I... I want to go with you. This whole mess has convinced me that I no longer belong here," he said. His expression paled, as much as a changeling's could. "What will Princess Celestia say when about five times the number of refugees land on Equestrian lands?" he asked, worried. "Anyling that gets sent back is as good as dead, if I know Onyx like I think I do."

"I'll explain everything to her myself, don't worry... I'm sure we won't have to send any of you back." He gives Steno a warm hug, "I'm glad you want to come with me... in fact, I was going to ask you myself. I'd like you to be my assistant when we return to Equestria."

Steno hugs back. "I'd be honored, Orion." Releasing the hug, he starts back to the office. "We'd better get things ready to go. Should I start drafting the scroll to the Princess, or do you wish to handle that yourself?"

"I'll take care of it... start packing my things up though, would you? We may even be able to arrive tonight."

"Consider it done. I'll need to grab a few things from the house as well." Steno enters the office and immediately busies himself packing important papers, copies of correspondence, and a few tightly-bound scrolls into a large satchel. Once that's completed, he says to Orion, "I'm going to the house to get our things together. If I don't return, take that satchel and get out of here as quick as you can. I doubt Onyx will go back on his word, but I don't trust his minions as far as I can throw them, either. I should be back in an hour." He hugs Orion again and departs.

That night, the sky over Canterlot goes even darker than usual as thousands of changelings fly as one toward the city, led by none other than Orion himself, riding on Steno Pad's back. Chitin was a very odd thing to sit on, when he thought about it. On his own back was the satchel he had been given. They pass over Luna's moon, briefly blocking its light as they make their descent toward the castle proper.

A contingent of guards stands at attention, watching the approaching changelings as they approach the main courtyard. Princesses Celestia and Luna stand close to the palace, wearing their finest royal regalia, smiles already on their faces. Luna seems to be smiling more upon seeing her dear friend Orion returning from his mission.

The changelings land as one, with Orion and Steno at the head of the formation. As Orion dismounts, Steno and every changeling immediately bows deeply, eyes closed.

"As Princess of the Night, and on behalf of our sister, we welcome thee, brave refugees of the changeling world, to thy new life in Equestria. Dost thou swear thy fealty to the Crown, and vouchsafe to defend Equestria from all enemies, even if it means fighting thine own kind?"

Steno raised his eyes, still bowing deeply. "As duly appointed spokesling for all assembled, I state that we will defend Equestria from all threats, and to Equestria and its rulers we pledge our loyalty and gratitude."

Princess Celestia spoke next. "Who will stand as sponsor for those assembled?"

Orion speaks next, "Having lived among and communicated with all assembled for several weeks, it would be my honor and privilege to stand as sponsor for these changelings. They are strong, courageous, and exemplify all the traits of harmony upon which we have founded our society."

Luna smiled broadly. "Sir Orion, we have heard thy statement. On behalf of Equestria, we welcome our new citizens and bid them happiness and success in their new lives. Rise, citizens of Equestria!"

The changelings rose and let out a loud cheer. Raising a hoof, Celestia announced, "Temporary shelter has been set up for you, along with food and drink. Tomorrow morning, we will begin your placement into your new lives. Please go to the escorts and we will get you settled," she said, motioning to one side of the courtyard where a group of volunteers stood. She beckoned Orion and Steno to come closer.

 Orion trots forward toward his Princess, bowing politely toward her, as ever. "It is good to be home, Princess... I've missed it." He doesn't add that to some extent he missed Luna as well, but figured it was understood anyway.

We're glad you are safe, Orion," Celestia said, "Some more than others." She shot Luna a sly look as Luna tried not to blush. "When we received your appeal, we were quite concerned. Have things become that bad in the changeling world?"

Steno cleared his throat and levitated a scroll from his satchel. "I believe this will answer that question, Your Highness," he said, presenting the scroll and bowing. "This is a copy of an official decree that King Onyx was going to deliver had his deceit been successful in, putting it as he would, 'neutralizing the pony threat.'"

Celestia and Luna both read the scroll, their expressions becoming more horrified as they scanned the page. "Were thou aware of these machinations, Sir Orion?" Luna asked, her eyes reflecting a barely-contained fury.

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Indeed I was... he approached Thunderball disguised as me, and told him about some new terms that Princess Celestia had added to our agreement, things like brandings, not being allowed out at night, traveling along designated routes... all of that was, of course, false. And when Steno, Thunderball, and I went to confront him about it... he did not respond well to our claims."

"Then, we are relieved to have saved these changelings from such a terrible fate as outlined here. And what of thee, Orion? Were thou mistreated or harmed in any way during your stay?" Luna pressed further.

Orion shakes his head, "He threatened to do so many times, and a small gang of loyalists nearly accosted me... but Steno arrived at the last moment." He looks up at Luna. "However... I do not think it wise that King Onyx should be allowed to continue his rule, as he will surely run himself ragged trying to exact his revenge on me. The changeling hive deserves to have a leader who wants to work with ponies, rather than persecute or go to war with them."

Luna cleared her throat. "Sister, we believe that Sir Brownmane has one final duty to perform before he can be released from his duties as ambassador. With thine indulgence?" she asked, and Celestia simple nodded, a small smirk crossing her lips.

Luna sat down and opened her front hooves wide. "Sir Brownmane, we command thee to show proper greeting to thy sovereign!" she said, a playful smile crossing her face.

Orion laughs and wraps his own forelegs around Luna, hugging her tightly. "I am glad to be home, Luna... I missed you," he whispers, so softly that only she can hear him.

"We missed thee, too," Luna whispered back, sneaking in a nuzzle. Releasing the hug, and collecting her royal bearings, Luna stated, "Thy duties are complete, go and rest now, and we shall see thee on the morrow. This applies to thou as well, noble scribe."

Orion turns to Steno and gives his friend a hug, "Sleep well, Steno. I'll want you with me on the train ride back to Ponyville."

"Looking forward to it, boss," Steno replied, hugging him back, then going to find his bunk for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing Longhaul and I got right: the location of the changeling hives and their general design. In fact, those episodes confirmed so much of what we did, we might as well be given writing credits! I’m kidding, of course.
> 
> I like this story because it’s a good example of Orion’s general pacifistic attitude toward problem solving. He’s able to turn the tables on Onyx with little more than words and making connections with like-minded drones. The fact that Steno is fully on his side by the end helps. And if her attitude didn’t make that clear enough already, Orion and Luna have gotten to be friends by now.


	7. The Twin Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of ponies in a Canterlot tavern have begun a plot to overthrow the Sisters, and its leader is none other than a pony who looks exactly like Orion.

It is nighttime in Ponyville. The autumn winds are crisp tonight, something  Orion likes very much as he trots about Ponyville's town square, dressed in a simple blue waistcoat with silver buttons and a white scarf. He'd been having very strange dreams involving a changeling named Onyx, but ignored them. He keeps cheerfully trotting along, his hooves moving with a noble grace.

Approaching from the opposite direction, a pony wearing a hooded cloak walks toward Orion, furtively glancing around now and then, as if he was afraid he was being followed. Spotting Orion, he quickens his pace, stopping short in front of him. "Sir Brownmane? Pardon my intrusion into your private time, but I bear an important summons for you." He passes over a scroll. "There are too many eyes and ears here, good sir. Please read this in a private location." With a final glance around, he bows his head slghtly. "Good evening, sir," he says before galloping off and into the shadows.

 Orion doesn't have much chance to say anything as he is hoofed over a scroll. He nods to the mysterious hooded pony, before straightening his glasses and trotting back toward Shadowfall Manor, entering quietly.

Cassius takes his coat. "Back so soon, m'lord?" asks the servant.

Orion nods. "A matter has arisen, Cassius… kindly prepare a cup of your finest earl grey, I'll be in my study. Send Raven there if she calls for me."

Cassius nods. "As you wish, m'lord." He trots off, and Orion teleports into the study.

The room was large and made of wood, with a large window on one side and a painting of Trottingham's skyline on another wall. There was a roll-top desk, made of some wood that might or might not be mahogany, and a wardrobe. There was a globe, the old-fashioned kind where the seas were beige instead of blue. There was a stained glass lamp and two large bookcases. The chair in front of the roll-top desk looked like a mad Victorian inventor's attempt to replicate a modern office chair without having any real idea what one looked like. It involved brass and gears.

It was, in effect, exactly what an eccentric professor noble like him would want in a private study. Orion takes a seat and unfolds the scroll, holding it up close to his face and reading what it has to say.

The scroll, written in perfect script, bears the royal seal of the Princess of the Sun at the very bottom. It reads: "Dearest Sir Brownmane, My deepest apologies for the cloak-and-dagger method of delivering this message to you. Were there a better way, I would have certainly chosen that method; as it is, the fewer ponies that know of what I am about to tell you, the better for Equestria as a whole. Recently, there have been rumblings throughout the nobility regarding the balance of power. Concerned, I tasked an official with gaining access to this group to sound out their motives. His report was most grim, and has the potential to upset politics in Equestria for many years to come. I have always found you to be an honest and upstanding pony, Sir Brownmane, and it is because of this that I make the following request of you. I am asking you to come to Canterlot to receive further instruction; I fear if this letter were to fall into the wrong hands all would be lost before any actions could be taken. Please proceed with all haste, and show the attached pass to the guards - it will grant you immediate entry. I look forward to seeing you soon, my little pony. Most sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion widens his eyes as he reads the letter, his horn flaring as takes the attached pass. He climbs to his hooves, slipping on a spare waistcoat as he trots back out into the hall, his hooves clip-clopping on the marble floor. "Nevermind the tea, Cassius! I have urgent business in Canterlot to attend to! Have the carriage ready to take me to the train station, please!"

Cassius nods, and does as he is instructed. Moments later, Orion is on the last train out to Canterlot that evening.

Arriving at the train station, Orion is greeted by a noblepony he had a brief dealing with in the past. "Ah, Sir Brownmane! So good to see you again, eh wot?" he says, a seemingly friendly smile on his face.

 Orion gives the noblepony a warm smile. "Indeed, Lord Berrington. It's been a long time! How is Lady Berrington doing? I am told you have two new foals?"

Lord Berrington gives a nod and a chuckle. "Oh goodness, yes. Absolute bundles of energy, those two ... must get it from their mother." He chuckles more at his lame joke. "So very good to see a friendly face in this town these days, I say. Have you ... heard the rumblings, my friend?" he asks quietly, leaning in to attempt to foil any eavesdroppers.

"Not in detail… but I know they're around. What are these rumblings about?" he whispers back.

Motioning for Orion to follow, Berrington starts walking away from the platform. "Such treasonous words I would have never expected to hear," he says sadly and quietly. "Word is a group of nobles are hatching a plot to take over the throne and install themselves as the ruling body. I've heard they're even attempting to sway Blueblood to their cause." He shakes his head. "I'm not buying into their garbage, as are several others. They must be stopped, but we don't know how."

Orion frowns deeply, a hint of anger appearing in his face. "Those fools…" he growls, before clearing his throat. "As it happens, Princess Celestia sent me a letter earlier this evening. I am to report to Canterlot, where I will receive further instructions." He gives Berrington a nod, "I shall of course keep you posted, and I'd like you to send word to the other allies… oh, and when you can, keep an eye out on Shadowfall for me until I return." The train pulls into the station as he finishes speaking.

"Gladly," he replies. "Just ... be careful in your dealings. They're a slippery type, those traitors. I'll await your word before contacting the others." He helps Orion get his bags on the train. "Safe travels, my friend," he says, giving Orion a quick hug before stepping back to the platform.

 Orion hugs back, before trotting over to an empty carriage, where he sits, staring pensively out a window.

The train pulls out of the station and chugs along into the night, the way illuminated by Luna's artful positioning of the moon and stars. The conductor passes through and punches Orion's ticket, then moves along toward the rear of the train, leaving Orion alone with his thoughts.

As the train pulls into Canterlot station a couple hours later, it is nearly midnight, according to Orion's pocket watch. He collects his bags and trots out of the train, his pass at the ready.

A handsome cab sits nearby, the driver idly drumming his hooves on the ground. There's not much call for taxi service this time of night, but hope springs eternal, especially for ol' Archie. Seeing Orion, he waves a hoof in his direction. "Need a lift, sir? Best ride in Canterlot!"

Orion smiles and trots over to the carriage. "Certainly, sir! I'm glad you're here, given the lateness of the hour." He floats his bags into the back before climbing in, buckling himself up. "I'm Orion, by the way. Could you take me to the castle, please?'

"I always wait for the last train before heading home, Mister Orion. And I'm Gateway Arch, but everypony calls me Archie." He gvies a push with his hooves against the ground and soon the cab is moving along at a brisk pace. "I don't get a lot of dignitaries in my cab, so I'm honored that you're riding along tonight."

"It's a pleasure, Archie! The other dignitaries don't know what they're missing." As they go he glances up at the sky and smiles. "Mmm… Luna's marvelous artwork, spectacular as always! Her night skies are some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Archie smiles too. "One benefit of working nights. I get a great view every night." The cab passes through the empty streets, the clacking of hooves on cobblestones the companion sound to the rumble of carriage wheels. "Must be pretty important business if you're heading to the castle this time of night," Archie says, breaking the silence.

He nods in assent. "Oh yes, very… I'd say, but it's confidential. One never knows who might be listening!"

"Gotcha," he replies with a wink. "None of my business anyway, just curious is all." He slows to a stop at the main gates of the castle. "Here we are, sir. That's two bits for the fare."

He gets his things and floats over the bits, plus a bit more as a tip. "Thank you again, Archie. Have a good evening!"

"You too, Mister Orion. Hope to see you on the return trip!" He tips his cap and heads off into the night.

The night guards stand at the entrance to the castle, blocking the way with their spears. "Access is restricted, sir. Please state your business," the senior guard announces.

 Orion draws himself up to his full height, looking noble. "The Right Honorable Sir Orion Shadow Baronet, here by appointment with Their Majesties."

The senior guard levitates a clipboard to his face and scans the paper attached. "I do not see your name here on tonight's appointment list, sir. You'll have to return tomorrow morning."

He floats over the pass. "Call it an urgent one."

Upon reading the pass, the guard blanches a little. "My apologies, sir. We will take you to your quarters immediately." He summons another guard nearby and whispers something to him. The other guard nods, gathering Orion's baggage in his magic. "Please follow me, sir. Their Highnesses have asked that you be presented first thing in the morning. I will take you to your chambers so you may rest." He starts trotting slowly through the gate and down the corridor.

Orion nods, and trots down the hall with the guards to his quarters.

* * *

As the first rays of light begin to break over the horizon, there is a knocking at Orion's door. "Sir Brownmane?" an official voice calls out. "Her Highnesses have requested your presence. Are you awake, sir?"

The door acquires a dark blue glow as it swings open. Orion is indeed awake, dressed in a dark violet waistcoat, blue dress shirt, and a dark purple bow tie. "Indeed I am! Lead the way!" He says brightly.

"This way, sir," the guard says, turing briskly and walking down the hallway. "Her Highnesses apologize for the very early hour, it is more for their convenience. Princess Luna will need to retire soon, you understand." Turning off the main corridor, the guard stops in front of two other guards, spears at the ready. He salutes, and addresses the senior guard. The two guards part, and the door is opened.

Princesses Celestia and Luna are seated on cushions inside the room, chatting amongst themselves. "Presenting The Right Honourable Sir Orion Shadow Baronet," the guard announces, bowing deeply.

Princess Celestia is the first to speak. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my little pony."

Orion bows to the Princesses as he enters, then says "You're very welcome, Your Majesty. I felt it was proper."

"My trust in you was well-placed," Celestia says. "I trust you've familiarized yourself with the events that have transpired lately."

Luna adds, "The cowards cannot even face us directly, instead plot and plan in the shadows. We cannot allow them to continue, but we cannot get close enough to find the leaders."

"That's where I would come in?" Orion guesses. "Infiltrate their ranks and report back on what I find?"

Celestia nods. "It would be dangerous, and could possibly be life-threatening. My sister and I feel there is no other option. Such treasonous ramblings must be brought to an end before serious damage is done, both to Equestria and our throne."

"We do not make such a request lightly, Sir Brownmane," Luna says. "Thou will be compensated for your efforts, in a manner you deem fair and equitable. However, thou must choose to accept this mission of thine own volition." She peers deep into Orion's eyes. "Sir Brownmane, dost thou accept this mission?"

 Orion gives Princess Luna a nod. "I accept, your majesty. I will not fail you."

Both princesses smile. "We are in your debt, Sir Brownmane," Luna says, with a small bow.

"Make whatever arrangements you need, and do not hesitate to ask for our assistance if you need it. Use these for official communication." Celestia says, levitating over a stack of specially-marked parchments. "We will not interfere in any way with your investigation. Good luck, my little pony."

Orion levitates the stationary into his saddlebags, smiling back. "Thank you both. Do you know at least where I can find them?"

"We've heard rumors that they congregate at the Hoof 'n Mouth Tavern. I've heard one of them owns the establishment, which is why they've not attracted too much attention. The owner is Lager Hops, and is friendly with the nobles that frequent his place." Celestia's expression saddens. "I don't know why they feel the need to do this, and my heart aches."

Orion gives Princess Celestia a smile. "You'll find out soon, I promise. I'll bet my life on it." He bows again and then turns to go.

The Hoof 'n' Mouth Tavern was busy, especially at a quarter past nine in the evening. Ponies of all classes from nobles down to market stall owners filled its bar and booths, talking loudly about anything and everything in varying stages of intoxication. In a back room, a meeting of ponies was about to start. Their mission was to overthrow the Royal Sisters. At the head of the table stood a grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail. Outside the tavern, a similar unicorn went inside, dressed in shabbier clothing than he normally wore, with his cutie mark obscured. One of them was Orion, the other wasn't, but could have been.

"All right, you lot, settle down, we'll start in a moment." The unicorn walked away from the table, stepped through the door separating the back room from the rest of the pub, and immediately froze in his tracks. A look of shock, then one of amusement, crept over his features. "Well. Nopony told me the new bar mirror had arrived," he said with a chuckle and a sly grin. He set his glass on the bar and started to slowly circle Orion. Shaking his head in amusement, he laughed slightly. "And what, or more precisely, who, do we have here?" he asked. "Is this my assassin, hired to remove the threat against Crown and country, and take my place as the leader of the true revolution? Or is this," he said slowly and softly, getting muzzle-close to Orion, "just a tale of happy circumstance that my exact double should walk into the very pub I occupy?"

"I should think the latter," Orion lies, his accent still as posh as ever. "You are Lager Hops, I hope? I've come to join you." He extends a forehoof. "The name is Tenebrae, by the way."

"That would be me," Lager said warily, taking Orion's hoof in a firm shake. "And I am curious, good sir, as to how you know of me. And what business we may have together." Two burly earth ponies, sitting nearby on stools at the bar, start to slowly make their way closer to the two. Lager shoots them a glance and they maintain a discrete distance.

 Orion allows himself a smirk. "Oh come now, you're one of the most daring ponies in town... it's not every day somepony plans to upset the Equestrian government. Few would have the courage, but I can see that you do." He lets go of Lager's hoof. "Besides... I have connections in Trottingham. Allow me to join, and you'll find yourself with dozens of new comrades."

"Yes, I suppose my reputation does precede me," he says with false humility, "and I also suppose that you fully understand that daring is no substitute for being careful." He motions to one of the earth ponies as a light restraining field envelops Orion. "Now relax, Tenebrae, this won't hurt, it's simply a precaution." The earth pony slides a small metallic ring over the base of Orion's horn. "A simple magic damper," Lager explains, releasing the restraining field. "Once we verify your intent, it will be removed. On that you have my word." The second earth pony does a quick frisk of Orion's clothing and body, looking at Lager and shaking his head once finished. "At least you were smart enough to not bring a weapon. So far, so good," Lager smiles. "Shall we?" he says, nodding to the back room and taking his now-refilled drink from the bartender.

"We shall," says Orion breezily, trotting alongside Lager. "And of course I didn't bring a weapon, I don't like them." This was true.

"You don't have to like them in order to carry them," Lager deadpanned. He walked into the back room, followed by Orion and the two earth ponies. "Gentlecolts!" he announced once the doors were closed. "Fortune smiles upon us this night, for I have found a certain something that will ensure our success. Behold!"

All eyes fell upon Orion. A few audible gasps could be heard from the assembly. Lager smirked. "I know, right? I was shocked, too. Gentlecolts, meet Tenebrae, our newest ally against the royal mockery-err, monarchy and friend to the revolution!"

Orion takes a bow, smiling warmly. "A pleasure to meet you all! I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly." He glances back to Lager. "What's on the agenda for this evening?" he asks.

"Oh, tonight's agenda has changed somewhat," Lager said with a grin. "You see, whenever we bring in a new prospective member, regardless of what he looks like, we always go through an initiation, of sorts." He addressed the group. "Now then, please give our new friend the once-over and voice your concerns freely."

Several of the ponies gazed hard at Orion, one in particular. Looking Orion up and down his eyes registered recognition. Finally, the pony spoke, in a fairly pompous accent. "You look oddly familiar, and not because of... " said one, nodding toward Lager. "Tell us, are you noble or common, sir?" The rest waited for Orion's answer.

"Common," Orion lies again. "Don't let the accent fool you. I picked up after many years working as a butler."

"And why would a simple commoner want to overthrow the establishment?" piped up another pony. "You commoners practically throw yourselves at their hooves should they deign to even glance on your direction." His eyes narrowed. "What do you really want out of this?" he asked in a low voice.

Orion glares icicles at the second pony, his expression dark. "You sir are a pony of the establishment yourself, from the sound of things. The life of a commoner is a harsh one, not that I would expect you to know that." He scowls.

Complete silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was more like a good five minutes, neither pony daring to move or even blink. Finally, the assembly burst into raucous laughter. "Oi, he's got quite the set of clankers, 'asn't 'e?" stated one portly pony with a thick Trottingham accent.

The accusatory pony smiled. "I worked my way into the establishment, my good butler," he said, "I know all too well about the harsh realities of common life. That's why I believe a change in rulers is necessary. By making life easier for the common pony folk, we make them happier, which makes them more productive, thereby increasing our bottom line without so much as having to lift a hoof. But my question remains - what place do you seek once we take control?"

 Orion shrugs, his good mood restored as if it had always been there. "A good question, my friend! I haven't considered it. Perhaps a teaching post at a university somewhere."

The pony blinked, a flash in his eyes suggesting something more than he was revealing. "Is that all? A professor? Most commoners would jump at the chance to become a ruler over their own little fiefdom." He studied Orion again. "You are an interesting one, Mister Butler," he said, giving him a slight flank bump in passing. "We should talk later." He flashes a wide smile before returning to his place at the table.

Lager drummed a hoof on the table. "Okay, okay... are there any other questions for our petitioner?" he asked in a stern voice, trying to get things back on track. "Any concerns, disagreements, anything?" He looked out at the assembly, as each pony shook his head in the negative. "Very well, then," Lager said, looking at Orion, "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Plenty," says Orion, trotting over to an empty seat and sitting, resting his forelegs on the table. "Why are we all here? What did the royalty ever do to us?" He turns to look at Lager. "You've got to be more than just a simple tavern owner, my good stallion. There's got to be some sort of past event that inspired you to make this group. What was it?"

Lager leaned forward and rested his head on his hooves, chuckling. "You give me way too much credit, my dear pony. I didn't create this group; I merely gave it a space to vent their grievances. Night after night they would traipse in, order plenty of cider and complain about some sleight that one princess or the other had perpetrated. And they drank, and complained, on and on for... how long has it been now?" he asked a pony seated to his right.

"Nigh on two years now, boss," was the reply. "And if it weren't for ol' Lager here, tellin' us to grow a set and do something about it, we'd still all be cryin' in our cider instead of finalizing our grand plan."

"Just to clarify, my dear Tenebrae. They let me pretend to be in charge because I forgave all of their tabs. Luckily, they didn't put too big a dent in my savings." Lager leaned back. "Well, that and I have a knack for organizing things."

Orion nods a little bit, making careful mental notes of all that he was hearing. "Indeed! This seems to be a very well-organized meeting, and that goes for the tavern too. There are places back in Trottingham that could do with improvement in that department." He leans back a little. "Do you plan to continue running the tavern after you've taken control?"

"We all need a hobby," Lager replied. "Lest you think I have designs on the throne, let me assure you I do not. I believe that honor falls upon ol' Lord Pompington here," he said, indicating the portly Trottingham noble. "Or, at the very least, he will be in charge of setting up the ruling body. My main task is to be the fall pony should anything go horribly wrong. And, to continue to serve the finest spirits to the most noble of ponies."

He stood up, using his magic to produce a plain wooden box. On the front was what appeard to be a small spout, not really designed for pouring anything however. Two lids sat on top, and a faint rattle could be heard. "I'm afraid I must stop the proceedings and call upon the secret ballot. Each pony will drop a marble from the back into the spout in the front, white for yea and black for nay. One nay vote, and I'm afraid your time with us will be at an end, good sir Tenebrae." Lager moved around the table, stopping next to each pony. He shielded the box in such a way that nopony could see what marble was being selected. Once the last pony cast his vote, Lager sat down and peeked inside. His expression was fairly neutral. He glanced up at Orion. "Ready to hear your fate?"

 Orion nods once, an equally neutral expression on his face. "As I'll ever be."

Lager nods toward the two burly earth ponies, and they stand on either side of Orion. Lager slowly rises from his seat and starts walking toward Orion. "Then, let the record reflect that upon the conclusion of the voting, the New Equestrian Congress has decreed that the unicorn known as Tenebrae is officially..." He stops and nods. One of the earth ponies removes the magic damper from Orion's horn. "Accepted as a member with no dissenting votes. Welcome aboard, good sir." He extends his hoof to Orion.

Orion shakes the hoof, smiling. "Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to be here."

A hearty round of hoof-drumming accompanies the well-wishes of the assembly. "We'll meet again tomorrow night - the time is near!" Lager announces.

As the crowd moved toward the tavern to celebrate another successful meeting, the pony that had appeared so adversarial to Orion approached him. "Tenebrae, was it? I hope you'll forgive me for that little business earlier; it's just a little thing I do to all new potential recruits to the 'cause'. They call me Omni, by the way." He offered a hoof.

"Pleased to meet you Omni," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof with his own. "What attracted you to this group?"

Omni chuckled. "Oh, there could be quite a few reasons, I guess. Perhaps I was intrigued by the cloak-and-dagger aspect of it, perhaps I was bored and needed a way to liven my otherwise dull evenings, maybe even Lager himself asked me to join to add a more level-headed approach to things. Why I stay, however, is the real question now, isn't it? Perhaps I just want to see which of these dunderheads actually think they could overthrow the princesses." He leans in close. "You never know, I could be an agent of Celestia herself!" He winks and smiles.

"Couldn't we all?" Orion counters, winking back. "Anyway, shall we get drinks? Or go somewhere less crowded?"

"I was just about to head back home, honestly. Since I'm not one to kill vast amounts of brain cells with Lager's collection of poisons, much like the others in our little band. Would you care to walk with me, or are you planning to stay here for a bit?"

"Let's walk," Orion says with a nod. "I like tea better anyway."

Omni smiled. "Excellent." He walks toward the door, holding it open. "After you, good sir."

"Thank you!" He bows his head and trots out into the night.

They walk in silence for a bit, until Omni turns and says, "Yes, it is an interesting band we have, Tenebrae." His voice drops in volume and he leans in closer. "Or should I properly call you Sir Brownmane?"

"So you do know me," he says with an amused chuckle. "Just call me Orion please, Omni. Everypony else does."

"I had a suspicion. Relax, I won't give you away. I'm mainly hoping you're here to talk some sense into these idiots." He sighed in frustration. "They're hell-bent on going through with their little bloodless coup and nopony can talk them out of it." He casts a gaze at Orion. "They sent you, didn't they?" he asks in a low whisper. "You're here on orders from the crown, aren't you?"

"Yes." He nods, showing him whatever it was the sisters had given him earlier. "If I can do anything to stop them from succeeding, I will."

Omni exhales deeply. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew the princesses would turn a blind eye for only so long." He looks at Orion with a sad expression. "So, they intend to carry out their plan in five days. Lager thinks it's all a big lark and refuses to see that these idiots are serious!" He stops and takes a deep breath. "They have to be stopped. I've been stonewalling things as best as I can, but they're ready to go ahead anyway."

"But now there's two of us," he says, nodding. "So over the next five days, we need to come up with a plan. I have connections back in Trottingham, I intend to use them. What about you?"

"I have a friend in the constabulary force here. I've been sending him information and he's been relaying it through channels to the Royal Guard." He smirks. "Yes. I'm the mole." His expression grows serious. "They think that because I can keep their sorry flanks out of jail when they get picked up for being drunk in public that I have some stature in town." He shakes his head. "Part of the arrangement with my friend, up through his superiors. In exchange for information, of course."

Orion gasps as he is suddenly struck with an idea, his eyes widening. "You've seen that Lager and I are identical. What if I were to switch places with him in five days, and lure his followers into a trap, set by the authorities here and in Trottingham?"

Omni thinks for a moment. "Yes, that would work wonderfully. We're all supposed to meet at the pub before daybreak. The plan is to get both princesses secured around the rising of the sun, this way they could be in control of the palace before the day began." He shakes his head. "I don't know how they think it could work, or that the princesses would willingly agree to surrender their power so easily." He speaks as he looks off into the distance. "We'd have to get to Lager before then. I meet with him in the mornings, before he opens his pub. That's our only chance to get him out of the way. I'm hoping he can be reasoned with."

"And if he can't... well, I know some spells I can use to knock him out for a few hours," he says grimly. "But I hope I don't have to use them. I hate doing that." He shrugs. "Anyway... I'll need to practice pretending to be him. Mimic his walk, his voice, posture, you know. And of course, I'll need to know everything you know, to better perpetrate the deception." He chuckles dryly. "Goodness, I sound like a changeling."

Omni checks his pocketwatch. "It's getting late. Let's meet up at the pub at seven in the morning tomorrow. That's when I go see Lager. We can meet up beforehoof in a more public place if you'd prefer. I know you have no reason to trust me. But, honestly, this has gone from harmless venting to full-out treason, and I want no part of that." He extends his hoof once again. "So, see you tomorrow?"

 Orion shakes the hoof. "See you tomorrow." And he disappears in a flash of light, hoping against hope no one had followed them.

* * *

It is early next morning, and Orion is trotting toward the pub, ready to meet Omni. He's wearing the same worn clothes as before, ready for anything.

Omni waited outside the Hoof 'n Mouth. Seeing 'Tenebrae' approach, he nodded hello and casually glanced around. "You made it. I'm glad for that; I thought I was about to be left high and dry. So, you think we can convince Lager to follow the right path?"

"I hope so... if not, we'll deal with it when the time comes." He nods once and trots casually inside with Omni, looking around.

Lager smiled when he saw Omni enter the still-quiet tavern. His smile faded when he saw Orion following along. "Mister Tenebrae, good to see you again," he said warily. "What brings you to my establishment this fine morning?" He shot a look to Omni as if to inquire what all this was about.

"Many things, Lager! I shall explain them in due course!" He looks back to Omni. "Would you like to introduce the topic at hoof?"

Omni sighed and nodded. "Lager, we're here to stop this plan from moving forward. Sure, a little harmless venting is good now and then, but you're advocating a coup against the ruling body of Equestria. The group has grown out of control and we think we can stop this without anypony suffering any major consequences." He turned to Orion. "I think you could explain this part better."

 Orion nods. "We feel that the best way to keep any pony from being hurt is if I impersonate you. Then I lead them to Canterlot, as planned, where ponies will be waiting to collect your group and take them in for questioning. If all goes well, nothing will go wrong and nopony dies."

Lager walked around slowly, taking in this new information. He studied Orion carefully, walking slowly around him. "You seem pretty sure about your chances for success, Tenebrae. Or should I say," he said as he stood face to face with Orion, "Sir Brownmane?" A small, yet sinister smile crept onto Lager's face as he stomped his hoof three times. At once, four burly ponies seized Orion and Omni, holding them fast as Lager paced the floor. "Yes, one of the Trottingham nobles thought he recognized you. Quite an honor to have you here. Shame about what is about to happen. You see, I have no intention of backing down from this. Instead, Sir Brownmane is going to lead the revolution right to the steps of the palace, only to suddenly escape if things turn sour. He will be caught nearby, and oh, how the tongues will wag about how Sir Brownmane could turn against his beloved princesses. Oh, what a shame!" He punctuated this with a sinister laugh.

Orion snarls, trying to let go of the grip the guard ponies had him in. "I most certainly will not do-" He stops, a look of horrified comprehension on his face. "Oh no... you're turning my own plan back upon me, aren't you?" He scowls again. "You'll fail... the Princesses trust me, they know me well enough to know a fake when they spot one!"

"Are you sure?" Lager asks, ducking behind the bar and emerging a moment later, dressed exactly as Orion. "All I need is to apply the cutie mark and nopony will be the wiser. It was quite fortunate, you wandering into my establishment," he said, his accent almost indistinguishable from Orion's. "I had some vocal coaching as well. Amazing what a few free ciders can buy a pony, hm?" He chuckled.

Orion winces, "Please don't do that... in front of me, at least." Then he pauses. "Apply the cutie mark? I beg your pardon?"

"Why, the last part of the disguise," Lager explained. "I also made a contact that does temporary tattoos. All I need to do is cover my own mark, apply yours, and voila! Instant nobility!" He smiled broadly. "And it all comes out with a little soap and water once the disguise is no longer needed, which will be about a half second after you're arrested for high treason." He laughed loud, trotting back behind the bar and returning himself to his normal appearance. "Now then, there's the problem of what to do with the both of you until then."

"I suppose letting us go and disbanding your little band of traitorous rogues is out of the question," Orion says dryly. "Besides, how am I going to be arrested if I'm stuck here, hm? Wouldn't they arrest you because they think you're me?"

Lager just chuckled softly. "Villainy 101: Never reveal your entire plan to your foe lest he find a way to foil it. Let's just say I have more than one disguise nearby, and not necessarily for me." He motioned to the burly ponies. "Take 'em to the keg vault. That should hold 'em until we need 'em."

"I can't believe a book like that exists... you'll never get away with this, you scoundrel!" Orion exclaims.

"Tut tut, my dear fellow," Lager said in his posh accent, "Mayhaps we shall see 'pon the morrow. Pip pip and all that rot, eh?" He laughed as Orion and Omni were taken to the keg vault.

"Oh stop it! That's just insulting!" he yells as the door to the keg vault closes. Orion and Omni are thrown unceremoniously into the keg storage room, landing roughly on the floor. The door is then locked behind them. The room is of course stacked floor to ceiling with kegs of all sorts of alcohol, and there is only one window, very high up at that. It is, coincidentally, pony-size.

Omni slowly gets to his hooves. "That went well..." he said dryly. He looks around and back to Orion. "Okay, it's your mission to be here in the first place. Have you a plan to escape before the mob decides to come in and take matters into their own hooves?"

 Orion looks thoughtful, looking around the room they're in. "I'm getting the start of one... if we build a pyramid of kegs, we can use them to reach the window and break out. Simple, but effective!" His horn begins to glow, a blue aura surrounds one of the topmost kegs as he teleports it to an empty space on the floor near the window.

"Best plan I've heard all day," Omni replied, assisting with the placement of the kegs as Orion moved them with his magic. Before long, a small staircase of kegs had been constructed, leading to the window. Omni climbed to the top and looked out, then tried the window. It slid open, getting stuck halfway. He cursed silently as he climbed down. "Know a window-stretching spell? I can't raise it past half."

"I can try!" He ascends the makeshift staircase, horn aglow once more as he tries to loosen whatever it was keeping the window stuck. The window groaned in protest, finally succumbing to the magical pressure and sliding upward. "There we go!" He leaps nimbly out of the window, landing on the grass. "Honestly... he might look like me, but he hasn't got my ingenuity!"

Omni emerges from the window a moment later. "Great, we're out. Now, we have to stop Lager before he goes through with this scheme. I just hope he doesn't bump up the timeline now that he knows we're on to him."

"In any case, we need to get to the castle, and quickly! But how?" He looks thoughtful. "They'll have teleportation blockers over the castle, ever since the changelings attacked."

Omni thinks for a moment. "I hve an idea. It's not the best route in terms of comfort, but it'll keep us out of view until we can get close to the castle." He goes to a corner of the tavern, and after looking in all directions, removes a trap door from the ground. "This is a service hatch that ties in with the storm drains. They put this in when they did some work last year, and never filled it back in again. If I'm right, we should be able to get within a block or two of the castle, where there's another hatch." He looks at Orion. "I don't know if that hatch has been sealed, but I'm willing to risk it." He drops into the hole. A small splash can be heard.

Orion pulls out his bow tie from a pocket of his jacket, puts it on, adjusts it, and jumps in after him with a shout of "Geronimooooooooooo!" As he falls, he uses his time manipulation spell to slow down time around himself, so he lands easily without getting hurt.

Omni leads Orion to the main tube, and splashes down into it. "I'm just glad this is only a storm drain. The main sewers would have been most unpleasant, to say the least." He looks left and right. "Okay, if we follow the tube, we should be heading in the general direction of the castle. I'm not sure if it branches off, but we can check that as we get closer. We can check our bearings through the grates on our path."

Orion nods and starts to follow, his hooves clip-clopping on the stone as he goes.

After twisting and turning through the storm drains, the pair emerge at the castle. After Orion presents his credentials to the guards, the two are immediately taken to the throne room.

"Orion, my faithful baronet," Celestia says warmly. "What news do you have for us regarding the rebellion?"

Orion bows politely before responding "Lager is coming... he and his band will be here any moment now, with him pretending to be me."

Luna growls. "That foul knave! How dareth he impersonate thee!"

Omni bows deeply. "Begging your pardon, Your Highnesses, but I can provide the names of all of the conspirators. It saddens me to report there are quite many." He retrieves a scroll from a hidden pouch under his saddlebag.

Luna takes it with her magic. "We thank thee... they shall be arrested and tried for high treason against the crowns!"

"I am honored to serve," Omni sys, stil bowing.

Outside the castle, a tumultuous noise can be heard. The scrambling of the royal guards confirms the worst. The mob has arrived at the castle. One of Luna's guardsponies enters the room. "Your Highnesses! A mob is outside the castle! We're holding them off as best we can, but I don't know how long that will be possible!"

Luna stands. "We will not allow these ruffians to continue in this endeavor!" She looks to Celestia. "Come, sister! Let us put a stop to this nonsense." Her horn glows faintly. "We will not hurt them, but we will stop them."

"As for us, your majesties?" asks Orion curiously. "What may we do to help?"

Celestia turns to a guard pony standing nearby. "Take Sir Orion's companion to the anteroom, he will be safe there. Then return." The guard bows and leads Omni away. "Orion, stand behind the door. When the mob enters, place a containment spell on them to prevent their escape. We can handle the rest."

"As you wish." He salutes, his horn glowing in preparation. Luna rises and prepares to depart with her sister, looking angry. The royal sisters head to the anteroom to wait.

The wait is short, as soon yells and shouts are heard approaching the throne room. The doors burst open. A large group of ponies, including many of the nobles, burst in and are stopped by a line of guards. "See? The royal cowards dare not face us for they know our strength!" Lager calls to the crowd, earning acknowledgement and agreement from them.

"No, it is you who do not know our true strength," Celestia remarks, re-entering the throne room with her sister, horns aglow. A look and a slight nod to Orion are the signal to begin.

Orion casts his containment spell on the crowd. Luna speaks next. "Thou art the craven cowards here!" she shouts. "We have fought worse than a lot of discontents such as thee! We are not afraid!"

The mood turns to apprehension, and then fear. The mob starts to protest to Lager to give up. Lager casts an angry glance at Orion before dropping his head. "Very well," he says in a strained voice, "I see we cannot win. As leader, I offer our surrender."

Luna nods. "That will do, Guards, take the ringleader! These others... we shall decide their punishment, aye Tia?"

Celestia nods solemnly. "Yes, Luna, we will deal with that in due time. Guards, go through the palace and round up any stragglers. They, and the group here, will be held in the dungeon until we pass sentence."

The guards salute, and Luna tries to hide her pleasure at being able to use the dungeons again. Just like old times!

Omni poke his head out of the anteroom. "Um...is it safe to come out now?"

Orion nods. "The rebellion has been taken care of!" A thought strikes him. "Is it me, or did that all seem a trifle too easy?"

Deep in the Canterlot Castle dungeons, Lager Hops sits on his bunk, wearing a black and white striped prisoner's uniform and cap, his ears pressed against his skull. "That dratted double... I could have had all Equestria under my hooves right now!"

His thoughts were broken by the sound of hooves trotting on the cobblestones. A white unicorn guard wearing golden armor makes his way up to Lager's cell, a key held in a bright green telekinetic grip.

"What do you want?" Lager grouses, still frowning. "Come to feed me some freshly-made gruel, have you?"

The guard shakes his head, "Actually... I'm here to free you." The guard's blue eyes flare green, and he floats the key into the lock of the cell door, turning it. Then with a flash of flame, a changeling male a little taller than Lager himself has taken the guard's place. "My name is Onyx... I am the king of the changelings."

"When did the changelings get a king?" Lager asked. "I thought Queen Chrysalis ruled you."

"She did," Onyx responds. "Until Orion Shadow killed her." He spits at the ground. "And there's more... just a few months ago he stole more than half of my hive's population from right under my nose, claiming he was 'freeing' them. He has completely upset the balance of things, and I would like nothing more than to see him killed."

"It seems he's quite the troublemaker then... you'll need help." Lager rises and offers the changeling his hoof. "I'd be happy to volunteer."

Onyx shakes the hoof, nodding satisfactorily. "Excellent." And with that, he resumes his guard disguise and leads Lager from the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is named after, but is otherwise unrelated to, the same-titled Doctor Who serial from the mid-1980s. It was also written before the previous chapter, which is why Steno isn’t here. You can assume he’s off doing other stuff, and Cassius (Orion’s butler) is around to cover for him. Gateway Arch is so named because I’m a St. Louis girl, and I love the idea of our city’s main landmark being ponified.
> 
> Then there’s Lager Hops. I like stories featuring cases of mistaken identity, look alikes, and things like that, and Lager is a great first example of the concept. This was the second story we wrote, and probably the point where it started to become what it is now, though that wasn’t the plan at the time.


	8. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diplomatic mission to the Griffin lands runs into trouble when Raven is kidnapped and brainwashed. Orion, meanwhile, falls into darkness, and only true love can save their marriage.

In a cave on the very edge of griffon territory, there gathered a strange mix of creatures. One was a unicorn named Lager Hops, beside him sat a jet-black griffon. This was Blackclaw. Last of all was a changeling, Onyx. In the center of the room was a magical projection of a grey unicorn noblecolt,  Orion. Blackclaw looked to Lager. "I remember this guy... I thought he was dead already."

"Yeah... he would have been had your agent not chickened out at the last minute," Lager replied with a hint of acid in his voice. "I can't believe he married her on top of it all. All right under that fat beak of yours. And you had absolutely no clue, much like now." He snorted, and his horn glowed, changing to a family portrait of the Brownmane family.

Blackclaw frowns distastefully. "He had kids? Great, just what I need."

Onyx stares. "I remember these... The two of them are responsible for the defeat of my Queen, and the removal of my subjects to pony lands."

"Yeah? Well, I was supposed to be the new ruler of Equestria. And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling unicorn." Lager harrumphed, and the projections faded away. Lager brought the lighting level back up. "So, we are all united in our cause - the removal of  Orion. The question is, gentlemen... how do we do it?"

"We can kidnap his wife," Blackclaw suggests, raising a talon. Onyx nods. "Perhaps drain her of love, to make her more pliable."

Lager nods, smiling. "Yes, he does dote on that family of his, doesn't he? Okay, let's work with that. What about the kids? Take them too?"

"Possibly. Being young, I can brainwash them easily," Onyx continues. "But what would we do with them once we have them?"

Lager shrugs. "Not like I care. What say you, Blackie? Any thoughts on this pressing matter?"

"I say we go for it,' Blackclaw says, smiling darkly. "Break him before we kill him."

Lager looks around the table. "Then it's agreed, the fall of the house of Brownmane has begun!" He begins to laugh manically, the sound echoing throughout the cave walls.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Orion is in a meeting with Princess Celestia. "Orion, my most faithful pony, you have once again served Equestria well. The information we were able to gather has been most useful," begins the sun princess.

Princess Luna agreed, saying, "Truly are we in your debt."

Orion blushes and bows his head. "You flatter me, your majesties... I am only doing what is right for my country, It is an honor to be in your service."

"And we must ask for your service once again, Sir Orion. It has been reported that the griffons are planning another intrusion into sovereign territory. We would ask you to act as both ambassador and intelligence-gatherer, as well as our personal envoy," Celestia said, studying Orion's expression. "Princess Luna will accompany you, and will assist as much as she is able. This mission can be very dangerous, and I will not order you to go. Therefore, you do have the right to refuse if you wish, Orion. What is your answer?"

Orion takes a moment to consider this, his expression thoughtful. So many of his previous adventures had been wrought with danger, whether in service to the crown or, a very long time ago, with Raven prior to their marriage. He was older now, and he had a family to think about. He was almost tempted to refuse... But then he imagined Raven and their foals being taken prisoner, and nods resolutely, adjusting his bow tie. "I'll do it, your majesties."

Luna could barely suppress her glee. "We knew our faith on you was well-founded, Sir Orion! We shall leave in two days, this should give you some time to prepare. We will await your arrival at the palace at dawn, two days hence." She stepped forward, but stopped, looking unsure about her next action.

Celestia softly chuckled. "There's nopony else around, sister. I know what you'd like to do, so if you'd prefer I turn around..." She smirked playfully.

Luna blushed, and stuck her tongue out at her sister in mock-offense. "We need no royal sanction for friendship!" she declared, wrapping Orion in a surprise hug. "We knew we could count upon you, my dearest friend," she whispered.

Orion hugs the moon princess back in return, smiling some. "I would be unworthy of that title if I refused, Princess. I look forward to traveling with you," he whispers back, tail swishing excitedly.

A third set of hooves joined in the hugfest. Celestia broke the silence after a moment, saying, "Take good care of my sister, Orion. And now, yo'd better get home to pack. I imagine your family will want a few hugs as well." She smiled.

Luna broke the hug, albeit reluctantly. She composed herself and said, in her best regal tone, ""Yes, we will see thee soon. Hie thee to thy family, good Sir." She smiled also.

Orion bows deeply. "I promise to keep her safe, Princess Celestia. Farewell to you both, for now!" And with that he trots from the room, poised and graceful as ever.

Raven and the foals walked through the market square. It was a lovely day in Ponyville, and despite the clouds hanging in the sky, the marketplace was packed with ponies all enjoying the day and getting a bit of shopping done. Raven silently cursed herself for not being clearer when making out the shopping list, and since she felt responsible for the error, she opted to go get what was forgotten herself.

She made her way around the stalls, selecting the items she needed and placing them in a bag. Every so often, she would stop and look around. Was somepony watching her? She couldn't see anypony acting suspicious, and with the size of the crowd, observation would be difficult at best. She continued on, shrugging off the feeling like a bad dream.

Somepony was indeed watching her, a black-furred pegasus pony with a storm cloud for a cutie mark. He had bright yellow eyes, and continued to follow the mare's progress for a little bit with his eyes. Then, at a signal, the pegasus flew over and joined in the crowd, staying as closely as possible to his target without attracting attention. A griffon watched in the distance, ready to help.

A flash of motion caught Raven's eye, and she turned in time to see a black pegasus with yellow eyes hurriedly turn to look at something at a nearby stall. She shivered slightly, getting a very bad feeling of knowing that pony from somewhere. She scanned the area once again. She couldn't see 'him,' but she knew 'he' wouldn't be far away if that pegasus was who she thought it might be. "Stay close, children," she admonished the foals quietly, "we're almost done." She obtained the last items she needed and moved to head for home, trotting quickly through the crowd.

The black pegasus follows quietly, and once Raven and the foals are beyond the crowd, the griffon takes flight and snatches each of the foals in his claws, grinning darkly. It's an ambush! The pegasus meanwhile moves to tackle Raven to the ground, leaping upon her in a flurry of fur and feathers.

Raven tries to scream, but is quickly overwhelmed by the blitz attack! She's not going down without a fight, however, and kicks and lashes out at the pegasus, hoping to connect with any soft spot that will let her get away from this pegasus and go after her foals!

The pegasus dodges her attack and transforms, revealing his true self: a dark grey changeling with vivid green eyes, built very similarly to her beloved Orion. He holds up his hooves, and with a burst of magic, green goo flies from the holes and toward Raven, wrapping around her tight and soon cocooning her. Struggling would be almost impossible.

Raven refuses to give up, succumbing only when she's physically exhausted. She looks between the changeling and her former 'employer,' a sneer forming on her face. "I thought I smelled something," she spat, glaring hard at the griffon. "I thought they finally put you away for good since nopony had seen you for so long. Now, what's all this about?"

"Your husband," Blackclaw says disgustedly. "You know, the one I asked you to kill way back when. He's gotten his hooves into a lot of stuff lately... time to rub him out."

Onyx speaks next. Even his voice sounds vaguely familiar. "If it wasn't for him, your Princesses would have been deposed, and my queen would still be alive, and ruling over you pathetic creatures with an iron hoof."

"You can't blame my beloved for Chrysalis's death! She would have been defeated anyway, thanks to her arrogance! And you," she said, turning to Blackclaw, "one little pony has the big, bad griffon running scared. If you wanted him dead so bad, why didn't you do it yourself back then? He's only become more powerful, both in magic and stature, you and your minions wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"He only got that way because he had you and your little scamps watching him," Blackclaw snarls. "If we take you, then he breaks. And if he breaks, then killing him is all the easier." Onyx lights his horn. "Sleep tight," he hisses, before firing a jet of green magic at the mare with the intention of knocking her out.

"You'll never succeed, you'll-unnh!" The beam hit Raven directly, immobilizing her and preventing her from talking, but allowing her to hear everything that was said. She struggled to remember as much as she could hear ... if she could manage to escape, she could send out an alert. Escape would have to wait, until she could see where they were taking her .. and her foals. She had to try, for their sake.

Onyx nods, floating the two cocooned foals in the air. "Our work is done... when we return to base, I shall begin the brainwashing process." He flits into the air, and flies off into the distance.

* * *

In Canterlot,  Orion climbs out of the carriage provided for him and makes his way toward the palace at large, submitting to a routine scan by a couple of guards ponies. Beside him is Steno Pad, his assistant and changeling friend.

" And we should be able to manage things at the manor until you return," Steno says, closing his day planner. "Do you have any further instructions before I go back to Ponyville?"

The unicorn noble shakes his head, smiling. "Everything seems to be in order, Steno. Thank you again, I'll be seeing you again soon." He gives the changeling a warm hug.

Steno hugs Orion, and whispers, "You better come back safe, take care of yourself." Steno releases the hug and returns to the carriage.

"I will, say hi to the other drones in town for me!" Being the ambassador to a race of insect ponies had its perks. With a last wave, he turns and heads into the palace, trotting straight toward the throne room.

Both princesses would be waiting for Orion upon his arrival, Celestia seated on her throne, Luna trying not to look nervous about what would be her first espionage mission. "Prompt as always, Sir Orion," Celestia said with a slight chuckle and a grin.

"Huzzah, Orion has arrived and we can begin!" Luna said, abandoning all decorum and hugging the unicorn.

"With a cutie mark like mine your highness, it would be a disgrace not to be!" He smiles at the white alicorn and bows, then is hugged by a certain moon princess. He laughs and hugs her back. "We certainly can! The family has been informed, and my assistant Steno will be looking after Shadowfall for me while I'm gone. For now, I am all yours!" He smiles brightly at the blue alicorn.

The day in Grifopolis is a warm one, to be sure. Whitewing, an all-white griffon with orange eyes and quite a fearsome beak, was leading his two charges toward the border it shared with Equestria. In the distance were the vague silhouettes of griffons, flying all about going about their day.

Flanked by four of the most able Lunar Guards, Princess Luna and Orion approached the border. Luna sized up the griffon envoy carefully, a neutral expression on her face. She stopped and stood, motionless, her etherial mane flowing in unfelt winds, creating quite the regal appearance. "Greetings, I trust thou art the griffon envoy called Whitewing?" Luna said, in a softer approximation of the Royal Canterlot Voice - authoratative, but not quite at the volume to shatter stone at 1500 meters.

Whitewing gives a nod, bowing to the two ponies, "I am. Welcome to Grifftania, good Princess and Baronet. Come, I shall show you both to your hotel." He turns around and takes flight, paying no mind to the guardsponies. Not being capable of flight, Orion climbs onto one of their backs, and together the group sets off toward the cloud-city. The baronet had cast the cloud-walking spell on himself, however.

Luna checks to make sure Orion is secure on her back, and with a smirk and a wink, lifts off with one flap of her powerful wings. She flies effortlessly along, catching up to Whitewing, her guards trailing at a discrete distance. "When are we scheduled to meet? We would desire a day to refresh ourselves prior to doing so, if that would not be too much trouble." The tall spires of the cloud city come into view in the distance. "Our journey has been long, though uneventful."

Whitewing nods as he flies alongside the Princess. "Of course you may relax," he says at last. "It is my king's request however that you remain as covert as possible. Anti-Equestrian sentiment has reached a fever pitch as of late, so you would do well to disguise yourselves as best you can. I trust you are familiar with the proper illusory magics?"

Before Whitewing could finish his question, he was suddenly flying alongside a lavender and white griffon. With a flick of her lion-like tail, she looked over at Whitewing. "I trust this hast answered thy question, good sir?" she said, a playful smirk playing across her beak. She turned back to Orion. "Thou wouldst do well to begin thy transformation, for our arrival is imminent." Returning her attention to Whitewing, she stated matter-of-factly, "It is our hope that we can prevent hostilities and preserve the peace we have enjoyed. Can you tell us when such anti-pony rumblings started?"

"Precisely three months following the attempted coup by a stallion known as Lager Hops," Whitewing responded, as Orion's horn began to glow. In mere moments, fur had transformed into plumage, hooves became eagle talons and feline paws, his equine muzzle a beak... where a grey unicorn pony once remained, there was now a dark blue griffon with grey eyes. He swishes his own tail, and flicks his wings as he listens to the two chat. "Many of my race do not approve of the influence you and your sister hold upon the surrounding nations, some have said that King Swiftwind is nothing more than a puppet."

Luna mutters a curse under her breath. Had she known sooner that Lager Hops was attempting to start a full-blown war she would have had him crushed, literally. "Neither my sister nor I have any designs on any lands save our own. It was always our intent to foment a fair and equitable partnership with the other races, be they griffon, minotaur, or dragon was of no concern. Our goal was peace with our neighbors, and mutual benefit for all." Her gaze turned stony as she eyed the cloud city rapidly approaching. "King Swiftwind has been an ally and nothing more. We do not exert any influence in his rule."

A third griffon was also enroute to the cloud city. Steno Pad, Orion's assistant, flew along at a rapid pace, having converted his form to that of a regularly-coloured griffon, with a brown-and-white coat. Slung along his side was a pouch bearing the seal of Princess Celestia and Equestria. He functioned as a diplomatic courier, and as such the lunar guards allowed him to fly in formation.

Whitewing leads the two transformed ponies to their hotel, landing on the balcony of their room. "You have already been checked in," he informs them. "Under assumed names, naturally. Princess, you are Saliunca. Sir Orion, your name is Sirius." He unlocks the balcony door to let them in. "We shall meet in three days time. Farewell for now."

"We thank thee, Whitewing. Farewell." Stepping inside the suite, Luna closed the balcony doors behind her. She began silently looking around the rom with her magic, not uttering a sound, until at last she breathed easy. "We will be secure here, the griffons have not installed any listening devices." She dropped her facade, and sat down on a pile of cushions. "Sir Brownmane, please be comfortable. Our real work will commence on the morrow." She indicated a pile of cushions next to her.

Orion lets his own illusion fall, and nods, flopping onto the pile of cushions beside Luna. "I will admit, having heard Whitewing's description of things it all seems worse than I feared. I only hope we can make it out okay."

A knock on the interior door of the suite interrupts the calm, and one of the lunar guards opens the door. Griffon Steno enters, shedding his griffon disguise for that of a pony. He bows to the princess, and addresses them both. "Please forgive my interruption, but I was dispatched here with a very important message from Princess Celestia. It's addressed to you, Orion." He turns over the entire pouch. "It's been enchanted so that only your magic may break the seal. Even I don't know what the contents are."

"We'll soon find out... thank you, Steno." He smiles a little at his changeling friend, then takes the pouch and opens it with his magic, the seal coming apart quite easily. He inspects the contents. Inside is a scroll, bound with a red ribbon and the royal seal. Opening the scroll, it reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with a very heavy heart that I must inform you that I have learned of the abduction of your lovely wife and foals. They were taken in a daring daylight raid at the open-air market in Ponyville.

The perpetrators were identified by multiple witnesses, and we have verified that one of the culprits is Blackclaw, reputed to be the leader of a particularly vicious Manehattan gang, against whom I have learned through official channels you have been working to eradicate. He was assisted by a changeling, one that is not familiar to us through our outreach and integration programs, and therefore we suspect that this changeling may be working with a rogue faction.

I have the best investigators, and members of my personal elite guard, working around the clock to find their whereabouts. We have reason to believe that they might have retreated to griffon lands, which brings me to the secondary purpose of this letter. Under NO circumstances are you to take any kind of retaliatory action should you happen to spot either of these perpetrators. I fear that doing so would be construed as an act of war, and as such, it would be best to work with the local authorities to bring these miscreants to justice. As I learn of further developments, I shall surely let you know as quickly as possible. Princess Celestia"

Orion reads the letter once to himself, then again, and then aloud to the other two, struggling to keep calm. By the end, he is in tears. "No... no no no no! Why?! They had nothing whatsoever to do with this, those cowardly fools..." He cuts himself off at that, and gulps, holding up a hoof. "Both of you... leave me be, I need to think." Then he closes his eyes and calms himself as best he can, taking deep breaths.

In his mind's eye, an image swims into view. It's a large, brightly lit circular room, with coral pillars here and there, a grated metal floor, a ramp leading from a door and to a large, organic looking console of some kind that glows a blue-green color, and a long tube that extends into the ceiling. He is alone, save for a low ambient hum. He's sitting on a worn out bench by the console, staring pensively at the many buttons, levers, and switches. "Now then... what to do?" he asks himself, voice echoing in the cavernous room.

A dark mist swirls around his hooves, staying low to the floor. "Hm... it really is bigger on the inside. Imagine that." The voice practically purrs, as smooth as molasses. "Why, Orion, I believe you already know what to do. All you need to work out os the 'how.' " A low chuckles resonates through the room. "And that, my dear stallion, is where I come in."

Orion's mouth falls open, and he glares at the dark mist. "How can you be here? This is -my- mind palace!" Then he thinks about the voice's words. "No. I am NOT using you. I know what you did to Luna, you can't fool me!"

A tendril of black mist tickles along Orion's chin. "I can be everywhere and nowhere, and all at the same time. I'm a part of everypony, whether they want to accept that fact or not." The mist manifests into the shape of a non-distinct pony. "Luna was a fool. She was on the verge of victory, but then-out of nowhere, remorse." The voice rises, sounding both bitter and angry. "Had she not felt that we would be ruling all of the lands now. And such petty squabbles would have been crushed under our mighty hooves!" A pause, and the ghostly pony walks over to Orion. "I know you're smarter than that. All you want is your family to be safe. But you're soft, Orion. You'd hesitate at the moment of truth, not only dooming yourself, but dooming them as well." A misty hoof wraps around his shoulders. "That's where I come in. Turn yourself over to me, your family is released unharmed, and as for the kidnappers... " An evil chuckle echoed through the chamber. "Let's just say they'll get everything they deserve."

"And then I become a dark shadow of my former self," be says in an annoyed voice, trying to brush the misty hoof off his shoulder. "And destroy everything I hold dear in the process." He moves to the controls and pulls the door lever. The door at the other end of the ramp opens, exposing the blackness of space. "But you're right, I -am- smarter than that. And I would never submit to you!" he shouts, as a wind begins to blow. "It'll take a lot more than whispered words to bring me over to the dark side!" he shouts, holding onto the console for dear life. "Get out, monster!"

A ghostly smile spreads over the misty apparition, brushing by as it starts to be pulled out of the room into the blackness of space. "We'll talk later, dearie... think it over for now." As quickly as the blackness appeared, it vanished, leaving Orion alone once again with his thoughts.

In the real world, Orion jerks awake with a start, and a gasp. He looks around wildly for a moment, then remembers where he is, why he's there, and what has just happened. "No... I want to save them, but not like that…"

Luna, who had been sitting nearby, rushes over to Orion's side upon hearing him awaken. "Orion! What is troubling thee, my friend?" She wraps him in a protective hug. "Tell us, that we may assist you. What news has disturbed you so?"

Orion hugs the moon princess in return, tighter than usual. "Raven and the foals were kidnapped... by a griffon Raven used to work for, and a rogue changeling. I went into my mind palace to think about how best to save them, when..." He tells Luna all about the encounter with the inner darkness.

Luna listened carefully to Orion's description of the events that transpired. Her expression grew stern as he recounted how the darkness tried to overtake him, then visibly relaxed as he told of how he resisted. She raised his muzzle to look him on the eyes. "Friend Orion, thou art wise to resist the temptations of the blackness. But, I would caution thee to not attempt such feats alone in the future. The darkness grows stronger with each attempt until it overwhelms even the strongest-willed of ponies." She casts her eyes downward. "That is what happened to us. We fought against it diligently, until it became so powerful it completely took over. Thou knowest the aftermath." She looked at Orion again. "We will keep watch over thy dreams, and can be summoned to thy mind with but a thought. Will thou be okay this night?"

"I can only hope," Orion says with a sigh. "If I need you, I'll let you know." He remains in Luna's embrace though, feeling safe. "Thank you, Luna... you're a true friend." He yawns a little, then closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

In his dreams, he finds himself back in Ponyville, trotting toward home. All is quiet. The road is smooth and unobstructed, leading toward Orion's house. The sun is bright in the sky, birds flitter about and sing their happy songs. Approaching the door to his stately home, he pushes it open. The house is silent and dark. Orion tries to call out, but no sound escapes his lips. His hooffalls echo through the empty halls, until he reaches the main living room. There, he sees his dear wife and foals, and rushes to them, only to see them dissolve into a cloud of black smoke. His vision obscured, Orion coughs heavily before the smoke clears, revealing a more sinister scene. Three ornate caskets stand in a row, each adorned with flowers. Each bouquet bears the cutie mark of Princess Celestia.

Approaching the larger of the caskets, Orion peers inside to see the face of his beloved Raven, her eyes closed, no longer of the mortal world. The room darkens once again, and a familiar voice pipes up behind him, "See what happens when you trust official channels, Mister Bureaucrat?"

"But... why would they kill them?" Orion asks in a small voice, pale at the sight of his deceased beloved... he takes her hoof, and finds it cold. "Why would Princess Celestia do this? To them? To me?" he finds himself saying. "What did I do to deserve this?" In the outside world, Orion would begin to shiver.

"They did this to prove how serious they are," the voice replied, entwining itself around Orion's brain. "They're not ones to sit around and chit-chat, unlike ol' Princess Sunbutt. Her insistence on negotiation led to their doom." Manifesting itself as an image of Raven, but with sunken, dark eyes, the voice slowly approached. "This is their fate, you know. Celestia won't raise a hoof against anypony, no matter how in the right it is. And through her inaction, innocents die."

A voice booms out from behind Orion. "Begone, leave Orion alone! We will not allow thee to corrupt him as thou did us!" Luna's eyes glowed bright white, her horn glowed with energy. She slowly strode toward the macabre scene.

The voice sighed. "Can't a mare get a moment alone anymore?" Her 'lips' brushed against Orion's ear. "I'll be back, sugarlips. Think about what I've said." The image dissolved, leaving Orion and Luna alone in a dimly-lit room.

Orion shivers even more, holding onto Luna like a colt would hold onto his mother. "She's wrong... whoever she is, she's wrong... then why did I want to believe her?" He stares into Luna's eyes. "I don't want to see them killed... Luna, we have to do something! We can't just sit and rest on our hooves!"

Luna holds Orion close as a mother would comfort her foal. "This is the true nature of the blackness, Orion. It plays upon your darkest fears and makes them seem all too real. Resist at all costs, and we will be there to help you." She stroked his mane. "We know your trust in our sister is strong, and she would not mislead thou in any fashion. It is wise to heed her counsel, and do only as thou art instructed. Rest now, and we shall stand watch." Keeping Orion close, both in the dream world and in the physical one, Luna and Orion slumbered, the nightmare not returning.

Meanwhile, Blackclaw and Onyx were taking three cocoons into their cave hideout, each one containing a sleeping member of Orion's family. "Lager? We got the family... what do we do now?" Blackclaw calls out, looking around for their leader.

"We sit 'em down and have high tea, you silly bird," Lager replied sarcastically. Shaking his head in disgust, he approaches Blackclaw. "Now, we send our demands to Celestia along with the deadline. And we wait."

"Gotcha!" Blackclaw wanders off to go take care of the demands, while Onyx stays behind. "Do you still wish for me to brainwash them? We may yet be able to use his love of them against him, by turning their love into hatred."

Lager thinks for a moment. "Work on the foals first. I want darling wifey to be her old self, at least for now." He flashes an evil grin.

"As you wish." Using magic, he floats the pods containing the foals into another room, opening Melody's first.

Lager went and sat at a desk. Taking a piece of paper and a quill, he began to write: "The family of Brownmane is in our custody and will not be released unless our demands are met. We, the Equestrian Democratic Party, heerby demand that the full and totalitarian powers wielded by the governing royalty be returned to their rightful place among the populace of Equestria to govern themselves as they see fit. Unless our demands are met within fourteen days, the family Brownmane will be summarily executed." He rolled the scroll tightly and tied it with a blue ribbon. He passed the scroll to a waiting pegasus. "To the palace, with all haste, my friend." The pegasus nodded and took off for Canterlot.

After a few hours, Onyx wanders out with the two foals trotting along in his wake, their eyes glowing a slight green color. "It is done, Lager," says the changeling. "The foals are now ours to control."

"Excellent work, Onyx." Lager rubs his eyes. "It's been a long day, get some rest and we'll start fresh in the morning. Maybe by then ol' Suntushie will have a response to our demands." He paused for a moment, then asked Onyx, "You're sure that this Orion is a pacifist at heart? I've heard about his magical abilities, and kinda seen them first-hoof. You're absolutely positive he won't just come charging at us if he ever finds out where we are?" There was a slight note of worry in Lager's voice.

"Even if he does, it would take the powers of a goddess to break the mind control and brainwashing spells I have placed upon his foals, to say nothing of what can be done to his beloved Raven. Seeing those he loves united in hatred will be more than enough to break him. His so-called 'abilities' are nothing more than luck."

"You'd better be right, my friend, or this'll be the shortest revolution in history. I'll see you in the morning." Lager trots off to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

Raven Sable did not know where she was. All she could see was green. She could feel herself floating in... something. It felt like syrup, or gelatin. Yet somehow, she was able to breathe. If she squinted, she was able to barely make out... was that stone? And sometimes, she could see a warped and twisted pony trotting by. She couldn't hear anything except her own breathing, and couldn't feel anything except for fear. Fear for herself, for her foals, for her husband. It was fear so strong that it paralyzed her completely, and if any pony was to look in on her, that's what they would see.

Lager Hops trotted into the chamber where Raven and the foals were being held. He wore a smug smile on his face as he gazed upon the cocoons acting as prisons for the three. A letter from Princess Celestia had only arrived the day before, stating simply that negotiations with what amounted to terrorists would not take place. He fired off a few photos, thinking that this would be the spark that ignites the true change for Equestria. "Onyx! The time grows short and I need to know if there's anything else you require before I send our next dispatch!" he called out to his changeling partner, who was tending to the smaller cocoons.

Onyx finishes checking up on the foals, shaking his head. "Everything seems to be in order, sir. Would you like me to release the mare, so that she may begin her role in our plans?"

Lager nods. "Yes, get her ready as soon as you can. We may need to expedite things a bit; are you sure she'll co-operate with us?" he asked, already guessing what the answer would be but flashing an evil grin at the thought of hearing it yet again.

"Given the copious amounts of fear currently wafting from her, she'll have no choice." Onyx smiles darkly, his fangs glinting as he trots to Raven's cocoon. Just to torture her all the more, he takes the form of Orion and purrs in his voice "Time to wake up, little bird." His horn glows a bright, acidic green, and the cocoon bursts open, sending goo all over the place. Raven falls out of it with a thud.

Slowly rising to her hooves, shaking gobs of goo from her ears and head, Raven glares at "Orion" with a look of pure revulsion and disgust. "How dare you!" she spat. "Taking the form of such a pure and decent pony is an affront to all that is decent in this world!" She shot a look at Lager, a sneer forming on her lips. "I see you brought your handler, too. And, pray tell, where would the third stooge be lurking?" She glanced around, the dim light revealing nothing obvious.

Red eyes appear in the darkness, narrowed to cat-like slits. "I'm watching," Blackclaw says from his corner. "In case you try anything funny."

Onyx releases his hold on Orion's form. "Pure and decent? Hardly. Your beloved professor has my Queen's blood on his hooves! You will be silent, mare! Or I shall, as they say, take a bite out of you." Again he shows off his carnivorous fangs.

"Your queen wanted nothing more than the enslavement of all of Equestria as snacks! She doomed herself with her actions, don't even try to blame my dear Orion for her demise!" Raven took a defiant stand. "And if I weren't of any use to you, you would have done away with me by now. Wouldn't want your prized hostage to show signs of torture or neglect, now would you?" she hissed.

A hoof on the side of her muzzle stopped her from following up her words, as the voice of Lager practically purred, "Now now, my dear... let's not quarrel when there's so much at stake. You have my solemn word that you will be freed once your part in this is complete." His smile chilled her to the bone. "And if you refuse... well, death is the ultimate freedom, is it not?" he asked softly, a sinister chuckle following his statement. Stepping away, he turned to Onyx. "Begin."

Onyx salutes. "Gladly!" With that, he touches the tip of his horn to Raven's forehead, and it begins to glow. Green mist flows out, and into Raven's ears. Hatred, the same kind of hatred the other three felt for Orion would begin to fill her, destroying any feelings of love she once had for him. As a side-effect, her eyes would change color from their normal dark pink to green. After a few minutes, Onyx steps back, and asks "So, little bird... tell us about your husband. Do you love him? Would you die to protect him, as he would do for you?"

Her eyes glowing green, Raven shakes her head. "Ungghhh, that pompous little- why would I do anything for that puny, privileged..." The green fades and Raven once again returns to her normal self. Her eyes widen as she remembers the vile things she said just a moment ago. "You utter fiends! Why would you do this? Why turn against the Princesses and destroy us as a family?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you understand, you miserable little morsel?" Onyx hisses, his muzzle wrinkling in a snarl. "Your husband is one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestria! So, so many have been harmed by his deeds for the realm... it is past time he paid his dues." He stomps a hoof. "And you, my dear, are going to make sure that he does!" He fires a brief burst of magic at her, intending to return her to her green-eyed state.

Lager raises a hoof. "Enough." He walks over to Onyx. "We can work on this another day, at least we know it is possible. In the meantime, let's make our guest comfortable." He flashed the smile that gave Raven chills. "Your queen will be avenged soon enough, my friend," he said to Onyx. "Her love is strong for her beloved Orion, and as such we cannot force it away all at once. Is that not how your queen met her first defeat, underestimating how strong love really is?"

Onyx sighs, nodding in agreement. "It is a trait all changelings have. But I understand your point." Meanwhile, Blackclaw takes Raven's hoof and leads her to a comfortable looking cell, with all the comforts of home. Then he shoves her in, and closes and locks the door. "Sweet dreams, birdie!" he laughs, winking at her.

* * *

Steno Pad, once again in griffon form, knocks on the suite door of Princess Luna and Orion. The guard admits him and he approaches Orion, shedding his griffon form for his pony appearance. "Hello Orion, Your Highness," he says, bowing to the night princess, "I bring more news for you about your family."

Orion is in his own unicorn form, after having spent some of the morning in his griffon one, getting used to it. He nods at Steno's words, and takes the scroll magically, opening it and reading the letter within aloud.

The scroll, bearing the seal of Princess Celestia, reads: "My dearest Orion, as promised, I am keeping you informed as to the progress of locating your family. Our contacts in the griffon homeland have informed us that they are believed to be occupying a cave in the central mountain range. I am coordinating with the authorities there to bring these miscreants to justice and return your loved ones safely.

My next piece of news, I fear, is not as heartening. A list of demands has been presented, all of which I find completely unreasonable, but the main point is if we do not open negotiations immediately, your family will be harmed, to put things mildly.

My dear Orion, I urge you once again to not take matters into your own hooves and let us work to being a peaceful and legal solution to this crisis. I am aware of how information can be had for the right price, and I must stress that any action by you could be construed as an act of aggression against the griiffons. I must inform you that the punishment for such acts is tantamount to the penalties for high treason, which is the fate the kidnappers will be facing once caught. Capital punishment is the only prescribed sentence for such a crime.

Seek my sister for counsel and guidance, she can be a wonderful resource and reservoir of strength for you. I will write once again when more information presents itself. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion is not heartened by this news. In fact, he seems rather angry by it. He crumples the parchment into a ball and tosses it into a corner, tail twitching. "They aren't moving fast enough, Luna," he says simply. "What good are negotiations?! That lot is as ruthless as they come, they might kill them anyway! We can't just sit idly by and twiddle our hooves!"

Luna goes over to Orion and drapes a wing over him. "Such matters are delicate, and the passage of time with no clear result must seem as if no actions are being taken. We assure thee, my dearest friend, our sister is not sitting idly by and letting thy family come to harm. We will speak to her tonight in her dreams, if she will permit it. She is the only one that may resist our incursions into the dream state."

Steno, standing by somewhat uncomfortably, walks over to Orion. "I have word from the changeling community that they're doing all they can to get a better location for the Princess. They're doing this out of gratitude for allowing us to assimilate into ponydom. We'll find them, Orion. We're working hard on it."

Rather than being calmed by his friends' words, Orion's anger seems to grow. "Neither of you understand!" he insists. He rounds on Steno first. "What if it was you, hm? What if you were the target of an inter-racial conspiracy to murder? What if it was your wife and younglings being threatened with death?" Then he turns to Luna. "And you! Can you even -imagine- the pain I'm going through, the nightmares I'm having almost every night now? Some good your dream walking has done! You're no better than she is!" His voice has gotten louder with every word, and somehow deeper. Even his coat seems to be darkening ever so slightly.

Luna stands, pulling herself up to her full height, her eyes beginning to glow. "We would caution thee to calm thy tone, lest we are forced to subdue thee!" The tip of her horn begins to glow. "We know thou art possessed by the Nightmare, that vile being now controls thy emotions. Be warned, foul apparition, we will do as we must to release thy hold on our friend!"

Steno backs away, frightened and a little hurt. He's not sure what's going on, but after hearing Luna talk about the 'Nightmare' he begins to understand a little bit. He opts to observe - surely Luna will not need his help, but he will be there just in case.

Orion growls loudly, rising to his hooves, growing taller all the time. When he speaks next, it sounds like there are two voices. "Leave us be! If you are not willing to find what is most important to us, then we will find them ourselves, and destroy all who stand in our way!" His horn glows, now blue edged with black, and fires two matching beams of goo that roil and squirm toward Luna and Steno, covering them. Then, he dons his griffon disguise, also heavily altered, and takes flight out the open window, toward the distant mountains.

Steno wriggles and squirms against the goo, trying to free himself from its grasp. A bright flash accomplishes this quickly, and Princess Luna walks over to where Steno was waiting. "Go quickly, fair courier, and alert the griffon authorities to stand clear of him." A scroll and quill levitate to Luna, and she scribbles a note in Griffonese (ancient, but still translatable in modern linguistics). "Present this to the griffon leader, this should prevent any combat from arising. Go now!" she commands.

Steno tucks the scroll into the diplomatic pouch, and after transforming once again into griffon form, runs from the room. Luna sighs heavily, closing her eyes and attempting to reach Orion through his thoughts.

Orion continues his flight toward the mountains, even by air it would take a long time to find their hideout. He feels Luna's familiar presence in his mind, and responds reluctantly. "You wish to speak with us, Your Majesty?" The last two words are almost spat out, as if poisonous.

"Thou can still fight the nightmare, we can help you. Do not throw thy life away like this, we beseech thee!" Luna almost sounded pleading, in reality she was aware of what the nightmare could do and wanted to stop it from taking over Orion completely. "We know of the nightmare's power. It is still not too late, dear friend Orion. Do not surrender to the nightmare, the blackness will destroy all that you are, and love! Please Orion, let us help you."

In Orion's mind palace, the unicorn in question hears her pleas and wishes so much to cry out in acceptance. But before he can, the Nightmare bounds and gags him, tying him to a bench seat. Then, it replies in Orion's deeper voice "We are not Orion, little moon mare. We shall be known as Storm, for the unending torrent of pain we will bring down upon those who dare to hurt our loved ones! We are not afraid of the darkness, for we embrace it! And if you dare to try and stop us... no amount of friendship will be able to save you then!" With that, Storm zooms off into the gathering cloud bank, leaving a trail of blue-black mist behind him.

In the skies of the griffon lands, a dark grey griffon with feathers and fur edged in black flies low over the treetops, searching for the mountain where his enemies have hidden themselves away. In the mountain hideaway is Onyx, who has entered the room where an earth pony mare with purple fur remains sleeping, and wakes her up with a burst of magic.

Awakening with a start, Raven falls to the ground near her "bed" - a plank of wood covered with a tattered sheet, and another threadbare sheet to provide some cover to the evening chill. She shakes her head and focuses on her captor. "You know, I was having such a pleasant dream where I was peeling your chitin off layer by layer before ripping your head from its body. Wanna come closer and make a mare's dreams come true?"

Onyx shakes his head, "Not especially, little bird. Why don't you tell me about your husband, instead?" He fixes her with a hypnotic stare, smirking slightly.

Raven's eyes glaze over as the spell takes hold. She replies with a monotone voice, "I don't understand why you want... you want... want to insist that I would marry such vermin!" Her voice raises in pitch and ferocity. "I regret not killing that slime when I had the chance! I will see him die at my hooves!" Her eyes glow green, her expression almost maniacal.

Onyx smiles darkly, he had been at this for a while now, and his task was almost complete. "Yes, yes, good! Tell me more! Tell me what you want to do to him while you kill him!"

A psychotic laugh rings through the cave. "Oh, such vile things I will do! I will defile every inch of his body, keeping him alive long enough to feel every single act I inflict upon him! I will hurt him physically and mentally, building to a crescendo, before slicing him at the neck and draining his blood before my hooves! And I will laugh as he writhes and pleads with me, 'Oh my beloved, why? How?' And right before he loses his grasp on this mortal coil, I will whisper, 'Because you deserved it, you worthless parasprite!'" Foam flecks on the corners of her mouth, giving her an almost rabid appearance, as she laughs again.

Onyx grins wider than ever, a sight that would make most ponies scream and run in the other direction, as he takes Raven by the hoof. "Come along my sweet, you are ready! Today is the day we have all been waiting for!" With that he trots toward the main room, looking around for Lager and Blackclaw. "Lager? Raven is ready to perform her role!"

"Wonderful!" Lager exclaims, almost dancing a small jig in his excitement. "Make the preparations and we will begin within the next hour." He casts his gaze outside of the cave. "Today, we begin the liberation of Equestria!"

Onyx bows, and he moves off to begin calling upon his brothers and sisters, those rogue changelings like him who are every bit as eager to see Orion dead as he is.

Back in the suite at the inn, Luna confers with emissaries of the griffon royalty. "He has been taken by the darkness and is not in his right state of mind. We would respectfully ask that any attempt to subdue him be left to us, and that thou would observe from a very discrete distance. We wish no griffon blood be spilled in this endeavor, as we are the only one that can successfully subdue the monster he has become. Is this acceptable?" She looks around the gathering awaiting the answer.

The leader of the group gives a solemn nod. "We accept your terms, Princess Luna of Equestria. On behalf of our king, we wish you good fortune and our assistance, should you need it." He's an older griffon, his voice soft and scratchy but still bearing a lot of weight and power.

A sad smile crosses Luna's lips. "Equestria thanks thee for thy service, good sir. We would ask that thy best scouts be dispatched to the mountains. We believe he is heading in that general direction. Again, we would ask thee to stress that no action is to be taken against him lest good griffons fall to his wrath." Her voice was stern and serious. "We will be departing forthwith. Please, assure the king that Equestria will give this matter the full ministrations of the law that it deserves."

The griffon nods, as he and the others prepare to take wing. "As you wish, m'lady. And good luck." Then they fly off, and a few minutes later, scouts are flying toward the storm clouds on the horizon, dressed in full griffon battle armor.

Steno Pad, standing off to the side during this exchange, approaches Luna. "You were correct. Our scouts have reported a lot of activity in the mountains over the past few weeks. Now, they say everything has gone quiet."

Luna sighs. "We must try to contact him. Despite the griffon's assurances, we fear he could spark a costly and bloody war if not reined in." She closes her eyes and stretches her thoughts out. "Storm, we know you can hear us. Cease this madness and return Orion to us."

Elsewhere, Storm continues his search. "Neigh, moon pony. We refuse! Not until the ones who have dared to harm our loved ones lay dead at our claws, and we stand by our promise to kill all who get in our way." The Nightmare's voice darkens even more. "Even you will not be safe, if you choose to oppose us. Now be silent, we have found a lead." Changelings are in the distance, not bothering with shapeshifting. The griffon follows after them.

"You threaten to kill one whom you swore to never desert, now that you have found a new host for your madness? Then know this, vile Nightmare, we shall triumph over you with whatever means necessary. We would rather see our dear Orion perish than be drawn into your twisted world!"

Luna opens her eyes quickly, and addresses Steno. "Take flight urgently to my sister. Warn her of the pending hostilities, both of Lager and of Orion. Advise her to not send troops into the mountain area, and allow us to defues the situation. Go now, as we must prepare for battle." She gives a shuddering sigh, torn between duty and her friendship but knowing what must be done. Steno nods and quickly makes to depart.

Meanwhile, the little squadron of changelings make their way to the hideout, and salute Onyx first, then Lager. Storm is hiding in the shadows, watching.

Lager clears his throat. "Good changelings! The day to avenge the death of your precious queen has arrived. Today, we witness the destruction of Sir Orion Shadow, and the removal of the diarchy that allowed your queen to perish!" The changelings cheered, and Lager raised a hoof to silence them.

"I now present the weapon that will accomplish this. Behold, the Raven!" Stepping from the shadows was Raven, dressed in all black, her eyes glowing bright green. She joined Lager's side, smiling the smile of a pony possessed. Lager laughed softly, then called out the the assembly, "To your stations! We begin... NOW!"

"And right on time, we notice!" says Storm's voice. He rises from his hiding place, silhouetted in a flash of lightning. Outside, it is also pouring rain. "We would almost be impressed, were it not for the fact that your quest will end in death, but not ours. It shall instead be yours." He walks forward, claws clicking as he moves to stand right in front of Lager. Then he lets go of his griffon form, revealing the pony beneath. It is definitely Orion, and yet not all at the same time. Storm smiles a cold, merciless smile. "If you want our life, then you must come and fetch it!" he says finally.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Lager commands, the changelings preparing a defensive line between him and Orion. Green glows form on changeling horns as they power up their energy, hooves digging in for an attack.

"No." All heads turn to Raven, casually strolling down to meet Orion, although his appearance had changed, she was still dead-set that this was the hated pony she was sworn to destroy. "I've waited a long time for this," he said, her green eyes unblinking. "Now, I finish the job I was charged to do." The changelings part and allow her a clear path to Orion/Storm. She takes a battle stance, a stiletto clutched in her mouth, glaring hard at the pony.

Orion and Storm gasp as one, making for a very odd sound. They knew that voice. "Raven?" They manage to ask, staring at their beloved and taking in her new look. "We... we thought you loved us... why would you betray us like this?"

Saying not a word, and taking advantage of his confusion, Raven leaps and slices Orion on the cheek with her blade. "It's called 'biding my time,' sweetheart," she purred, tucking the blade in a belt wrapped around her. "Catching you at just the right moment to make your defeat all the more sweeter." She spun and bucked him hard in the chest as an evil grin played across her face, watching Orion struggle with all that was happening.

Orion hisses as his cheek is sliced upon, blood starts to leak from the wound. He doesn't have much time to dwell on this however, as he is then bucked in the chest. He falls to the ground in a heap, an expression of sheer hurt, distress, and sadness on his face. "Raven... please... don't do this... I... I came for you..." He coughs some, blood staining his fur.

"You were always so considerate," she hissed, leveling another kick to Orion's midsection, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me the time to hunt you down like the dog that you are."

The changelings, and even Onyx and Lager, had moved to a safe distance. They sat and watched the events unfold in front of them. Sadly, nopony was charged with watching the entrance, which made it easy for Princess Luna to slip in and start putting the changelings to sleep, one by one, from her place in the shadows. She saw Orion crumpled on the floor, but didn't yet recognize the pony fighting him.

Orion closes his eyes, the fight having gone out of him. "Then kill me," he says quietly. "I have nothing left to lose."

A sinister smile crosses Raven's face. "I guess it's the least I can do, especially since I didn't have to waste time tracking you." She walks over to Orion, and straddles him near his shoulders. "Say goodnight, lovercolt," she whispers in his ear before drawing the stiletto and pressing it against Orion's throat.

Having made quick work of the changelings, and wrapping Onyx and Lager in a magic bubble while they were distracted, Luna emerges from her hiding place. "Cease this now!" she cries out with the Royal Canterlot Voice. She strides over to the pony clad in black, and blinks as recognition takes hold. "Lady Raven! What has happened to turn thee against thy husband so?" She studies her features, and sees the green in her eyes. Without a word, a flash blinked from her horn, and Raven's eyes returned to their normal state.

Raven blinked, feeling woozy from the effects of the magic. She looked about, disoriented, before glancing down and seeing Orion below her, beaten and bloody, and tasting the stiletto in her teeth. Quickly, she spat out the blade. "O-orion, my love... what did... no, I love you, I couldn't do this!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled Orion's head in her hooves.

Onyx snarls and beats his hooves against the bubble, shaking with rage. "NO! Kill him, Raven! Think about how much you hate him!" He tries again to weaken her into listening to him. Meanwhile, there's a scratch on Orion's neck from where Raven had held it pressed to his throat. In the act of dropping it, a cut was made, from which blood is now coursing from. His breathing and heartbeat are weak. At her words though, he tries to breathe, or talk, and can't, instead coughing up more blood. He looked in very bad shape.

Raven desperately presses her hoof against Orion's wound, weeping openly. "No, my love! I can't let you die, I can't go on without you..." She kisses him tenderly, still holding the wound on his neck. She looks pleadingly at Luna.

Luna, motioning to the phalanx of griffon soldiers that had arrived at the cave entrance, caught sight of Raven and her unspoken plea. "Do with the changelings as you will," she instructed the griffon sergeant, "We will personally deal with the traitors, and Sir Orion." Turning her attention back to Orion as the soldiers did their work, a soft glow emanated from her horn, sealing Orion's wound. Searching in his mind, she attempted to find any trace of the midnight that had overpowered him.

The midnight remains in Orion's mind palace, now again composed of black mist. It speaks in Storm's voice. "A shame we did not get to exact our revenge... we did not expect Raven's betrayal. All the same... we still hold his body, and we shall overtake him, until he and I are one, forevermore!" The mist advances toward the control console, the room itself is dimly lit, what lights there are appear to be flickering.

Blocking the path, silhouetted against the flickering light, stood Luna. "We shall not allow thee to defile that which is good and pure! We were weak once, we allowed thee to take control of our thoughts and emotions. We know now how to defeat thee, and by Faust, we shall!" she said, adopting a stance in front of the machinery, her horn starting to glow.

The mist seems to growl, solidifying into a monstrous mockery of Orion, horn glowing a fathomless black. "He will be MINE!" it hisses, preparing to fire a magical laser at Luna.

"NEVER!" cried Luna, a beam emerging from her horn. "We will NOT abandon our friend to thee!"

The two beams meet in midair, and the Nightmare snarls as it tries to push its half of the beam forward, toward Luna. Suddenly though, the police box door at the other end of the room opens, revealing a familiar grey unicorn in tweed and a blue bow tie. "Like I said, Nightmare," he begins, trotting easily up to the console, "This is -my- mind. I might have let you in once, but no more. Because do you know something?"

With his own blue magic, he pulls over a monitor, showing images of all the friends Orion has made over the years, and his family too. Even Longhaul makes an appearance! "I'm stronger than you. I always have been. You thrive on loneliness, hatred, jealousy, all the things that made it so easy for you to take over Luna, and me. But we have something you can never understand: the magic of friendship!" He joins in on Luna's side in the magical fight, the two beams merging into one! The Nightmare begins to scream "NOOOOOO!" But is abruptly cut off when it suddenly explodes in a shower of black ichor. The lights come back on, restoring the room to its former brightness.

Luna watches as the nightmare dissipates, her magic slowly fading away. She turns to Orion and wraps him in a tight hug. "Thou have done well, my dearest friend. Rest now and we shall see to thy health."

Blinking her eyes, Luna turns to Raven with a smile on her face. "Fret not, dear Raven, Orion will be well. He will heal, and the blackness is gone." Her expression turning to stone, she turned to Lager and Onyx, still encased in the magic bubble. "As for thee, thy fate is truly sealed. We shall deal with thee upon our return to Canterlot." The bubble floats into a cart with strong bars on the windows and heavy locks on the door. Two burly griffon soldiers are attached to it. "The Equestrian guards shall meet thee at the border. We thank thee again for thy service." The soldiers salute, and take flight toward the border crossing.

* * *

Some weeks later, Orion is relaxing in a hospital bed, bandages covering his head. He's reading a book, one of the many gifts his friends and family have given him, in the hopes that he get better soon. It is early evening, and Luna's moon shines brightly down upon him. Beside him is, as ever, a cup of tea.

The door opens and Luna enters, trotting quickly to her friend. She hugs him, and hugs Raven sitting at his bedside. "How art thou feeling, my friend?" she asks, settling down on an empty cushion next to Orion's bed.

Orion hugs Luna back, smiling happily. "Better than I have in a long, long time!" he says honestly. "What you did in my head... what we did... I am never going to forget it. Thank you, Luna." Then he looks to Raven, and kisses her hoof. "And you, my magical mystery mare, are truly wonderful! I will always love you, no matter what."

Raven smiles and wraps Orion in a tight hug, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe what I did to you... I'm so glad you're well, and the foals are okay..." She buries her muzzle in his mane, her shoulders heaving slightly now and again.

Orion holds her in a warm hug, protectively. "You weren't in the right mind, my love, and neither was I. We survived, and that's what counts." He tips her head up with one hoof to look into her eyes. "Love won out, just like it always will."

Raven's only response was a deep kiss, pulling Orion tighter to her.

Luna, from her cushion, cleared her throat subtly. "Friend Orion, we regret that we must interrupt, but we are here on official business. Our sister asked that we handle this ourselves." Levitating a scroll from a pouch at her side, she smiled as she began to read, "By order of Her Highnesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Sir Orion Shadow is hereby appointed to the rank of Special Agent of the Equestrian Secret Service, with all rights and privileges accorded thereto." She presented the scroll to Orion with a smile. "Thou hast earned it, my dear friend."

 Orion breaks away from the kiss as Luna clears her throat, and as she reads from the scroll, he gapes. "-That- Secret Service?! The one that inspired the Con Mane novels?!" He floats the scroll over so he and Raven can read it at the same time, looking at the enumerated list of rights and privileges. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"A simple 'thank you' will be fine," Luna quipped. "Thou should also consider the choice of thy code name. We do not need an answer immediately, but do not delay too long."

"Thank you," he says at last, recovering himself. After a few moments thought, an idea hits him. "How about... Shade? Virgo Shade?"

"I like, it, very mysterious," Raven said, nuzzling her stallion.

"We concur, it is a wonderful name for thee." Luna smiled at the two. "If thou wish to make it official, we can inform our sister this night. We can wait if thou would prefer to do so thyself."

"After I'm out of hospital," Orion says with a nod, nuzzling Raven back. "Thank you again, Luna."

Luna gave a slight bow. "Rest well, Agent Virgo," she said with a wink before trotting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you are a pony who dedicates his life to fighting crime, you tend to attract enemies. Sometimes those enemies get together to plan your demise. This one was fun to work on, in part because Luna is a great character to write for, and in part because Orion has a history of getting possessed by dark magic, and this is just another time for him.


	9. The Equality Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Orion are sent to an unnamed village led by a mare named Starlight Glimmer, where everypony is equal. Orion, however, quickly realizes there's more to Starlight than she lets on.

Orion proceeds down the door-filled corridor leading to the phone booth with Raven at his side, wearing a white shirt, purple-grey vest, and a bowtie. "Thank goodness that business with Tirek is over with... I hope he stays in Tartarus where he belongs."

"I'm just glad you made it home safe that time," Raven says, matching Orion's pace.  "So, where is it that we're going?  I don't remember seeing this part of the house ... or it being built ... or even knowing this existed." She looks around as they travel the corridor, jumping occasionally as a heavy door closes behind the pair.

“That's because it's the headquarters for the Royal Secret Service... The one Luna assigned me to, remember?" He nods. "It was built in secret, and of course I couldn't tell you. Until now, that is. A matter has arisen that will require not only my strength and expertise, but yours as well. Are you ready?"

Raven nods. ”As ready as I'm ever gonna be, of course.  Although I don't know what 'expertise' I could possibly have to offer, but it's still nice to be asked."  The two stop in front of the phone booth.  "Okay, so now what do we do?  Call for a taxi?"

"Better!" He steps in and dials a number with his magic, then... The floor drops out from under him, and he falls onto a waiting cushion.

Raven screams as the floor gives way, only to land safely on a soft cushion at the bottom of the hole.  Shakily returning to her hooves, she dusts herself off with her tail and follows Orion to the main room.  "Ah, punctual as always, I see!  And I see you convinced the missus to join you as well.  Splendid!" calls a voice from within.

Orion helps Raven off the mattress and dusts her off, "Raven, this is J! J, this is Raven!" He introduces. He smiles again, "Now, do you have any more details about what's happening?" 

J shook his head.  "Nothing more than what you've already been told.  You are being sent to investigate something happening in this region," he said, indicating with his hoof.  He pointed to a range of mountains, two lines of which were perfectly parallel.  "The mystery lays within this valley.  Selene isn't able to scry with her magic, so we need to send in the ground units, namely, you two." 

Orion raises an eyebrow when he spots the parallel lines, "...Surely that must be pony-made... how else can two perfectly equal lines like that exist?" He frowns a little. "Do we know anything at all? Population density? Identity of the leader?"

J again shakes his head.  "We're totally blind on this one.  For this instance, you two have been vested by power of the Crown to use whatever methods are necessary to determine exactly what is going on and, if potential trouble exists, solve said problems before they become a threat to Equestria as a whole.  Better get some rest, your train leaves first thing in the morning.  No fancy cover story needed, you're simply two ponies who stumbled upon this area.  Best of luck to you both."  J pushes two train tickets over to Orion and Raven.

"I'm guessing no gadgets either," Orion says with a sigh, taking the two tickets with his magic, "Thank you J, we'll be sure to do our best." He and Raven make their way back upstairs.

* * *

The next day, the train pulls into the station in the mountain range, and lets off two ponies, a grey unicorn stallion and a purple earth pony mare, wearing traveling cloaks. Both of them set off and come toward the settlement itself, two parallel rows of equally proportional buildings. Orion sighs. "This must be the place... I can only imagine what it's called.'

"I have no idea, but something about this place creeps me out," Raven said, huddling closer to Orion.  Pony after pony turned to look at the newcomers, each one wearing a big smile on their face.  Their flanks all bore the same cutie mark: two parallel lines of equal length and distance.  "Orion, do you know of a whole town of ponies with the same cutie mark?" she asked quietly.

"Welcome," each pony said as the two passed by, eventually stopping near what could be called the center of town. 

Raven gulps. ”Maybe I read too much science fiction, Orion, but I’m tempted to ask one of them when Landru is going to start Festival.” 

Orion shakes his head repeatedly. “It's impossible... no two ponies have the same cutie mark! So why am I seeing something that shouldn't exist?" He wrinkles his brow. "Maybe we're in the Village... which means one of us must be Number Six."

Two stallions approach the two.  “Welcome!  What brings you to town?” asks the white-colored stallion.  The grayish-blue pony next to him kept smiling.

Orion straightens his bowtie, "Well, I... I am Virgo Shade, and this is my wife, Hummingbird Tenebrae," he says finally, using fake names for safety reasons, "And we're here on our honeymoon! What a charming little town you have, good sirs!"

The white stallion smiles.  “I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor,” he says, indicating the grayish-blue stallion.  Double Diamond glances at Orion’s and Raven’s flanks.  “And you both have your own unique cutie marks.”

"I realize this might be unnerving," Orion replies. "Please do not be alarmed. I excel at time-manipulation based magic, and Hummingbird here is a moderately famous stage magician."

The two stallions look at one another, then back to Orion and Raven.  “And you two don’t have any conflict between yourselves because of that?” Party Favor asked.

Orion just looks confused, "No! We accept, embrace, and encourage the other's talents! Why do you think ponies get married, among other reasons?" He smiles at Raven. "Isn't that right, love?"

Raven nods, smiling back.  “One of many reasons, yes.”

Double Diamond nods, his smile never failing.  “Perhaps you’d like to speak to our founder, Starlight Glimmer.  Come with us.”  They lead Orion and Raven down the road to the only single house in town.  Knocking on the door, Double Diamond calls out, “Starlight, we have some new visitors.”  He pushes the door open and steps inside, Party Favor encouraging Orion and Raven to follow.

Orion waves politely, "Good morning! I am Virgo Shade and this is my wife, Hummingbird Tenebrae. It's very nice to meet you, ma'am."

Starlight approaches, smiling warmly.  “ Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here.  We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time.”

Orion stares.. "...What is this true friendship of which you speak?"

Starlight continues, “True friendship exists here because everypony is equal to everypony else.  Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt.  That's what's so unique about our village, you see.”  She walks to the door.  “Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village!”

Orion starts to look very worried and perturbed. "Yes, a tour sounds lovely!"

Starlight walks into the town square, calling out to the ponies gathered around.  “Heads high, ponies! Marching proud!” A whistle blows.  “All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind!”  

The entire town begins a well-rehearsed, goose-stepping musical number, the ending of which being meant to convince Orion and Raven to surrender their cutie marks and become one of them. Raven is stunned.  “Are you serious?  I would never give up my cutie mark!  This has to be some kind of joke.”

Orion frowns deeply. "That's just the trouble... I don't think it is."

A while later, the two ponies go over to a small bakery to talk things out. "I really hope they have tea here, maybe a scone..." Orion was saying. "I haven't eaten since the train."

“Me neither, and I’m starving.  Let’s hope this place is good, after what we’ve been through we can use a decent meal.” Raven watched as a grayish-violet unicorn wearing a tattered and dirty apron approached.  “Welcome!  My name is Sugar Belle. What can I bring you?  We have muffins...”   

The long silence was uncomfortable.  Raven finally speaks: “I ... guess two muffins, please.”  Sugar Belle nods and goes back inside the shop.

Orion leans in to talk, "Do you know what I noticed? Every pony here has pale, greyish fur. But not our friend Starlight. Everypony in town lives or works in one of two buildings, except for Starlight. Something is very wrong here, and I wish I knew what it was." He closes his eyes, "I just can't think... there must be some kind of giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this VILLAGE IS SO DULL!”

Raven pats Orion gently.  “It’s okay, love.  We’ll figure it out soon enough and then we’ll be on our way home again.”   Sugar Belle returns with two very bland-looking muffins and sets them down on the table.  “Forgive me,” she says, “but you both have different cutie marks and yet you both look like you’re completely in  love with each other.  I'm just having a hard time understanding. Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. So... why aren't you bitter and...?”

Well, Sugar Belle, falling in love is a tricky thing... ponies do have differences, but in order for a marriage to be successful, those differences have to be accepted and embraced for what they are," Orion says. "Differences are not all bad."

Sugar Belle glances around, as if trying to process what she’s just been told.   “Well, I... hope you enjoy our little village!”  She starts back inside, but stops and in a hushed voice, says to Orion and Raven, “Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs!”  She hurries back inside the shop.

“I’m no expert here, but I think we’re about to find out what’s going on,” Raven said quietly, nibbling at her muffin and spitting it out in disgust.  “So much for the glamorous life I thought you led,” she whispered.  She then dropped her muffin on the ground.  “Oh no, I seem to have dropped my muffin!  Come, Virgo, let us go inside and get another one,” she said in a very stilted tone.

"Glamorous? Oh please, that's only in Con Mane books," he whispers back. "What a travesty!" he says, collecting the muffin. "We shall indeed go inside and get another one!" And he walks in, acting as natural as possible.

Once inside, the two head for a stairway leading to the basement.  In the dim light once they reach bottom, they can see several ponies approaching them, one of which was Party Favor from earlier.  They all ooh and aah over Orion’s and Raven’s cutie marks.  “ I love your cutie mark!” Sugar Belle says to Raven.  “How can you be friends with different cutie marks? Don't you end up hating each other?” asks Night Glider, a pegasus.  “Oh, look at this one! This one's great too!” Party Favor says, looking at Orion’s mark.  “I'd love to have my special talent back even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins...” Sugar Belle says sadly.

"How do you even get those cutie marks?" Orion wonders. "It goes against everything I know about them!"

“The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these,” Night Glider replied, proudly showing off her cutie mark ... which looked like everypony else’s in town.

Orion frowns. "...There's no such thing as a Staff of Sameness. I have a bachelor's degree in Equestrian history with an emphasis in mythology! No unicorn worth their salt would've invented such a device!"

“But it does exist, and it made us the ponies we are today.  Equal to each other, nopony better than anypony else,” Party Favor said.

“But some ponies are more equal than others," he adds in an undertone to Raven. "Right... is there a storage place for cutie marks?"

Night Glider nods.  "They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents."

"Then let's go now," Orion says, "Surely our Dear Leader won't mind."

Moments later, making their way up to the caves, Starlight Glimmer leads the way with Orion an Raven following along.  “I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault. We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of  perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land.”  A little further up the path, Starlight stops before a natural entrance in the rock.  “Just through here!”  Leading Orion and Raven inside, she motions with her hoof.  “Behold! Our cutie mark vault!”  Cutie marks of every variety lined the wall of the cave, each contained in its own little square.  Two empty spots were visible.  In front of the wall was a strange staff, consisting of two points.  “And here is the Staff of Sameness. It was one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here. This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks!”

"No it isn't," Orion says with a scowl. "Again, I have a bachelor's degree in Equestrian history. I know all about Meadowbrook, and I'm telling you now, she only had eight enchanted items, and the 'Staff of Sameness' wasn't on the list!" He narrows his eyes. "You're running a very suspicious operation here, Starlight Glimmer. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do."

“You seem to be a very knowledgeable pony, Mister Virgo Shade,” Starlight said, the smile disappearing from her face.  “I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up?”  As she asks this, ponies approach from the darkness, surounding Orion and Raven.  Starlight holds the staff in her magic.

“Like I'm going to tell you," he growls, standing protectively beside Raven and adjusting his bowtie. "Spoilers!" And before she can make a move he fires a spell from his horn, an ice spell to freeze her.

Starlight dodges Orion’s spell and channels magic through the staff, surrounding Orion’s cutie mark, and forcefully removing it from his flanks, leaving a gray equals sign in its place.  Raven suffers a similar fate.  Starlight approached the two, who lay on the ground in the cave.  “Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing.  Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks!”

Orion groans painfully as his beloved pocketwatch disappears, and simply glares silently at Starlight.

* * *

A few hours later, Orion awakes to find himself in a small, poorly lit cabin with small windows and a locked door. He gets to his hooves, groaning. "What happened? Why do I feel like I got hit by a team of pegasus guards in full battle regalia?"

Raven groaned.  "That was even worse than ripping off a bandaid."  he opened an eye and looked around.  "How long do you think they'll keep us here?"

A loudspeaker overhead droned the same messages endlessly.  "Free yourself from your cutie mark.  Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends."

“Probably until we decide to play at their little game," Orion says, when suddenly he noticed the loudspeaker, "Oh pipe down, I'm busy!" he yells, reflexively trying to use magic to shut it off, when... nothing happens. His eyes widen as he turns to look at his flank, now bedecked with an equals sign. "No magic... no spells... no anything!"

"Okay, there's one reeason nopony has tried to leave, much less get their cutie marks back.  And yet, Starlight has full magical capabilities ... I don't get it."  Raven looked out the window and was greeted by several smiling faces.  "Any semblance of a plan, oh international pony of mystery?" Raven asked.

"No, because usually my plans involve magic," he says, pacing now. "Which she has stolen from me!" He looks across the room at the earth mare. "You're the queen of mis-direction and subterfuge in this family. Any thoughts?"

"I do have something of a plan, I just don't know if it will work," Raven said, explaining to Orion as the loudspeaker droned on.

* * *

The next morning, Starlight stands in the doorway of the cottage.  "Oh, good morning!  I trust you had a pleasant night? This way, please. There are some friends who'd like to see you."

As the townsponies gather around, Starlight calls, "Gather round, friends, gather round! We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or the talents that come with them."

Orion steps out first, glowering. He looks surprisingly raggedy for somepony usually so polished. "I haven't slept," he growls. "How could I, with that accursed propaganda machine of yours droning away, and no way to silence it? You took away something that has formed my identity! In doing so, you have committed a crime so heinous, it's astounding the Princesses haven't caught up with you yet!" He storms right up to Starlight Glimmer, furious. "I will never join your little cult. I would rather die."

Starlight seems unfazed by Orion's outburst.  Addressing the crowd, she says, " It's all right, everypony. This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't... quite seen the light yet."  Herding Orion and Raven back to the cottage, she says, "We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!"

"Wait!" Raven says, stopping suddenly.  "My husband doesn't speak for me, misguided soul that he is.  I-- I've given this some thought, and I'd ... well, I'd like to join the village."  She turns to Orion with a sad look, and gives a surreptitious wink.  'I an only hope he will see the error of his ways and join us as well."

Christa Mactíre Orion gasps, playing the role of betrayed lover with perfection, "Hummingbird, how could you?! I thought you loved me! Why would you do such a horrible thing?!" 

“I do love you, Virgo," Raven said, "but deep down, they're right.  What has my cutie mark done for me anyway?  It's been nothing but trouble and I'm glad to be free of it."  Turning to the crowd, Raven said, "It would be an honor to join your village."

"We have a new friend, everypony!" Starlight announced as Orion was led back to the cottage.  A murmur went through the crowd, whether t was a cheer or not was left to the imagination.  Starligh turned to Raven.  "Now, there's one more order of business. It seems some in our midst might be... dissatisfied with the village life!"  Severla ponies gasped.  "Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends!"  Wrapping a hoof around Raven, Starlight asks, "Will you kindly tell us the names of those friends who so desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure."

Before Raven can say anything, Party Favor steps forward. "It was me! It was only me! But I only wanted it back for a little while!"

"And you're quite certain it was only you?" Starlight asked, a hint of malice in her voice.

Party Favor nodded. "I just wanted to remember what it was like."

Starlight Glimmer watched as two guards led Party favor to the cottage with Orion.  "And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends. Such selfishness."

Party Favor made one more impassioned plea.  "I'm sorry, everypony! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of—" The door slammed shut.

Starlight turned her attention back to Raven.  "Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed. Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer."  Starlight and Raven walked to Starlight's cottage, as the townsponies all welcomed their new friend.

"What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back." Party Favor whines. 

Orion shakes his head, "Come on, up you get! We'll be out of here soon, then we can alert the Princesses to Starlight's treachery!"

Party Favor looked panicky.  "Didn't you see what just happened out there?! Your wife has accepted our way! You will accept our way! It's only a matter of time!"  He flumped onto the floor, a forlorn lump of pony, as the re-education messages resumed over the loudspeaker.

“SHUT UP!" Orion shouts at the loudspeaker, throwing the nearest object he had to hoof at it. "Shutity up up up! How am I supposed to rescue this pony if I can hardly hear myself think?!" The speaker ignored him.

* * *

Slipping out the chimney, Raven coughed up some soot that had not gone down without a fight.  "All right ... get to the mountain, into the cave, and not only study that staff but figure out how to get the cutie marks free..."  

Slipping to the ground, she hears two ponies approaching.  Hiding in the shadows, she heard their conversation.  Starlight carries two jars with Orion and Raven's cutie marks in them.

"Excellent work, Double Diamond," Starlight said, studying the jars carefully.

"Of course, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here. Hummingbird is one of us now. Surely she can be trusted," Double Diamond replied.

"I just want to keep them close until everything is... settled."  Starlight stepped inside the cottage.  "You may go, Double Diamond." The door closed and Double Diamond walked away into the night.

"It's times like this I wish I had a Plan B," Raven muttered, her musing interrupted by a loud crash.  Going to a window, she observed Starlight, dripping wet, grabbinbg a towel in her magic.  "Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal!" Starlight berated herself, drying her backside and revealing ... her true cutie mark.  Quickly applying a color that matched her coat over it, she took a stencil and painted the equality mark on her flank.

"This changes everything," Raven said.  She looked for a way to sneak back inside the cottage.

A tan earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark and a cream colored mare with a two-toned red mane and tail run past, toward an inconspicuous blue box. The stallion, wearing a pair of 3D glasses, bumps right into Raven. "Oops. sorry about that," he says quickly. "Forgot I was wearing these."

"Oh, it's all right," Raven says, watching the two enter the box.  A horrific grinding noise is heard moments later, and the box disappears.  Raven shrugs.  "Fezzes are cooler, though."  She slips back into the cottage.

"I've got a good feeling about today!" Starlight said in a chipper voice, parading in front of Orion.   "So, do you have anything you'd like to say?"  Orion remained silent.  "Aw, pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!" she called to the crowd.

"Wait! I'd like to lock him in," Raven said, rushing over to Orion.

Starlight Glimmer nodded approvingly.  "Marvelous, Hummingbird! That's the spirit! Party Favor, will you join us, please?"

Party Favor rushed over to Starlight and groveled at her hooves.  "I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!"

Starlight Glimmer looked smug.  "It seems there's cause for celebration after all!"

The crowd cheered. Party Favor looked disgustedly at Orion.  "He tried to break me! He wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their love stronger!"

Starlight Glimmershook her head in disgust.   "Such backwards thinking."

Party Favor got a deranged look.   "But I didn't listen! I knew what he was up to, and I didn't listen!"

Starlight Glimmer smiled slightly.  "Well done, Party Favor! We welcome you back with open hooves!"

Orion just glares at Starlight looking even more bad-tempered, his bowtie askew. Then he lets the expression fall, and says in a different voice "I think you might have one more friend joining you today." He points to himself.

A collective gasp rose from the crowd. Starlight turned to face Orion.  "Is this true?"

Orion nods.  "I think so. But I just want to be sure. If I agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault, I'll really be happier?"

Starlight Glimmer nods.  "Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known!"  All of the ponies nod.

"And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark?" Orion asked.

Starlight Glimmer shook her head firmly.  "Out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!"  The crowd murmured in assent.

"Then how do you explain this?!" asked Raven, hurling a bucketful of water at Starlight.  Starlight attempted to dodge, but some droplets of water landed on her, running down where her cutie mark was, exposing the true mark underneath.

Orion smirks. "Good thinking, Hummingbird!" 

Raven smirks.  "Hooray for Plan B."

 Starlight sputters, glaring daggers at Raven.  "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" The crowd presses in closer.  "No! Get away!" she says in a panicky voice. Seeing her cutie mark, the crowd gasps. "Wha... What are you looking at?! They're the problem, not me!" Starlight said, trying to deflect their attention.

Party Favor looked stunned.  "How could you?"

"You said cutie marks were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache!" Double Doiamond chimed in.

Starlight Glimmer was panicking.   "They do! Don't you see?! Look at them!"

Sugar Belle asked,  "Then why? Why did you take ours and not give up your own?"

Starlight Glimmer racked her brain for a good answer.  "I... I had to, you fools! How could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?!"

"But the staff has all the magic we need!" Night Glider replied.

Starlight Glimmer lost her patience.  "The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It's my magic that makes all this possible! You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for my magical abilities! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I created harmony!"

Double Diamond cried out, "You lied to us!"

"So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" Starlight splutters.

"Except for you," calls out Orion from behind. "You're a hypocrite, and they all know it! Everypony has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea—"

"QUIET!" Starlight shouts.

Sugar Belle confronted Starlight.  "You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight! Either we're all equal, or none of us are!"

Starlight retreats inside her cottage and slams the door.

Double Diamond calls out to the crowd, "Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back!" The crowd yells in agreement and runs off to the mountain.

Orion gives Raven a big hug.  "Great thinking!  Come on! Let's go get our cutie marks!"

Raven looks horrified.  "Our cutie marks aren't in the vault! They're in there with her!" she says, pointing to the cottage.

Orion gapes, "Then we haven't a moment to lose!" He takes off toward the door.

Inside the cutie mark cave, ponies beat their hooves against the glass, trying to break through and retrieve their cutie mark.

"Stand back, everypony!" Double Diamond calls out, running past with the staff.  He flings it at the wall, which immediately cracks.  A rumble overtakes the entire cave, and  as the glass disintegrates, cutie marks are released, attaching themselves back on their original owners.

Back at the cottage, Starlight packs up Orion's and  Raven's cutie marks.  "They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life? Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks!"  She flings the bed aside with her magic, revealing a set of stairs that lead to an underground passage.  She descends the stairs and is soon gone.

Orion meanwhile rifles through his jacket pockets and produces his magic screwdriver. Holding it in his mouth, he aims the tip toward the door, and presses the button with his teeth. The hinges of the door burst from the frame and the door falls flat onto the floor.  Orion and Raven burst in and begin searching for their cutie marks.  

"They're gone! They were right over there!" Raven says, pointing to the empty spot where the jars once sat.  They follow the stairs to the passageway, and meet up with Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Night Glider, and Double Diamond, all of whom have their proper cutie marks returned.

Party Favor takes a balloon and fashions a crude set of binoculars.  Looking through them, he declares, "She's headed for the pass! If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her!"

Sugar Belle nods sadly.  "There's a whole network of caves up there! Your cutie marks will be gone forever!"

"Then what are waiting for? Run!" He grabs Raven's hoof and runs with her after the fleeing Starlight. The other four, being quicker, overtake Orion and Raven and are soon catching up to Starlight.

"Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers?!" Starlight sneered.

"We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend!" Sugar Belle replied.

With a burst of magic, Starlight destroys the natural bridge over a ravine and continues her getaway.

"She's gonna get away!" Raven observes, her and Orion having caught up to the foursome.

Double Diamond finds an object in the snow. "Whoa! These are my old skis! This is where I first met Starlight!"

Night Glider interrupts, "Maybe you can reminisce another time! She's almost to the caves!"

Double Diamond smirks.   "Feel like an air drop?" he asks Night Glider.

Moments later, Double Diamond is skiing along and above Starlight, sending a wave of snow crashing down around her.  The snow hits her and knocks the jars from her magical grasp, which shatter on the rocky ground, freeing Orion's and Raven's cutie marks and sending them back to their rightful place.

Orion adjusts his bowtie and smiles. "Much better!" 

"Yes, you're adorable," Raven says, "now let's go help our new friends!"

Up on the mountainside, the four gather around where Starlight lay, next to two broken jars.  Shakily getting to her hooves, Starlight glared at the four that ruined her chance to escape with the purloined cutie marks.  She charged her horn and fired a magic volley at the four.

Orion uses his magic to erect a blue spherical shield. "Nice try," he says.

Starlight is stunned that Orion blocked her spell so effrotlessly.  "Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you—"

"I studied magic for years too! But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the elements of fairness and truth without these five! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now!" Orion says.

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!" Starlight yelled, furious.

"How do you know that?! You never even gave us a chance!" retorted Double Diamond.

With a  blast of magic, Starlight pushed a path through the ponies and ran into the caves.

"She's getting away!" Orion starts running after her. "Come on, everypony!"

Double Diamond, place a hoof in front of Orion, stopping him.  "It's no use.  There's too many places to get lost, or hide in.   We'll never find her in there!"

Orion heaves a deep sigh. "Oh I suppose... We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all have taught her something."

"It's you who have taught us something," Party Favor says.  "We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!"

Orion looks curious. "Does that mean you'll stay in the village?"

Night Glider nods.  "It's our home. I'm not going anywhere."

Double Diamond agrees.  "This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!"

"And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!" Sugar Belle says, relieved. Everypony laughs, and the scene fades to later that day, at a party.

Raven and Orion watch as the ponies celebrate the return of their cutie marks, and finally have some fun.  "Now those are real smiles," Raven says, grinning.

Orion smiles back, "Shall we return to Headquarters, Agent Hummingbird?" He winks.

"Do we have to go back right away?  I'd like to stay around for a little bit, mainly because that Sugar Belle can bake!!" Raven said, fixing Orion with a puppy-dog stare.  "Pleeeeease?"

Orion laughs. "I never could say no to that stare." He kisses Raven's nose. "Let's go!" And he walks with her toward the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story, Orion begins his career as a secret agent, complete with a hidden laboratory in his basement. The door-filled hallway he walks down is the one featured in the opening credits of Get Smart, which was a big inspiration for both of us when we wrote this part of his story. As for the plot, it’s basically the Season 5 premiere, though reworked. There was a sequel based on the finale, but somehow or other, it was never saved, and has since vanished. Call it a lost episode.


	10. A Bond in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Luna go to Las Pegasus, where Luna's niece Blueblood has an evil plan in store.

A wooden blue call box materialized in the dark depths of the Canterlot alleyway, and out of it came two ponies: one was a grey unicorn stallion wearing a purple frock coat, blue shirt, a blue fez, and a bow tie. He had black glasses, bright green eyes, and a brown mane and tail. Next there came a mare, with blue fur, turquoise eyes, matching blue wings, a mane and tail composed of flowing stars, and a long, pointed unicorn horn. She wore a tuxedo.

"We see thou hast left the brakes on again, Agent Shadow," comments the mare, smirking a bit to the unicorn.

"I like the noise!" protests Orion. "Give me a break, Luna."

Luna's smirk grew wider. "Later tonight, of course. When we are not on duty."

Orion made a show of checking his pocket watch, "We'd best get going… Blueblood's party will be starting soon."

Nodding in agreement, the blue alicorn led the way toward the distant nightclub and casino, its neon lights bright in the nighttime darkness. They breezed inside, showing their passes to the bouncer, who waved them through. Then they walked through another door into the main room.

The music was, if possible, even louder here. Ponies danced and gyrated with all sorts of glowing objects held in their hooves, mouths, or wings in time to the beat, while elsewhere other ponies were playing at slot machines or card tables.

Orion glanced to his companion, "We'll split up… you cover the card tables, I'll take care of the dance floor and slot machines!" With that the two went their separate ways.

* * *

The Golden Pony Casino wasn't nearly as flashy as the ones in Las Pegasus, but the locals seemed to like it a great deal. The showpiece, a gilded statue of a pony, stood at the cewnter of a large fountain at the main entrance, enhanced by a light and dancing-water show once every hour. Another feature, in an attempt to bring a more 'highbrow' clientele, was the addition of chamber music in the card arena.

Seated on the raised platform with the rest of the quartet, a grey-coated, black-haired earth pony brought out a fine cello from its as one of the finest cellists in all of Equestria, the casino staff was practically falling all over themselves to welcome Octavia and her ensemble. Little did the know her true reason for being here tonight.

Spotting her quarry, she mimed continuing to set up her cello. Rreaching down in a very smooth and barely perceptible manner, she picked up her 'special' bow, and readied a special surprise for the incoming agent.

Luna makes her way into the chamber music room, her tuxedo clinging nicely to and accentuating her form. Flicking her wings, she spots a game of Blackjack about to start and sits down to join the other ponies there. "Salutations, good gentle colts and mares!" she greets, paying Octavia no mind.

Raising her bow, and nodding to the other members of the chamber quartet, a flurry of notes floated amongst the gamblers, many of them paying no attention, at least consciously. Octavia worked her bow against the strings, sending soaring melodies out to lull the herd into a false sense of security. The sudden increase of higher than normal wagers indicated that it was working.

Octavia kept a close eye on Luna, and smiled slightly when she saw which table she had picked. she would have a long rest coming up in a few more bars, and she knew this would be the time to act.

Luna's ethereal tail swishes somehow as she plays, her masterful poker face in full effect. One of her fellow players comments, "I admire your luck, Miss..." Luna smiles, "Bond. Luna Bond," before placing the winning card into play.

Octavia looks over the top of her cello as he rest arrives, the two small marker dots acting as an aiming sight. She reaches down into her case, retrieving a rosin bag anda small case. Opeing the case, she selects a small crossbow arrow, its tip coated with a paralyzing agent. She did not want to kill Luna; quite the contrary, the big boss would be furious if that were to happen.

Touching a spot on the back of the cello's neck, the larger string popped out slightly further than the others, tensing up as a bowstring. She loaded the arrow and took careful aim at Luna's flank.

Luna wins the card game and cheers quietly, taking her sizable sack of chips with her, intending to redeem them. She rises to her hooves, preparing to leave, when Octavia's arrow strikes true. Gasping in shock, she faints, poker chips falling down onto the floor beside her.

Octavia smiles, and nods to two henchunicorns standing nearby, Quickly, they levitate the fallen princess (and her winnings - after all, fair's fair) and cart her off toward the unseen recesses of the casino.

* * *

Elsewhere, Agent Orion is dancing spectacularly badly among the younger generation, various glow rings attached to his forelegs. Occasionally he bumps into another dancer and apologizes fiercely.

Vinyl Scratch, better known to her fans and most of Equestria as DJ PON-3, was busy at her turntables as usual. She had a lot to do, what with keeping a roomful of ponies dancing and energized, cueing up the next music tracks, and keeping an eye out for certain nosy secret agents wearing fezzes. She spotted Orion dancing out on the main floor, and used her magic to levitate two special records from their bin. Smaller than her normal 10-inch discs, these had their edges sharpened to a razor-like state, sharp enough to possibly cut through solid rock if thrown hard enough. She readied her first disc and, with a magical burst, let it fly, watching it sail over Orion's head and embed in a stone column near the entrance.

 Orion feels his ears flick as something whooshes over his head. He looks up, spotting the disc embedded in a column, and turns to see where it might have came from... his eyes widen in shock, and he looks comically surprised, complete with his muzzle forming an 'o' shape. Then he ducks, worming his way through the other dancers to take a more defensive position by the refreshment table.

Vinyl sees Orion moving and quickly launches two more sharpened discs, one cutting through the heavily coiffed mane of one of the dancers. This started a mini-panic, with ponies bumping into each other as they scrambled to get out of the way. Cursing under her breath, Vinyl readied for a return strike from Orion, ducking down behind the DJ booth.

Orion concentrates and fires two bursts of magical light at the DJ booth, causing the turntable to start warping and break down. In the ensuing panic he scrambles closer toward the booth, looking for Vinyl. Bolts of blue strike near Orion's hooves as Vinyl attempts to slow him down long enough for another record attack. Finally seeing an opportunity, she readies her last disc and, after taking careful aim, slips and sails the disc over Orion's head, hitting instead one of the fire sprinklers, sending water cascading down around them.

Orion's hooves slip and slide as he loses control, he ends up zipping right into the other unicorn's DJing stand, possibly into the unicorn herself, "Whuaaaaagh- ow! Sorry about that... I'm a little damp!"

"More like you're all wet, dude!" Vinyl says, grabbing hold of Orion. "Ha! Gotcha! And Tavi's got your partner in crime! Now let's go, it's time to see the boss!" She tries to drag Orion away, but her hooves slip on the slick floor.

Orion rolls his eyes, "Villains... you really should have thought ahead, Miss Scratch!" His own hooves slip and slide as he holds onto her, "Wouldn't it be faster if we just teleported?"

"OH, right, teleport… DUH!" Vinyl says, smacking her head. "I keep forgetting that part." She pulls Orion closer, and in a brilliant blue flash, both ponies disappear from the dance floor... and reappear just outside the office of the boss. "Huh. Guess I didn't project far enough…" says the DJ, sheepishly.

* * *

Orion shakes himself dry, "Should've let me do it... I'm very good with teleports." He looks around for Tavi and Luna, "I'm guessing they're all inside? Let's go in!" He blasts the doorknob off with a burst of magic, then pushes it open, still dragging Vinyl along. "Hello? Are we late?"

"I'd say you're right on time," said a voice from within the office. A dark figure stood in front of a bright doorway, slowly stepping forward to reveal himself. A deck of cards floated in his magic aura. "Welcome, Mister Shadow. I am Con Mane, assistant to His Majesty, Prince Blueblood. I believe you already know Luna Bond, " he said with a chuckle. The lights come on to reveal Luna suspended over a large tank. Inside that tank are hundreds of piranhas, each swimming about and gnashing their teeth. Luna's horn is covered with a magic damper, and she is still paralyzed from the arrow striking her flank.

"How fortunate of you both to arrive... just in time for dinner." Con Mane throws a whole plucked chicken into the water. After several minutes of furious bubbling and thrashing, the frenzy parts, a completely stripped chicken skeleton sinking to the bottom. "Unless you want the same fate to befall your accomplice, Mister Shadow... let's play a game."

Orion shivers at the sight of the chicken skeleton, already picturing something similar happening to Luna... he looks back to Con Mane, letting go of Vinyl at last, "Fine... I'll play your game, Mane."

A card table appears before Orion, Con Mane stepping up to it. "Excellent. Pick correctly three times and I will consider letting her go. Each incorrect guess lowers her closer to... snack time." An evil grin spreads over his face as he selects two red face cards and the queen of spades. "The rules are simple: find the black queen and you win the round." The cards are turned face down and Con begins moving them rapidly with his hooves. Stopping, he says, "Make your choice."

Making sure he watches what he thinks is the black queen, Orion selects the middle card.

Con Mane flips the card to reveal ... the queen of spades. "Lucky guess," he says, "you won't be as lucky from now on." Using his magic this time, he shuffles the three cards quicker than before. "Pick your card," he commands once the shuffling stops.

Orion watches the card carefully again, concentrating hard, and selects the left card.

Con Mane flips the card to reveal... the jack of hearts. "Too bad..." he says, as the rope slips down a notch and jerks to a stop. Luna's eyes widen in fear. More shuffling, the pace dizzying now. "You'd better be careful, Luna's almost at ... the end of her rope."

Heart racing, Orion selects the right-most card.

Con Mane flips the card to reveal... the queen of spades. He scowls. "You're making a mockery of this. Very well, then... you need one more match." The cards fly at a dizzying pace, almost impossible to watch. Con Mane smirks. With his hoof, he indicates that Orion should pick a card ... not realizing one card is poking out of his mane.

Orion however does realize it, and picks the card poking out of Con's mane, smirking. "Now let her go. Unharmed. Or I'll shoot," he informs, politely.

Con Mane sputters, then sighs. "Yes, you are correct... you can shoot me... or you can save Luna." His horn glows, and the rope starts lowering to the water. With a puff of dark blue smoke, Con Mane disappears.

"Orion! Save us!" Luna cries out, her voice recovered from the paralysis spell.

"I'm coming, Luna!" Horn aglow, he fires a burst of magic at the rope, severing it. But before Luna has time to fall to her demise, he teleports her near himself, safe. It only took a few seconds, but it had to be precisely calculated.

Luna breathes a sigh of relief. "We thank thee, Orion. Truly this was a fishy caper." She smirks. "Dost thou think thou could help us with... " She points a hoof toward her horn, which still has the magic damper on it.

"Oh! Of course, Luna." He smiles and removes the magic damper easily, it wasn't the first time he'd had to do it after all. He gives her a hug, "I'm glad you're safe."

Luna hugs back royally. "We are glad for thee, Orion. Blueblood is down that hallway, we must catch him before he can escape once again!"

"Let's go then, we haven't a moment to lose!" He takes off, galloping down the hall as fast as his hooves can carry him. Luna trots alongside him.

They enter a brightly-lit room, with rows upon rows of workstations set up along the perimeter of the room. Ponies work entering calculations and checking figures on slide rules. Seated on a raised platform, overseeing all, is Prince Blueblood. He sees the two agents arrive and sighs. "Oh drat, my fun is about to be ruined," he huffs.

"It would have been sooner, but we were delayed." Orion looks up at Blueblood, "So, what's the nightclub then? A front for your secret base?"

"What, just because I'm a supervillain I can't have a bit of fun myself?" Blueblood said testily. "Besides, it's a rare treat to have both Octavia and Vinyl performing for me at the same time." He rises to his hooves. "But, enough idle chit-chat. You are far too late to stop me! The plan is already in motion, and soon ALL of Equestria will tremble at my hooves! Bwaaahahahaaaaaa!" He motions to a henchpony, who pulls down on a big red lever. Rising up from the floor are a set of giant subwoofer speakers, on top of which rides Vinyl. "Allow me to demonstrate my newest secret weapon - the Bass Cannon 10,000!" Vinyl seems suitably awed, but goes back to setting switches and dials. "One wub from these subwoofers will be enough to level half of Equestria and anything in its path!"

"And what art thou doing that for, wretched knave?" inquires Luna. "To build a statue of thyself from the ensuing rubble?"

"I'm doing it to prove I'm serious," Blueblood replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "Unless my demands for ten million bits is met, I start leveling cities, one per hour. Princess Celestia has fifteen minutes to reply to my first demand, and if she doesn't... goodbye Appleloosa!" He sat back down in his chair. "Stupid mean ol' Auntie Tia cutting off my allowance... " he mumbled.

"Thou art an ungrateful whelp, Blueblood! Thou art lucky to not be disowned!" She takes to the air, horn flaring to life as she aims it right at the bass cannon, firing a flare of magic straight at it. Klaxon horns and red lights create a scene of confusion and catastrophe, sending the henchponies scrambling as Luna scores a direct hit! 

Blueblood drops to the floor, looking up and crying, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Composing himself, he sits back down on his chair, and presses a large red button. "You win this time but I'll be back! and next time I will not fail! Mwahahahahahaha!" Just before his chair is enclosed by canopy glass, he says, "Oh, and tell Auntie Tia I send my regards. Toodles!" The canopy seals, and with a deafening roar, a miniature rocket blasts off, puncturing the ceiling and flying toward parts unknown.

Sighing heavily, Luna comes in for a landing and wraps her forelegs around Orion. "Such a rambunctious young colt... mayhaps it is time Tia and I did something about him, once and for all..." She looks to the two musicians, "Both of you, return to thy stations."

Octavia and Vinyl, seemingly stunned to hear Luna giving them orders now, look at each other. They shrug, and start walking out toward the casino. "Hey Tavi, let's swing by the buffet. I haven't had a bite all day and it'll be a while before the club is dried out."

Octavia nods. "Certainly, Vinyl. I'll even be generous and pick up the tab." Both ponies exit.

Nodding, Orion takes Luna's hoof, "Back to base then! The Chief will want to see us."

"Yes, let us away for our next riveting adventure!" Luna walks alongside Orion. "And please, do remember to take the brake off before we go this time…"

"Fine!" They eventually find their way back to the box and go inside, and then it disappears, this time without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a commission the two of us got of Orion standing in front of the TARDIS, while Luna is beside him wearing a tuxedo with the James Bond gun barrel behind her. It’s silly and not meant to be taken seriously at all, and that’s what I like about it.


	11. The Lost Story: Time-Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking revenge on Orion for his actions against her in Our Town, Starlight Glimmer travels back in time and attempts to make sure Raven's murder of him proceeds as planned.

Orion stood inside the lecture hall of Celestia’s School of Gifted Unicorns. It was largely empty, save for himself and his changeling assistant, Steno Pad. He stood on the stage, rehearsing a speech. In front of him was a set of cue cards floating in his telekinesis. “If somepony had told me when I was a single pony that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns, I wouldn't have believed it, but I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves!”

Steno clapped his hooves appreciatively. “Wow! That was even better than the first eleven times!” He cleared his throat.

Orion shrugged. “I’m not sure, Steno. I’d like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards.”

Steno rolled his eyes, “Come on, Orion! You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!”

Orion smiled reassuringly. “Oh, I'm not nervous, Steno, but I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be…”

“Perfect?”

“Exactly. Let's go through it one more time.” He cleared his throat and began again. “When Princess Celestia asked me to speak to you today, I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic.”

* * *

The day of the speech had come. The lecture hall was packed to the gills with unicorns, all of them students, who had come to hear the somewhat-famous Orion Shadow speak. He stood on the stage once more, dressed handsomely in a Victorian-style [outfit](http://bit.ly/1QrB7rn). “Obviously, the long term effects of true love have yet to be determined, but…” He paused to take a sip of water, “Next slide, please.”

Steno, who had fallen asleep, was jostled awake by a purple [unicorn](http://bit.ly/2Mzl41k) with a purple mane streaked with pale green, who was listening closely. Steno quickly switched slides to a picture of him on a beach, then to one of Orion’s and Raven’s wedding photos.

Orion continued. “I can speak from my own experience that the power of true love is very real! Without it, I would never have met my wife, and today we might as well be under the hooves of Queen Chrysalis of the changelings or, alternately, Nightmare Moon herself, because I would never have had the courage to protect Equestria when she needed me most!”

His eyes scanned the auditorium, and his gaze briefly fell on the unicorn who had woken Steno. His eyes widened for a second, but by the time he blinked, she had gone. Surprised, he tried to continue, but found himself losing his train of thought, so he took out his cue cards. “The real question about... true love is... who it seems to affect!” he said.

* * *

Later that day, Orion and Steno were walking through Ponyville toward Shadowfall Manor, discussing something.

“Starlight Glimmer?” asked Steno, looking uncertain.

Orion nodded. “I was sure I saw her, Steno. But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she could be up to.” He frowned as they went along.

Steno frowned too, “Nothing good, I bet. I heard she wasn't very happy the last time you saw her.”

Orion nodded. “That’s an understatement… Forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark wasn't right. We had to do something!”

“And now she's coming back for revenge. Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech!” Steno said hopefully.

Orion chuckled as he unlocked the doors and proceeded through the entrance hall and into the kitchen, and from there through the secret panel in the wall that led to a door-filled hallway, which ended in a trapdoor concealed by a police call box. “Honestly, Steno. I'm not really sure what I saw. Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought!”

“Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge,” Steno commented, perking himself back up.

“Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kind of ridiculous,” Orion agrees, entering the box and dialing a number. The floor gave out from under them, and they landed on a soft cushion.

There was a long silence. The secret lab base was normally very busy, filled with ponies in white lab coats rushing around, or ponies in suits typing on typewriters. Even J, the pony in charge, was nowhere to be found.

Orion rose to his hooves, his expression darkening. “Or it’s totally true…” he theorized, just as J’s desk chair, its occupant hidden from view, spun around. Starlight was there, holding a piece of paper and smirking. “Welcome home, Agent Virgo! Or should I say, Orion Shadow?”

“What are you doing here, Starlight?” Orion asks, proceeding through the room toward her. Steno followed along behind.

Starlight just laughed. “I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise! Won't be needing that anymore!” Her horn lit as she fired her magic at the piece of paper. It spun around, activating a 3D map of Equestria that stood in the middle of the room. Growling, Orion aimed his own magic at the developing portal, but this only seemed to make it form faster. A sphere filled with ticking clocks formed, then sucked Starlight inside. Seconds later, she vanished.

“Where did she go?!” asked Steno, looking worried.

“I don’t know Steno, but we’d better find out!” He took out an ordinary key from his pocket and the scroll Starlight had used with magic, then galloped to a forgotten corner of the room, where there stood a bright red phone booth. He unlocked the door and opened it. Inside the booth there was a large [room](http://bit.ly/1T0x8S7) with a hexagonal console in the middle that looked suitably cozy and inviting, lit by candles,

"What is this place?" asked Steno, as the pair stepped inside. The room was much larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

"It's called the SIDRAT," said Orion, trotting over to the console and starting to push some buttons, "The lab ponies made it for me. It stands for Space And Dimensions Relative In Time."

Steno blinked. ”So... It's a time machine?"

Orion nodded. ”Exactly! And we're going to use it to follow Starlight around." He held up the scroll and placed it magically on the console. A light flashed, and the central column began to move up and down as a loud wheezing noise filled the air. "Wherever in time she's gone, the SIDRAT will find her! It's locking onto her temporal coordinates now!" With magic, he pulled over a monitor and read the display:

**_DATE: 03/05/1005_ **

**_PLACE: TROTTINGHAM, COLTSWORTH MANOR_ **

**_SECOND DIARCHICAL ERA_ **

Orion gasped, putting a hoof on his chest. "That's the day I first met Raven... The night she tried to kill me." He turned around and headed back toward the door. "Be careful, we mustn't be seen... We're crossing my own time stream, after all. Whatever Starlight intends to do here… I have a nasty feeling it won’t be good.”

“Why do you say that?” Steno wondered. “She can’t do anything to you!”

“She can,” said Orion grimly. “Time travel is dangerous. If you alter the past even a little, you’ll create big ripples in the future. Ordinarily the universe is able to compensate, but not in this case… Starlight has come to the night Raven and I first met. If she intends to stop us from falling for each other, that will affect me, not to mention you… we have to stop her, and put things right.”

* * *

He led the way into the stately interiors of Coltsworth Manor, as it existed a decade previously. Distant voices could be heard down a hallway. Trotting as quietly as possible, the unicorn and the changeling made their way to the main room.

Entering the main room, Orion and Steno watch as Raven and Orion enter the room from outside, through the grand entrance doors, Raven being supported by Orion as they walk across the floor.Seated on a chaise in the far corner of the room, munching from a big box of popcorn, was Starlight.Spotting Orion and Steno, she quickly raised her hoof to her mouth in a shushing motion, pointed to the couple, then went back to munching her popcorn.

Orion held Raven's valise in his telekinesis.“Would you like to go up and relax?I can have your snack brought up to you,” Orion said.

Raven nodded and smiled.“That would be lovely, Orion.You are a dear, being so nice to a pony you've only just met.”

Starlight's horn glowed faintly, and a change came over Raven's demeanor.Raven blinked her eyes sultrily.“And such a cutie, too,” she purred.She placed her hooves on Orion's cheeks.“Thank you again … for everything.”

Starlight strolls casually over to the future Orion and Steno. “Telepathic suggestion spells, aren't they simply divine?” she says with asmirk as Raven mashes her lips firmly against Orion, who sputters and tries to break free of the surprise osculatory onslaught.

Future Orion and Steno could only watch in horror as Orion started to breathe heavier, clawing at his throat as if some unseen force was strangling him.He hacked and wheezed, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, until he finally crumpled in a heap onto the floor, unmoving, not breathing, eyes wide open in a dead-pony's stare.Smiling to herself, Raven calmly collected her valise and walked out of Coltsworth Manor.

Furious, Orion turned to Starlight.“What did you just do?” he demanded.

Starlight laughed.“You'll soon find out.”And with that, she blinked out of existence.

“It was murder, plain and simple,” Orion shouts as he storms back into his ship, tossing his green coat onto a chair. “My murder… the same murder Raven almost committed herself. I’m only alive because I’m now an anomaly in space-time.”

“Then why am I still here?” Steno asks, following.

“Same reason… or the universe just likes us.” He moves his hooves over the controls, “Right then, back to the future…”

* * *

Orion’s ship appeared in what might have been the spy headquarters, had it existed. It was now a military barracks room. Stepping outside, Orion and Steno look around, confused.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” asks Steno, inspecting some of the bunk beds.

“Of course it’s the right place!” Orion says distractedly. “We’ve only moved in time, remember? Not space! We’re exactly where we… should be…” He trails off as the distant sounds of marching hooves grows louder. From somewhere, a voice shouts “ALL HOOVES ON DECK! THE ENEMY SOLDIERS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED! BATTLE COMMENCING NOW!”

A flurry of hooves started racing through the barracks as ponies moved quickly to their assigned stations.Steno tugged at Orion.“This way!” he yelled, and the two moved to where the secret emergency exit would have been.

Opening the door, the two stared out at the heavy fortifications surrounding what would have been Shadowfall Manor, the manor itself being replaced by a series of nondescript brick buildings at the center and Quonset-style barracks buildings surrounding the rest of the grounds.Small pathways led around the grounds.

Orion and Steno ducked around the side of a building, hearing the rumble of a wagon.They peeked around the corner to see a familiar gray earth pony pulling an olive-drab-colored wagon behind him.He wore a camouflage-patterned helmet on his head.On the front of the helmet was written, “BORN TO KILL,” and off to the left of the words was a small button with the peace symbol.

“Longhaul!” Orion canters over to his friend, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you’re here… what in the world is going on? This place is… well, a war zone! I’ve never seen anything like it! It didn’t used to look like this!”

Longhaul, startled by the voices, gave the wagon a kick, releasing the harness from the wagon, and immediately assumed an aggressive posture, staring hard at Orion.“Okay … who are you, how do you know my name, and how in Celestia's name did you get on base without being challenged?If I don't like your answers, I'm gonna stomp a mudhole in ya and walk it dry!”

Orion sighs. “Okay, let’s try again… I’m Orion, a friend of yours from the version of history that is supposed to have happened, except it didn’t because a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer time-traveled back into the past, inspired my future wife to kill me, and now all this has happened. As for why I’m on base, well, the base would have been my house! And I really wouldn’t suggest stomping me, because I have a horn and I’m not afraid to use it. Does that clear things up?”

Cautiously stepping closer, Longhaul peered closely at this strange pony, studying his face.“Y'know, you do look like that Orion feller that got himself offed a while back.I read about it in the papers, some big Trottingham noble dude.”He looked around.“It's not safe here.Get in the wagon and cover with the tarp.I know a place where we can talk.”

Once Orion and Steno were in the wagon and covered up, Longhaul pulled the wagon back to the maintenance yards.Pulling the wagon directly inside a large barn-like structure, he unhitched himself and closed the sliding blast door.“Okay, it's safe,” he said, and helped Orion and Steno out of the wagon.“Oh, and the whole 'unicorn' threat?”he said, tugging at his fatigues.“Magically augmented.Won't last forever, but will withstand enough of your magic blasts for me to make you both into pony pancakes.Now, what's all this about time travel and alternate universes?”

Orion looks curiously at Longhaul’s fatigues. “Ooh, really? That’s interesting! I should investigate that…” Then he remembers himself. “Okay, time travel… she used a time spell to go back in time and change the past, I used a time machine to go back and follow her, failed, and now we’re here in a version of history that should never have occurred in the first place. So what I want to know is… who are we fighting and why?"

Longhaul sighed.“It never should have gotten this far.I guess the Sisters didn't see it as that big a threat at first.It started small, with a few Manehattan street gangs being squashed.Started with the Bad Seeds, their leader just up and disappearing.Next thing, she's coming around saying she's in charge.Then, the others started falling.The Cribbers.The Ponis Viejas Locas.It wasn't until she took over the pony Mafia that the Sisters started to take notice.By then it was too late.She had an army, and she was making a run at the throne.Called herself Lord Queen Raven, and dragged all of Equestria into war.”

Orion sighs again, “Terrific… my wife has become the world’s biggest crime boss since Al Capone… and a would-be ruler of Equestria.” He facehoofs. “I think today is going to be a very long day… Steno, let’s just get back to the ship… we’re going back and putting this right.”

“I don't know what you're up to, mister,” Longhaul said, “but if it'll stop this madness, I wish you the best of luck.”Outside, muffled explosions were heard and the building shook slightly.“Sounds like the party's already started.C'mon, let's make a run for it.”

The three weaved their way across the compound, arriving back where they had started.“I gotta get back to work now, good luck to you both.”A rather loud and close explosion shook the ground, clods of dirt raining down on the three.“Better go before you end up like your counterpart here.See ya on the other side.”Longhaul raced off, dodging magical bolts and explosions as he moved further into the compound.

“Thank the stars that’s over,” Orion gasps, panting for breath as he makes his way to the console. “I really didn’t want to see what ‘Lord Queen Raven’ would look like…”

* * *

A few moments later, they land back in Coltsworth. Orion wastes no time being sneaky, he simply runs along the corridor, lights his horn, and fires the first shot he can at Starlight, hoping to surprise her.

Starlight slides a bit to the side, the magic bolt passing harmlesly past her and striking Raven, pushing her forward and planting a kiss directly on Orion's lips.Starlight looks at Orion and begins to sarcastically applaud before she winks away once again.

Steno and Orion stare at one another for several seconds. Steno is incredulous, Orion is annoyed. “Oh… shut up,” he says at last, turning around and heading right back to where they came from.

“So, if Starlight’s changes to the past are rewriting time, how can we stop her?” Steno asks, as the ship lands somewhat roughly.

Orion can only shrug as he drops back onto all fours, “I haven’t the faintest idea… so we’ll probably have to improvise. She’s too strong as it is, I only just managed to hold my own against her.”

Steno stares at him. “That doesn’t actually answer the question.”

“Not really, no.” Orion pushes open the door and trots outside, where he discovers that they have apparently materialized inside a changeling hive.

Steno steps into view beside him, and blinks. “I thought we were going back home.”

Orion sighs, “We are! What in the world are you- Oh.” He finally realizes where they are, and pales. “Well… that’s not good.”

“And neither is that,” says Steno, as the sound of hollow hooves approaches. Two changeling drones, a male and female, enter the room. One is very large and has brown eyes, while the other has magenta ones.

Orion sighs again. “Ooh, that’s bad… oh, that’s extremely very not good…”

“Intruders!” the tall one hissed.His horn lit up and he glared at them menacingly.“Shall we kill them now, Raven?”

“No, Longhaul,” the smaller female one said.“They will be brought before our glorious queen.She thought she had eradicated all of the ponies from the lands, she will be most interested in these two.”

Steno disappeared in a flash of green flame, revealing his true changeling appearance.“One, actually.I captured this one wandering around in the great forest.”He turned to look at Orion and, satisfied that the others couldn't see him, winked at Orion.

“You have done well, brother.Truly there will be a double ration of love for you tonight for your discovery.Let us bring this pony to the queen.” Changeling Longhaul adjusted his battered Stetson and moved behind Orion, Steno and Changeling Raven flanking him.

“Must you wear that thing?” Raven asked.

“It was part of the look, and I grew to like it.I promise I'll remove it before we approach the throne room.”Longhaul prodded Orion with his horn, and the group marched down the hall toward the throne room of Queen Chrysalis.

“If you want my opinion, you should keep it,” says Orion to Longhaul. “Stetsons are cool.” His gaze slides to Raven. “Eradication of the ponies? Does that mean every pony in Equestria has been [ex-term-in-ate-d](https://youtu.be/YQLbwOGT8eM)? And if so, shouldn’t you be wondering how it is that I’m alive?”

“Perhaps 'eradication' was the wrong word … 'harvesting' is more correct,” Raven said, nodding down a long hallway filled with small chambers. Inside each chamber as a pony, hooked up to tubes that drained their pure emotions from them.These emotions all fed into a single tank at the center of the hive.“We do still need to eat, you know.”

Longhaul nodded.“It is of no surprise to see you.We know there are bands of ponies in the forests and other hiding places throughout the lands.We are finding them, and bringing them back here.Just as our brother found you.”

Orion looks between the two changelings that otherwise would have been his best friend and his wife, asking “Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?” Raven didn’t answer, for the talking stopped as the group approached the giant doors of the changeling throne room. 

Longhaul quickly doffed his hat and stowed it away in a pouch he wore.The doors opened and Orion was led into the chambers.

“And yet another silly pony who thought he could escape my clutches has been captured,” Chrysalis gloated.“When will you ever learn that there is no escape from us?”

Orion chuckled humorlessly, looking up at Chrysalis. “I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again, Chrysalis. I suppose I was always due to see you again in some timeline or other… this one’s interesting, judging by the conversion process you’ve given my wife and friend. Oh, and the ponies in the chambers being drained. Ingenious, if disturbing.” He looks into her eyes, unafraid. “What are you going to do to me now that I’m here, hm? Torture me for information? Put me in one of those draining tubes? Either way, it won’t work. I defeated your kind time and time again, I even watched you die. And while you don’t seem to recognize me, I’ll refresh your memory: you can’t keep me caught for long. I’ll escape, defeat you again, and rid this world of your menace. What do you think?”

Chrysalis stared at Orion for what seemed like an eternity, then threw her head back and laughed, ending up on her back, rolling around in laughter, hooves flailing.She began to compose herself, getting to her hooves and walking toward Orion.“Oh, you are a funny one, I haven't laughed like that since Celestia said she was going to defeat me.”Coming face to face with Orion, she hissed, “That's the only reason I'm letting you live. I think you're a delusional little pony, possibly brain-damaged from living in that horrid forest for all this time.Much like that zebra leading that pathetic resistance effort.”She walks back to her throne.“Tell you what … you tell me where to find her, and I'll grant you anything you want.Except your freedom, of course.”

“Not a chance,” Orion replies simply. “I haven’t been living in a forest, and I certainly don’t know of any zebras. And if you think I’m lying, have one of these two,” he gestures to Raven and Longhaul, “check to make sure that I’m not.”

“No need,” Chrysalis said, lighting her horn.She directed a beam over Orion, and recoiled in horror and shock.“Wh-what trickery is this?” she cried.Steno morphed back into pony form.Chrysalis glared at Steno.“And you!You traitor!I will strike you down where you stand!”Chrysalis readied her horn, a bright green glow illuminating the chamber.

“NO!” Orion yells, creating a magical barrier around himself and Steno. “Let him go! We aren’t from this timeline, either of us. Let us go, and we can make sure that none of this ever happens!”

Chrysalis sputters with rage, then finally lets her horn go dark.“Fine,” she says, “if it is as you say, I will allow it.”She indicated Longhaul and Raven.“You two, take them back to where they were found.I warn the both of you, outworlders, that if you return you will be executed on the spot.Now, go.”She sat down heavily on her throne as Orion and Steno were hurriedly escorted from the chamber.

Back outside the ship, Orion gives Longhaul and Raven a hug each. Turning to her, he says “In another life, we were lovers… I hope to restore that reality, and soon. Still… better a changeling than a war-lord. See you soon, Raven.” And he re-enters the ship, Steno following along behind him.

As the ship fades from view, Raven turns to Longhaul and says, “What a strange pony.I wonder if they're all like him in that other universe.”Longhaul simply shrugs, and the two walk back into the hive.

* * *

Back in Coltsworth, Orion and Steno try approaching the main entrance hall from opposite sides. Orion gets there first, and points a hoof at his younger self. “Past me! See that purple unicorn over there?”

Past Orion looks about and nods, “Yes, what about her?”

“We need to stop her and we need to do it now!’ says Future Orion. “The fate of the world depends on it!”

Past Orion scoffs. “Ridiculous, the fate of Equestria hardly rests in the hooves of one pony. And besides, why should I believe you? You’re obviously an imposter.”

“Oh do be serious, I’m future you! I’ve spent the last few hours trying to stop her,” he points at Starlight, “from making her,” he points at Raven, “killing you! Me! Us!”

Past Orion just laughs some more. “Raven’s not going to kill me, she’s just a lovely mare that I happened to meet tonight. She’s absolutely safe. Aren’t you Raven?”

Raven nods.“Of course I am, Orion. And, if it weren't for the encouragement of my new friend, I wouldn't have the courage to do this.”Orion and Steno look up in horror to see Starlight standing outside, waving and grinning evilly right before she vanishes.Orion and Steno both roll their eyes in exasperation as the jump back into their ship.

* * *

Stepping out into the crisp night air, Orion and Steno look around.“Hm, everything looks fairly benign, nothing coming immediately to kill us at least.So, I wonder what my most recent death has changed about dear old Equestria?”

Steno looks up and blanches.He points skyward.“That might be it, if I had to guess.” Steno is pointing to the full moon.The moon has the silhouette of a pony on it's full face, and streaks of pastel pink, green, and blue reflected in the glow. 

A loud crunch sounds behind the two.Steno turns.“Uh oh.”

Orion maintains a deadpan expression.“Let me guess.Nightmare Moon is the one we're facing next.”

Steno nods, just as expressionless.“Yup.”

“Bat ponies behind us with spears?”

“Just arrived.”

Orion pauses for a beat.“Bring it on.”

The bat-ponies are in fact two, a male and a female, who appear to be bat-pony versions of Longhauland Raven. They surround the two, and Raven proclaims, “Well well well, what have we here… a couple of ponies out past curfew. Shall we take them in to let Queen Nightmare Moon have their way with them, Sgt. Longhaul?”

“Yes, let's do.Her Highness was complaining about being bored, this might amuse her for a while.”Steno and Orion, both well-practiced at this by now, surrender wordlessly and are marched off toward the Castle of the Two Sisters.

* * *

The guards deposit the two in the [throne room](https://orig14.deviantart.net/25e8/f/2017/177/f/c/nightmare_moon_s_throne_by_drakizora-dbe5o73.png) and hastily exit.Looking around the room, Steno and Orion notice that the tapestries depicting Princess Celestia are ripped and rendered practically unrecognizable.One throne remains on the raised area, seemingly built over the charred remains of a smaller throne. It isn't long before what little light there is begins to dim, and a dark cloud moves across the room to the throne, solidifying in the form of Nightmare Moon.She laughs.“Well well … playthings for my amusement.How kind of you both.And what were you two doing out past curfew anyway?”

Orion just looks bored, having saved most of his ire for Chrysalis. “Oh, you know, exploring, getting the lay of the land, being caught by yet more alternate versions of ponies I know and love… I’m Orion, you might not remember me from the Summer Sun Celebration, but that’s okay, this reality shouldn’t exist anyway.” He sighs. “What can I do for you, Nightmare Moon? Or may I call you Luna?”

“How do you know that name?” Nightmare thundered.“Nopony in these lands knows that name!”She walks down to Orion.She studies him closely.“Explain your comment, 'this reality'.Are you saying you come from a different plane of existence?”

Orion nods. “Yes I am. And in that plane of existence, you were Luna, and we were the best of friends. We were each other’s best and closest advisors. You cared for me in my times of need, and I did the same for you. Doesn’t that sound like a nice way to spend existence? Enjoying the magic of friendship?”

Nightmare snorts.“Hmph.Friendship means nothing to me.Magic, however … whatever spell brought you here is a powerful one.It is a power even I do not have.This will not stand.”Grabbing Steno with her magic she snarls, “Give me the secret of this spell and I will grant your friend the right to continue breathing.”

Steno eyerolls.“Oh sure.He has the spell and I'm the one getting killed for it.Oh, this is fair,” he says snarkily.

Nightmare pokes Steno with a hoof.“Quiet, you.Now then, what is your answer?” she asks Orion.

“I’m glad you asked.” He takes Steno’s hoof. “RUN!” And the two are galloping as fast as they can toward the ship. Enraged, Nightmare Moon grabs Longhaul and Raven and chases after them, her muzzle curled up in a snarl. “GIVE ME THAT SPELL OR I’LL KILL YOU BOTH!” she shouts in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Firing off a series of magic bolts to slow their pursuers, Orion and Steno reach their ship and vanish just in time.

* * *

The battle rages between Orion and Starlight, sending them through different realities.In one, Lord Tirek lays waste to Equestria unopposed by anypony.In another, Discord rules over the land.In yet another, everyone is a colorful teenage human attending or working at a high school. Reality after reality blinks by until, having enough, Orion grabs Starlight and whisks her away to the next reality.

The three stand on a landscape devoid of any plant or animal life.Skeletons of trees stand here and there, limbs creaking and snapping in the relentless wind that blights the land.Dust devils churn in the distance, and the sky is a hazy brown color.

“What is this place?” Starlight says over the noise of the wind.“Where have you brought me?”

“Equestria,” Orion says coldly. “If this ridiculous plan of yours bears fruit. This is your victory, Starlight Glimmer. You want equality, do you? Well.. I’m not sure being the only pony left alive is enough to qualify, but if you like…” He gestures around to the world around them. “No life signs anywhere. Every pony and every thing that ever lived here is dead. So, tell me… was it worth it? Are you happy now?”

“I was happy before you ruined everything I built!” Starlight screamed.“Everything was going perfect until you started snooping around!You destroyed our perfect society!If this is anypony's fault, it's yours, Orion Shadow!”

“Or is it?” Orion counters. “Something must have happened in your past to make you form that society of yours in the first place! How about showing us what it was? Because if you do, then maybe, just maybe, we can put this all to right after all!”

“Fine!You want to know what happened to me?I'll show you!”In a flash, the three are transported back in time via the spell.They watch a young colt and filly at play.

“That's Sunburst,” Starlight explained.“Sunburst and I did everything together.I don't remember us ever being apart … until now.”During the course of their playing, a stack of books is knocked into, threatening to fall on top of Starlight.She screams and covers up, only to see that Sunburst had stopped the books with his magic.After re-stacking the books so they wouldn't fall again, the other ponies noticed that Sunburst had his cutie mark. The scene flashes forward, and Sunburst is being helped into a carriage by his parents, as Starlight watches from a distance, her eye wet with tears.“Once his parents recognized his talents, they shipped him off to Canterlot and I never saw him again.I lost the love of my life to a cutie mark!I never fell in love with anypony after that because I was always afraid a cutie mark would take them away from me, too!”

“Well, I have an idea,” Orion says, and he places a hoof on Starlight’s shoulder. “Do you know where he lives now?"

Starlight sniffles.“I think so … last I knew he was still doing research work in Canterlot.I found an address for a pony with the same name, but I'm not sure if it's really him or not.”

Orion smiles. "Only one way to find out!” And he whisks Starlight to Canterlot via the ship.

* * *

Some time later, Orion, Steno, and Starlight trot together toward the house Starlight had mentioned. Orion knocks on the door with a hoof. “Mr. Sunburst? Is there a Mr. Sunburst here? There’s somepony who wishes very much to see you again!”

The door opens and Sunburst looked out at the ponies standing on his doorstep.He recognized one of the ponies in particular.He blinked, and rubbed his eyes.“Starlight?Is that you after all this time?” he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.Starlight nodded, barely holding back the dam herself, and the two embraced for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Reluctantly breaking the embrace, Starlight turned to Orion and Steno.“Thank you for what you've done … and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you.”

Orion smiles. “You’re welcome. And I accept your apology. If you two pardon me, I have a love of my own to get back to.”

* * *

A while later, Orion has finished recounting the entire tale to Raven. “…So in the end, I heard you’d become a warlord, and saw you as a changeling and a bat pony! Can you believe it? So many different versions of you! But…” He smiles and embraces her, “There’s only one that I love.”

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Raven said, giving Orion a smooch on the nose.“So, what happened with Starlight and Sunburst?Are they staying together?”

Orion nods, “She just sent me this letter: ‘Dear Orion, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for us. Sunburst told me he spent years waiting for me, because there wasn’t any pony else he could ever love. We’re already engaged and soon we plan to marry each other. Come visit any time! Your friend, Starlight Glimmer.”

“How sweet!” Raven said. A photo fell from the envelope.“Aw, they make such a cute couple!” Raven exclaimed, showing the [snapshot](http://goo.gl/ftUKo8) to Orion.“I hope they end up like we did, living in happiness.Without the whole 'fate of Equestria in their hooves' thing, of course.”

“Naturally!” Orion says with a smile, placing the photo on the mantelpiece. “That kind of a job is too much even for one couple, let alone two.” He smiles at Raven. “And now with that over, you and I can relax.” He kisses her, “I love you, Raven Shadow."

“And I love you, Orion Shadow.”Raven returned the kiss and snuggled close to her husband.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a pair of yellow eyes watched them from a painting. And miles away in Moscolt, a rupture in the universe opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written shortly after the Cutie Remark episode aired, this story was thought lost until very recently, when I found it while searching for something entirely different. Obviously, the Doctor Who references are many in this one, since Orion was supposed to be an 11 expy.


	12. From Moscolt With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion's next mission takes him to Moscolt, where he meets a female version of himself named Carrie. Meanwhile, Raven has some problems of her own to deal with.

It was night in the New Lunar Republic. Though that wasn't anything new, as it was always night there. Ponies flew about or trotted along, conducting business under the bright light of the day-moon. Princess Luna was in her private office, signing bills given to her by the Lunar Congress. In another part of the capital, called Lunaria, the Royal Academy for Gifted Unicorns was holding its yearly entrance exam. Unicorns from every city in the Republic gathered here, testing their skills in front of three judges, hoofpicked by the Princess. The tests were long and arduous, but any pony who passed them was granted admission into the prestigious school. At this moment, more than thirty ponies of varying ages waited in line for their turn.

Among this group was Carrie Shadow, of the House of Blackmane. She sat, nervously fidgeting with her hooves. This was her first attempt to get into this prestigious school and she wanted nothing to ruin that chance. She ran through her spells in her head, attempting to get every single incantation perfect.

A pony sitting beside her, a musician named Octave, smiled at her fillyhood friend. "Are you going to be okay, Car? You look so nervous!"

Carrie jumped, a small fizzle erupting from her horn. "Yes, I'm fine! All perfectly fine, honest!" She attempted to smile, which added to her odd look.

Octave laughs and gives her friend a hug. She had purple fur with a grey bass clef on her flank, and blue eyes. "You'll be okay, trust me. Just take deep breaths!"

Carrie nods, taking several deep, prolonged breaths. Eventually, Carrie's name is called. "Lady Caramella Shadow of House Blackmane, please step forward!" calls a grey unicorn stallion.

Carrie eeps, and jumps to her hooves. She slowly walks forward, standing in front of the judges' table. Swallowing nervously, she raises her head and squeaks out, "H-here..."

One of the judges, a white furred mare with a blue mane and tail, and red eyes flicks her bat-like wings. "Lady Caramella, you stand here to prove that you are worthy of admittance to this academy," she says coolly. "If accepted, you will be the first of your house to be here in the last three hundred years. Do -not- disappoint us. Show us your finest examples of spell crafting, and we will make our judgements from there. Is that understood?"

Carrie nods solemnly. "Y-yes, ma'am." She moves to the center of the room and awaits the command to begin.

The lead mare nods, and waves her hoof. "Begin."

Carrie closes her eyes and concentrates. Her horn starts to glow, getting brighter, and fizzles out. Carrie's eyes pop open, and she looks around the room frantically. Again, she scrunches her eyes closed as tight as she can, and after a brief glow from her horn. Nothing. She's visibly sweating now, dancing on her hooves, trying to focus on her first spell.

The white mare stares at her, slitted eyes narrowed in silent judgement. Octave's earlier words of encouragement come floating back to the young noblemare, reassuring her.

Carrie takes a calming breath, and gets a sly smile on her face. Letting go of her anxieties, she once agin closes her eyes. When they open, they glow as bright as the brightest full moon, her horn sparkles with energy, and the unicorn stats to levitate in the center of the room. The remaining students start to float as well, making small circles around the enclosed space. The judges look on, impassively, until they too are lifted from the ground.

The building shakes, rising from its foundation, and starts to spin, the floor becoming the ceiling, round and round. Brilliant flashes of color light up the ever-dark sky, in bursts of sparks and streams of colored lights. After a few minutes, the building rights itself and settles back on its foundation, the students and judges returning to the ground. Carrie slowly descends, flopping down on the floor, exhausted.

Stunned by the performance and impressive magical display, the three judges move into another room to discuss what they had just seen... elsewhere, Princess Luna is flying toward the school at a rapid clip, having caught sight of the calamity outside her window. She descends outside the building and goes inside, trotting toward the testing room and paying no mind to the ponies bowing to her.

Carrie lays still on the floor, gasping for breath. This spell took a lot out of her, and she's barely aware of anypony else in the room, much less the arrival of Princess Luna.

Luna spots the exhausted young mare lying on the floor, and wraps her up in her forelegs. "Be still, young one... thou art safe and unharmed," she whispers softly, beginning to stroke Carrie's back with her hoof, between her wings.

"P-Princess Luna?" Carrie asks weakly, her eyes opening slightly. She leans into the rubs, feeling safe and secure, her strength returning to her slowly. "Princess, p-p-please don't punish me...I didn't mean any harm to anypony…"

"Shh... we will not punish thee... in fact, we are quite impressed by thy display of magical prowess. We would make a request of thee."

"Why-of course, Princess, name it!" Carrie grew excited at the prospect of Princess Luna herself making a request of her!

Luna is about to reply when the judges return. "Lady Caramella, after much discussion-" begins the white mare, before she spots the Princess and bows quickly, along with the other two. "We have decided to admit you," she finishes, lamely. Luna takes that moment to say "And we would be most pleased if thou were to become our student... thou hast talent, and t'would be a shame to waste it."

Luna chuckles, floating the mare onto her back. She smiles at the judges. "We shall... take it from here. Farewell, noble deciders!" And she takes wing, flying neatly out the nearest open window, and to her private chambers in the palace.

Carrie awakens on a pile of the softest cushions she had ever felt, a gentle breeze blowing frmo the open windows in the room. She looks around, and realizes she's in Princess Luna's chambers. she takes a deep breath and softly says, "H-hello?"

Luna had been sitting on a window seat, reading a book. At Carrie's voice, she turns and smiles. "Ah! Thou art awake!"

Scrambling to her hooves, and bowing deeply, Carrie says, "Princess Luna! What happened to me? And how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being at the entrance exam for the gifted school…."

"Thou cast a spell that caused, among other things, thyself and others to float about and the building itself to spin, and the creation of fireworks. That is when I found thee, lying on the floor of the exam room. The judges have allowed thee into the school!" She trots across the room, and gives Carrie a soft hug. "And thou shall become our personal student."

"R-really? Then it .. it wasn't a dream!" Carrie hugged Princess Luna tightly. "Oh, thank you, Princess! I promise I won't let you down! I'll be the best student I possibly can!"

Luna laughs and nuzzles Carrie gently. "That is good to hear, young one! Our lessons shall begin next week!"

Carrie bounces excitedly. "Oh, my parents will be so excited when they hear the news! Ican hardly wait to start!"

"Go and tell them, then! We shall see thee soon, Lady Caramella!"

"Right away, Princess!" she says, bowing. "See you next week!" She gets up and scrambles out the door. A few minutes later, a sheepish looking Carrie returns to the chambers. "Um ... which way is the exit?" she asks, ears and cheeks reddening.

Luna giggles, and points. "That way. The guards are our own, just tell them thou hast business with us, and they shall show thee out, or in."

"Thank you, Princess." Carrie bows again, and the door closes as she departs.

Luna went to her writing desk... this warranted a letter!

Neither pony noticed the pair of yellow eyes that peeked through a softly-glowing crack in the wall. The eyes blinked and disappeared, the crack snapping shut shortly after.

* * *

It is nighttime in Ponyville. Orion's house is quiet, it seems he's the only one awake. He trots as silently as possible through the halls toward the kitchen, specifically a door just off it. He unlocks the door with his magic and trots down the staircase on the other side, which leads to another series of magically automated doors that open and close as he goes up to them. At the end of this hallway is a perfectly ordinary phone box. He goes inside, presses a few buttons, and the floor of the box drops from beneath him, sending him falling onto a cushion, and finally allowing him entrance into the vast underground facility he'd had built.

Toiling away in the large open space, an earth pony looked up and smiled when he say Orion approaching. "Ah, there you are. Sorry to summon you so late, but this came in as being very urgent. Top level from the Crown."

 Orion widens his eyes at that, trying to suppress a yawn. "You don't say," he says at last. "Well, alright... let's go and see what all the fuss is about... I assume it's a scroll?"

"When is it not?" the earth pony chuckled. "Still sealed and warm, just how you like them." He hoofed the scroll over to Orion. The seal bore the mark of the night princess and was marked "AGENT EYES ONLY."

Orion takes the scroll in his magic, smiling gratefully, and chuckling at the sight of Luna's seal. She was his best friend, after all. He opened it with magic and began to read, adjusting his glasses every so often.

The scroll reads: "Agent Virgo Shade, we apologize for yet interrupting your slumber, once again Equestria is in need of your services. Some disturbing reports have been coming from Moscolt, and we cannot be sure if this is simply old foes flexing their muscles, or a new threat that must be neutralized immediately. We are confident, however, that you are up to the task regardless. Information is spotty and we require you to travel with all haste to Moscolt. You will observe and report, using force only as necessary. As usual, should you be captured, the Crown will disavow all knowledge of your activities. More details will be sent prior to your departure in two days. Sincerely, Selene. PS- Please visit before you leave."

 Orion looks up from the letter and rolls it up, placing it into a pocket of his jacket. "Looks like I'm off to Moscolt, J. Do you need anything else from me? Selene has also said she wants me to drop by."

"At the moment, all I need from you is a departure date so I can have your latest toys ready for you," J quipped. "Other than that, I'll have your standard case ready for you. Which cover do you plan to use so I can get that prepared as well?"

"Two days from now," he says promptly. "Now, about covers... last time I was an archaeologist... but as it's Moscolt we're talking about... how about the journalist?"

"Gotcha... one set of journalist credentials coming up!" J said, scribbling notes onto a pad. "You'll be good ol' Orion Shadow, new foreign correspondent for the Manehattan Times. I'll have that all whipped up before you go. Along with your usual super-special goodies, of course."

"I look forward to it!" he says with a smile. "I'll go up to Canterlot in the morning. Goodnight J, give my best to everypony else!" He pushes a button to summon the elevator to take him back up. "Until then... off I go to sleep!"

"Get it wile you can, you're gonna need it..." J said, turing his attention back to the array of equipment in front of him.

The next day, Selene (aka Luna) sat in her private chambers in the hours just before sunset. Normally, she wouldn't be this chipper but today she had a special visitor, and for a couple of hours before she had to resume her duties, she could relax and be with her dear friend. She awaited his arrival, wondering how he would arrive this time.

A flock of ravens gather on Luna's windowsill, chittering amongst themselves. After a few moments they disperse, revealing a familiar unicorn pony! Orion tumbles into Luna's room, landing on his hooves and smiling up at his friend. "Surprise!"

Luna claps her hooves together like a filly at a magic show. "Oh, my dear Virgo, you do know how to make an entrance!" She moves to embrace her dear friend. "How have you been? And what of Raven and the foals?"

"Splendid as always!" Orion says happily, embracing Luna and nuzzling her gently. "And growing like weeds, every day... they'll be fine young ponies quite soon, I think. As for Raven, she's as magical as always! She helped me with my entrance, actually." He lets go of her at last, dropping down onto all fours, "And I? As well as to be expected, and just about ready for my trip to Moscolt."

"Ah yes, Moscolt... we are sorry to have to send you there, but our until-recently dependable intelligence network seems to have dried up, as in, no contact for nigh on three weeks now. We need you to see what happened and update us on what you find out about the unusual movements near the borders. I'm afraid you won't have much fun in Moscolt, will you?"

"I doubt it, but fun isn't why I do this job... I do it out of duty to my Princesses and my country." He smiles a bit. "But it's a couple of hours before we must part... tonight, can we just be Orion and Luna, the two best friends Equestria has ever seen?" He blinks, "Apart from any pair of the former Element bearers, that is."

"Of course, our dear friend!" Luna beams. "That was the reason we summoned you in the first place. We missed your visits as of late." She walked over to a table piled with sweet treats and a steaming pot of tea. "Will you join me? I do hear it's not a good thing to refuse an offer of tea, that's how wars start, you know."

Orion laughs and goes to join Luna at the table, "A war against you? Please... the changelings I have around home are nothing compared to your entire section of the royal guard." He pours his tea and takes a scone. "I missed you too, Luna... stargazing leaves something to be desired when I don't have their architect to discuss them with."

Luna pours the tea, blushing slightly. "There are very few that enjoy discussing the stars, aside from our sister's student, we would be hard pressed to name one other besides yourself." She levitates the teacup and take a sip. "We don't want you to feel that the stars are the only things we can talk about... we welcome dialogue on any subject."

 Orion takes a sip of his tea and smiles, "As I thought! Let us waste no more time. I notice you're adapting well to modern linguistics?"

"It has been a struggle and we do slip from time to time into the old Equestrian, especially when we are angry, but yes, we are adapting nicely. Thank you for your patience and for noticing." Luna nibbles on a tea cake.

Orion blushes a little bit, "You're welcome, of course... but I liked it when you used it. It's one of my favorite things about you." Then he realizes what he just said and whom he said it to, and his eyes get very wide.

"Then, perhaps, friend Orion, we shall speak like this to thee whenever thou comest for a visit?" Luna replied, a twinkle in her eye. "If it is pleasing to thee, then we shalt not deny thee thy pleasure." Luna stopped, and thought about what she had just said, and blushed a little harder. Taking a quick swallow of tea, she quickly said, "Dost thou really prefer the Old Equestrian language? We were told it seemed stuffy and outdated."

Orion laughs a bit, "Stuffy and outdated? Hardly... not when it's you saying it." He smiles again, "I don't know how to describe it... but coming from you, it sounds very... musical? Majestic?"

Luna smiles. "We thank thee, dear friend. Thou seems to hold an appreciation for things we hold most dear. And we do enjoy thy company, fleeting though it is." She took another sip of tea.

"And I enjoy yours, Luna... I am glad to call you my friend." They would continue talking for a while, until eventually Orion finishes his tea and his last scone, and bids Luna farewell before departing for Ponyville, to receive his latest crop of gadgets from R-Branch among other things.

Orion arrives home under the cover of darkness, and proceeds down the security hallway, dropping through the trapdoor in the phone booth onto the cushion below. He gets up and dusts himself off, going deeper into the control center. Even at this late hour it is filled with ponies.

J is busy making notes on a clipboard, in front of him on a table are an array of gadgets, some shiny and clearly different form anything ever seen before, others appear to be everyday items. "Ah, Orion! Almost ready to pack you off to Moscolt, just need to go through a few things first. Your credentials are almost done, just doing the final printing."

Orion smiles warmly, "Excellent news, J. And these?" He looks at the various gadgets on the table, "I see the fellows in the gadget branch have been busy."

"Yes, well, this was something of a rush job so we've been going practically non-stop since we learned of your imepnding mission. Let's go over a few things while we're waiting." Using his hooves, he gently picks up a small metallic tube with two buttons on it. "This is a magical field calibrator. Held in your magic, you can use it either offensively to pinpoint your magical energies on a precise point, or defensively to dispel any magical energies fired at you. It's kind of like a magic screwdriver, if you will." He points with his hoof to a small capsule. "That's your fogger - the chemical liquid inside, on impact, will expand enough to fill about three standard rooms or one large conference room - handy for covering your teleport to safety." "Now, for the more interesting side of things... look at the bell jar on the stand over there," J says, pointing to what seems to be an empty container.

Orion turns to look at the bell jar, head tilted curiously. "It's very nice... but empty. What's so important about it?"

J smiles and nudges a pair of eyeglasses toward Orion. They appear identical to the ones he's already wearing. "Put these on and look again."

Orion takes off his usual glasses and puts on the new pair, looking through the lenses as he normally would.

The word "HELLO" appears in the bell jar, connected by a tendril of magic to a unicorn sitting across the room. "The crew in Unicorn Sciences really outdid themselves," J said with obvious pride. "The glasses have been enchanted to reveal any type of concealed magical energy, or spells cast from a distance. Good for revealing hidden manipulative spells. Only thing they still won't detect is dark magic, too unstable to really get a focus on."

A pegasus in a lab coat flies in and drops a packet in front of J. "Ah, thank you Hermes," he says, as the pegasus smiles and flies away. "Your press credentials, passport, and contact information are in this envelope. Store the first two in your bags, and memorize and destroy the third. Our domestic contact will be looking for you at the open-air market the day after your arrival. You will greet him with 'I like your shoelaces.' His photo and the countersign he will give are in the packet."

"Excellent!" He takes the packet with magic and the various gadgets taking a special interest in the magic screwdriver and slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. "Right then... thank you J, I shall see you in a few weeks." He turns to go, making sure to write Raven a note explaining where he's going.

* * *

Some hours later, Orion's air-carriage had landed at Moscolt Central Airport. Retrieving his baggage at the claim area, Orion is met by a stunning unicorn mare. Her colorings are of a dark chestnut brown, and her mane flows about her shoulders. "Welcome to Moscolt, Mister Shade. I am Lede, your liaison from the Moscolt Workers' Press. Come, I will show you to your hotel so you can get settled." She smiles broadly.

"A pleasure to meet you Lede," says Orion, smiling to the mare. He adjusts his winter coat and trots with her out into the cold. "I've never been to Stalliongrad before... I hope I have time for sightseeing while i'm here!"

"I would be most happy to be your guide while you are here," Lede says, a seductive hint in her voice. She brushes past Virgo, tickling his side with her tail. "I'm sure I could show you something... interesting," she purred. "The hotel is not far, and the office is only a few blocks further to the north. I'm hoping you will be comfortable..."

"I'm sure I will," he says, looking down at the mare and smiling. "Especially with a mare as nice as you to show me around." He swishes his tail lightly, "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Da. I was born here, and studied journalism in Stalliongrad. When I finished school, I returned here, and have worked for the Press ever since." She sighed. "Only problem is, there's not much fun in Moscolt." She gazed at Virgo with a come-hither look. "Of course, fun is where you make it, da?"

"Indeed... come, let's go and have some fun together." Orion takes her hoof in his own.

Lede smiles and walks with Virgo to the hotel. After he's properly registered, Lede and a bell-pony escort Virgo to his room. "These are pretty standard rooms," Lede says as the door opens to reveal somewhat spartan accommodations. Inside the room is a bed, with a desk on the opposite wall. A large picture window is covered by a large set of drapes. A dresser and nightstand sit by the bed. In a smaller room was the bathroom, similarly not grand in appearance but functional.

"Comfortable though, I am sure." He places his bags down on the bed, "What should I know about my office, Lede? I assume it is well-stocked with everything I'll need?"

Lede tried hard not to laugh. "All offices, except for the editor, are community offices. There will be a group of us assigned to one space. You will have a desk and whatever else you require to do your job." She sultrily walked over to Virgo. "And, there will always be somepony available to help you," she said breathily. It was at the time that the bellpony set the bags down and made a hasty exit from the room.

Orion looks around now that they are alone, "Excellent. I believe I could use some right now, while I'm thinking of it. Could you lend a hoof?" He sits down on the bed, smiling to her.

"It would be my pleasure," Lede replied, sitting down close to Virgo. "Now then... tell me what I can help you with."

Unknown to Orion, his actions were being observed by a pair of yellow eyes that had suddenly appeared in place of the ones painted on the original portrait that hung innocently on the wall.

* * *

Lede continues her flirting, leaving Orion to deflect as gently as possible. The scene shifts back to Ponyville, where Raven can be found taking a good, long rest after getting the foals to school. The house seemed so much emptier without Orion home. She sighs sadly. She knew that what he was doing was for the good of all Equestria, but still... it meant he had to be away from her, and the family they had made together.

A zipping sound was heard, and as Raven looked around, she saw a zipper opening, and out stepped Discord. "Ah, my dear Lady Brownmane, always delightful to see you. And where is your intrepid husband, if I may ask?" he said, the waggling of his eyebrows indicating he knew more than he was willing to reveal, for now.

"Moscolt," Raven replies simply, looking around in surprise as Discord appears before her. "Why do you care? Are you as concerned with defense of the realm as he is?"

Appearing in a military-style uniform, the insignia showing the rank of a four-star general, Discord paced in front of Raven as he spoke. "The best offense is a strong defense. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself! Damn the torpedoes and full steam ahead!" Poofing back to his normal form, he appeared next to Raven. "Speaking of torpedoes, I have it on good authority that your husband's liaison is quite the destroyer... of happy homes." Snapping his fingers, he produces a photo of Orion and Lede, sitting close to each other on a hotel bed, seemingly gazing into each other's eyes. "Of course, this could be a completely different couple, mind you. I mean, photos can be wrong, can they not?"

Raven gapes, taking in the sight before her, not daring to believe it. "No, it's him... I know that cutie mark anywhere... but he wouldn't do that, ever! He promised me when we exchanged vows! He loves me, and tells me so every day!" She rounds on Discord. "But it can't be true! It just can't be!"

"The wife is always the last to know," Discord said, snapping his fingers and producing a box of tissues and chocolates. "Tragic really, seeing a happy family fall apart like this truly breaks my heart." He drops a glass heart on the floor, where it shatters. Sweeping up the pieces into a dustpan, his expression brightens. "However, I do think I have a way to settle this nasty business once and for all. That is, if you're up for it." Snapping his fingers again, the heart is reassembled, but darker in color this time. "All you need to do is come with me and we can work out the details. Whaddya say?"

Raven frowns, looking from the heart to the picture, then to Discord again. on one hoof, she didn't want to follow him. Orion was a good and noble pony, and she had come close to killing him not once, but twice. But on the other hoof, what if Discord was right? What if there was a side to him that nopony, even her, knew about? She couldn't take that chance. She grabs the heart, accidentally sweeping a photo of Orion off the bedside table and onto the floor with her tail. "Where do we start?"

Discord just grins, rubbing his claws together with glee.

* * *

Back in Moscolt's downtown area the next day, the open-air market bustled with activity as ponies of all sorts wandered through the stalls, checking the merchandise offered, and haggling over price. It was decent enough cover for back-alley dealings and clandestine rendezvous to take place. One pony in particular seemed to be searching for his reported contact. He was sure the instructions were clear, to meet him the day after he arrived. Selene was insistent that this agent was reliable, and Selene hadn't lied to him before.

Sure enough, Orion steps up to the proper pony, and accidentally on purpose bumps into him, "Sorry about that, I was thinking of my introductory paragraph... I like your shoelaces."

A blink, then the response. "Thank you, I stole them from Celestia." He glances around. "I am Ogier. Selene told me you would be here. I have been doing as she asked, trying to find out why the others disappeared."

"What have you found so far?" he casts a quick isolation spell on himself and Ogier, so they can talk in normal voices, but everypony else won't be able to hear them.

Ogier took note of the spell, and relaxed slightly. "There have been reports of rips. Rips in the very existence we know, and strange sights and sounds coming from within. There have even been reports of ponies meeting their counterparts from other worlds. Strange, and silly, I know. We are speculating that your predecessors might have stumbled into one of these rips and cannot make it back."

"Rips?" Orion raises an eyebrow at that, frowning slightly. "Counterparts? Now that -is- interesting... and impossible. Sounds like it's right up my alley." He adjusts his glasses, "Where was the last agent seen?"

"Not far from here. I can take you there now, if you'd like." An image flashed in front of Orion's eyes - that of himself, in female form - and just as quickly, it vanished. Ogier tapped Orion on the shoulder. "Mister Virgo? Are you okay?" he asked, worry etching his face.

Orion nods, stowing away the image for the moment to analyze later. Who -was- that mare? And were those bat wings? "Take me there, then please... I'll see what I can do."

Ogier nods, and leads Virgo down a set of narrow streets, and into a dead-end alley. "It was last reported here. There were reports of a scuffle, and loud noises, followed by dead silence." It all seemed normal enough ... no scarring on the walls or ground, nothing seeming out of place, the bat-winged female version of Orion - wait, was that really there? Ogier didn't seem to see anything. "There were no articles of clothing or other items left behind."

Orion stares at the mysterious bat mare... that cutie mark! It -was- him! He moves as if to speak to her, but when he blinks he doesn't see her at all. He makes sure he's wearing the magic revealing glasses, and takes out the magic screwdriver, using it to analyze for any traces of bizarre magic. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago," Ogier replied. "We were supposed to make contact as he said he had some more information on the rips ... the second agent vanished a day or so later investigating the first one's disappearance. Here," he said, retrieving a packet from inside his coat, "all the information we have up to their disappearance is here. Selene wasn't informed yet; they wanted more data before they presented a report."

Virgo takes the paper and looks it over carefully, reading the accounts of his fellow agents. "Third time lucky," he says to himself.

"Good luck, Virgo. If you need me again, I can be found selling potatoes in the market." He looks around. "I should go... it is time for work." He gives Orion a quick hug. "Send regards to Selene for me." He trots off to the market.

* * *

In the newspaper office, Orion is busily typing up a letter (disguised as an article and in code, no less) to Selene, typewriter clicking away as he works.

The door to the editor's office opens, and a tall earth pony strides toward Virgo's desk. "Ah, Virgo ... how are you settling in to our little worker's paradise?" he asks, stopping near to the desk, but not close enough to read what Virgo's typing.

Orion gives a smile to the editor, "Beautifully sir, thank you! You have quite a wonderful setup here, I almost wish the Manehattan Times was more like this!"

"I hope you are a better reporter than liar," the editor said with a laugh. "We will try to accommodate you as best we can. I look forward to seeing your articles - your references say you are one of the best at crafting stories."

"But of course! I'm an absolutely voracious reader." His true cutie mark was obscured, replaced with that of a typewriter, "But thank you, I do hope you like them. The one I'm writing now will be done sooner than you think!"

"Excellent! Put it on my desk once it's finished and I'll review it. And, welcome once again!" The editor strode back to his office, closing the door. After, Orion finishes the 'article' and sends it off to the mailroom.

* * *

Back at the palace, 'Selene' reads the report Orion had sent. Carefully, she scans the coded entry, her brow furrowing with each line read. "Surely this has all of the markings of Discord being involved ... we were concerned that he had been too quiet as of late."

"Oh widdle Woona, I should have known you'd be the one to sniff me out," says a voice in Luna's ear. Discord had arrived, summoned by the feeling of his ears burning. "You have a knack for tricks, twists, and turns, after all. You were Nightmare Moon once upon a time! Remember how much -fun- that was?" He grins widely.

"We have differing opinions of 'fun,' Discord. Now, pray tell us what deviltry thou hast been up to, and how many innocent ponies will be affected thereupon?" she said with an even voice and neutral disposition. "We suspect thou art involved in the shenanigans in Moscolt."

Discord laughs, rolling up and down in circles in midair as he does. "Involved? Oh Luna, it was my idea! Those rips? All part of the plan. There are whole universes beyond ours, just waiting to be discovered... and of course, taken over by yours truly." He pulls out Luna's abacus and begins doing some calculations. "How many innocent ponies will be affected? Oh such a loaded question.. nopony knows, not even me! But look at it this way... a world of your own to rule. A world where you are in control of the night, just like you -always- wanted. No Celestia, no Elements of Harmony, just you and your precious professor." He shows a picture of Orion and herself upon a hill, staring into each other's eyes. Orion has feathered wings, similar to Luna's.

"What - what trickery is this?" Luna exclaimed, staring at the picture. "How didst thou come into possession of such an image? We sat as friends and nothing more!" Her wings flared slightly and she fluffed the feathers. "We would not destroy the bonds between Orion and Raven in such a manner, and to suggest such is outlandish at best!" she walked deliberately over to Discord. "We learned full well during our exile that the night and day co-exist for a reason. We were foolish to attempt to make the night eternal! And we are quite content to rule with our sister over these lands!" She turned away and flopped down heavily on a cushion.

"Don't give me that," Discord replies, yawning. "Everypony can see how much he likes you, and how much you like him. Isn't it obvious? He has a crush on you! He -wants- you! But you're afraid of losing him, aren't you? I can fix that, you know, Make him immortal, just like you are. Queen Luna and King Orion, rulers of the night. Isn't that romantic?"

"It is insanity," Luna replied, "to think that we could just pop into another universe and be instantly adored." She thinks about Discord's words about Orion's feelings for her. " We are afraid of losing our dear friend, yes ... but how do we know what you say isn't more deception? He has a mare he loves deeply, two lovely foals ... we would dare not to interrupt or intrude on such marital bliss with our own selfish desires."

"What marital bliss? There hasn't exactly been a lot of that around, lately." He snaps a claw, "Raven, would you mind coming in please? Luna wants to see you!"

Raven enters, looking a lot worse for wear. Her eyes are glassy, and her coat has lost much of its vibrant color, now a dull version of what it once was. She bows to Luna, and says in a quiet, strained voice, "Hello, Your Highness, it's good to see you again. Has that cheating louse of a husband of mine broken your heart as well?"

Discord chuckles, "See what I mean, Luna? You're free to swoop in and take him, Raven won't mind." He tickles Raven's chin. "Will you, darling?" he asks in a bad imitation of Orion's voice.

Raven recoiled visibly at the sound of Orion's voice, badly mimicked as it was. "You want him? You can have him."

Luna was shocked that Raven could act this way. "This... this is troubling indeed. Pray, tell me what caused such hurt to thee, dear Raven?" Luna asked, studying the grayed-out mare carefully. "Is this the doings of the master deceiver?" she asked, casting a hard glare at Discord.

Raven shakes her head, "No... all of this is -his- fault!" She points at the picture of alicorn Orion. "I saw him cheating on me with another mare, as soon as he got to Moscolt! I bet he never loved me at all, the two-faced monster." She spits disdainfully. "I never want to see him again... ever."

Luna had to stop and clear her head. She knew, deep down, that Orion could never be unfaithful to his love... and yet, here she was, flinging charges of infidelity. "We... we need time to think about all that has transpired. Please, leave us now."

Raven nods, bowing mechanically. "Farewell, Princess." She departs, Discord following along in her wake.

* * *

In the depths of Moscolt, Orion lay alone in the darkness of his hotel room, tossing and turning in his bed as he dreamed... In his dream, he was trotting up toward his home, which looked as if it had been abandoned for decades... plants were growing through the gates and along the walls, through the windows and floors... he opens the door, listening to the rusted hinges creak.

Hoofsteps echoed through the deserted house, dust and cobwebs overtook most of the surfaces. "Well well ... wondered when you were ever gonna get back here," a familiar voice said, the tones ringing through the empty hallways. "I always knew you as being more punctual..." The outline of a pony can barely be made out int he dim light ahead, a familiar cowboy hat perched atop its head. "Well, I guess things can change over time, can't they, old friend?" Out into the brighter light stepped ... Longhaul? After all these years?

Orion blinks... that was a voice he hasn't heard in ages... he trots into the entrance hall, toward the pony... and smiled. "Longhaul... thank goodness... but... how can you be here? You died! I watched you kill yourself!"

Longhaul smiled a smile that, on him, seemed incredibly smug. "Don't ask me why I'm here, this is your mind after all ... perhaps conjuring up the familiar eases the fear of the unknown, or something like that. How would I know? I'm a freight hauler, not a philosopher ... or at least I was." He drummed a hoof on his chin, as if he was deep in thought. "Although, I could be something else entirely ... "

"A ghost?" he suggests, "My conscience? Who knows... I am glad to see you again though." He looks around his home idly, "Can't have been gone that long... this place looks like a proper wreck... where -is- everypony, for that matter? I thought for sure Raven would be here, waiting for me."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be along shortly," Longhaul said with a chuckle. "In the meantime, I want you to do something you're extremely good at ... and think. Your home is wrecked ... it's dark and empty ... almost as if nopony really ... *lives* here anymore, am I right?" A brief flash of light flickered through Longhaul's eyes. "Sort of like everything you knew and loved is ... dead? Much like me?" Longhaul's image began to vaporize, swirling clouds of mist further obscuring Orion's vision, until, standing in front of Orion, a skeletal pony bearing a scythe. Two dots of yellow illuminated where the eye sockets were under the hood of the cloak the pony wore. "I claim everything in the end, my dear stallion ... although sometimes, we kill what we truly love without even realizing it ... "

Orion shivers as the form of one of his best friends dissolves into the form of Death itself... he backs away. "No... they can't be... -she- can't be! Tell me where she is! I don't want her to leave me!" He turns away and runs as fast as he can up the stairs to the master bedroom, bursting inside and looking around for some sign of his beloved. "Raven! I'm home! It's okay, you can come out now!" he shouts in a panicked voice.

"Run, run, as fast as you can ... " a singsong voice chided behind Orion. Death floated in on a gray cloud, his face morphing back into a depiction of Longhaul's, mainly for the purpose of displaying reactions and emotions. "You can't run from me, my dear Brownmane ... I will always catch you no matter where you go." Hopping off the cloud, the clacking of bony hooves on the floor, Death approached Orion. "Raven, Vincent ... everypony you knew and loved ... they no longer exist here. Not to say you killed them, not in the physical sense." An evil smile played across "Longhaul's" lips. "No ... you did much worse. You crushed their hearts. YOU destroyed this happy little home. And they were never quite the same, were they, Your Highness?" inquired Death of the lunar princess standing idly by, impassively watching the proceedings.

"Indeed, thou speakest the truth," Luna replied, mechanically and coldly. "Lady Raven was truly devastated by the breach of trust she had placed in thee ... as were we." Her eyes reflected the coldness in her voice. " 'Tis fitting that thou should return here to meet thy end."

Orion stares at Death, "I can't have done any of these things yet... are these visions of my future, visions that can be changed?!" At Luna's voice he turns to look, an expression of shock and betrayal at her cold tone. "Luna, you SENT me on this mission! Raven supported me in this, you know she did!" He begs to her, "Please... help me! I didn't mean to abandon you, any of you... why won't you believe me?!"

Death placed itself muzzle-to-muzzle with Orion. "Does this look like some kind of Hearth's Warming fable, you foalish colt?" it hissed. "You think you can wake up, bestow a feast upon the town, and all will be miraculously forgiven?" Death shook its head. "This is the future, all right ... damn pity you won't be around to share in it!"

"Aye, we did indeed send thee on a mission ... what we did not know, however, was that thou wouldst find thyself a harlot within moments of arriving!" thundered Luna's voice, only a few decibels lower than the Royal Canterlot Voice. "We were shown, and we did see with our own eyes. Lady Raven was devastated, never the same...as if a shade of her former self." Luna dropped her head. "We had faith in thee, and thou betrayed us .. now, face thy retribution." She turned and walked into the darkness.

Orion is beaten by the harshness of Luna's tone, falling to the floor with a thump. "LUNA! Please, come back to me, I can explain! I don't love Lede at all! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" His voice echoes throughout the ruined manor, as he shakes and quivers in abject terror.

"She's not the one you have to explain things to," Death said, turning once again into a cloud of mist and dissipating, "and it's too late for sorries this time..."

Silence foilled the room. Shuffling hoofsteps, seemingly thousands of them, manifested from every side. Appearing in the doorway was Raven ... one of many Ravens, each one different in appearance due to sections of their heads being forcibly removed. "Why?" was the keening call as they swarmed in, surrounding Orion from all sides.

Orion gasps at the sight of his beloved, and all her clones... he tries to explain to all of them what went on, but can't hear himself over the chorus of whys. "Raven, please! Listen to me! Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me!"

The Ravens swarm over Orion, reaching hooves out ... and all fades to darkness.

* * *

Soft chamber music filters through the opulent sitting room, a fire crackles merrily in a nearby hearth. "Ooo, such unpleasantry ... no wonder I've never considered trying to get inside your head, Sir Brownmane ... or would you prefer Mister Shade?" Discord says, seated opposite Orion in an overstuffed chair in front of a table. On this table are an assortment of cucumber sandwiches and teacakes. "Some tea, sir?" he says, retrieving a capital "T" and pouring himself a hot beverage from it.

"I'm not thirsty," Orion says coldly, but he takes the tea anyway, making it just to his satisfaction, more for its healing properties than anything else. "Would I be correct in my deduction that you have something to do with this, Discord?" he asks as he stirs. "This seems like something you'd do... being the god of chaos and disharmony. This is what you do for fun, isn't it? Tear families apart?" He narrows his eyes, "I have no interest in Lede whatsoever... I was only pretending to maintain my cover."

"My goodness, aren't we the little heartbreaker? First Raven, and now poor little Lede ..." Discord says with a sardonic chuckle. He waves one of his paws .. or was it a hoof? "Oh relax, it's all part of the game ... stop taking everything so seriously. Why, I'm sure all will be forgiven and you'll be back in their good graces in no time." He picks up a sandwich and, tipping it like a teacup, takes a sip of tea. "Hm... not as good as that other fellow makes .. I must go visit him again once this is over," he mused. "Your family will be fine," Discord says with a snap of his fingers, his outfit changing to a typical male of the 1950s complete with pipe, Orion's fez replaced with a propeller beanie. "I'm all about family values, after all," he says puffing the pipe and creating pink-smoke-filled bubbles, which pop into cotton candy clouds.

"The game?" He raises an eyebrow. "What sort of game is it when you spread lies about me to the ponies I love? Family Feud?" He ignores the transformation of his hat for now, he didn't really like beanies much. He sips his tea once more, and when the cup was empty would make himself another one. This was a three cup problem.

"I'm just trying to make this whole spy adventure more interesting," Discord sobbed, having transformed yet again into a typical 1950s housewife, complete with string of pearls around his neck and the day dress with apron. "You never appreciate what I do for you!" His crocodile tears splashed to the ground, turning into miniature crocodiles.

After a moment of faux-sobbing, the scene reverted back to the sitting room, Discord looking as normal as he possibly could and everything back to how it was. "I wish to simply study different relationships, and this was the perfect way to do so. But, I also wanted to see what would happen if I changed the dynamic ever so slightly." He took a bite of his teacup. "I think I found my answer."

"Slightly?" Orion's tea cup shakes in his magical grip as he struggles to hold in his pent-up fury. "You call giving me a nightmare about my best friend and the love of my life abandoning and attacking me respectively, sowing doubt about my intentions and the depth of my love for her, ever so slightly changing the dynamic?!"

His voice rises as he gets more and more upset, and eventually the cup goes smashing against the nearest wall, the liquid inside trickling to the ground. He glares at Discord, a terrible fire in his green eyes. "You vicious, heartless, cruel monster!" he shouts. "You DARE try to take away what's important to me?! I would rather fight you to the death! I have faced changeling queens and changeling kings, stood up to the tidal wave of discontented nobles in an ill-timed coup against the crown, I have risked my life to protect my country, and why?! BECAUSE THEN, MY FAMILY WOULD BE SAFE!" Sparks fly from his horn. "I WILL GET MY FRIENDS BACK, OR DIE TRYING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Discord's expression remains neutral, almost bored. " ... Try to help somepony, and see what it gets you. Very well, Mister Spy, we shall meet again. But first, you need to wake up." A snap of his fingers and the scene dissolves as Orion awakens in his bed in Moscolt.

* * *

Orion jerks awake, his body covered in cold sweat from the earlier nightmare, and his mind filled with a rage he hadn't known since... he shuddered to think, since Storm. Only this time, he didn't have Luna to help him. He throws off his covers and slides out of bed, trotting outside and down the hall to take a walk. He needed to relieve stress.

Walking the opposite way in the hallway, the mysterious mare that Orion had seen before passes him. She turns and smiles as she walks, then stops. "You look familiar to me, sir," she says with what sounds like a Trottingham accent. "Have we met before?"

Orion jumps, and looks up at the sound of the voice, and the mare it belonged to... he stared at her, stunned. That voice, so very like his own...yet female. The fur was the same, the mane and tail were the same color... even their cutie marks were similar. But the thing that surprised him most were the bat wings folded up against her sides. "No..." he says at last. "But I've seen you before... out of the corner of my eye... who are you?"

"I'm Carrie," she replied, "and yet it feels like I already know what your name is for some reason. I must ask the Princess about this when I return to school." She glanced at him quizzically. "Out of curiosity, what is your name?"

"Orion," he says at last, " Orion... or Brownmane. Either one..." He offers the mare a hoof, "It's very nice to meet you... if a bit peculiar... you remind me a lot of myself, actually. Literally." He looks to her wings again, "Do those work?"

"Why wouldn't they?" she said, giving them a couple of quick flaps. She glances at Orion's sides. "Hey, where are your wings?" The sun rise outside starts to filter in from the drapes covering the window. "By Luna's beard, what is that brightness?" She shades her eyes, of which the pupils have constricted like those of a cat's.

"I don't have any wings!" he states, looking around in surprise, "Why do you?" He wonders why her eyes suddenly have a feline look about them, "That brightness? It's the sun... what else could it be? Haven't you ever seen a sunrise, Carrie?"

"S-sun? What is this 'sun' you are referring to? We've never covered that in school ... uh oh, there's that feeling again. I think I have to go for now. We will meet again, Orion, and I will ask Princess Luna what a 'sun' is." As quickly as she appeared, she blinked out of existence.

* * *

Orion stands there, about to shout "Come back!" when he realizes he'd look rather stupid, and so continues on his way instead, going to find breakfast. "That was very weird... she's pretty though, I'll give her that..." he mumbles as he goes.

"Mister Shade?" the desk clerk calls out as Orion passes. "Mister Shade, we have something for you." He retrieves a large envelope from under the counter. "It arrived yesterday while you were out, I guess the night clerk didn't catch you to pass it along."

Orion looks over as his assumed name is called, and smiles to the desk clerk, taking the envelope in his magic, "Thank you sir... I'll be sure to read it over breakfast." He inspects the envelope, wondering where it had come from.

The front is marked as a normal letter, but on the back is a series of circles and lines, seemingly meaningless to most ponies. Those that know the language, however, can see that it clearly says, "Most Urgent, Immediate Attention. -Selene".

Orion gasps and canters quickly to the nearest empty room and opens the letter, reading hurriedly and wishing he'd gotten this sooner. The design continues on the inside, looking more like abstract art than a missive of highest importance. The message reads: "Agent Virgo, we fear the mission has become too twisted. Sources report Big D is involved. Use caution when dealing with natives. You are loved. Reply soonest. Selene"

Orion breathes a sigh of relief at the words 'You are loved...' so Discord hadn't gotten to her yet. Abandoning breakfast he teleports back up to his room, gets his quill, ink, and parchment, and settles in to write in the same code language Selene had used. His message reads: "Selene: Just got your message this AM. Nightmare last night involving you, Blackbird and Death itself. I fear it is an omen. Big D spoke, he must be at the center of all this. Rips appear to lead into alternate worlds... I met a bat-winged mare with a strong resemblance to myself. More soon, can return home if need be. -Virgo." He folds it up and sends it on its way.

From a painting on the wall, a portrait of another long-dead pony, two yellow eyes watch Orion's every move. "Soon, my little spy," a voice says softly, inaudible to all but the speaker, "I will have my answer. Sleep well..."

* * *

Reports of strange activities were becoming increasingly common in Moscolt. Ponies were reporting "tears" in reality itself, exposing different worlds populated with different creatures. There was even one report of a world with sentient monkey-like beings that walked upright! Orion was kept busy as a reporter being assigned to cover the latest report of paranormal activity, and as Luna/Selene's agent, collecting as much data as he could to send back to Canterlot.

It was a very tired Orion that finally managed to trudge back to his hotel room after another long day. As he flopped onto his bed, he heard a familiar voice: "I was beginning to think you had stood me up ... but, knowing me, you were just working too hard." Carrie smirked from a nearby chair.

Orion looked up at the familiar voice, and smiles at the bat pony mare, chuckling a little. "It's been a very odd few days... I've seen a lot of strange worlds. There was one with creatures called humans, one where ponies were wolves, even one where King Sombra was good, and the Royal Sisters were villains... I didn't see yours though."

"I had asked Luna about that when I was in her class the other night. She seems to think that it's because our worlds are so similar, and connected somehow, that the rift cannot be seen." She rises and stretches out her wings. "We're similar, and yet so different. I asked Luna about sunrises, and instead got a lecture about how her sister Celestia was banished from our world. If I had to speculate, I'd say that Princess Celestia is in control in this world?"

"Sort of... she and Luna rule together here, but for about a thousand years, Luna was banished to the moon for trying to bring about everlasting night, and came back as Nightmare Moon... the Elements of Harmony restored her to normal, and she rejoined her sister as ruler of Equestria." He takes in Carrie's appearance, noting her wings. "Do all ponies in your Equestria have wings?"

Carrie shrugs. "I've seen unicorns without wings and I've seen pegasi without horns. Those are pretty rare, though." She once again studies Orion. "I think you'd look cute with wings," she says with a smile. "So, the sisters once again rule together here? And I'd heard something similar about elements and harmony, but it was always dismissed as an old mare's tale." She starts to think, then quickly shakes her head. "But, perhaps my biggest question is, what's a sunrise? Is that when your daystar appears in the sky, or is it something different? It is nice to see that you still have night, it's much easier on my eyes."

He blushes at the compliment, envisioning himself with wings like Carrie's, and at that question nods. "It's whn our daystar appears in the sky, yes... every year on June 21st, we have what's called the Summer Sun Celebration to celebrate the longest day of the year." He checks his watch, "But as it's 11:30... we won't have that for another several hours yet." He smiles back at the mare, getting off of bed and trotting closer to her, taking her hoof in his own, "I like you, Carrie Shadow... you're so much like me, but different." He looks thoughtful. "Do you know any pony named Raven?"

Now, it's Carrie's turn to blush. "I don't know that name, but there is Robin, my special somepony. He's an absolute delight, very affectionate, and so good with the foals! I could never continue in Princess Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns if it weren't for him." She gets a sly grin on her face. "Say, you wanted to fly around with me, yes? Make you a deal - I'll fly you around if you'll let me see the sunrise later on."

He shakes the hoof, "Deal." He opens the window magically, then climbs carefully onto her back, careful not to put too much pressure on the mare's wings, "So... Robin, huh? What kind of pony is he? How did you meet?"

"I'll tell you when we're airborne," Carrie replies. "Now, hold on snugly, and ... here we go!" She pushes off with her legs and gives her leathery wings a few good, hard flaps. Soon enough, the two of them are soaring over the rooftops of the city below, starlight twinkling above, the city lights below.

"Robin and I met kinda by chance," Carrie explained. "He was a show magician heading to Canterlot, and we shared seats on the train as I was heading up to school. We talked for the whole ride, and afterwards we went out for sodas ... we kept seeing each other after that, and one day he asked if I'd be his special somepony. Took me completely by surprise, because I was planning to ask him that same night!" She laughed as she did a loop in the air, then looked back at Orion. "Enjoying the ride?" she asked.

Orion d'awwws at the tale, noting how similar Robin sounded to his own Raven, and looking down at the sight of Stalliongrad at night, "Oh I am, Carrie, thank you... you fly so well! I'll admit, I'm jealous! There have been moments during my adventures where I wished I had a good pair of wings... there is a spell that produces butterfly ones, but they're temporary and very difficult to cast, anyway."

"Yeah, they really come through in a pinch. They're also good when you can't catch a cab." She flew them just out of town and settled down on top of a hill. "This should be a good spot to view a sunrise, yes?"

"The perfect place!" He climbs off Carrie and sits beside her, waiting. "It's almost time... see? You can already see the sky starting to light up!"

Carrie watches with amazement as the sky begins to light up, turning the inly backness to a riot of colors. Greens, reds, oranges, all mixing and brightening, until at last, the sun's disc begins to poke up over the horizon. Carrie blinks, not being used to the light, her eyes misting over as well. "It's... beautiful," she says softly. "I wish we could see this in our world." The sky behind begins to turn a shade of blue while the orange of the newly-risen sun gets brighter, eventually becoming white in appearance. "I think we should get back, it's getting tough to see for me," Carrie said, her pupils narrowing to thin vertical slits.

 Orion watches, fascinated as the mare's eyes turn to ones like a cat... he nods, turning away from the sight and, for a moment, nuzzling her cheek. "Thank you for this Carrie, it was wonderful..." He thinks of a question as he climbs onto her back. "I don't suppose you'd be able to give me wings like yours, for a little while?"

"I know there's a spell for that, but I'd have to research it back home," she said, pushing off the ground and flapping her wings. Together they soared through the early morning sky, returning to Orion's hotel room. "Thank you for the sunrise," she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. I think you're gonna need your sleep now, you look positively exhausted."

Orion laughs, blushing at the peck. "I will... thank you Carrie, I hope to see you again soon." Giving her one last hug, he trots back inside to get some sleep, still amazed at what had just happened.

"You'll see me again," she replied. "And I have some things to think about, too. Sleep well, Orion." Carrie walked down the hall, vanishing at the very end.

As Orion is trying to sleep, a persistent knocking raps at his door. Orion opens the door, looking very annoyed and absolutely worn out. "Yes?"

Standing at the door is Discord, wearing a bellhop's outfit. "Knock-out call, sir," he says, snapping his fingers. Everything goes completely black.

* * *

When Orion awakens, he finds himself strapped to a stainless-steel table, slightly elevated at the head. A small red dot is being projected just below his rear hooves by what appears to be a giant laser device.

"My, you must have been exhausted," Discord says, stepping into view. He is wearing a plain black business suit with a carnation pinned to his lapel. "That knockout spell should have only lasted an hour or two - I was growing quite bored." He steps closer to Orion. "Sampling the nightlife? Wine, fillies, and song? I didn't think there was that much fun in Moscolt," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Orion awakes with a nasty headache, nodding to Discord's words, "Oh I was, yes... exhausted. Lots of work sampling parallel universes... this is the first real sleep I've had all week. Thanks for the nap." He meets the draconequus' eyes. "Well, it is when you know the right ponies. Carrie's a sweet mare, reminds me of myself after a fashion."

"And since she's your doppelgänger, technically, it's not cheating, right?" Discord said, his face dispassionate. "Anyway, enough of delving into your love life. I suspect you know that I've figured out who you work for and why you're here right now."

"Do you expect me to talk?" He raises an eyebrow sardonically.

"No, Mister Shade, I expect you to think!" Discord replied, with an extremely poor accent. Another snap of his fingers and Orion finds himself in a darkened room, torches being the only source of light. In front of him are four doors. Piles of debris are strewn about haphazardly.

"Hidden somewhere in this darkened expanse is a key," Discord's voice echoed through the chamber. "That key will open only one door. That door leads to our next test, and possibly a certain somepony you were getting cozy with upon your arrival. I'd hurry, the longer you take, the smaller the search area becomes. Don't disappoint me, now..." The voice trailed off into a sinister laugh.

"I won't!" He dives into the pile of debris and begins to root around, looking for a key. Was it plain? Fancy? Some combination of the two? He hoped it was a nice color, at least. "Come on, a key... hurry up now, no dawdling..."

An ominous rumbling sound fills the chamber. The shifting of debris can be heard as the back wall begins its slow, torturous push forward, pushing the debris in front of it.

"Discord, that is not helping!" He keeps searching, going as fast as he can. "Come on, now!"

"What, you thought I was going to make this easy for you?" Discord's voice rumbled over the din. The debris becomes like a wave, pushing ahead of the wall. Suddenly, a glimmer of metal appears from the crest of the junk wave. The key! The crest starts to tumble over.

Orion grabs the key in his magic and slides it into the door nearest him, and turns it! The lock doesn't turn. What does happen is the wall starts to speed up.

"Oopsie, forgot to tell you ... each wrong guess speeds up your impending demise. Oh, it's fun being the bad guy..." says the disembodied voice of Discord.

"AAAAAARGH!" Orion yells, forcing his sleep-deprived brain to work harder as he tries the next door. The tumblers click and the wall stops moving. The door swings open noiselessly, revealing a pure white room, brightly lit. Dangling from the ceiling, tied to a golden string, is a key.

Discord, appearing as Toad, runs up to Orion/Virgo. "Thank you Virgo! But, your princess is in another castle!" He snaps his fingers and disappears. "Okay, you've proven you can find and use a key. Now, my dear Virgo, your next task is to find the door. I promise you, this will have you going in circles. Your prize awaits at the conclusion of this test."

"So very helpful..." He rolls his eyes, taking the key and potentially the string down with it, and begins trotting around the room, running his fore hooves along the wall, searching for a gap or depression. The floor begins to tilt, moving slowly enough to make one realize that the entire room is starting to spin. There are no holds or blocks to stop the inevitable slide.

"Round and round we go, where we stop .. depends on you finding the keyhole before you'll need wings to keep from being dashed against the walls." More evil laughter rings through the room, which is starting to slowly accelerate. A small patch of black can be seen on the ceiling, or what once was the ceiling and is now becoming the floor.

"Wish I had some right now!" he calls out, diving for the patch of black. "Geronimoooooooo!"

A loud "thud" echoes through the stark-white room. Next to Orion, on the floor, is the keyhole, which is about to once again become the ceiling. He reaches out with his magic and sends the key flying toward the black space instead, "I really could have planned that better!"

With an audible "click," the room stops spinning. It also, however, reverts back to its original starting position, dumping Orion to the floor with a resounding "splat." A panel slides open along a wall, where Lede's voice rings out, "Mister Shade! Please help! HURRY!"

Orion canters over to the panel, "I'm coming, Miss Lede!" He crawls through it, assuming he could, to wherever Lede was. Suspended by a chain above a huge kettle of an angry, boiling liquid, Lede struggles against her bonds, to no avail. "Mister Shade! He's threatening to boil me in oil! You must get me out of here!" she screams, as the chain lowers slowly toward the hellbroth below.

Orion gets an idea. thinking quickly, he takes out his magic screwdriver and presses one of two buttons, feeding his own magic into it. A blue laser shoots from the tip of the screwdriver and toward Lede's chains, hoping to free her from her bonds, "When you feel the chains loosening around you, jump toward me! I'll catch you!"

Lede nods, frantically trying to lift her hooves and tail from the kettle rapidly approaching her backside. Bubbles break on the surface of the liquid. When she feels the chains loosen, she pushes off and falls toward Orion!

Orion opens out his forelegs and catches the mare as she falls toward him, "Very good! You've done it!"

"Oh, how charming," says a voice approaching from the far end of the room. It's Discord, dressed in an all-grey suit, the jacket zipped all the way up and buttoned tight around the collar. He's bald, with a scar running down the right side of his face near his right eye. "Oh sure, the hero gets all of the cool toys, but I can't even get a shark with a laser beam on its head? I mean, throw me a bone here!" He walks toward Orion and Lede. "Well, Mister Shade, it seems you still have some challenges to face, but I will grant you safe passage back to your hotel for ... " He raises a pinky to the right corner of his mouth. "One HUNDRED BILLION BITS!" He gives a playful smirk.

Orion rolls his eyes, "And I suppose you'll want me to present you with, I dunno, the blueprints for a horseshoephone?" He shakes his head, "Send her back, she has no quarrel with you, Discord. I want her kept safe. As for me?" He stares Discord right in the eyes. "I'll take whatever you can throw it me. Look at me! I've got no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn, oh, and something else I don't have: anything to lose! So! While you're sitting up there in your silly little secret lair with your silly little chaos magic, and you've got any plans on taking Equestria tonight... just remember who's standing in your way. Because I'm not afraid of you."

Another snap of the fingers and Orion finds himself standing in some kind of futuristic hallway, dressed in a reddish tunic with dark slacks. A small metallic badge is pinned over the left side of his chest. Discord stands next to him, dressed in similar fashion. "Always taking the dramatic route, are we, mon capitan? Very well then ... the trials will continue." A door slides open and Orion is roughly shoved inside.

The floor is black, with yellow grid lines forming a series of smal squares. In the center of the room is a pedestal, upon which sits a red button. "Your objective is simple. Cross the room and push the button to advance." A pause. "Actually, that's too simple." Random squares vanish, revealing bright light below. "The squares will change at random intervals. Lose your floor and lose your life."

"Oh good, a big red button... I love a big red button. Nice tunic, by the way. Very Star Trot." He steps onto the first few squares, hopping when needed. Almost as if on cue, the squares shifted, all except for a seemingly straight path directly to the button. Orion rolls his eyes, "You have got to be kidding." He avoids the straight path, deciding to take a longer route.

Squares blink in and out of existence, yet the single path remains each time. A glance down below reveals a series of spinning blades, similar to a shredding machine. "If I step onto that path, are you going to shred me to death?" asks Orion to nopony in particular, continuing on his way. Nopony replies. The button is drawing closer.

He sighs and eventually reaches the button. Extending a forehoof, he presses it down as hard and as quickly as he can. The floor once again becomes solid, and a loud hiss announces the opening of two giant doors. "Always have to do things the hard way, eh? Well, never mind... you've reached the final boss level of our little game."

Ahead is a giant room, larger than all of the others Orion had passed through. Seated on a raised platform is Discord, in his normal-for-him appearance. Squads of henchponies move around flipping levers and twisting dials. Viewers show locations of recently opened rifts in the current reality. "Welcome to the nerve center, Virgo Shade ... or do you prefer Sir Brownmane, it's tough to keep track these days..."

"Just call me Orion, Discord... everypony else does." He watches the rifts, recognizing a few of them. "Aren't you afraid that doing all this will cause a collapse so large, that every single possible reality would merge with another, creating a paradox so enormous that the multiverse would be destroyed?"

"Small detail," Discord replied flippantly, waving a hand. "This is partly why we keep them from materializing so close to each other. I also found this lovely little dimension where certain gemstones can be activated with the power of chaos to do wonderful things. Like prevent total multiversal collapse." He pointed to an area where seven differently-colored gemstones rested on small pylons, each gem giving off power which was being funneled off into the larger machines. "But, you're really not here to chat, are you?"

"I'd say you require additional pylons, and no, I'm not." He narrows his eyes. "I'm here to stop you from taking over the world, then go home, where my wife and foals are. Any questions?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact ... what makes you think that your wife is at home?" A door opens to reveal Raven, bound to a pillar, a gag in her mouth. She looks like she's been through the worst period of her life, her eyes red and puffy. "Anything you'd care to say, Raven?" Discord asked, removing the gag.

After a gasping breath, Raven said, "I'm sorry, Orion! Luna let me know the truth! I'm sorry I ever doubted you or trusted this... this thing!" She cast an acid gaze at Discord. "He says I'm your final quest, whatever that means. But whatever happens, I love you, my darling!" Her eyes started welling up with tears again, and she blinked them away.

"Hold on, Raven! I'm coming to get you! I love you too!" His mind briefly casts back to the nightmare he'd had, and shivers... then he turns a fiery gaze at Discord, magic screwdriver held in hoof. "Let her go, Discord. Now."

"Au contraire, mon frere," Discord replied, holding a hand up. "You see, this is your final quest, the saving of the damsel and all that. But, I am curious ... which damsel will you save?" A door opposite where Raven was opened to reveal Luna, her horn bound with a magic damper, sitting defiant despite being bound with what appeared to be special bindings. "We should have left thee turned to stone, foul villain!" She said, her Royal Canterlot Voice at about 75% volume.

"Now, begins the test. You can only save one or the other, and I should inform you that thanks to some incredible work by little old me, your dear princess is just as vulnerable as your darling wife. So I wonder which one will leave with you before the whole shebang here goes kerplooey in about ... " He looked at his left arm, which was covered in watches of different varieties, before pulling a pocket watch from a hidden pocket on his person. "Five minutes. Starting now." And, just as abruptly, Discord vanished, as a giant clock replaced the images on the viewscreens, beginning the final countdown.

Orion stares at the two mares as he is faced with an impossible choice... who does he pick? One is the mare he pledged to spend the rest of his life with, the other his best friend in the whole world... "Carrie, wherever you are... help me..." he says weakly, before closing his eyes, sighing deeply, and gritting his teeth. He had to make the choice now. "Luna... forgive me." And he begins to walk toward Raven, magic screwdriver out.

"I thought I heard you call me, Orion," Carrie said from behind him. "You go to the one you love, and I will take care of the princess." She galloped off toward Luna, fierce determination on her face.

"Thy choice is noble, my dear friend. No ill will shall pass from us," Luna called out, marveling at the female doppelgänger of Orion. The clock counted down past the three-minute mark.

Orion begins working furiously to free Raven from her bonds, "You and I, we're going to go right home after this... and we're going to be a family. You, me, and our wonderful foals... I love you more than life itself, you know." As he works, he kisses her on the cheek.

Once her bonds were released, Raven threw her hooves around Orion and she kissed him passionately. "I love you, my husband," she whispered, nuzzling him along the neck.

"The princess is free! Hurry, we're running out of time!" called Carrie, riding on the back of the lunar princess.

The clock, in true Discordian fashion, began to count faster. As the display turned to all zeros, a series of explosions rang out, shattering the pillars and throwing debris and shrapnel around the room. Luna cast a shield spell to protect herself and Carrie as they quickly made their way to the exit. Raven let out a gasp. A piece of shrapnel had pierced her chest, causing her to cough up blood as she moved with Orion to the exit.

"RAVEN!" His eyes wide and terrified, he looks quickly at Luna, frozen to the spot. "Luna, help us! She's hurt!" he yells desperately.

Luna races over to Orion and Raven, and her horn begins to glow bright. "The damage is too severe. We can only make her comfortable now. We are sorry, my friend." A tear fills Luna's eye. Carrie turns away, thinking how she would feel if the roles were reversed.

Raven struggles to speak. "O-orion ... my l-love...w-w-where are you?" she says, reaching a hoof out.

"I'm here..." Orion whispers, holding Raven close to himself, as if afraid to drop her. "I always will be... I promise." He gives her another kiss on the cheek, holding her hoof tightly.

"Y-y-you must ... must care for th-the foals...be s-s-strong for them...I w-w-will love...you always, m-my...my beloved..." Raven managed to say before her eyes closed, her body going limp.

Carrie let out a gasping sob, clinging to Luna as the two sat and observed the final exchange.

Orion keeps holding his magical mystery mare, limp though she is. He begins to cry. Softly at first, then louder as his body is racked with sobs. After a while he calms down as best he can, laying Raven down gently. "Where is Discord?" he asks, in a deceptively calm, if choked, voice. "I need to find him. And then I need to kill him, with every ounce of strength I possess... he will -pay- for taking Raven from me!"

Luna and Carrie rush to Orion's side. "Nay, friend ... Discord will pay, but not at thy hooves. We give thee our highest word, he shall pay for his misdeeds." She lifted Orion's muzzle to hers with her wing. "Let not the blackness possess thy soul, Orion. Draw on our strength to fight the impulses. We will stand with thee, now and forever."

"Vengeance isn't like you, Orion ... trust me, I should know," Carrie said, draping a wing over Orion. "I know you enough to know that if the situation were reversed, you would be telling me the same thing. I can be here whenever you like, all you need to do is say my name. My Luna will make sure of it." Carrie smiled at the princess. "It's good to have friends in high places. Both ponies wrap Orion in a tight hug.

Orion hugs them both tightly back, before finally turning to Raven's body. "Let's go home, Luna... we can do no more here." Sighing heavily, he uses magic to lift Raven onto his back, unnerved at how cold she already felt.

* * *

The chapel at the palace was overflowing with ponies, all coming to pay their last respects to Raven Brownmane, wife of Sir Orion Shadow, who passed away suddenly due to a tragic accident. All of which was true, by the way, nopony really needed to know who the root cause of said accident was. Princess Luna stood to officiate the ceremony, wearing her finest royal regalia.

 Orion is in the very front row, dressed in a black waistcoat, a dark purple shirt, and a black bow tie with dark purple polka dots, all to match Raven's mane colors. Beside him are his and Raven's foals, wearing similar outfits. All three are wearing rather morose expressions.

A carpet of dark purple flowers is draped over the casket containing Raven's body, the top half opened to show Raven at peace, almost as if in a deep slumber that she could be roused from at any time. Candles burned at both ends of the casket, and light smoke from a nearby censer drifted lazily toward the roof of the chapel, perfuming the air.

Princess Luna stepped to the lectern. "Today, we grieve with the Brownmane family, and while we mourn the passing of Lady Raven, we also celebrate the joy and love she brought to so many," she said, sweeping her hooves out in acknowledgement of the crowd. "We take solace in knowing that as she loved us, so did we love her. She was a fine mother, instilling good values on her foals, and setting them on a bright path to a bright future."

In the back of the chapel, away from everypony else, a veiled figure sat quietly, listening to every word.

"We would ask Sir Brownmane to step forward and say a few words at this time." Princess Luna stepped away from the lectern, awaiting Orion's approach.

 Orion rises, his hooves making a loud clacking sound, or so it seemed to him as he made his way up. He cleared his throat, straightened his bow tie, and began to speak. "We met in an odd way... most of you don't know this, but Blackclaw, who led a crime gang in Manehattan, snagged her into his web and told her to kill me... needless to say, she fell in love with me instead."

He smiles a little at the memory, looking down at the coffin, "I hope you don't mind me telling that story, love... I'll never forget it." His eyes go glassy. "Seems a shame it has to end like this... Till death do us part, and all that... stupid expression. I've always believed love transcends death. Love is the most powerful force in the universe, it can do anything it wants." He blows her a kiss, smiling a sad, mournful smile. "Sleep tight, magical mystery mare... we'll meet again, somewhere in time." Then he turns and steps down, resuming his seat.

Princess Luna once again stepped to the lectern. "The family has requested that the committal ceremony be private. At this time, we would ask that all gathered come forth and pay their final respects."

A long line of ponies filed past the bier, some openly weeping, others staying as stoic as possible, each saying goodbye in their own way. The veiled figure was the last to approach as the rest of the mourners filed out of the chapel. Dropping her veil, Carrie looked at Orion. "Very beautiful. You had never told me how you two met." She smiled a sad smile. "You holding up okay?"

He nods, looking to his female doppelgänger, "As best I can... having you and Luna there has certainly helped." He smiles a little. "How about that spell I asked about, last time? Any luck?"

Carrie nods. "All set and ready for you. Whenever you'd like to use it. I'll leave it with your Luna as well, just as a backup. You can cast it yourself just by following this," she said, hoofing over a small piece of parchment. She leaned in and hugged Orion. "Remember, just call, okay?" she said, tears in her eyes.

 Orion takes it, wrapping it up neatly and putting it into a pocket of his waistcoat, then hugs her back. "I'll call, I promise. Thank you Carrie... for everything." At last the chapel is empty. "Want to join us at the committal ceremony?"

"I'd be honored," Carrie said.

It was a somber ride back to Ponyville, toward Brownmane Manor. Orion and the foals, Princess Luna, and Carrie occupied one car of the special train, the other car contained Raven's casket. A hearse would be waiting to undertake the final transport.

Standing around the freshly-dug gravesite, a simple tombstone engraved with Raven's name, cutie mark, and dates of birth and death at the head, Princesas Luna spoke solemnly. "We bid farewell to our wife, mother, and friend, Raven. May her journeys be free from burden and her peace be with us all, now and forever until the end of days."

As the casket was slowly lowered, Princess Celestia, from the palace in Canterlot, began to dip the sun below the horizon on pre-arranged magical signal from her sister. Carrie blinked a few times - sunsets were even more beautiful, she thought to herself, damn shame she had to see one lkike this. Once the casket was safely in place, the gathering returned to the house, the last rays of the waning sun giving way to night.

As the moon rises, Orion can be found sitting on the balcony, staring up at the moon as he always did, telescope by his side. But he wasn't looking through it. Instead, he held Carrie's spell in his hoof, reading it carefully until he was sure he had memorized it.

Luna and Carrie approached Orion. "Bit for your thoughts?" Carrie asked.

Orion chuckles, "I was hoping you two turned up... I want to give that spell a try." He climbs to his hooves. "I was hoping to show Raven... I'm sure she's looking on us now, though." His horn starts to glow. "Care to join me for a flight?"

"We would be honored," Luna said, Carrie nodding in agreement. The alicorn and the winged unicorn prepared their wings for takeoff.

Horn sparking, a glow surrounds Orion's back as two wings, and the associated joints and musculature, form on either side... they were, of course, batwings, and looked just like Carrie's. He gives them a few test flaps. "That tickles," he says at last, rising into the air a bit. "Okay... here goes. I jump, right? And the wings will catch me?"

"Just a slight hop as you flap downward will lift you up, keep flapping downward to gain altitude. We'll be here to catch yoiu if you have any trouble," Carrie said. Luna was already hovering nearby.

 Orion nods, flapping down and hopping up at once. He rises, and keeps flapping downward to gain altitude, "Now what?"

"Think of it like swimming, only using your wings to push you through the air," Carrie said, flapping near to Orion. "Just keep moving them and let the skin do most of the work to propel you."

Luna smiled watching Orion take flight. "Thou seems to be a natural at this, my friend."

Orion blushes as he falls into an easy pattern, "Thanks... I've watched how Carrie does it." He smiles back at the two. "I am so, so glad to have friends like you... I hope we'll be together for a long time." Then he pushes off into the nighttime sky, his two friends following along behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story, several important things happen: Orion meets his first alternate counterpart, who lives in an Equestria where it was Celestia who got sent to the moon. Every pony in her world has bat wings, because bat ponies are cool. Also, Raven dies. It sucks, but it’s necessary for Orion's development.


	13. Unity Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shaken by Raven's sudden death, Orion throws himself into his work for the Crown. His next mission is in Carrie's universe, where he must seek the mysterious Elements of Unity.

On a quiet hillside lit by the moon, a bat-winged grey unicorn mare sat with a book. She opened it to a seemingly random page, and began to read aloud to herself. "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the elder sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the night her younger sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful day. One fateful day, the older alicorn refused to lower the sun to make way for the night. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the old one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of evil: Solar Flare.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in everlasting day. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Unity. Using the magic of the Elements of Unity, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for the moon, and used her magic to allow the world to flourish beneath its light. Harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."

"... It has been prophesied that 'the hands of time will carry her from her prison,' after a thousand years of exile in her solar prison. " Carrie closed the book and looked at Orion. "That will coincide with the Eternal Night Celebration happening in a couple of days! This might be our chance to reunite the royal sisters once again!"

"The hands of time, huh?" Orion smirks amusedly. "I guess that means us two." Then he rises to his hooves, magically adjusting his bow tie. "We should let our Lunas know... Robin too, while I'm thinking about it. He has every right to know, being your husband and all!"

Carrie nods. "Yes, your Luna might have some insights as to what we could do,and I will speak to mine once again. She seems fairly receptive to reuniting with her sister, but is unsure how to go about it. " She pauses. "This will be your first time in our world. How do you feel about that?"

Orion smiles, giving his alternate self a warm hug, "I've been looking forward to this for ages! I've always wanted to visit another universe... no time like the present!"

Carrie hugs back just as warmly. "Okay, we'll meet again tomorrow and from there we can journey back to my world." She releases the hug and bounces in place excitedly. "I can't believe this is going to really happen! You, visiting our universe!" She collects herself, and gathers her things. "I will go and start the preparations. See you tomorrow!"

"Until tomorrow, Carrie!" He grins at her, then walks back toward Shadowfall Manor.

Princess Luna listened to Orion's story, nodding once in a while. When he had finished, she thought for a moment before speaking. "I would counsel thee, dear Orion, to tread carefully in this matter. We remember how we felt upon our release from the bonds of the moon, and we fear that our sister's counterpart may harbor such feelings as well. Art thou comfortable that this can be achieved, as comfortable as thy counterpart is?"

 Orion nods solemnly toward Luna, draining his teacup afterward, "I am, Luna. Assuming the historical pattern in our world will hold true for theirs, I see no reason why Solar Flare cannot become Princess Celestia again, with the help of the Elements of Unity." A thought hits him, "The question is, whom shall bear them when the time comes? Carrie's bool said there were six... would we need to find six bearers, or only 2 or 3?"

"Perhaps my counterpart would be better asked that question, dear friend," Luna replied. "If the elements are similar to those on our world, it would matter not how they are carried, but by whom. We theorize it would be possible for an outworlder such as yourself to wield the elements, though we stress this is merely a theory." Setting her teacup aside, Luna looks directly at Orion. "Art thou certain that thou can traverse the portal safely... and return such as well?"

 Orion nods once more, "Carrie has explained the portal and the magic behind it in perfect detail... though of course, theory and practice are two different things. But if she can do it, why can't I?" He rises to his hooves, giving Luna a warm hug, "I'll be okay. You're not going to lose me quite yet."

Luna hugs Orion tightly. "We would hope not. We wish you safe travels and the best of luck in thy endeavors. Please advise our counterpart that we would love to meet her some day. We believe our sister would feel the same toward her counterpart." Luna notes the clock on the wall. "The hour grows late. Thou needs rest, and we will need to raise the moon."

 Orion lets go of the moon princess, horn flaring to life as he casts his flight spell, "I'll see you... when I see you. I'm given to understand time moves differently in Carrie's world in comparison to ours. Be well!" Flapping his bat wings, he takes off through the open window, and back toward Ponyville.

Hours pass, and the next day Orion finds himself standing with Carrie near the portal to her universe. "Princess Luna is quite interested to meet you. It has been quite a long time since she interacted with a 'day pony,' as she put it. She's also hopeful that we can succeed." She nods to the portal. "So ... ready to venture to the land of eternal night?"

 Orion takes Carrie's hoof in his own, and grins. "Geronimo!" Then, he dives with her straight into the portal, as if he were entering a swimming pool!

* * *

After a few seconds, although to Orion it seemed like an eternity, the pair are once again in Equestria... a very dark Equestria. The moon hangs in the sky, providing the only illumination to the darkened streets. Ponies wander about, going about their business. Many of them have leathery wings, either by nature or magic, as there seem to be less obstructions in flight than on the ground.

Carrie smiles slightly to Orion. "Welcome to my home."

Orion smiles back, nuzzling Carrie gently on the cheek, "It's so... dark! And yet beautiful in its own way." He looks around, noting how similar this place seemed to his Ponyville, "Which way to your house?"

"We're not far," she said, flapping her wings. "It's easier if you fly. Besides, I want to see if the spell works on you in this universe, too."

"I hope so!" He lights his horn, and sure enough his bat wings coalesce into existence with little trouble. Beaming, he flaps his own wings and takes to the air beside Carrie. "Lead the way!"

"Here we go .. try to keep up!" Carrie teased, flying ahead of Orion. In a few minutes they were in front of ... an almost-perfect replica of Shadowfall Manor, the main difference being it seemed smaller and less vibrant in the darkness. Carrie opened the door and stepped inside. "Welcome to La Casa de Carrie," she said. "Please, make yourself at home."

"It looks like a smaller version of my home," he comments, trotting inside after her and folding his wings up. The smell of baking cookies would hit their nostrils, it seemed somepony was baking!

A purple earth pony stallion with a black and purple mane and tail and bright pink eyes wanders into the room, his own wings folded up. Robin smiles and kisses his wife gently on the cheek, "So that's the stallion you've been telling me so much about! Nice to meet you, Orion! My name is Robin Shadow."

Orion is almost taken aback at the sight of him, realizing this was Raven's counterpart... he shakes Robin's hoof slowly. "The pleasure is all mine... thank you for having me."

Carrie sniffs the air hungrily. "Oh, sweetie, you made your famous snickerdoodles!" Turning to Orion, she says, "He only makes those for special occasions. You should feel honored." She smiles and peeks into the sitting room. "And it seems Robin also set up for tea. Well, I guess we can't keep the tea and cookies waiting, now can we?"

"We certainly can't!" Orion says happily, going to the sitting room and flopping down on the armchair near the fireplace, more by habit than anything else. The paintings on the walls featured members of Carrie's family, specifically her father Byzantium Flare, her son Melodiam, and daughter Violet.

Robin follows them into the room, a plate of freshly baked snicker doodles resting on his back, which he places on the coffee table to join the tea, before sitting on the couch beside his wife. "Carrie, would you like to do the blessing this time?" he asks her.

Carrie bows her head, and joins hooves with Orion and Robin. "O Luna, guardian of the eternal night, protector of all ponies big and small, bless us and this food we are about to receive. May it strengthen us in body and spirit. This we ask in your name." She opens her eyes. "Let's eat!" As Carrie is passing around the tray of cookies, she asks Orion, "So, what advice did your Luna have for you?"

"She wants me to tread carefully," Orion explains, taking a cookie with magic. "She remembers how it felt to be Nightmare Moon, and fears that Solar Flare will have similar emotions." He dips his cookie into his tea before biting into it, and immediately the reason why the snickerdoodles are so special becomes clear to him: the sugar and cinnamon melt in his mouth, spreading across his tongue and sending a warm, tingling sensation over his body, from the tips of his ears to the ends of his hooves. "Oh my word... Robin, these are beautiful!"

Robin grins, taking a bite of his own cookie, "You bet they are! I have to make the dough ahead of time so they remain as chewy and soft as possible!"

Carrie beams, taking a bite of her still-warm and soft cookie. "Now you see one of the reasons I married him," she says, looking lovingly at Robin. "Of course, being crazy in love with him helped, too." A knock came at the door, and Robin excused himself to answer it. "How bad was it when ... Nightmare Moon, you called her?... returned to your world?" Carrie continued.

"Very... She incapacitated Celestia and delayed the rising of the sun, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration no less, plunging the land into everlasting night, like it is here. Twilight Sparkle and her friends found the Elements of Harmony, and together they restored Princess Luna to her true self, banishing the darkness forever. Princess Celestia returned, and the two have been ruling together ever since."

"An interesting tale, good sir," said a very regal-sounding voice. "I am hopeful that we can arrive at an equally-peaceful solution as well." Princess Luna stepped into the room. Her mane and cutie mark were purple in color instead of the rich blues of her other-universe twin. Her shoes and chestplate were of a lighter blue. "Sir Orion Shadow, I presume? I am Princess Luna. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"And yours, your majesty," Orion says with a smile, bowing before her, then offering a hoof. "My Luna sends her regards, and the wish that she might meet you someday."

Luna smiles, and touches Orion's hoof gently. "I would like that. From what Carrie has told me of your world, it seems we are a lot alike in some ways. With that in mind, I would ask you if you are truly certain you want to assist us in this matter. I fear this will not be an easy task, although my faithful student Carrie is convinced that this could be the time I finally get my sister back."

 Orion gives Luna 2 a beaming smile. "Princess, it would be my honor to help return your sister to you. I feel it is my duty." He then salutes her crisply. "Nothing is ever easy, but with the help of Carrie and yourself, I'm sure we'll all rise to the occasion."

Luna 2 smiles and bows to Orion. "I gratefully accept your offer of assistance, good sir. The Eternal Night Celebration will begin in a few hours from now, at which time we will see if the prophecy will be fulfilled. In the meantime, may I join you for tea? I can also answer any questions that may arise, about this or just about our world in general."

"Certainly!" He floats over a cushion, then retakes the armchair. "These Elements of Unity Carrie mentioned... there are six of them, but what are their names?"

"The Elements of Unity are Fairness, Openness, Truth, Justice, Love, and all are bound together by Magic. The elements are carried in pairs - Openness and Truth, Fairness and Justice, and Love and Magic. When my sister and I ruled together, we carried three each, and used them to defeat Ennui, the god of boredom." Luna 2 sipped her tea and nibbled a cookie. "Mister Robin, I must get the recipe for these divine cookies!" she said with a smile.

Robin winks, "Family secret, Princess. But I suppose I can share it with you. Just don't let any pony else see it!" Meanwhile, Orion gives an agreeable nod, "So... six elements, carried in pairs... me, Carrie, and you, I'm supposing?"

"I feel it would be prudent if I could attend," Luna 2 said. "I believe I could reason with her, and offer better defense against any magic she might attempt to use against you. While I do not doubt my student's magical abilities, I am not certain how your magic would function in our universe. It is not a lack of trust, sir."

Orion nods, "Understandable, Princess. My bat wing spell worked perfectly, but as its originator is a native of this universe, I'm not entirely surprised. Spells originating from my universe might function differently... if at all." He taps his chin thoughtfully with a forehoof. "I can sense a difference in the ambient magical field surrounding the planet... though it's instinctual. The exact specifics are unknown to me. Though I would guess that a thousand years of everlasting night has something to do with it."

"Perhaps his magic is only half as effective," Carrie hypothesized, "because his world depends on both sun and moon. Since here only the moon shines, his spells would only have half of their effectiveness."

"A very wise hypothesis, Carrie," Luna 2 replied. "Would that best sum up what you feel, Sir Orion?"

 Orion nods, "Put in those terms, yes... let's see if the theory holds." On cue his horn starts to glow, and he tries to transform Carrie's fur color to a light green.

"It would seem your hypothesis is correct, Carrie," Luna said. "I will count that as extra credit for your studies." She turned to Orion. "If you were to cast a defensive spell, the power would only be half what it would be in your world, or would not manifest correctly at all."

As Carrie is about to say something, slight strands of yellow weave their way into the blue, creating light green streaks though her coat. Carrie blinks. "Is it me, or are things getting brighter all of a sudden?" Items in the room become more distinct, and a faint glow permeates through a part in the curtains on the picture window.

"I don't think it's just you..." Orion springs to his hooves and goes to the window, pulling one of the curtains aside with his hoof. Parting the curtains, the occupants of the room saw something nopony had seen in this world for at least a thousand years ... the coming dawn. Oranges, reds, yellow, and some greens were visible in the eastern sky, casting a dim light upon the darkened landscape. Ponies stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange phenomenon, excited and frightened murmurs rippling through the crowds.

Back at Carrie's house, Luna 2 deadpans, "It appears my sister is coming for a visit after all. Carrie, Sir Orion ... please come with me. We must prepare." She rises and starts to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Robin ... you will have that cookie recipe to me by the end of the day today. Don't make me issue a royal decree," she said, grinning.

Robin grins back, clearing away the food and storing them away for later, "Yes ma'am!" Orion follows Luna 2 back out, ready to fly. "Nightmare Moon and the Element bearers had their final battle in the Everfree forest, a dark and spooky place where the clouds move on their own, and is filled with monstrous creatures... what is this world's equivalent?"

"The Elements are kept in our old castle in the Everlight Forest," Luna 2 replied. With a mightly flap of her wings, Luna 2 is airborne, Carrie by her side. "Come, we must hurry!" The group flies toward the only bright spot in the entire world, its true brilliance obscured by a thick fog bank surrounding its perimeter.

Breaking through the fog, the light was almost blinding after being in the dark for so long. Luna's eyes had narrowed to tiny vertical slits, with Carrie periodically blinking and shielding her eyes. "Follow me down!" Luna 2 commanded, angling her wings to descend toward the ruins of an old castle.

Orion is of course more used to the light, but even this was too much for him. He squints, not trusting his magic at the moment, and darts down after Luna toward the castle ruins, wings flapping.

A peal of laughter rings out through the castle, a sinster laugh. The group follows the sound to the old throne room. The brightness is nearly overwhelming as the form of a pure-white alicorn stands on the dais between the two thrones.

"You are too late, dear sister," the alicorn taunted. "I have returned to take my rightful place as the ruler of this land. And this time, the day will last - FOREVER!" She laughed once again, her chrome helmet gleaming in the reflected light. "From this day forward, all shall bow before and praise - SOLAR FLARE!”

Orion stares bravely up at Solar Flare, unafraid. "We will never bow to you! Your reign of terror will end before it can ever begin, this I can promise! We will find a way to purify you, and the darkness in your heart will be purged!" He looks back to Carrie and Luna 2, "Let's go… we need to find a hiding place!"

"Quickly! Come to me!" Luna 2 commanded, mtrioning Orion and Carrie closer to her. With a blinding flash, the three were teleported into the middle of a forest. Standing in a clearing, the trio blinked as the light flooded their eyes.

"What do we do now, Princess?" Carrie asked, clearly frightened. "I was hoping there was a chance for reconciliation, but it seems Princess Cel-err, Solar Flare has other designs."

"We have to find the Elements of Unity," Orion says decisively. "Which means we have to split up if we want to find them all at once… in my world, the Elements of Harmony took the form of stone spheres. Theoretically, the Elements of Unity should look similar.

"The Elements of Unity are kept in a tower back in the castle. They have not been used since that cursed day, when I was forced to banish my sister. We will need to make our way through the castle and up to the tower, all the while avoiding whatever traps Solar Flare has laid for us."

Carrie had calmed down considerably, and now appeared resolute. "I still believe it's possible to free her from the evil that has overtaken her. Whatever you ask of me, Princess, I shall do."

"As shall I," Orion agrees, bowing his head. Luna 2 nods, "Very well… I shall take the southernmost entrance to the castle. My student, you shall take the western entrance. Sir Orion, you will have the eastern." Orion nods, "As you wish!" And he goes off toward that part of the castle, with Carrie moving off to her section.

Luna 2 approached the southern entrance to the castle. Nopony really knew about this entry, with the general public being directed to the northern entrance. The southern entrance, however, was a direct route to the inner workings of the castle itself, used by palace staff, guardsponies, and the royals themselves. Luna 2 used her magic to open the door, its hinges creaking slightly. Cautiously, she stepped inside.

A sinister laugh echoed through the stone hallway. Luna 2 was unfazed. Solar Flare appeared before her in a brilliant flash of light. "Oh, my dear sister ... why can't you accept that you cannot win this fight and bow before your new ruler?" Solar Flare pratically purred.

"Because I know that -my- Celestia, the one I love more than anything, would -not- dare to try and dethrone me," Luna 2 exclaims, stomping a hoof on the ground. "We are not meant to rule alone… for it is far better to rule together. You taught me that, Tia."

"And yet, you sent me away. Banished me for a thousand years on my beloved sun. And worse yet - you allowed our subjects to forget about me!" Solar Flare punctuated this with a blast from her horn, aimed at Luna 2's hooves. "You had the power, Lulu ... you could have ended me once and for all. Instead, you banished me, gave me a window to return. Why would you do that, knowing full well I would have killed you had our roles been reversed?"

"Because I love you, you insufferable clotheshorse!" Luna 2 shouts. "I couldn't stand seeing you banished… it was the biggest mistake I ever made." Two of the Elements, Justice and Openness, roll toward her as she speaks. "I would much prefer to be your sister than your killer. You would have felt the same way about me, I am sure."

Solar Flare reaches out and strokes under Luna 2's chin with a wingtip. "You were always a soft touch, Lulu ... We'll see if it does you any good this time." Her voice took a sinister tone. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I have to visit your other little friends." She vanishes as quickly as she appeared, her laughter echoing through the halls.

Orion enters the eastern section of the castle, his hooves trotting loudly against the ruined cobblestone as he goes. If Solar Flare was as bad as Nightmare Moon, and it certainly seemed that way, he was in a lot of trouble.

"And what have we here?" a silky voice said, before the form of Solar Flare appeared before him. "Were they so desperate for help they had to call an otherworlder to vanquish me?" She strode over to Orion and stared at him, trying to read him and divine his true nature. "This battle is of no concern to you, whoever you are. So, I ask you, why are you willingly throwing yourself into the middle of it?"

"Because it's what I do," Orion says simply. "It is what's fair. I have done this in my Equestria, and I shall do it here as well." The fairness sphere rolls toward him. "This world is unbalanced. By restoring you to your true self, and allowing you to retake the throne along side your sister, that balance is restored."

Truth rolls toward him. "I am not afraid of you, Solar Flare! I've seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! So how can I be afraid of you, when compared to everything else I've seen and done, you are tiny?"

Solar Flare gives Orion a poke in the chest with her horn. "Perhaps we should see just how tiny a hole I can make in your heart, hmm?" She grins, her sharp teeth flashing brightly, her eyes narrowing. "Do not underestimate me, otherworlder. Perhaps in your world it's all pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, but that's a long way from here. You'd do well to remember that. You still have a chance to depart. I'd suggest you take it before you really get hurt." She strides away, fading from view before disappearing entirely.

Carrie winds her way through the eastern half of the castle, deciding to fly rather than walk. Her pupils are mere slits, compensating for the brightness. Elsewhere, Luna 2 and Orion are heading for the tower as quickly as they can, their new elements at their sides.

Carrie's path is blocked quite suddenly by Solar. "Going somewhere, little one?" she asks, her teeth glinting in the light. She strode toward Carrie. "I do believe you are the one that warned of my return. And now, you seek to reunite me with my beloved sister." She practically spat the last two words. "Quite the little busybody, aren't you?"

"As the student of Princess Luna, I felt it necessary to inform her of any threats to the safety of the realm," Carrie replies, her wings flicking slightly. "That includes you. The day cannot last forever, and neither can the night… there must be equilibrium!"

Solar laughed. "And you think you can stop me from taking over? How quaint. Let's just see how good a fighter you are, then!" Her horn flared and a brilliant beam shot toward Carrie.

Carrie's horn begins to glow and she conjures up a similar beam! It meets Celestia's in mid-air, pushing against it.

Solar is stunned at first, but quickly compensates. "I'm impressed ... seems little Lulu picked her student well. But what would you do if I were to do ... THIS?" With a flick of her head, she directed her magic beam at the approaching Orion and Luna 2, knocking them both to the cobblestone floor.

"No!" Carrie shouts, distracted. She runs over to the two ponies and tries to wake them up, as the Love and Magic spheres find their way toward her.

"How touching. I shall remember this scene," Solar says wtih a laugh, as Carrie works to rouse Orion and Luna 2. Both of them slowly come around, shaking their heads, before standing shakily with Carrie before her. "The time for fun is over, however. Now, it is time to end this!" She advances toward the trio, her horn starting to glow.

"Everypony, link hooves! Now!" Orion shouts, as he recovers. Carrie and Luna 2 both join hooves, with the winged unicorn in the center. Their respective Element spheres float into the air, orbiting around them. Carrie speaks, her voice echoing off the stone walls. "We are friends, brought together by the powers of Fairness and Truth! Of Openness and Justice! Of Love and Magic! These six things are important even on their own, but brought together, are the cornerstones upon which all pony kind has been built! They will endure, even after we, the Bearers, have passed on!" Their eyes glow white as they lift into the air. The spheres change, becoming a pocket watch necklace for Orion, an ornate chest plate for Luna 2, and a tiara for Carrie. Then they say in unison, "By the power of the Elements of Unity, we restore you to your proper self, and banish the dark forces for the rest of eternity!" Then a jet of pure rainbow light flows from the transformed Elements and toward Solar Flare.

"Wha-NO!" Solar tries to back away, but is quickly enveloped by the rainbow light. She kicks her hooves fruitlessly as the multicolored bands wrap themselves around her, swirling faster and glowing brighter. A final scream echoes through the stone halls, and the room fills with light, pure and blinding.

As the light fades, the three Bearers lay motionless on the floor. Luna 2 is the first to recover, looking around as the first rays of a new sunrise appear in the eastern sky. Her eyes are drawn to a white figure laying on the floor, her mane a light pastel pink with streaks of pastel greens and blues. She is devoid of any armour, a small golden tiara and matching breastplate her main adornments, along with golden shoes on her hooves. Her cutie mark, that of the sun, stands out against her coat. "Sister," a weak voice croaks from the white alicorn, "y-you have freed me…."

"But I did not do it alone," Luna says with a smile, giving the white alicorn a warm hug. "I had friends." Carrie and Orion stir next, going to stand near Celestia. "Behold… Carrie Shadow and  Orion." The two unicorns bow.

Tears shimmer in Celestia's eyes. "Thank you ... you have freed me from the darkness that bound my soul, and turned me against my beloved sister. I am in your debt." Celestia bows humbly, then wraps Orion and Carrie in a big hug. "And now, I believe I have a lot of catching up to do with my dear Luna." She wraps Luna 2 in an even bigger hug, nuzzling her affectionately.

Carrie smiles broadly. "We were glad to be of assistance, Princess Celestia. And we will always be in your service should you need us."

Orion nods, rising from his bow and smiling back. "I shall inform my Luna of the good news… it is time I returned to my world, now." He hugs every pony, smiling to them all. "Oh! Princess Luna… I have to ask. Do you know of any spells that allow communication with spirits of the dead?"

"Yes, there is such a spell ... however, it can only be used by those that shepherd the departed from the mortal plane. I can provide a copy of the spell, if your Luna has this duty she can easily perform it for you." With a small 'pop,' a scroll materializes in front of Orion. "We hope to see you again, Sir Orion. Perhaps you could ask our counterparts if they would like to visit? Perhaps they could help us, having gone through reunification."

"I will ask them," Orion replies, taking the scroll with a thankful nod. His horn starts to glow as he prepares the departure spell, "I'm sure you'll be seeing us all again! Goodbye for now!" And in a flash of magical light, he is gone, with only his Element necklace giving any sign that he had been there at all.

 Orion approached Raven's gravesite, his magic holding aloft the scroll Luna 2 had given him just before he departed their world. He shivered slightly, not with cold, but anticipation. If all went well, tonight would be the night he heard his beloved's voice ever since her death.

The soft flapping of wings and the gentle thunk of hooves heralded the arrival of Princess Luna. She slowly made her way over to Raven's gravesite. "Greetings, Orion. Why hast thou summoned us here this night?" she asked, curious.

"To give you this," Orion replies, hoofing over the scroll to his best friend. "I asked your other self about it before I left... we should go visit there, sometime soon. I think you'd like it there."

Luna levitates the scroll in front of her and studies it carefully. "It appears to be a simple communing spell ... we will have no difficulty casting this spell, but we are concerned that it may not work in this realm. We are willing to try, for thy sake." She reads further. "This spell may only be cast once per year, if we read this correctly. Since we are the one that guides the departed, we are the only one that can perform the spell. We are ready if thou art." Luna takes a deep breath and awaits Orion's answer.

Orion nods solemnly, "I am ready, Luna... I suppose I have been, ever since the committal ceremony."

Luna nods. "Take our hoof in thine, and remain still." She closes her eyes as she feels Orion's hoof in hers, and her orn glows a brilliant violet. "Orci aeterni planum communicare qui derelicti sunt quaerunt. Exaudi nos vocare egressus tuum nos uti iterum," she intones as the wind whips up into a frenzy around them. Leaves rustle angrily, and nightfowl take to the air, their hoots and calls echoing through the night. Opeing her eyes, Luna says, "We gather to speak to the spirit of Raven Brownmane. Come forth, dear Raven, and greet thy husband and friends."

A shimmering apparition appears over the grave. It is Raven, in a more ethereal form, her mane and tail flowing in unfelt breezes.

Orion opens his eyes and stares into the face of his beloved, as it should be, alive. "It's you... it's really you! The spell worked!" Smiling, he throws his forelegs around her neck in a hug, only to find they passed through... he ohs. "I should have expected that... hello, my love. Did you miss me?"

Raven looks confused at first, but upon seeing Orion, her expression turns into one of joy. "I do miss you, my dear one," she says with a slight giggle at Orion's attempt to hug a spectre. "It gets quite lonely at times, but I know I will be with you once again. I could advance to that day, as time is immaterial here, but I prefer to remain here, watching you and the foals." She turns sad. "I do wish you'd find some companionship, I worry about you."

 Orion blushes a little, looking toward Luna, "Well... you might say she's closer at hoof than you'd first assume... I don't entirely know what to call it. We've kissed, but I would hesitate to say we're lovers... but we -are- a couple. Not that the press knows, thank goodness..."

Chuckling softly, Raven grins. "Well, I can definitely say that you've traded up. And if you'd been worried about what I might think, then let me assure you that I have no objections to this. I want you to be happy, Orion, and I know that when your time comes, we can once again be united, and I will love you no less than I do now."

"And neither will I," he says a with a smile, nuzzling Luna's cheek happily afterwards. "Oh my Raven... you are a wondrous mare, and I still consider myself the luckiest pony alive to have married you."

"You darn well better or I'll haunt you every waking moment of every day," Raven teased, a playful expression on her face. "Orion ... I knew that from the first moment I saw you I wanted to spend my entire life with you." She chuckled wryly. "Of course, I never expected it to be so short." Raven's image starts to fade. "Um ... I think our time is almost up ... Orion, take care of the foals, and Princess Luna ... take care of Orion." She smiles sadly, her image fading fast.

"Fare thee well, dear Raven ... we shall see thee again," Luna said, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Until next year!" Orion shouts, waving a hoof. Once the image of her has fully faded away, he gives Luna the tightest, longest hug he can manage, shivering again, this time from tears.

Luna hugs back, blinking tears of her own away. After a moment, she says, "We hope this has helped heal thy wounded spirit. Try as we might, some wounds even we cannot completely salve."

Orion smiles once he's recovered, and kisses Luna on the nose, "It was the most wonderful thing you've ever done for me, Luna... thank you. I want to do this every year, as long as I live... Carrie can join us. And when I die... at least this way, we'll still be able to talk."

"We shall honor thy request," Luna replies, "and we are intrigued about thy offer to visit the other world..." The two start to walk back to the house, as leaves swirl around in a gentle breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically our take on FIM’s pilot episodes, though of course, tied in with the current mini-arc. I’m highly amused that we also managed to guess Daybreaker, though we don’t call her that, as when we wrote it she hadn’t been invented yet. Part pf Orion’s big speech to Solar Flare is lifted from “The Rings of Akhaten,” and I find it appropriate, given both stories involve vengeful suns, or in our case, avatars of the sun.


	14. His Last Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty years after Raven's death, Orion is long-retired, now working as a museum curator. His old friend Luna has one last mission in store for him: return to the changeling hives and stop the war threatening to begin.

Equestria was on the brink of war. The feeling of uneasiness, of fear, had spread slowly across the country in the last few months, beginning with the election of the new Prime Minister, Arcturus. He had banned any ponies from crossing into changeling lands, and those already living there were to be forcibly inducted in the hive. The Sisters had been furious, but there was nothing they could do. To depose an elected ruler would look like a power play, and endanger both races.

And so the tensions mounted unabated. The Equestrian changelings, all of them descendents of the ones Orion had brought over decades ago, began to grow restless. They did not know of their history, or why they lived in Equestria in the first place. By autumn's end, the vast majority had decided to move back to their former home, where they were welcomed back with open arms.

The cause for this unrest? The upgraded changeling propaganda ministry had begun to spread its reach outside of the hive and into Equestria proper, thanks to the rise of new communications technologies. Most of the lies centered upon  Orion, and his role in changeling politics. According to the changeling media, Orion had ‘saved’ the changelings for his own selfish reasons, and used that to advance his own power. At first, few changelings believed it. But gradually word spread, and new lies were introduced: Orion was actively colluding with the Equestrian Princesses to segregate changelings into designated reservations! Orion was influencing legislation to make changelings have a smaller voice in society and in Parliament! Orion was using changelings as indentured servants! The lies and falsehoods grew so bad, that the Equestrian changelings eventually performed their mass exodus, returning to the hive.

Three days before Hearthswarming Eve, Princess Luna stood alone by her chamber window, staring out at the snow-covered landscape before her, and the distant changeling hives far beyond. War was coming, she knew it in her heart. There was nothing she, nor her sister, could do to stop it. Unless...

Quickly, she clapped her forehooves together twice, summoning her assistant. Page Turner was a cream colored unicorn mare with rectangular glasses. She bowed before her Princess, and asked "You require me, your majesty?"

Luna gave a solemn nod, "We ask thee to send a letter to our oldest, dearest friend...  Orion."

“Your majesty.. are you sure that is wise?’ Page asked, looking suspicious. “After all, much has been discussed about him in the press… hardly anypony in Equestrian seems to like him.”

Luna frowned and stomped a hoof in restrained anger, “Rumors and lies are just those, Page Turner, and nothing more… War will soon be upon us... we feel he is the only pony who can stop it."

Page nods, "And what shall I tell him?"

"Ask that he meets us at the Ponyville clocktower, 'pon the stroke of midnight, two days hence. We shall discuss things further there."

Page salutes, "As you wish, your majesty." She takes out a quill and parchment, writing the letter furiously. Luna takes it with her magic, holding it up to the moon, and thinking of her friend. As the moonbeam touches the scroll, it disappears.

* * *

Elsewhere, a grizzled, wrinkled unicorn pony sees the last of the museum visitors out with a warm smile. “Come again next week, we’ll be opening our History of Harmony exhibit then!” Closing the door behind him, he shuffles through the building toward his office, the only sounds being those of his hooves and wooden walking stick.  Orion had changed a lot, in thirty years. Wrinkles now covered his fur, and his face, while still somewhat youthful in general shape, was now lined. His mane and tail, while brown, were streaked with grey and white. He wore a thick green coat with brass buttons, and as ever, a bow tie around his neck. These too looked old and worn. His green eyes had dulled some, they were not as vivid as they had been. He leaned heavily on his stick, having gained a limp in his right hind leg some years ago, on his last mission for the Service before retiring. 

He reaches his office and opens the door magically, his horn glowing a dim blue. Switching on the lights, he found a scroll with the royal seal sitting upon his desk… sitting slowly down on his cushion, he breaks the seal and begins to read, peering closely at the words.

The scroll reads:

“Dearest Orion:

We told thee once that if we required thy services in world-saving once again, it would be because all other efforts have failed, and Equestria is in grave peril. Sadly, we feel this has indeed come to pass. As thou knowest, the Equestrian changelings have returned to their former lands, and Prime Minister Arcturus is believed to be mobilizing them for war. Efforts at peace-keeping hath failed, and we feel there is no other choice but to send thee to the front line once more. Meet us by the Ponyville clock tower at precisely midnight two days hence, and we shall prepare thee for thy journey. We look forward to seeing thee again, old friend. Always, Luna”

Folding the scroll up into a pocket of his coat, he took out the magical phone his granddaughter had given him for Hearthswarming, and dialed a number, then put the receiver to his ear, and spoke. “Steno? It’s me. Ready my chariot… I’m coming back to Ponyville.” That done, Orion put the phone away and made to leave the office, after collecting a long, multicolored scarf from the hatstand, which he put on. He closed and locked his office door, then did the same to the museum, making his way out into the snowy night.

* * *

Tucked away in the Badlands, the changeling hive had grown exponentially ever since the passing of Onyx, heir of Chrysalis to the changeling throne.  There were whispers that his passing was nothing more than a cleverly arranged, and equally as cleverly concealed, coup d'-etat, led by a growing faction of changelings that had decided that Onyx was far too soft on the ponies, and that letting changelings live amongst them was an even worse mistake.   Whatever the cause of Onyx's passing, be it old age or new skullduggery, a powerful new ruler had ascended to the throne.

Arcturus was Onyx's adopted son, serving with distinction in the changeling guard, rising to greater prominence after thwarting an assassination attempt against Onyx.  This led to Arcturus being given entry to the inner working of the government, and Arcturus was a quick and eager student.  After  retiring from the guard, he ran unopposed for the newly-created seat of Prime Minister, no other changeling daring to match up against him.    He held this position for many years, gaining in power and influence as Onyx weakened in body and mind.

Arcturus had loftier goals.  Hearing Onyx speak of this Orion pony, the murderer of his grandmother according to Onyx, and how it was him that turned the hive against him and led to the mass emigration to the pony lands, Arcturus grew bitter toward ponydom.  He worked through clandestine channels to spread falsehoods amongst the changelings in the pony lands, sowing the seeds of doubt and uncertainty that he carefully tended and cultivated, until at long last, with Onyx gone and rule over the changeling lands his alone, he finally was able to harvest the fruits of his labors.

Sitting in his office, having left the throne room only for the most important of matters, he spoke to a gathering of changelings.  "Your work has been exemplary, even better than I anticipated.  Inner turmoil reigns amongst the ponies, and our changeling brethren have returned to their true home.  Now, it is time to raise the stakes a bit."  He turned to a changeling in military dress.  "General, have a few battalions commence a practice skirmish close to our border with the pony lands.  Make a lot of noise and dust while you're at it."  To a changeling dressed in a  simple business suit, he says, "Continue the propaganda campaign.  It seems that the ponies are turning against Orion as well."  Nodding, he dismissed the group, and turned to gaze upon a painting of Onyx hanging on the wall.  "It is almost done, Father.  Your revenge will be served."

* * *

Ponyville at near midnight was cold, dark, and completely empty. Not a soul could be found, everypony remained inside their warm houses, hidden from the winter chill and the distant threat of changeling attacks. Except, of course, for one stallion.  Orion trotted as silently as he could toward the clock tower, shivering in the cold despite his scarf and coat. 

All day he'd been cooped up in the house, not daring to go out for fear of being accosted by any of the ponies in town. He knew what the papers had been saying about him. He knew that there seemed to be another of him wandering around, apparently confirming the propaganda the changelings had made. The press ate it up, of course, and Orion's name was now mud with most of Equestria's ponies. 

At five minutes to midnight, he arrived at the clock tower and sat down to wait.

"Somehow, we knew that thou wouldst be early, as always.  We are equally grateful that thou answered our summons, despite your retirement status."  Princess Luna stepped from the shadow she had been occupying, and sat down next to Orion.  Her horn glowed faintly and both pony and alicorn were wrapped inside a warm bubble of air.  "We are now warm, and safe from prying ears and eyes."  She smiled a sad smile, seeing how the passing of time had aged her dearest friend, and at one time, lover. "Tell us, how hast thou been?  And why hast thou not visited prior to these vile events? Celestia sends her love and regards as well."

"Mostly alright... the museum isn't doing very well these days... seems my name is forcing attendance to drop. I didn't visit because... well, I don't know for sure. Between the lies being told about me by the press, the changelings i worked so hard to bring here flying away... everything I've spent most of my -life- building and taking care of is now falling apart, crumbling before my very eyes. I've been so busy I haven't had the time for you, and for that I apologize." He wraps his wrinkled forelegs around her in a hug. "I miss you, Luna... sometimes I think you're the only pony in the world who doesn't hate me."

"We are far from the only pony that loves thee," Luna reassured him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.  "Thy children still love thee, and my sister harbors no ill will to thee.  We are sure there are others that lack the courage to speak up in your defense, yet love you all the same."  After a quick nuzzle, Luna breaks the hug.  "Orion ... we hath summoned thee because we once again need your help.  We are aware of the saboteur amongst our population, as he was saved from a mob in Appleloosa five nights ago.  He was still claiming to be thou, and had not dropped his facade, until some, shall we say, relentless questioning by the local constabulary convinced him to reveal his true intent and nature."  Luna's mouth tightened into a thin grin.  "It appears that you do have friends in Appleloosa, my dear Orion.  The mob was attacking him because they refused to believe the lies he was fomenting. "

"This impostor you speak of... did he give his name? His true name?" He starts to look thoughtful, already forming a plan in his mind, "I can go to him, talk to him, find out what I need to know, and go from there... unless of course, you already have an idea." He smiles thinly back.

“We have that information already.  Princess Carrie ws ever so kind to allow us access to her world's collection of mind-tapping spells, along with one that manifests spirits and allows them to do the bidding of the living.  One certain deceased freight hauler was ever so delighted to help out, especially after we informed him of what was happening to his true and dearest friend."  Luna hoofed over a small packet.  "His true name is Buzzmaker, and he is employed as a propaganda minister for the new Prime Minister of the changelings.  He had done quite a bit of research on thee, his impression apparently was spot-on."

"Indeed? Now that is interesting... I had no idea Princess Carrie's world had a necromancy spell..." He smiles a little at the mention of the freight hauler, knowing exactly who Luna was talking about. "So... Buzzmaker. I see... any chance I'll get to meet this changeling?"

Luna nods. "He is being brought to the palace for further questioning by my sister and myself.   Thou art most welcome to attend, we are sure that thou hast a wide range of questions of your own."  Luna looked hopeful.  "Orion, we know this is a lot to ask of thee, and thy service to the Crown has been above and beyond what any other pony could havea ccomplished.  Wouldst thou consider one final mission, to stabilize the changeling and pony alliance before the horrors of war are visited upon us all?"

Orion pauses and takes a moment to adjust his bow tie, before giving Luna a warm, though determined, smile. "One last hurrah? How could I resist?"

"We had counted on thee not being able to," Luna said with a large grin.  "The changeling will be arriving two days hence, so thou will have time to get thy house in order.  We will fetch thee at that time.   We feel it is safer to travel with us than on thy own."

"Very well... I'll see you then, Luna." He gives her another hug, even kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Speculation throughout Equestria was that the dungeon under the palace was the worst possible place to be confined in.  The interrogation room in which a defiant changeling spy was being held makes the dungeon look like a vacation hotel in Acapulcolt.  Various torture devices hung from the walls, relics of ancient, more brutal times.  Even through endless rounds of questioning, Buzzmaker's will hadn't been broken.  However, he hadn't faced the wrath of the lunar princess yet.

"I may have fallen for your shadowplay once, but it won't work this time!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls.  "It's too late!  The wheels are already in motion!  It's the way of the new changeling world!!”

"Funny you should mention shadows," says a different voice. Male, and elderly. Orion strides into the room, Luna beside him, jacket pressed and bow tie straight. Today he wore a dark blue coat trimmed with red lining and a white dress shirt. This, combined with his salt-pepper-chocolate mane and tail made him look fairly imposing, even more so than he had in youth. "That just happens to be my last name. Or our last name. Nice to finally meet me, by the way."

"So ... I finally get to meet the murderer," Buzzmaker said angrily, fidgeting in his chair.  He was quite the accurate clone of Orion, with the exception of the clothing.  "And how is the most hated pony in all of the lands today?  Having to consort with ghosts because nopony or no-ling wants to even smell you from several hundred meters?"  He glanced at Luna.  "And you!  Invading a pony's dreams like that goes against all that is fair and you know it!"

"Invading a pony's dreams allows them to recover from nightmares," Luna says coldly. "We shan't stop because thou doth not approve." 

Orion locks eyes with Buzzmaker, his casual demeanor changing. "A murderer, am I? Is that the story you've been telling to my friends in the hive, to my friends in Equestria? That I -killed- the former changeling queen, a mare most of your race do not even REMEMBER?" Anger unlike anything he'd felt in decades flowed through him, "If you think I'm going to be intimidated by a falsehood-telling insect like yourself, then you'd best think again." He leans in, expression stormy, and stares Buzzmaker right in the eyes, so exactly like his own. "My wife is dead. Everything I've built to foster co-operation between our two races is crumbling, and you are one of the reasons. I've got nothing to lose. I'm going to end this war before it can start, or die trying. Do I make myself clear?"

Buzzmaker stared at Orion, before his stony visage cracked, and a loud, long laugh erupted from him.  "You can't ... it's already begun!  While I languish here, our great armies are making a push beyond our borders into the fringes of pony territory!  And the best part?  The newly integrated ponies are being placed at the very front of the lines!  If they don't perform their duties, they're doomed!"   His laughter became more maniacal.  "It's finally happened!  The complete ruination of  Orion, the destruction of all he held dear, the smearing of his good name, all as Onyx had wished!  He has his vengeance for our dear grandmother!"  He leaned in close to Orion, and in a hoarse, whispery voice, he said, "And there's nothing you can do to fix it!"

“Oh, shut up,” Orion snarls. “When you have a homeland free from ponies, what do you think it's going to be like? Do you know? Have you thought about it? Have you given it any consideration? Because you're very close to getting what you want. What's it going to be like? Paint me a picture. Are you going to live in houses? Do you want people to go to work? Will there be holidays? Oh! Will there be music? Do you think people will be allowed to play violins? Who's going to make the violins? Well? Oh, you don't actually know, do you? Because, like every other tantrumming child in history, Buzzmaker, you don't actually know what you want. So, let me ask you a question about this brave new world of yours. When you've killed all the bad guys, and when it's all perfect and just and fair, when you have finally got it exactly the way you want it, what are you going to do with the people like you? The troublemakers. How are you going to protect your glorious revolution from the next one?”

Buzzmaker pauses. “We’ll win,” he said at last. “We’ll always win. Because we are the stronger race.”

“Oh, will you? Well, maybe, maybe you will win! But nobody wins for long. The wheel just keeps turning,” Orion continues. “But do you know what? Let me tell you something about war. Because it’s always the same! When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die! You don't know whose children are going to scream and burn! How many hearts will be broken! How many lives shattered! How much blood will spill until everypony does until what they were always going to have to do from the very beginning. Sit down and talk!” Spit flies from his mouth.

“You don’t understand,” spat Buzzmaker. “You will never understand.”

Orion raised an eyebrow. “I don't understand? Are you kidding? Me? Of course I understand. I mean, do you call this a war? This funny little thing? This is not a war! I fought in a bigger war than you will ever know. I did worse things than you could ever imagine. And when I close my eyes I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count! And do you know what you do with all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it? You hold it tight till it burns your hoof, and you say this. No one else will ever have to live like this. No one else will have to feel this pain. Not on my watch!” And at last he left, still fuming.

Luna remains behind, signing heavily as she watched her dearest friend leave, before turning to face Buzzmaker. "Thou spoke of integrated ponies... what didst thou mean? Hast thou been kidnapping -our- subjects in the dead of night, transforming them?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Buzzmaker said sarcastically, "I suppose some-ling should tell you that the pony population of the changeling lands is now exactly ... zero.  Orders from the Prime Minister were that all ponies living on our lands were to either be taken into the hive or executed."  He sighed.  "Damn shame, all that innocent pony blood spilled ... well, I suppose there's no appeasing certain ponies, eh?"  Buzzmaker let out a slight chuckle.  "I estimate about 98 percent of the pony population opted for conversion."  All hunor left his voice as he remarked, "None were allowed to leave."

"Thou... thou art a bloodthirsty, craven, insolent little insect," Luna hisses, furious and disgusted at the idea of her own subjects being forcibly transformed into changelings. "Thou art lucky we do not smite thee where thou stands." She rises to her own hooves, "We must go, and prepare Orion for his mission... thy information will be imparted to him."

"Ooh, look at me, I'm shaking in my little changeling shoes," Buzzmaker called out mockingly as Luna left the room.  After she left, Buzzmaker muttered to himself, "It's too perfect.  The murderer being delivered right into Arcturus's hooves!  Better than anticipated!"  He started to laugh again, letting each peal resound through the musty underbelly of the castle.

Meanwhile, Orion now wandered around the castle, and now found himself in the tower, where the stained glass windows were kept, depicting the various acts of Twilight Sparkle and her friends over the decades. His hooves clicked quietly as he felt his anger fade.

Luna's anger had no hint of fading, especially after the latest revelation.  She quickly caught up with Orion, and with a curt, "Walk with us," she continued down the hallway to her private quarters.

"What did he say, Luna?" Orion asks, following along beside her and listening to the sound her armored hooves made. "He mentioned integrated ponies... I meant to ask him what that was about."

Luna said nothing, her hooves angrily striking the stone floor, maintaining a cadence as she and Orion walked along.  Once inside her quarters, she securd the door and sat down, finally allowing herself to visibly deflate from sadness, her head hanging down.  "It is worse than we feared, dear Orion.  The ponies that went to live in the changeling land have all either been converted ... or slaughtered.  Thousands of innocent pony lives -- gone.  And we had no knowledge of such an incident taking place, or surely we would have stopped it."  She looked at Orion directly.  "This Arcturus clearly values no pony's life.  Our mission has become more dangerous with this revelation.  I ask thee again, and thou art free to refuse.  Dost thou wish to acecpt assignment to travel to changeling lands to stop the conflict?"

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Like I said... I'll end this war, or die trying." He looks thoughtful, "If I find converted ponies... am I to rescue them?"

"Thou art commanded to use all tools at thy hooves to save those that wish to be saved.   We will assist you as we are able.  We are confident that our sister will add her assent, once she hears of the atrocities that have taken place.  We must make preparations for thy departure, time is of the essence."  Luna stopped, and bowed to Orion.  "Once again, we are in thy debt."

"And once again, it's my pleasure." He gives her another smile, "I'll see you soon, Luna." And with that he makes his way out, toward the guest quarters he'd shared with Raven so many years before, when Chrysalis had taken over the castle.

Luna watched him leave, and turned to a seemingly unoccupied portion of he room.  "Thou were right, his loyalty runs deeper than anypony's we have ever witnessed.  And thou art a good friend to him.  We charge thee with watching over him.  Keep him safe, as much as thou can."

The ghostly form of a pony, grayish in color, tipped a well-worn cowboy hat and faded from view.

* * *

Orion was dreaming again. He sat in the familiar control room of his mind palace, back hooves resting on the of the coral support columns, listening to the ambient hum of the place.

"Orion, don't you know the meaning of the word 'relax?'"  Raven stepped into view, walking slowly toward Orion.  "Wow, I haven't been in this place for quite a long time.  Nice to see you've kept it up all these years."  She move to him and gives him a warm hug, having a substance in Orion's dream world meant she could do that.  "So, what exciting mission are you off to now?"

Orion beams, giving his wife and warm, tight hug back in return and kissing her cheek, "Yet another tussle with the changelings... they're desperate now. They've destroyed my reputation, and ruined everything I... we... have done to unite our two races. And worst of all? They want a war, so they're converting any ponies living in their ranks." He stares into her eyes, "And tomorrow... I'm going in to the middle of things. Disguised, of course... Luna is working on the spell now. But the point is... this is my last battle."

"You said that after the previous one ... and the one before that ... and the one before that.  Should I continue?" Raven said playfully, booping his nose.  "Darling, I know you want to see me again, but why are you so intent on rushing to do so?"  She stepped back and turned in a  circle, taking in the full decor of the room.  "Do you have confidence in your success?"

 Orion crosses his eyes and blinks, before looking thoughtful. "Not confidence... just... something else I can't put my hoof on. A certainty, if you will. A certainty that wasn't there last time. Planets come and go. Stars perish. Matter disperses, coalesces, reforms into other patterns, other worlds. Nothing can be eternal." He brings over a screen, "Or to put it another way... Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade."

"You worry me when you get philosophical.  I almost think you have a way of knowing what lies ahead for you, good or bad."  She returned to Orion's side and kissed him on the cheek.  "I will be watching you, my love.  And this time, I will have help."

 Orion smiles gently, holding her in his hooves, and kissing her lightly on the muzzle. "I don't know everything... I just guess and hope." Running a hoof through her mane, he adds "Is that help a former freight hauler? Luna mentioned something about a spell from Carrie's world that allows spirits to do the bidding of the living."

Raven nods, smiling from the kiss.  "I remember him from when he when he stayed with us, after he had just arrived in town.  He was such a nice pony, very polite, still thinks the world of you too.  We talked before I came here to see you."  She giggled.  "At least he and your mother were able to patch things up.  Death is a powerful equalizer, after all."

“About time... I thought that would never happen." He checks his watch, "Ah... I'll be waking up soon. Any last things you want to tell me before I go?"

"Just the usual, wifey stuff.  Be careful, look out for yourself, always floss after brushing ... "  She giggled more.  "And always remember that I love you, and will be watching out for you."  She gave him a tender kiss before turning and walking out of the room.

And in his bed, his forelegs held in a way that would have held a certain purple earth mare had she still lived, Orion jerked awake in time with his alarm clock. Then fell out of bed with a thump. 

The next morning, Orion makes his way to Luna's quarters, where she'd said to meet him after a rousing breakfast. He isn't quite sure what spell Luna has in store for him, but he's sure it will be interesting.

Luna stifles a yawn as Orion enters.  "Ah, good morning, Orion.  We trust thou slept well ?"  She has a copy of an ancient spellbook open in front of her, her hoof holding place on a particular spell.

 Orion nods, "Raven came to see me, and we talked a bit." He looks over toward the spell book, "What might this be?"

"This is the spell we will use to aid thee in thy mission," Luna explained.  "What we will do is reverse the effects of aging, giving thee a more youthful appearance, and better strength, without sacrificing thy memories or experience.  In short, thou will keep thy knowledge gained through the passage of time, while thy body reverts back to its more youthful and vigorous state."

 Orion smiles some at that, "Oh very clever! Here's hoping it works!" A thought strikes him, "But what good will that do if I show up as I am? If Arcturus is anything like his father, he'll have me killed on sight so he can claim me as a trophy."

"A simple disguise spell can be cast without disturbing the spell we will enchant thee with.  Thou can become a changeling and mingle with them, and when needed, the disguise can be dropped without losing the age-reverse spell."  Luna pointed to one particular passage.  "This must be included in our initial incantation, these are the binding words."

"I see..." He reads the words before eventually nodding, bracing himself. "Okay... I'm ready."

Luna nods, moving close to Orion.  She closes her eyes and her horn begins to glow.  The glow envelops Orion, like a warm blanket, a faint thrum of magical energy resonating through the room.  "Arenam tempus fluere retrorsum vicissim ricini horologium. Senectus dissolvit, sed remanet in memoria. Uertit et vicissim, effundetur in frigidis, textorum in unum. Acuite mente renovare tuo, quid esset iam iuvenescere vetus," Luna intones.  As she finsihees, her eyes open, revealing bright white light.  The light encompasses the entire room, then flashes brightly and fades away quickly. 

Luna recovers quickly, and nudges Orion to consciousness.  "Go and see," she says softly, pointing him toward a ful-length mirror.

Orion walks toward the mirror and opens his eyes, taking in his appearance for the first time.

A younger Orion stares back from the mirror.  All traces of gray are gone from his mane and tail, his muzzle is less wrinkled, his legs look stronger and don't hurt as bad anymore, and he feels much as he did as a young stallion.

Luna smiles.  "We trust thou art please with the initial results?"  She levitates a book to Orion.  "This is the disguise spell.  Thou must cast it on thyself, in order to remove it should the need arise."  Her magic flips to the proper page.  "It is a fairly simple spell, no incantation, simply thought energies transmuting your appearance.  Thou mayest cast it whenever thou art ready to do so."

 Orion smiles at seeing his younger self, before turning back to Luna and smiling to her, "I feel... well, thirty years younger!" He turns to the book, looking through the diagrams of the disguise spell. His horn flares, and the spell begins to work his magic.

His light grey fur hardens and darkens into a changeling's black chitin. Holes appear in his legs, and a pair of tattered insect wings grow out of his back as his horn smooths out and curves, his mane and tail becoming black and membraneous. Last of all, his eyes change from green to blue. "How do I look?" he asks, in a multi-layered voice.

"Positively insect-like," Luna remarked.  "The voice altered as well, excellent.  We believe thou art ready to undertake thy mission."  Another envelope levitates to Orion.  "Inside is the information we have been able to gather regarding Arcturus.  For some reason, our changeling guest became quite cooperative last night ... we're not entirely sure why."  Her muzzle scrunched up and she glanced toward the ceiling.  "The trains still run to the Badlands, but stop about one-half kilometer from the gates to the changeling world.  Thou will need to fly the rest of the way."  A look of dread crosses her face.   "We are concerned for thee ... we fear thou mayest not return.  If -- and we stress, if -- that were to occur, dost thou have any final instructions for us?"

"Don't make a fuss," Orion says quietly, moving to give his old friend a warm, reassuring hug. "If you must have a funeral, let it be a quiet one. Say a few words, bury me next to Raven. And let Carrie know... assuming she doesn't sense it herself some way."

”Thou art an Element of Unity in their world ... we think they will know."  She reluctantly lets Orion go, after more hugging and nuzzles.  "Safe travels, my friend.  And know that ... we love thee deeply.  Contact us when you can."

"I love you too, dearest Luna... I'll contact you soon." With that, he takes to the air and buzzes out the window, a little too quickly. "These aren't bat wings!" he shouts, before finally getting control and darting off toward the train station.

* * *

”That IDIOT!!" Arcturus roars.  "How did that incompetent fool Buzzmaker manage to get himself captured by the ponies?  His disguise was perfect!  PERFECT!!"  He slams a hoof down on his desk.  "And he blurted everything out to the ponies that captured him!"  He stands and walks around the large room, his wings buzzing angrily.  "We will need to step things up.  No telling if those fool princesses are planning to intervene or not.  How stands the military?"

"The military is ready for action sir," says the General. "At least among the natural changelings. Our converted ranks are still posing a few difficulties... we have so far been unable to remove any loyalties to the pony princesses."

"Then, use the converts as shields if need be.  One way or the other they'll be useful to us."  He grinned.  "They're willing to die for their beloved princesses, are they?  I say let's put that to the test."  He resumes pacing.  "Any word from our other insider in the pony capital?"

“She reports that another changeling was seen flying from the royal palace earlier this afternoon, toward the train station... but she was unable to tail them."

Arcturus waves his hoof dismissively.  "Probably a straggler, didn't hear about the exodus order until recently.  It is of no concern.  And what news of Orion?  Has that old fool finally been lynched by his own kind yet?"

"Not yet... but our spy in Ponyville reports that the manor there is currently under a state of lockdown, by order of his son Vincent, the current head of the family... they did set fire to Orion's seaside cottage, however."

"Guess it's too much to ask that the murderer was in it at the time.  Oh well, small victory anyway."  Arcturus sits down at the desk.  "Very well.  I will have more instructions later.  You are dismissed."  He busies himself studying a battle plan, making notes on a separate piece of parchment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orion was currently flying toward the changeling hive, surprised at how large it had gotten since he'd last visited... a cold chill settles over him as he remembers several of his own kind are in there, undergoing a far more nightmarish version of his own transformation.

The main entrance to the changeling hive was guarded heavily.  Two sentries stood at the main gate, while inside, six more flanked each side, horns glowing faintly, ready to ignite in a instant if trouble arose.

The sentries at the gate charged their horns as Orion approached.  "Halt right there!" the lead sentry commanded.  "Cease your flight and prepare to identify yourself!"  Warily, the two sentries approached Orion while the remaining six stood at the gates, horns ready to fire.

Orion lands and bows his head to the two sentries, "My name is Shade... I didn't hear of the exodus order until this afternoon."

"Is that a fact now ... and where were you that you were so isolated that you didn't get word that all changelings were to return to the glory of the hive?" asked the lead sentry suspiciously.  He poked at Orion's chitinous scales, and studied the holes in his hooves and horn.

“Appleoosa…” Orion lies. “I was the only changeling living there. I had to buck apples every day, as part of my earth pony disguise."

"Tree bucker, huh?"  He lifted one of Orion's back hooves with his magic, and studied it carefully.  "Shoulda done a better job ... still got some bark and splinters in there.  Okay, you may enter."  The lead sentry signalled for the rest at the gate to stand down.  "Just a warning, you may be called for military duty soon, so stay somewhere we you can be contacted.  Have a good day."  The sentries stepped aside to let Orion continue down the path.

Orion makes his way along, entering the hive for the first time in ages... he looks around, hoping to take in more of the place than he had before.

The hive literally buzzed with activity.  Changelings flitted back and forth, each one on their way to perform a vital task, or just provide support for the main work force.  More buildings were being created, a necessity ever since the exodus from Equestria and a seemingly endless task.  What really stood out were the emotion stands, each one drawing a crowd of changelings who drank deep of the concentrated emotions being doled out.

Standing out among the vast landscape was the giant poster of Arcturus in the town center.  Flanking that poster were several smaller ones exhorting all able-bodied changelings to join the military and, as one poster put it, "protect the hive from evil outsiders!"

Orion decides to take initiative and flits over toward the military booths, doing his best to look like a predator and less like prey.

“Here comes another healthy one!"  announced the recuiter seated at the booth.  "Welcome, brother!  Ready to do your part to crush the ponies to our whims?" He looked Orion over carefully.  "Hmm ... maybe not infantry, definitely not artillery ... tell me, what jobs have you had?" he asked.

"Well, when I did live among the ponies I worked as an apple-bucker. I wasn't very good though... I'd say my best strength is getting ponies to do what I want them to."

"Oh, we have a manipulator here ... perhaps we could find an opening in intelligence for you then.  Seems we've had a vacancy recently," the recruiter said, scanning a clipboard .  "Yeah, here we go ... says here you'll need to submit to a magic test as well as a transformation skills assessment.  Think you're up for it?"

Orion nods, "Absolutely. Where do I go to get started?"

"Intel keeps an office in the palace, just show this slip to the guards there and you'll be directed where to go."  Finishing writing on a slip of paper, he passed it over to Orion.  "It's a little late in the day now, but they can take you first thing tomorrow morning."  The recruiter smiled.  "Best of luck to you, brother. Glory to the hive!"

"Glory to the hive!" echoes Orion, flying off toward the residential area for now, hoping to find an empty house where he could sleep. By instinct, his path takes him to Steno Pad's former home.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cold. Orion awoke, stretched his legs and wings, and flew off in the direction of the palace, carrying the slip the recruiters had given him the day before.

Despite the warlike rhetoric, life in the changling hive went on as normal.  Changelings buzzed back and forth, performing their daily tasks as they had done every day prior, only now there were more in the ranks since Arcturus declared the Mass Exodus Project a failure and ordered his subjects home.  Fed by the lies and deceit of the Propaganda Wing, the changelings living in Ponyville and other pony cities were only too happy to comply.

The Propaganda Wing was housed in a small, unassuming building on the palace grounds, or so it appeared from the outside.  Entering the building was a set of stairs that led down a great distance to the true workings of the Wing, and it was into this pit of dishonesty that Orion was ushered, escorted by two changelings that looked almost bored, and brought into a larger, empty room.  The walls, ceiling, and floor were painted a flat black, and light was provided by some recessed lighting, perhaps the only pony innovation that Arcturus had reluctantly allowed into the hive.

A large mirror occupied one wall, the walls otherwise were devoid of any decoration.  ""So ... you're the recruit that we heard about yesterday, huh?  Very well, state your name and we'll begin," a voice intoned.

"I am Shade," Orion responded, doing his best to look fierce and as un-ponylike as possible. "I am eager to begin!"

"Okay then, let's run through the basics.  Change into as many forms as you can within the next two minutes, giving a demonstration of that form's attributes and general behavior and language skills.  Begin when ready," the voice said.

Orion nods and with a flash of green magic, transforms into one of the first ponies he could think of: Raven Sable. She produces a top hat, waves a magic wand over it, and produces a bunny! "Behold, a rabbit!" she says brightly, in a perfect imitation of Raven's voice.

"Cute," the voice replies.  "Continue."

With another flash Raven is gone, replaced by Twilight Sparkle, who casts a quick teleportation spell. Twilight is then followed by Rainbow Dash, who is followed by Applejack, who is followed by a tan earth pony with an hour glass on his flank, a white pegasus mare resembling Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, a crystal pony, and last of all Longhaul.

"Okay you seem to have ponies down pretty well.  What other races can you do?"

This requires a little more concentration and magical ability, but he manages to transform into a female griffon bearing a resemblance to Orion, a dragon a little older than Spike, and a minotaur.

"Griffon and minotaur.  Nice.  I don't believe we have any-ling that can do those," the voice said, sounding slightly impressed.  A door slid open from the wall nearest the mirror.  "Come through the door, please.  Some-ling wants to meet you."

Orion resumes changeling form and takes a few deep breaths before making his way through the door, wondering who that some-ling might be.

Flanked by two stern-looking changelings, Arcturus stood near to the entrance.  "Shade, is it?  Congratulations on passing your first tests.  I think you're going to do quite well here."  He gestured down a long hallway.  "Come, we'll conduct the interview portion while we walk to the cryptography challenge.  Tell me what you used to do amongst the ponies."

"I had a variety of jobs sir," Orion replies as they walk, "My last job was an apple bucker in Appleoosa. Before that, I worked as a window washer in Canterlot."

Arcturus shook his head.  "See, this is the kind of treatment that caused me to call all of you home again.  We changelings are born to better things than menial labor.  What other skills do you possess?  I'm sure you can get  window squeaky clean, but there must be other talents you have that would be better served by joining with us."

"I consider myself to be very skilled with making ponies do what I want them to. Hypnosis, blackmail, that sort of thing." He licks his fangs hungrily, "Both were instrumental in keeping me fed."

"Keep that attitude and you'll be director here in no time at all," Arcturus chuckled.  Reaching the end of the corridor, he said, "This is the cyptography department.   Messages from the pony rulers are sent here to be analyzed and threat levels are asssigned.  Let's see how good you a re at cracking codes."  Three scrolls sit on a desk.  Next to them is a blank piece of parchment and a pen.  "There is no time limit, but quicker work will reap greater rewards.  Once you've deciphered all three, bring them to the office in the back for your final evaluation," Arcturus said, pointing with a holey hoof, before walking off in that direction, leaving Orion to his task.

Orion sits down and floats the scrolls toward him, peering at them closely and trying to figure out the code being used. Upon closer inspection, the first two scrolls would appear to be written so that every third word is the actual message.  The final scroll is a number-substitution cypher.

"Basic enough," Orion comments, missing the days of the circular writing he'd seen during his time as an agent. He solves the puzzles easily and writes the decoded messages down on the parchment, which he then takes to the back office.

"So soon?" Arcturus said in surprise upon seeing Orion walk in with the completed transcriptions.  "Okay, let's check your work."  He looks over Orion's transcriptions and checks them off against another paper on the desk.  "Spot-on.  No errors."  He rises and offers a hoof.  "Welcome to the Propaganda Wing,  our front for the intelligence department.  For now, you'll be working behind the scenes decoding messages, but in time, we will train you to properly motivate the masses as we see fit."

Orion shakes the hoof, smiling. "Thank you sir, it will be a pleasure to play a role in defeating the pony menace."

Arcturus beckons to a nearby changeling.  "Get Shade here a desk and get him working."  Turning back to Orionm, he says, "I take a keen interest in what my intelligence unit is doing, so I'll be watching you pretty closely.  Best of luck to you."  Arcturus grins and walks out of the office.

"This way, Shade."  The other changeling leads Orion to a larger desk.  Sitting on this desk is a larger stack of correspondence.  "One of our operatives in the palace intercepted a bunch of these recently.  See what you can make of them.  Don;t bother with the mndane stuff, but if you comre across anything urgent, let me know immediately.  Take a mandatory twenty-minute break after every two hours of work.  We want your mind sharp and focused, don't over-do it.  If you need help, come to the office."  The changeling smiled slighty and left Orion to his task.

Orion nods once more and sets about the task before him, looking for any urgent documents if he came across them.

The correspondence was fairly routine, mostly dealing with legal clarifications, discussing dinner plans, missives to the Weather Department to turn down the heat in Appleloosa before ponies burst into flames...and then, one particular note caught Orion's eye.  The series of circles and lines drawn on the parchment would lead the observer to simply shrug off the designs as idle doodles. The message reads: 'Orion, if thou finds this, know we are aware of the spy. This is a decoy message.  If we see action by the changelings we will know thou hast received our note. Let us know as soon as thou are able if thou can give information about what hast transpired there.  Thou art loved, please be safe.  Selene.'

On the opposite side, the message intended for the cryptographer read as follows: 'There are small means to force another object near another one's border. When we launch objects to begin anew, our soon becomes quite urgent.' Orion gasps inwardly as he spots the circular writing, his mind easily decoding it. Smiling a little despite himself, he moves on to the cryptographer's message, and hums thoughtfully. What could this mean? He puts his mind to work, his quill scribbling furiously. It turns out to be a simple three-word cypher, reading: 'small force near border launch soon urgent'.

"Bingo." He takes the parchment and trots over to the second changeling from earlier, "I think I've found something!"

“Let's see whatcha got," the changeling replied, taking the note from Orion's magic grasp.  He reads it over and over.  "Are you sure this is accurate?" he asks, looking at Orion.

"It must be," Orion responds. "Every-ling knows the ponies want nothing more than our obliteration... what better way to begin than by starting small, to take us by surprise?"

"Come on.  You found it, you present it."  He leads Orion to the office where Arcturus was studying a map of the pony world.  Arcturus was surprised to see Orion so soon.  "Okay, since you're both here, it must be pretty important.  What did you find, Shade?"

Orion reads the deciphered message aloud, "Small force near border launch soon urgent. If they're going to destroy us, this is how they'll start, with a small force to take us by surprise. We have to be ready for them."

Reading the note, Arcturus grew even more agitated.  "Don't ask me how, but I KNEW they'd try something like this!  General!!" he bellowed, and a changeling dressed in military uniform entered the office.  "Get word to the border forces.  There's a pony invasion force out there and I want them stopped!"  The general saluted and immediately left the office.  "Shade, you seem almost too good to be true.  You may have single-hoofedly saved the hive," Arcturus said to Orion.  "Get back to work for now, and keep up the great job." .

"Thank you sir, I will sir!" Orion salutes once more and returns to his desk, stopping every so often for a break. 

* * *

Reports from the border forces would tell of the gallantry of the hive's finest soldiers as they fended off a surging horde of ponies, risking life and limb in the defense of the hive.  In truth, however, a token force of ponies was sent to conduct maneuvers near to the border and retreat at the first sign of aggression, firing a few token shots of weak magic as they did so to at last give the perception they were trying to put up some kind of fight.

Orion stood before Arcturus, in the throne room.  This was the only time Arcturus would use this room -- for special events, such as what was to transpire this day.  As the assembled heads of various government agencies looked on, Orion was presented with a new medal.  "In recognition of your service to the hive, and thanks to your diligence in spotting the ponies' plan to invade, I hereby confer to you the title of Protector.  You will also be my personal liaison to the intelligence division from this moment forward.  Congratulations!"  The changelings applauded as changelings do, some stomping their hooves, others buzzing their wings.

Orion smiles and clears his throat, bowing humbly as he does, "It means the world to have this honor bestowed upon me... I would give my life to protect the hive and my fellow changelings, and I shall do so to the very best of my ability! Glory to the Hive!"

Arcturus smiled, something he very rarely did.  "Take the rest of the day off, Shade, you've earned it.  Report here bright and early tomorrow, though."

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Princess Luna was preparing herself for another night, when somepony knocked on her door.  A guard opened the door, and took a note from the pony standing just outside.  "Message for you, Your Highness," the guard announced, setting the note on the table.  More circles and lines covered the surface of the paper. Luna smirked, and nodded to the guard.  "We thank thee; thou art dismissed."  Once the guard had left the room, she began to read: ”Selene: The decoy was a complete success. I've recently been made the Protector of the hive, and Arcturus' liaison to the intelligence division. No word yet on the locations of the converted ponies, I shall try and see what I can do in the meantime. Keep me in your mind and heart, for I will always be with you, no matter how far I am. With love, Orion."

Luna closed her eyes and smiled.  "We knew we could count on thee, dearest Orion," she whispered to nopony but herself.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed, and Orion seemed to be settling into his role with ease, fetching dispatches from the controller of the field agents, and checking wth cryptography about any new finds.  He kept a running list of agents when he was able to discover their pony identities, intending to send this information back to Luna at the first opportunity.

Arcturus seemed pleased with Orion's progress.  One day, he asked, "Shade, you always look like there's something you want to ask of me.  Am I reading you wrong in that regard?"

"Not at all sir," Orion says with a nod, "In truth I've been wondering... rumors have been flying around that we plan to use a squadron of ponies converted into changelings, but you've been having problems getting them to follow orders... might I be allowed to work my magic upon them?"

Arcturus thought for a moment.  "Yes, I recall you saying you had a talent for that ... "  He rose, and started to exit his office.  "Walk with me, Shade," he commanded.  Taking a path that led lower into the castle, he stopped in front of a heavy door beg guarded by two large and fierce-looking changelings.  "This is Shade.  He has my official sanction to enter this area to work with the troublemakers."  The guards nodded and stepped aside, one of them using his magic to unlock the door.  The door swung easily on its hinges.  

"Here we are," Arcturus said, indicating with his hoof.  "We have about three dozen or so that need to be ... re-educated.  I'll have you pick two and start there, to assess your methods."

"Thank you, sir," Orion says politely, trotting over to two mares. One was a pegasus, another an earth pony, both in different stages of conversion. "Good day ladies," Orion begins. "May I have your names, please?"

"Dusk Runner," said the dark-grey earth pony.  "I'm Sound Wave," the pegasus replied.  They huddled close to each other, worried about what 'Shade' was about to do to them .

"A pleasure to meet you both," Orion says, smiling warmly to them, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to talk. How are you feeling?" He takes in each of their appearances, seeing how far they were in the conversion process.

"I have business to attend to, but I will return as soon as I'm finished to see how you're doing."  With that, Arcturus turned and left the secured area, leaving Orion alone with the frightened mares.

Once Arcturus had left, Dusk Runner practically threw herself at Orion's hooves.  "Please!  All we want to do is go home again!  We didn't cause any trouble, we won't cause any trouble ... just let us go ....please......"  She sobbed heavily, the pegasus standing at her side, stroking her with a wing and looking at Orion, scared out of her mind.

Orion wraps his hooves around both mares, letting them feel the honest love and concern he had for them both, "I promise you... you'll get to go home. You'll get your lives back, half-changeling you might be... there is still hope for you, because I'm the one who's going to help." He looks to Dusk Runner first. "Do you have family back home, Dusk? Where do they live?"

“Baltimare," she replied haltingly, in between sobs.  "My--my parents live there.  All I want is to see them again."  She composed herself and looked deep at Orion.  "How are you going to help us?  The changelings around here are all scared of crossing Arcturus, what makes you different?"

"Because I'm not a changeling." With a flash of magic he turns into Orion, "I'm a pony... I'm here on a mission from the Princesses... and I'm one of Princess Luna's best friends. I'll contact her, tell her where you're hidden, where your family is, and she'll take it from there." He smiles again. "Trust me."

Sound Wave snorted.  "Trust you?" she said angrily. "This whole land is built on deceit and deception.  For all we know, it's just another trick to get us to be more docile."  She huffed and fluffed out her wings.

Orion heaves a deep sigh, looking to Sound Wave next, "I know you don't have a reason to believe me... considering there's been an impostor with my face talking to the press. What do I have to do to prove I'm real?"

"Only one thing,"  Sound Wave said, sitting down.  "You're able to turn into Orion Shadow. I know of him, I've been to his museum, met him once.  However, you look nothing like he looks now.  Tell me of his family, and how old he truly is, and maybe I'll be convinced."

Orion closes his eyes, and begins to tell his story. "I'm older than I look... this is just an illusion Luna crafted. I'm old enough now that I have to use a walking stick to get around... and as for my family? Well, that's the nice bit... I was married to an earth pony mare named Raven Sable, a magician... she died thirty years ago, in an accident. We have two foals, Vincent and Melody..." He continues on this way for a while, explaining the important events of his life. How he met Raven, his role in the changeling incursion of thirty years before, and subsequent mass exodus, etcetera.

Sound Wave's eyes widened as Orion spun his tale.  "You've told me little details nopony else knows about Orion, or his adventures ... Oh, praise Celestia, you're truly him!" she whispered forcefully, hugging Orion despite his changeling form.  "Are you sure you can get us out?"

Dusk Runner looked fearfully at Orion.  "More importantly, how are you gonna get away?" she asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Dusk... I'll come up with something." He hugs Sound Wave back. "Both of you... act like changelings as long as you can. Praise Arcturus, chant support for the hive, anything. Let them think I've brought you to their side. If I time things correctly, you won't have to hurt any of your fellow ponies. Got that?"

Both mares nodded and Dusk Runner leaned yo whisper to Orion, "We'll spread the word to the others.  We believe in you, Orion."  She planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.  "For luck," she said, blushing.

Arcturus returned to see Orion coaching the two half-changelings on proper etiquette when draining the emotions from their prey.  Both of them bowed when they caught sight of Arcturus.  He just shook his head.  "Truly, you are as good as you say you are.  Those two were our toughest cases."

"It helps to have a way with words," Orion says with a smile. "They'll be full changelings within the month." He looks back to the two mares, "See you next time, girls!"

"Glory to the Hive!" the two said in unison as Orion and Arcturus left.   

"Okay, you've impressed me yet again, Shade.  I'll let you keep working with them after you finish your other duties.  Sound good?" Arcturus asked.

Thank you, sir! I am happy to!" With that Orion makes his way toward the main areas of the palace, to compose his latest coded letter to Luna.

* * *

Close to a month had passed, and back in Canerlot Princess Luna paced in agitation.  She should have heard something from Orion by now, his latest report was becoming three weeks overdue.  She sighed and tried to calm herself when there was a knock on he chamber door.  The guard opened it and retrieved the unmistakeable piece of paper bearing the familiar circles and lines.  Luna once again dismissed the guard and began to read.

"Apologies for my lateness, Luna... I have been working on collecting the family names of the various captured and converted ponies, and stalling their transformations for as long as I can... but I fear I'm running out of time. Arcturus is beginning to suspect me, I fear the upcoming rescue of the prisoners will sew the final seeds of doubt in his mind. Therefore, I would ask that you make this as inconspicuous as possible. Attached are the names and addresses of those captured and their families, where applicable. Always, Orion."

Luna studied the list carefully.  She grimaced at the length of the list, but took comfort that, at least for now, they were alive and unharmed.  Taking a quill in her magic, she began to doodle, or so it appeared to anypony watching her.  In truth, she was composing a message.

'Dearest Orion, we have the list safe in our hooves.  The families of those named will be contacted forthwith.  We have troops stationed nearby to thy location, ready to assist at a moment's notice should thou desire.  Be wary and do what thou must to stay safe around Arcturus.  We hope we can hear of an end to this conflict very soon.  -Selene.'

Tucking the correspondence in with a bunch of documents pertaining to crop rotation, each with a little bonus secret code included, she summoned her faithful page, instructing her to take the stack of papers over to Princess Celestia.  Luna knew that her message to Orion would be arriving in the hive within the hour.

An hour later, Orion is on his way down to the secure room when Luna's letter arrives... he reads it quickly and then teleports it into a safe place, before entering the room where the converts were kept.

The room was strangely empty.  Only yesterday had a few dozen half-changelings sat and listened to their daily lesson, knowing that their salvation was close at hoof.  The pretended to go along with the lesson, letting their eyes glaze over and their jaws go slightly slack, as if they were under the thrall of one Shade, master hypnotist.

Stepping from his hiding place, Arcturus gazed down at Orion, fire and hate evident in his stare.  "They've been moved.  And thy will be dealt with once I finish with you." 

"Where have they been moved to?" Orion asks coldly, giving up the charade of politeness. "I was so close to freeing them, and I am not going to give up now!"

"That's not your concern ... 'Shade,'" Arcturus sneered.  "And why don't you let your disguise down, since we both know you're no changeling.  You're just some lackey of that sun-butt princess here to magically save the day!"  He chuckled an evil chuckle.  "So close ... only to end here, at my hooves."

Orion lets the changeling disguise drop, restoring his youthful, pony self. At Arcturus' taunt, he rolls his eyes. "Here to save the day, as I've done for the last thirty years... something your relatives discovered first-hoof." He growls, staring icily up at the changeling. "You really are pathetic, do you know that? Refusing to let a decades-old grudge die? That's why our two races are so close to war, why I'm here right now, rather than enjoying my retirement. Because YOU don't know when to stop fighting. In short, you disgust me."

"I disgust YOU?  Oh, that's rich!" Arcturus snarled.  "Don't think I didn't hear about your atrocities, my dear father Onyx was only too happy to provide me with the truth!  He told me about how you killed my grandmother, how you fooled almost an entire hive to abandon their true and ancestral home to go live in your pitiful world as nothing more than lapdogs!  But worst of all, I had to watch as my father died, a broken changeling, with nothing more than a few hundred loyal changelings to give him the respect he deserved!!"  His eyes narrowed.  "I swore that I would ruin you, and I did so.  I've heard the stories from the pony lands.  They hate you with as much passion as I do!  But now, you being here ... looks like I get to make father's wish come true after all."  A wicked smile appeared on his face.  "He didn't want you ruined... he wanted you dead."

"That's nothing new... he told me so himself." With a flash of magic his purple frock coat, dark grey vest, golden pocket watch, and purple bow tie with white polka dots are all restored to him, and then he offers a hoof. "But let's do this properly... a duel to the death. Whichever of us dies, the survivor treats the deceased with all the proper respect. Deal?"

"I'll show you as much respect as you showed my grandmother!!"  Arcturus yelled, as he fired a bolt from his horn that impacted at Orion's hooves, creating a cloud of dust and smoke, and throwing small bits of shrapnel in the air.

Orion fires a return shot, aiming for Arcturus' weakest point. There was also a lot of heat and light, as a result.

The blast threw Arcturus back until he hit the back wall, the stones cracking with the force of inpact.  The smell of singed hair and burned chitin filled the space rapidly.  Slowly getting to his hooves, Arcturus shook his head.  "Nice try," Arcturus said weakly.  He charged his horn and fired another burst at where he remembered Orion standing just a moment ago.

"Thank you, I'll try harder next time!" Orion replies politely, just before the burst of magic hits him. He quickly returns fire, but his reaction time seems to be slowing ever so slightly... and there are bags around his eyes now.

Arcturus noticed the change.  "An anti-aging spell ... clever. But worthless now."  Another bolt fires out at Orion.  "You can't run forever, old pony.  If I don't get you, the stress will."  He laughed.  "Either way, I win.  And Father gets his revenge."

Orion fires back, his magic and reaction time now noticeably slower. With one last deflection, Orion felt the last of Luna’s rejuvenation spell disintegrate, leaving him bare. And as Arcturus’ words reached him across the chamber, he smiled sadly. “Then it’s time to put on a show!” With one swift motion, he tugged at his bowtie with a fore hoof, and let it unravel, folding it neatly into a pocket of his jacket. Then his horn started to glow, brighter and brighter as he poured in all the remaining magic he had. And then he spoke.

"Bit of advice. Tell me the truth if you think you know it. Lay down the law if you're feeling brave. But, Arcturus, never, ever tell me the rules! Can you hear them? All these creatures who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these beings whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you, can you hear them shouting? Oh, you like to think you're a god, but you're not a god! You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others, you feed on them! On love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow! So, come on, then, take mine! Take my love! But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life, and I've seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you will never understand! So if you want my life, COME! AND! GET IT!”

Then, there was a tremendous explosion, and Orion felt a ripping sensation as all his remaining magic was torn from his body, and thrown into the air toward Arcturus. The changeling barely had time to scream as the heat of the explosion caused him to burn and crumble. The walls of the hive melted and burst out with a great shattering sound, sending pieces out into the nighttime sky. Orion fell, his eyes closed, his breaths slow and weak. He didn’t have much time left.

Luna arrived as the dust was beginning to settle.  The anti-aging spell had an extra ward included with it -- should the magic start to fade, she would be notified and directed to his location.  Enveloping him in her magic, she called out to the phalanx of guards that surrounded her, "Find our lost ones, so that they may return to their families this day!"  She carried Orion out of the smoking ruins of the castle and, once safely away, set him down gently.  "Orion, dear one ... can thou speak?" she said, gazing at him with a worried expression.

Orion manages to open his eyes, and smile weakly at Luna. "Take me home, please... And I'd like Carrie to join us..."

“She has been summoned, and will be waiting.  Let us leave this place.  Thou hast done good, Orion," Luna said with a hitch in her voice.  Her horn flared bright white and both of them were back in the castle, in Luna's private chambers.  Standing to the side was Carrie, wearing her princess regalia.  "I came as soon as I could ... stupid official ceremonies dragged on forever."  She stepped over and looked at Orion.  With a tear in her eye, and a sad smile, she said, "You've looked better."

Orion chuckles and kisses Carrie's cheek, "And you've never looked more beautiful... Princess Carrie." He smiles at them both, "That last spell of mine ripped the magic from my body... It's a strange sensation, not having any magic... like an empty tea cup." This makes him think. "Got any earl grey? I could use one last cup, before I go."

A tea cup levitated over to Orion, held in Princess Luna's aura.  Carrie's magic gently lifted Orion's had so he could drink easier.  "All of your magic is gone?  I don't know of anypony surviving as long as you have with all of their magic gone.  You are truly something special,  Orion."  Carrie sniffled and turned away for a moment before looking back to Orion with reddened eyes.

"Maybe the universe is being kind... repaying me for everything I've done." He shrugs a little as he sips, holding the cup in his hooves for once. Once finished, he places it to one side, and then takes out two things: his watch, and his bow tie. The watch goes to Carrie, and Luna gets the bow tie. "We're all stories in the end... just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best." He smiles sadly at the two mares. "I'm going to miss you both... I couldn't ask for better friends."

Unable to hold back any longer, the two princesses wrap Orion in a tender hug, their tears flowing freely as they held their dear friend, companion, and for one of them, lover, for what would be the final time. “Goodbye, dear one…” Luna whispers. “We shall always love thee…”

“And I you, Luna,” Orion whispers back. “For all eternity. But for now…” He gets into bed and tucks himself in, as if simply going to sleep. He closes his eyes, and mutters: “It’s the end… but the moment has been prepared for…”

Luna began to whisper archaic words through her quiet sobs, while Carrie remained mute, just holding him as the seconds ticked away  All Orion would remember was seeing a brilliant flash of blinding white light, and then his eyes slowly open, and he looks around. "Hello? Is anypony home?"

Two figures approached from the blinding glare.  One held back, stopping at a distance that allowed whatever it was to be unrecognizeable, while the other continued forward.  "It's been so long, my love ... welcome home."  The figure of Raven stepped closer into view, standing almost muzzle to muzzle, before wrapping him in a tight hug.  "I've missed you so much!  It's good to finally hold you again!"

"Raven!" Orion says happily, throwing his forelegs around her and hugging her close. "Does this mean... I'm dead? All I remember was hugging Luna and Carrie, then a flash of light..."

Raven nodded.  "That bright light was Luna guiding your way to the afterworld.  I saw it too, when I had my accident."  She smiled.  "There's somepony else here that wants to say hello."  She called to the figure in the distance.  "It's okay, you can join us now."

Striding closer, the unmistakable shape of a cowboy hat appeared, perched on top of an earth pony with grayish fur.  "Well ... sure took your sweet time getting here, didn't ya?" said a familiar voice.  With a smile, Longhaul stood in front of Orion before wrapping him in a super-tight hug.

"Longhaul!" Orion beams more and hugs him just as tightly, "I am so glad to see you both again... it's been far, far too long!" He bounces a little on his hooves, "What's the afterworld like? Can I still use magic? Is it like Equestria?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, new guy," Longhaul said with a  chuckle.   "Let us veterans guide you through the basics."  He nodded to Raven, who grinned and moved alongside her husband.  "First of all, this is a place to relax from your burdens, and to that end, if you want something all you have to do is think of it.  Let's say, for example, you're thirsty."  Longhaul closed his eyes and instantly a glass of iced sweet tea appeared in his hoof.  He took a sip.  "Aahhhh .... just how I like it!"  he said with a grin.  "And that works with just about everything you could wish for, with a few exceptions."

 "Like what?" Orion asks, thinking of a cup of earl grey. And it appeared, just the way he liked it. Smiling cheerfully, he sips it.

"Well, you can't wish for anything that doesn't exist, naturally. And the biggie is you can't wish to be alive again.  Doesn't work that way," Raven explained.  "You can, however, wish for things for other ponies."  Instantly, a plate of Orion's favorite dessert treat appeared in front of him.  "I'm guessing it's been a  while since you had something decent in that tummy of yours," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, actually... there's no pony food in the changeling hive, I've been surviving on love." He digs in to the food, looking to his wife and friend. "How do I look in on the world of the living? Just to watch it?"

Longhaul drew a rectangle with his hoof.  "Just this easily," he replied.  "Make a screen, and think about who you want to look in on."  Longhaul's screen flickered until an image of a lavender zebra with a rainbow-colored tailwrap appeared.  "That's Kallisti.  We were together for a while, before the changeling invasion that led to my demise.  I peek in to see how she's doing form time to time."

Orion smiles at the sight of the zebra, "She's beautiful... what is she like?"

"She's amazing," Longhaul recalled.  "Helped me out of a jam, practically saved my life, and I owed her so much I could never fully repay her.  In a way, she's my version of Raven."  Raven blushed at Longhaul's words.  "What?  It's true."

"They even look similar," Orion comments idly, smiling amusedly. He draws a rectangle, and thinks of Carrie and Luna both.

The picture focuses in on Carrie and Luna standing around Luna's bed.  Both of them are holding each other and weeping softly.  Another older pony lays on the bed, unmoving.  A doctor is checking the older pony, and shaking his head.  A sheet is drawn up over the older pony as Carrie and Luna cling tighter to each other.

"What happens now, Princess Luna?" asks Carrie.

"We shall see to it that his name is cleared of the foul and false charges levied against him by his enemies.  In five days hence, we shall hold a public memorial service to honor he that kept Equestria safe from the threats of her foes, and his tireless service, even unto his passing."  Luna leans in and kisses the still figure on the cheek.  "Well done, good and faithful servant.  Thou will be refreshed from thy labours."

 Orion gasps, struck by the sight of the two princesses and the older pony on the bed... which he realizes is himself. Tears appear in his eyes, and he holds Raven and Longhaul closer to himself, crying gently. "I have to tell them something... let them know I'm okay... how?"

"Thou can tell us thyself, dear one," echoed a familiar voice.  Stepping out from the light, Princess Luna approached the gathering.  Both Raven and Longhaul bowed their heads slightly as she approached, having learned long ago that full displays were not necessary in this realm,as all were now equal.  "Do not be alarmed; we walk this realm often as we shepherd the dead to their final rest.   We grieve for thee, Orion.  But, we also know our duties.  And since we are part of this realm, we can visit thee often.  What message did thou wish to pass on to us?"

Orion leaps to his hooves and tackle hugs Luna, nuzzling her happily. "Just letting you know I arrived safely... with the help of my wonderful guides." He looks into her eyes, "I've been working on a book, detailing all my adventures, so that somepony may read of them in the future... obviously, I didn't get to write the ending... So I'd like for you and Carrie to write it for me."

Luna hugs Orion tightly, nuzzling him. "It shall be done as thou requests.  Even now, we are working to restore thy good name to both the changelings and ponies.  We have exposed Arcturus's falsehoods, and the ponies thou were rescuing are speaking on thy kind deeds.  Thy ending will be written in due course, and we will be honored to complete this task for thee."

“Thank you... I appreciate it." He smiles, kissing her cheek lightly. "I'm glad the rescued ponies are okay... I would've rescued them myself had Arcturus not tried to kill me like he did." He shakes his head, sighing. "That's all for now, I suppose... but come and visit, won't you? And... tell Carrie hello from all of us. I'm going to miss being an Element of Unity."

"Thou will see us again, Orion, and Carrie informs us that she and her Princess Luna will wield your two elements together.  Once their Princess Celestia is sufficiently recovered, she will be given the option of doing so.  Carrie and her princess agree that thine are big shoes to fill." She hugs Orion once again.  "We must return to the physical plane for now.  We feel thou art in capable hooves," she said, smiling at Longhaul and Raven.  "Farewell for now."  Luna strides back toward the light, vanishing from view.

Cheered up, Orion links hooves with Raven and Longhaul. "Let's go home! Wherever home is!"

"Home is wherever, and whatever, you want it to be," Raven says, walking on Orion's right side.  "As long as my home is with you, the rest doesn't matter."  She snuggles in close to Orion.

Longhaul said nothing as he walked along on Orion's left side. Finally, he spoke up.  "Well, wherever you make your home, think you could add an extra room for me?"  He flashes a lopsided grin.

Orion laughs, "Of course I will, Longhaul!" He nuzzles Raven gently, already thinking of home... and in the distance was a very familiar manor house, perfect in every respect to the real-world original. Indigo Blaze, or a younger version of same, could be found gardening.

Indigo looks up from her gardening, seeing a very familiar pony walking toward her.  She rises and dusts herself off before walking down the path, stopping in front of Orion. she smiles warmly.  "Welcome home, my son," she says, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Mother!" Orion beams and gives her a hug back, enjoying the wondrous smell of her perfume. He lets go after a while, and asks to all gathered, "Shall we go in and eat? I'm starving!"

Indigo smiles.  "Of course.  I'll have Cassius make your favorite."  She leads the way inside, Longhaul and Raven flanking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Sherlock, though from a plot perspective, it’s more of a take on The Time of the Doctor, Eleven’s grand finale. I wanted to have the final battle take place on Ponyville’s clocktower like it does in the episode, but it wouldn’t really work anyway, so I settled for using it as a meeting place instead. Orion’s physical appearance in the opening is based on Eleven’s, during the scene where he fights a wooden Cyberman, while his occupation is taken from a line of dialogue in the preceding episode, The Day of the Doctor. The anti-war speech he gives to Buzzmaker in the interrogation sequence was added retroactively, from The Zygon Inversion. His final big speech to Arcturus is a combination of speeches from Akhaten and Time, while the detail of Luna sending him a bit of extra magic is a take on the Time Lords sending the Doctor more regeneration energy.


	15. Army of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new era in Equestria history begins as Luna seeks out Artemis Tenebrae, the great-granddaughter of Orion, for help in dealing with a problem that has cropped up in the realm of the dead.

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The ponies that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, for the local weather team had scheduled quite a downpour that would last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout the city, ponies of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bits passing freely from hoof to hoof.

A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat a lonely, cloaked and hooded blue alicorn mare, idly nursing a cider. Two hundred years earlier, a purple earth pony mare named Raven Sable had entered this exact bar, sat down at this exact table, and ordered this exact drink while she waited to meet a griffon, and eventually a pony, who would change her life forever. The symmetry was almost too much for Luna to bear.

Being an Eternal, Luna didn't visibly age. Or rather, she aged so slowly that for all intents and purposes, she looked almost exactly the same now as she had when Orion and Raven were alive, give or take a month or two. Two centuries had passed since the day she and Princess Carrie buried their mutual friend. And in that time, she had never once cast the spell that would allow her to talk to his spirit. Not because she thought it would cheapen the sacrifice he made that led to his death, but because she was waiting for the right moment.

To say Equestria had changed since that day was an understatement. Magic-based technology now permeated every aspect of Equestrian society. For example, the cell phones of Orion's day were large, cumbersome objects that allowed the user only to call the pony on the other end of the line, assuming that pony also had a cell phone. Today, those phones had become exponentially smaller, gained screens, and were able to do anything from send a short textual message to browsing the Ponynet. Luna still had trouble navigating hers, and was prone to breaking them.

Of course, the changes in Equestria were more than just technological. Relationships between ponies and changelings were the best they'd ever been, a far cry from the war between the two races that Orion had managed to stop, just in the nick of time. The initial distrust had long since waned, and the two species now lived together in perfect harmony, to the point that twenty years earlier, the first pony-changeling hybrid had been born.

In short, the Equestria Orion had known was long, long gone. It was a brave new world now. Nopony, not even the immortal goddess of the moon and stars, knew what the future held.

Her reverie was broken by the opening of a door, and the sound of hooves on rotted wood. The sound was somewhat hollow, as if whomever it was had holes in their legs. Luna looked up, just in time to see a very strange mare enter the bar.

She had a dark purple coat that appeared to be made of neither fur nor chitin, but an odd combination of the two. There were bright green eyes, a mane and tail of deepest black flecked with brown, and a perforated horn with matching holes in all four legs. She also had purple insect wings, and white fangs.

Luna rose, and said in a soft, surprised voice, "Who… who art… who are you?"

The strange mare turned to look, and said in a voice very like a gruff version of Princess Carrie's: "My name is Artemis Tenebrae, and I am the leader of the Bad Seeds. What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you, Artemis. There is a matter that is most troubling, and I fear it concerns you." Luna looked around the bar. "Nice to see some things never change, even after a couple of centuries. There's quite a history surrounding this place, you know. It was here that it all began, and now it begins anew." Dropping her hood, Luna looked directly at Artemis. "Tell me, what do you know about your ancestors?"

Artemis jumps back in surprise at the sight of Luna, but doesn't bow. Instead, her eyes narrow suspiciously. "Why do you care? It's not like they ever did anything for me." Her wings buzz as she gets more annoyed, "Look at me! Half pony, half changeling, and the worst parts of both! I'm a freak! And it's all because Great Grandfather Orion couldn't be bothered to keep his muzzle out of anypony's business." She turns away, "I know all there is to know... how couldn't I? It's all anyone talks about around me, that and how I'm apparently the next equine to inherit his legacy." She scoffs, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But here's the thing: I don't want his legacy. I want to live on my own terms, to Tartarus with him."

Taken aback by Artemis's harsh words, Luna looks at her with a sad expression. "It would break his heart to hear you speak of him in that tone," Luna said, "much as it breaks mine. Your great-grandfather did wonderful things for Equestria, many of which influenced how we live today. I have watched with fascination and glee as our ponies made stunning advances over the decades, all led in part by your great-grandfather-s insatiable quest to make the country he lived in a better place for all, pony, griffon, minotaur, and even changeling." She tentatively reached a hoof out. "And you, despite your protestations, are part of that legacy. Over the years, we have kept an eye on all of Orion's progeny, watching them take their place among Equestria's best and brightest. And then, there's you, who seems to have taken a path to ruin despite your real potential being locked away, waiting for you to release it, embrace it."

"What potential?" she hisses, spit flying from between her fangs to land near Luna's hooves, "I don't have potential! I'm just a bug! I don't even have a cutie mark!" She turns a bit, and sure enough where other ponies would have a mark, she had none. She turns back to the door as if to leave, "You're wasting your time, Luna. Go bother my cousins, and leave me alone. All I want is my gang." She takes flight, heading up into the night sky.

Luna was soon flying alongside Artemis. "You know full well that cutie marks appear when a pony realizes what their inner talent is, and therefore your excuse is feeble at best. You kept your talents locked away for so long, and never explored them, it's no wonder yours hasn't appeared yet. And what can your gang offer you besides a shortened life span and misery at what might have been if only you had chosen a different path?" She was now flying backwards, an impressive feat, hovering in front of Artemis. "Please. Just talk to me. I will ask nothing beyond that if you still wish to follow your own path once we finish."

Artemis closes her eyes and sighs, there was no getting rid of her, was there? She reopens her eyes. "Oh fine, we'll talk... but somewhere dry. I hate flying in the rain."

"Wherever you would prefer, that will be fine. Do you have a preference?"

Artemis thinks, "His grave, I guess... it seems fitting."

"As you wish," Luna says, banking sharply and flying toward what once was Shadowfall Manor.

* * *

Orion's stately home had since been converted into a museum to commemorate his life and deeds, with various artifacts from his adventures on display. His den had been converted into a library, housing his research and the works of others that he had a direct influence upon. Hundreds of visitors flocked to the museum daily, some conducting research, others to look and marvel at his exploits. Now, the museum was dark, and Luna angled for a section cordoned off from the general public: the graves of Sir Orion Shadow Baronet and his wife, Lady Raven Brownmane. Touching down, before Artemis could land, Luna spoke to the ornate headstone, "I hope you know what you're doing, my old friend." She watched as Artemis landed and made her way over to the graves.

Orion was, fittingly, buried next to his beloved. The grass in front of the stone seems to glow, and in a flash of light, a spectral, grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail and a pocketwatch cutie mark appears, wearing glasses and his ever-present bowtie and jacket. He grins. "Luna! So good to see you again! It's been..." He checks his watch, "A month or so? You know how wibbly time is in here. How long has it been for-" He stops, finally noticing Artemis. "Oh! Hello there! Are you one of my descendants? You certainly look it!"

Artemis steps back at the sight of the ghost and stares up at the flailing madpony her great-grandfather had been. He looked like such a dork, dressed like a teacher. And that silly floppy hair... she could barely stand it. Nevertheless, she says through gritted teeth, "Yes. I am Artemis Tenebrae, your great-granddaughter."

"This is the one we have spoken about, Orion," Luna said. "She seems to have inherited the worst traits of your wife, right down to her choice of saloons and the company she keeps. I worry there isn't enough time to save her from her eventual fate. I suppose it's too much for a charming gentlepony to come to her aid and rescue her from a fate worse than death ... again."

Orion looks agape, "Honestly, Luna? After all we've been through? I'd risk my... well, not my life, since I'm dead, but my... existence? There we go, existence. Yes. I'd risk that in order to save one of my own." He looks back at Artemis again, "Though it's going to be harder this time, since I don't have a physical body anymore. Unless, I dunno, you could put my spirit inside a metal casing, or simply appoint me as her guardian angel... one of those."

"And what if I don't want you in my life?" Artemis spat. "I think you've done enough as it is. Look at me! All my life, getting called Bugfilly, dealing with the teasing, the looks other ponies give me. 'Careful, she'll siphon the love right out of you!' 'Does the wind whistle through those cheeselegs of yours?' They changed once I started fighting back. They started to leave me alone." She started to pace in a small circle. "Oh, Mom and Dad weren't so pleased that their little foal was gaining a reputation, told me repeatedly to shape up or ship out! Guess which one I did? Yup, left home and lived on the streets of Manehattan until the Bad Seeds took me in." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke to Orion, leaning in closer. "They were more of a family than anypony I'm related to! And I earned their respect, enough so that I became their leader. And now, Princess Mooncheeks here tells me that I'm in line to inherit your legacy as the savior of Equestria? No thanks!" She stomped back and glared at the princess and the specter.

Orion is quiet for a long time after all of this, surprised at how different Artemis was from him, and to a degree, even Raven. He felt his heart break at the tales of bullies and insults, and unhappiness that she willingly went to the group that almost got him killed so many decades earlier. He looks to her sadly, bravado gone, then back to Luna. "Come back when she's found her cutie mark. Keep me posted," he says quietly. Then he disappears, leaving the two mares alone.

Luna sighed. "It's not too late, Artemis. It's not uncommon for ponies to get their cutie marks later in life. I can help you, as much as I can, toward that goal. I know for a fact that continuing down the road you're on will only end in heartbreak, and your eventual early demise." Her eyes glistened as she looked to Artemis. "Do you really wish to exit this life so soon?"

Artemis shrugs, "Seems a lot better than the alternative." She looks away from the grave, "What can you possibly do? Turn me in to the Cutie Mark Crusading Squad, where they'll make me do a bunch of pointless tasks to 'help' me find my calling in life?"

"You claim you want nothing to do with your great-grandfather, and yet you two are so alike, especially in your stubbornness. Do you want to die because you're too afraid to live?" Luna moved closer, placing her muzzle close to Artemis, a small snarl forming on her lips. "I know all too well what happens when one chooses the easier path. It leads to nothing but heartbreak, sadness, and despair. And I was sealed with that fate for a thousand years, alone, with nopony to help me redeem myself. Your bravado and tough-filly act do not impress nor intimidate me. If you truly want to impress me, show me that you're willing to work for something for once. Don't take the easy path, forge your own way and earn what you seek! Or are you too much of a chickenheart to even try that?"

Artemis' eyes narrow to slits, making her look a little like Chrysalis, and she snarls, fangs bared. "Don't you dare call me a coward!" she shouts, her wings buzzing even faster now. "Or it will be the last thing you do, princess or not!" She takes to the air and flies off toward the hideout, determined now. She would find her talent, with or without Luna's help.

Luna chuckled. "It seems I touched a nerve after all. Perhaps there is hope, my friend. We will speak again soon," she said, bowing before the headstone and flying off after Artemis.

* * *

Artemis lands in a ramshackle hut located deep in the Everfree forest. It was one of the few places in Equestria largely untouched by time, and it remained as dangerous as it had been in Orion's day. The hut had been Zecora's, but since she passed, it was left for the woods to take. Artemis and her fellow gang members had managed to reclaim it, somewhat. She makes a chittering noise, summoning the others.

From out of the shadows stepped several other creatures: two pegasus ponies, one male and one female. They were called Icewing and Firefly, respecitvely. Next was a griffon, Gemini, half eagle and half panther. Last of all was a changeling, Calyx. She had purple hair. All four looked tough and uncompromising.

"So, what happened, boss?" Calyx said. "More trouble with the Steel Hoof squad?"

"You'd think they woulda learned after last time," Icewing said,, his wings flaring slightly."Or do they need a refresher lesson?"

"Nah, not the Steel Hooves," sighed Artemis, flopping down onto a ruined chair. "Luna. She wants me to find my talent so that I can start saving Equestria again, like my great-grandfather always used to do."

"Damn, you got royalty breathing down your neck," Gemini said, cracking open a bottle of cider and passing it over to Artemis. "Sounds serious."

"So, whatcha gonna do about it?" asked Firefly. "You know we got your flank on this."

Artemis takes a long pull and nods, "May as well try to find my talent, I guess... don't know about the whole 'savior of Equestria' gig though. When great grandfather started, he got all up close and personal with the changeling queen at the time. Nothing like that is gonna happen now! It'll have to be something different!"

"We always said we'd back you up, Artie," Calyx said, hugging Artemis. Artemis permitted this, for not only was Calyx her number two in the gang, but being a changeling, she had the same troubles growing up as Artemis did, and it was Calyx that partnered with Artemis when she was brought into the Bad Seeds.

"Yeah, you tell us what to do, and it's done!" Icewing said. Firefly and Gemini grunted their assent.

Artemis smiles a little at Calyx, it was rare she did such a thing. In fact, Calyx was the only equine Artemis ever smiled to. "Let's go sneak into the museum then," she decides. "Maybe find something that can help me learn my purpose." She makes toward the front door.

"I'll go with you. The rest of you, stay here. I'll flare if there's trouble," Calyx said, following Artemis to the door. The other three nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Cloaked with an invisibility spell, Luna had heard and seen everything that transpired. Silently, she followed the two back toward the museum.

Artemis trots up the front steps and with a burst of magic, unlocks the door and steps inside, casting a night vision spell. "Apparently he used to collect magical artifacts from all over Equestria, some with powers beyond our understanding... let's see if we can find some!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Artie." Calyx looked around. "Wow, he must have been loaded! Look at the size of this place!" Her whisper echoed off the walls in the grand entryway. "So, which way should we go? Changeling wing or Mirrorverse?" she asked, reading the signs. "Or ... we could peek upstairs," she said, motioning toward a set of stairs that had been roped off. "Wonder what's up there?"

Luna stood behind the two, remaining invisible, smirking to herself. 'Oh, you will definitely find something worthwhile upstairs,' she thought to herself.

"This would be easier if we had three of us," Artemis says with a sigh, "Let's go up first. If there's nothing there we can try the other two rooms." Her gaze lands on the sign for Mirrorverse and wondered what that meant.

The two moved slowly up the stairs, the old wood creaking softly with each hoofstep. Reaching the top, they moved into the largest room at the end of the hall. Both of them let out a low whistle as they looked around what used to be the bedchambers of Orion and Raven.

The room hadn't been touched in many years, the only care it received was a periodic dusting and vacuuming from a secretive housekeeper, one who only appeared at night and the only one, by royal decree, permitted to enter this space. On a dresser stood a photo of Orion, Raven, and their two foals, all of them dressed for a formal family portrait. Next to that lay a cylindrical object, made out of two different types of metal. A button was placed near one end, and just above that, a set of metallic jaws clamped around a faint-greenish crystal.

"Whoa, is that your great-grandma?" Calyx asked. "She's really pretty. And hey - check this out!" Calyx pointed a hoof to a particular piece of jewelry. "Look - it's a Bad Seed pendant! I'd heard they used those long ago ... maybe we should take that back with us." Calyx's eyes fell next on the cylindrical object. "What do you suppose this is?" she asked, pointing to it with a hoof.

"No clue," Artemis says quietly, taking everything in. She could almost smell the history here. "She used to be one of us, back when Blackclaw was head of the team..." She grabs the device in her hooves, "Let's take it, we might need it." That done, she steps toward the front door again, "Let's go back down... I want to check out that Mirrorverse wing."

"Blackclaw ... yeah, didn't he try to start a wart between the griffons and ponies?" Calyx asked. "I thought I had read about that somewhere." Grabbing the pandant and slipping ti around her neck, Calyx followed Artemis down the stairs.

The Mirrorverse wing was sparse, with only a few items on display. Calyx looked around at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. "Princess Carrie Shadow," she read from the brass plate on the bottom of the portrait. "Hey, check it, Artie ... what if great-grandpa was a filly instead?" she said with a grin. She moved next to a glass-enclosed display case. "Element of ... Unity?" She blinked. "I thought they were Elements of Harmony, or something like that."

"Maybe this is an alternate universe?" Artemis supposes, eyeing the portrait of Carrie, and the Elements of Unity. "Unity and Harmony, Orion and Carrie..." She doesn't add that she thinks Carrie is kind of cute. For a long-dead thestral, that is. "Maybe we're meant to find people from this world?"

"I dunno ... " Calyx replied. She shivered. "This place is starting to creep me out, though. Like I'm standing in a tomb in a Daring Do novel and the baddies are about to come busting through."

"Don't be such a scaredybug," Artemis replies, rolling her eyes. "But fine, we'll get going." She pockets the device and makes her way toward the main doors, not noticing that had started to get cold.

The device starts to emit a high-pitched whine. "Crap! Is that an alarm?" Calyx hisses. A spectral form darts into the main library. "Come on, let's move before the guards show up!" Calyx forcibly whispers, heading towards the front door.

"It's coming from this!" Artemis holds up the device, which is buzzing and shining bright green. "I'm going to follow it!" She follows the signal toward the library, "Hello? Who's there? Come out, come out, whatever you are!"

"Are you nuts?" Calyx hissed, abandoning the urge to flee and instead folliwng Artemis to the library. She watched as Artemis aimed the device along the wall. The spectral form appeared, taking a slightly pony-ish shape before fading behind a bookcase.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Artemis shouts at the fleeing shape, sighing as the buzzing dies away. "Rats..."

Calyx went over to the bookcase. She gave it a gentle push, and a section stared to move inward. "Oh no, this is too creepy. Whaddya think, Artie? Go in or go home?"

"Go in," Artemis says confidently. "This place is a haunted manor, of course it has secret passages!" She trots bravely through the hidden doorway.

Calyx sighs. "You're the boss, boss." She follows the dim light of Artemis's horn down the passageway.

* * *

As the pair moved through the hallway, large and heavy doors slammed shut behind them, the noise echoing off the flat walls, making the two explorers freeze in their tracks until they were satisfied that nothing was actively pursuing them. Periodically, the spectral form would appear before them, spurring them on in their chase. The trail ended at the strange box.

The walls were glass, with metal frame supports, and the frames were painted a bright red color. The door to the box was open, revealing an old-fashioned telephone with a touchpad. Three numbers were scratched into the paint near the phone.

"Whoa..." Artemis stares at the old telephone, enraptured, "Look at this! It's ancient! I doubt it even works!" She dials the numbers anyway, then picks up the receiver in her magic. Clearly, she wasn't expecting a trapdoor to open up beneath her hooves.

With an audible creak, the ancient hinges allowed the floor underneath the pair to fall away, sending the two hurtling down a long shaft. They landed on a soft cushion at the very bottom.

The lights flickered on to reveal a massive control room, now layered with dust from years of sitting idle. Ancient scientific equilment sat on workbenches. On the far wall was a map of the whole of Equestria, with little lights illuminating the cities as they stodd hundreds of years ago. Most stunning of all was the giant portrait on the opposite wall. It was of an earth pony, with white fur and a pinkish mane and tail, dressed in a toga-like garment and holding an olive branch with her left forehoof. A strange symbol adorned the toga - a stylized "m" with an extra loop on the end of it.

Artemis walks around, inspecting the ancient technology with a keen eye. "All this could fit into my phone now," she comments, before looking up at the painting, "I wonder who she is... and why is all this hidden away in an old museum?" She frowns a little. "I'm starting to think there was more to my great-grandfather than the official history."

"Looks like somepony didn't do a great job of housekeeping," Calyx said, rifling through a stack of papers marked "AGENT EYES ONLY" and marked with the seal of the lunar princess. Calyx pauses in her reading. "Virgo Shade? I've never heard that name before, what about you?" she asks, going back to reading the document.

"Not ringing any bells," Artemis says, nodding. "Looks like it involves Mooncheeks though..." She reads over Calyx's shoulder, her eyes getting steadily wider, "Wow... mission requirements? Gaps in reality? Codenames? Gadgetry? Was he some kind of secret agent too?!"

"I dunno ... would be kinda cool if he was ... oh hey, here's some photos." Calyx levitated the stack of photos and started flipping through them. The progress slowed as she started to recognize certain things. "I've seen pictures like this before ... this is the old changeling hive, way before the reunification! And look - I read about this dude in school once. The last king of the changelings, Arcturus. He brought the changelings to the brink of war with the ponies. I wonder if this Virgo dude was sent to stop him?"

Calyx gets to the last picture in the stack, and she freezes. "Hey, Artie ... you better take a look at this..." she says with a soft, halting voice.

The picture is a split-frame, with labels "BEFORE" and "AFTER" placed above both parts. The "BEFORE" shows an old pony, wearing a bowtie and fez, the ravages of time evident on his features. The "AFTER" shows a younger version of the pony ... bearing an eerie resemblance to the ghost of Orion that Artemis had spoken with at his gravesite. The bottom of the photo is labeled "FOR MILITARY PURPOSES - AGENT RECOGNITION - VIRGO SHADE"

Artemis feels a shiver creeping down her spine as she stares at the pictures, remembering the ghost she had spoken to. "The last picture... the last king of the changelings... this must have been his last mission before he died! But the history books never mention it, they just say he died peacefully, surrounded by his friends!"

Calyx ponders for a moment. "Could you imagine the backlash against the changelings had news of this leaked out? From what little I read about this, it seems that ol' great-granddad here was having his name dragged through the mud, saying that he only wanted unification to enslave the changeling race! It said those rumors were disproved after Orion's death, but small wonder the changelings would be stoked for war." She pauses. "Come to think of it, I recall reading a little more about an older ruler, Chrysalis, I think her name was. Seems Orion had a hoof in defeating her, too. Musta been a lot of bad blood between Orion and the changeling rulers."

A cold breeze started circulating through the open room, despite the lack of windows or running fans of any kind.

Artemis starts to shiver, "But we're friends now... all that was centuries ago! Why should it matter? In another two hundred years, he'll be long-forgotten!" She looks around, "Why am I so cold?"

Papers started to swirl around in the center of the room as the breeze intensified. A shimmering light appeared, coalescing into the spectral form of an earth pony, with a dark-gray coat. Her mane and tail had been changed to a sickly green color, with holes at various places. Around her midsection was a hard band of chitin, and two gossamer wings buzzed furiously as the pony landed on the floor. "It is as we were told ... the spawn of the Protector has come to aid us," the pony said in an otherworldly voice, as she let her gaze fall directly on Artemis.

"Spawn? Protector? You mean, him?" She holds up the images of Orion, "What happened to you? You look like... well, kinda like me. Half pony, half changeling. What's your name, anyhow? Did you know my great grandfather?"

Settling on her haunches, the ghost pony prepared to spin her tale. "In life, I was called Dusk Runner. I was an earth pony living among the changelings in peace, working with them to improve their society and assist them in one day integrating into life among the ponies. My life was happy, and my changeling friends were many. And then, the dark times came. King Arcturus decreed that all ponies living in changeling lands were to submit to 'restructuring' - we were to become changelings in order to continue to live. Many refused - and paid with their lives. I was taken along with my dearest friend, Sound Wave, and the process was begun, as you can see. While they changed our bodies, we refused to let our minds be broken to Arcturus's whims. So, he sent an expert in re-education to make us see the error of our ways. That expert was called Shade. Shade, in reality, was the Protector, Orion. He shielded us as long as he was able, until his deception was discovered. We were taken away, and our lives were ended on the spot." She stopped, and looked over both Calyx and Artemis. "It is good to see that his dream was finally realized - for both races to live together in harmony."

Artemis frowned deeply, mirroring Orion. "You said the spawn of the Protector has come to aid you... what's going on? Is there a rebel group making more noise?"

"Something more sinister is a-hoof," Dusk replied. "A tear has been opened between two worlds. A world your ancestor discovered, parallel to this one, but subtly different. He has crossed the plane numerous times, as has a traveler from the other world. This travel has weakened the bond keeping the two worlds separate, and a foe has discovered this weakness. He plans to use an army of specters to cross the plane and conquer both worlds. In both worlds, it is said that Unity can mend what was torn, if the legacy of the Bearer will carry the burden. You, Artemis Tenebrae, are that legacy."

Artemis gasps, looking toward Calyx, "It all fits! The Elements of Unity, that picture of Princess Carrie... we have to use them to close the gap and stop the foe, whoever that is!" Then she looks to Dusk Runner again. "What will happen when the gap closes? We'll get to stay home, won't we?"

"My counterpart in the other world can assist you with that," echoed a familiar voice from the hallway. Shimmering into visibility was Princess Luna, her hoofsteps echoing along the stark walls as she approached. Glancing around, she smirked. "It really has been too long since I've visited this place. I should probably dust a bit, too," she said as she swiped a hoof along a dusty tabletop. She stops once she gets close to Artemis and Calyx. "Before you agree to this undertaking, I must caution you that you will see things that will test you to your very core, reveal unpleasantness and secrets that wold be best left undisturbed, all in the name of protecting two worlds from a fate worse than death. And, I regret, you musty do it ... alone." Luna casts a sympathetic glance at Calyx. "Artemis is on a journey of self-discovery, and to do that, she must go by herself." She turns back to Artemis. "Artemis Tenebrae, great-granddaughter of Orion Bronwmane, do you accept the mantle of challenge placed upon you, swearing your bond upon the souls of your ancestors?"

Artemis is quiet for several moments, wondering. On one hoof, she still felt a bit of anger toward her ancestor. But on the other hoof, she could see now how much he sacrificed to protect what he loved. At last, she nods. "I... I accept."

Luna smiles softly, and nods. "Very well. Go now, and rest. You will begin your adventure tomorrow morning. Be at the train station bright and early."

Dusk Runner sighs. "Salvation is at hoof, and we can rest again," she says, fading back into an ethereal cloud before dissipating entirely.

Calyx looks around the room. "Well, that's all nice, but how are we supposed to get out-" A bright flash envelops Artemis and Calyx, and they find themselves outside of the museum.

"-of here ... oh, that's how. C'mon, Artie, let's get you ready." Calyx moves next to Artemis. "You gonna be okay?"

Artemis shrugs, tears in her eyes now. She embraces her changeling friend. "I wish you could come... doing this alone is going to be really hard. I don't know that I can do it."

Calyx hugs her friend tight. "Listen, Artie. You didn't make it to the top of the Bad Seeds by being a wuss. You've survived every challenge that's been thrown at you. Every thing you've ever experienced in your life has built up to this moment. You can do this, filly. And no matter what happens, good or bad, I will always be your friend." She pulls back out of the hug, a sly smile on her face. "But, if you don't ever come back, can I have your stuff?" she says with a laugh.

Artemis laughs, "Yeah, you can have my stuff. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." Smiling, she looks back toward the forest. "Let's get going... early start tomorrow." Wings buzzing, she takes flight.

* * *

In the Beyond, Orion was in the sitting room of the recreation of Shadowfall Manor, curled up on the sofa with a sleeping Raven. The fire burned merrily in the grate, and he had a book floating in his magic, HG Wells' The Time Machine. "It almost feels like I'm alive again... but not quite," he mutters to himself, turning a page.

The fire died down and the lighting in the room dimmed drastically. A low keening wail echoed through the room. "You cannot stop me, no matter who you send against me I will triumph, and you know this," said a disembodied voice.

Orion closes the book as the lights dim. At the voice, he frowns. "Oh stop it, you know you won't. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't engineer a defeat. Not even death can stop a true chessmaster, and I am one of the best." He adjusts his bowtie, "My descendent will stop you. She has my blood in her veins, and I have faith in her abilities." Then he slides off the couch, standing firm. "And as for me? I can see what you're doing. Your army of spectres grows day upon day, and will not end until every last spirit in the Beyond is marching on your orders, but not I." His eyes narrow. "I will not serve you. Not as a soldier, not as a commander, not as anything. And if you know what's good for you, you will leave the rest of my family alone too."

"And what are you gonna do? Kill me?" the voice taunted. "Even you know that's beyond any ability you have in this realm. Oh, make no mistake, you will soon be mine. You, your wife, your darling little foals ... even that goofy wagon-puller you keep around for laughs. All will serve me and my triumph will be complete!" The voice gives a sinister laugh. "And when I finally take possession of your descendent, my victory will be even sweeter. Check, and mate, Mister Chessmaster!" Laughter rang out throughout the room. "I wonder if I can get that moon-butted princess you fawn over in my grasp as well...oh, wouldn't that be delicious!"

"I do not care that I cannot kill you!" Orion shouts, his muzzle curled in a vicious snarl now, "You will be defeated! And if you hurt Luna, I will not be the only pony you will answer to!" He stomps a hoof, "Enough foolishness. I demand you show yourself!"

"But that would ruin all the fun, dear boy. And on top of that, what form should I take? I am all of your enemies, every one of their lives, all combined into one essence. I am everything you've ever fought, and while you may have defeated them individually, you can never hope to defeat them now that they've been unified!" The voice becomes a whisper right next to Orion's ear. "I am the god of this realm, soon to be the god of two worlds. Kneel and beg my mercy now and I may spare your pathetic little soul. Oppose me and feel my full wrath at the time of judgment!"

"I will never kneel," he hisses. "I would rather be obliterated than kneel to you." He stands in front of Raven protectively, "Begone, demon. You are no god, you are merely a liar. A trickster. And your plan will fail!"

"Sticks and stones, Orion. The time is nigh and we shall see who revels in the glory of victory." The voice sighs. "I tried to give you a chance to call off this foolish crusade of your descendent, and yet you stubbornly refuse. Very well then, have it your way. See you at my coronation, slave!" With that, the fire burns brighter and the lights return to their previous levels.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and clear as Artemis stepped up to the train station to await the 7:15 to Canterlot. Her earbuds broadcast classical dubstep from her mp3 player, and every so often she'd check the time on her phone. She looked for all the world like a typical teenage pony and not at all like the savior of an entire civilization. She yawned as she waited, occasionally sipping from a coffee cup.

Pulling in to the station with a burst of steam, the conductor stepped off the train. "All aboard for Canterlot! Leaving in five minutes!" he called out as the throng of ponies stepped aboard to begin their commute. Seeing Artemis approach, the conductor stepped in front of her. "Ma'am, I have orders to escort you to the royal car. Please, follow me." He led her to the railcar at the front of the train. "Just step right this way. Enjoy your trip, Miss Virgo."

Artemis huffs but follows the conductor, simply grunting as she takes a seat in the royal car. She stares out the window as the hustle and bustle of Ponyville falls away into wide, picturesque fields untouched by time, and as the mountains draw closer, she looks up at the snow-capped peaks with something approaching wonder.

"It's really breathtaking, isn't it?" said a voice from behind. Sure enough, Princess Luna was sitting directly behind Artemis, also looking out the window. "I very rarely get to see this view, especially with all that's been happening. So, did you get enough sleep? Got everything packed?"

Artemis nods, gesturing to the bags and cases she carried with her. "Where are we even going? And what am I going to do when I get there? I bet great-grandfather never had to deal with mysterious train journeys."

"We're heading straight to Canterlot Castle, you'll be briefed on what you will need to do, and that's a bet you would surely lose. Now then, " Luna said with a smirk, "did you at least remember to pack the magic screwdriver? You know, that thing you liberated from Orion's bedchamber? And please don't deny that you did it, I stood there and watched."

Artemis blushes guiltily, "Yes, I remembered..." She takes it out and holds it in one of the holes in her hoof. "Will it even work with my kind of magic? I am half changeling, after all."

"Orion had that specially outfitted to work with almost any kind of known magic. Harmony, changeling, chaos ... he wanted a device that would function under different environments. He never could get it to work on wood, though ... would have come in handy during that timberwolf scare." Luna smiled. "You have no idea how happy it made me to see you here this morning. I feared you would have abandoned the quest."

"It's not like I have a choice... I'm the Spawn of the Protector, after all. It's kind of my job." She looks into the moon princess's eyes. "And I have to do it alone, too... I'd feel a lot better if I had Calyx with me. She's my best friend."

"I understand. However, in a journey such as this one, having no outside influences helps make your true potential shine brighter. And while she cannot be with you in body, she remains with you here-" Luna touches her head, "-and here." She touches her heart. "You carry a piece of her always. Use it if you need to."

"Okay." She reaches out and, for the first time, gives Luna a hug. Then she jerks back as the train screeches to a halt, falling on her flank. "Yipe! What is with these old locomotives, anyway? Subways are so much better!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis flew together toward Canterlot castle as clouds, placed by pegasus ponies, blocked the sun from view. "So Princess, what exactly am I going to have to do?" asks Artemis over the wind.

Luna smiled, "I have prepared an obstacle course of sorts for you to complete! It will test both your changeling abilities and your pony instincts, so you will need to be prepared!" The young changeling-pony is guided to an underground testing facility in the former gem caverns. They stand in an antechamber overlooking a large stone maze. "Behold! We have spent many weeks preparing for this day. Enter through that door, please, we will remain in contact with you over the intercom."

Artemis steps through the door, which shuts behind her. A single spotlight shines down from the ceiling, illuminating where she stands. Nothing else is visible in the room. "Okay, I'm not sure this is entirely what I signed up for," Artemis said, her voice echoing off the walls.

A cold chill swept through the room, and Artemis could swear she heard somepony ... or some thing ... laughing. Artemis gulps at the sound of the cold, cruel laughter and looks around, baring her teeth. "Who's there? Luna? Is it you?"

A whispering voice floated around Artemis's ear. "We'll meet soon enough ... try to stop me." As quickly as it arrived, the chill vanished.

Artemis shivered. "Um, Princess? Can we get this started already? I've got a serious case of the creeps now."

"Right away!" A door opens, and Artemis is presented with a small obstacle course. "Your task is to shapeshift into whichever form you need to complete the tasks in front of you, be it pony, griffon, or something else. The challenge will be timed. You have thirty minutes." A clock appears on the ceiling, and begins counting down.

Artemis walks a short distance into the course and is immediately greeted with a plow and a harness. A note attached to the harness reads, "Plow two furrows." "Seems easy enough," Artemis says, changing into an earth pony form and slipping the harness over her. Giving a pull the plow slides easy enough and the first row is done in a short time. Partway through the second row, the plow is jerked to a stop. Looking to see what was halting her progress, Artemis is greeted by the spectral sight of a large earth pony stallion. His coat is a faded red color, his hair shock white, his eye sockets dark and sunken. The ghostly image of a green apple adorns his flank. One hoof rests on the plow, and an eerie, taunting "Nnnnnnnnope" is the only thing spoken before the apparition fades, sending Artemis sprawling to the ground. Grimacing, she dusts herself off as she stands, and finishes the job. Twenty minutes remain.

The second challenge consisted of a whirling tornado with a small pond nearby. A sign reads, "Dissipate the tornado without emptying the pond." Suddenly however, the ghostly form of a blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail appeared, smirking. "Betcha can't beat the fastest cloud-clearer in all Equestria, can ya, bug-girl?"

Morphing into a pegasus form, Artemis locked her gaze upon the rainbow-hued ghost. "Try and stop me," she said, launching herself toward the twister, flying opposite the direction the winds were spinning. Straining against the winds, she felt herself being hit from below as a multicolored streak shot skyward. "Gotta do better than that, slow-mo!" the ghost said, making the winds spin even faster, sending Artemis off-course and spiraling around.

A yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail appeared, quietly cheering "Yaaaay! Go Artemis!" before being silenced with a contemptuous glare by the rainbow mare. A grey pegasus with bubbles on her flank appeared next, and began tossing muffins at Artemis as she flew. "Eat up, they'll boost your strength!"

"Looks like I'll need more wingpower," Artemis thought to herself. Changing into a dragon with quite the impressive wingspan, she gave a few mighty flaps of her wings, regaining her control and slowing the winds drastically, fanning the ghostly pegasi away with each wingflap. Landing on the ground, she changed back to her normal self. Eleven minutes remain.

The third challenge involves unicorn magic. "Rescue the falling earth pony from an untimely demise," reads the sign. Above is the form of a purple earth mare with black and purple mane and tail. Below, a pit of flame. At precisely 11:00, a grey unicorn stallion with floppy hair, a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie appears. It was Orion! He spots the challenge description, sighs, and says "That entity has a wicked sense of humor… do what I couldn't do, and save her life!" he intones, giving her an encouraging smile before dispersing.

As the apparition winks out, the mare starts falling, screaming on her way down. Artemis quickly changes into unicorn form and attempts to grab the falling mare in a magic bubble. This might have worked if her horn hadn't fizzled out partway through the spell. The image of a changeling queen appeared before Artemis, blocking her spell with one of her own. "And why would you bother saving that scrawny little pony anyway? She's hardly a meal for either of us. You could let her go, forget this silly exercise in futility, and join us to know your true destiny..."

Artemis shivers, staring up at the changeling queen. Surely this was the one Orion had known, so long ago. The Artemis of a week ago would have said yes. But Artemis, whether she knew it or not, had changed. She shakes her head, "I'm not joining you... I don't care about the changelings! I'm new! I am a pony and a changeling! I can be part of both worlds! That's my true destiny!" She gallops through the image and tries to save the mare again, this time with a timeshifting spell to slow her fall.

The ghostly changeling queen vanishes and this time the spell works. Time slows enough to slow the mare's descent, allowing Artemis to grab her with a magic bubble and return her to solid ground. Once the mare's hooves were firmly planted on the ground, Artemis canceled all of the spells and time began to move normally once again. The clock stopped at the fifteen-second mark. The mare wrapped her hooves around Artemis and gave her a hug. "I wish we could have known each other," the mare said before winking away. Artemis wondered what that meant, and who exactly that mare was.

Suddenly however, the room began to shake as a vengeful god discovered that its plan had been foiled, or at least part of it. Luna appears in a flash of light, wearing the armor she had worn as Nightmare Moon. Her mane and tail roil as she speaks quickly to Artemis. "Your accomplishments in this challenge were admirable, but time grows short! Our enemy's army is preparing to march, and both realities are beginning to collapse! You must meet with your other self, and reunite the lost Elements!"

"Wait - what 'other self'? And where did you get that kickin' outfit?" Artemis asked, appraising Luna in her armor. "And what's this about elements? Wait, does this have anything to do with that picture in the museum?"

"My dear Artemis, it has everything to do with it! Now go, the fate of two Equestrias hangs in the balance!" She disappears, and takes Artemis with her.

They reappear back in Ponyville, more specifically the museum. Ponies are in a panic as the clouds, uncontrollable by pegasi, roil and move about much too fast. Lightning flashes, rain falls, even a few flakes of snow are seen. Ghosts of angry spirits storm down from the skies, and flickers of other ponies with bat wings on their sides come in and out of view. One in particular looks just like Artemis, if Artemis were male.

The Artemis-like stallion lands near to the library and runs inside. "Princess Luna! Our Princess received your message and we're doing all we can on our end. I fear our defenses won't last very much longer, but we-" He stops mid-sentence, and gazes at Artemis. "Is this the one of which you spoke?" he asks.

"It is she, Perseus. This is Artemis Tenebrae, great-granddaughter of Orion, just as you are the great-grandson of Princess Carrie."

Artemis stares, enraptured, "Is it weird if I say that you're kind of attractive?"

Perseus grins. "You're not so bad yourself. We can chat later, we need to seal this rift. Come with me, our Luna wishes to speak to you as well." He studies Artemis. "It would help if you had wings, there is no access from the ground anymore. Whatever it is that's doing this blocked every entrance."

Artemis grins at that and transforms into her true form, "Gotcha covered, bug-boy! Take me to your leader!"

"Swift travels, Artemis! We bid you well on your quest!" Luna called out after them before turning her attention back to repelling the hordes of specters threatening her subjects.

* * *

In the realm of the undead, turmoil reigns supreme as the spirits of those long departed are conscripted into an unholy army, being compelled against their will but being unable to ward off the powerful enchantment that presses them into servitude of the controlling entity. The entity still cannot turn a small group of ponies, led by one Orion Shadow and currently holed up in the otherworldly replica of Shadowfall Manor.

"Be reasonable, Orion. Sure, she passed the trials, but she stands no chance against my minions ... or myself! Let's just end this silly stalemate now and join me in my triumph. I promise to go easy on you if you cooperate."

"Who are you to talk of reasonableness?!" shouts Orion, standing firm in his sitting room, his family gathered around him. "Your minions are nothing more than my friends, warped and corrupted by your own doing! She passed the trials, and she will be victorious! Evil beings like you have never understood the concept of friendship and the power it holds, and you never will!"

"You have no idea of true power, and you never will, as long as you resist me," the entity said, its presence filling the room yet never manifesting itself. "Allow me to show you what true power can do towards getting things to turn your way."

A bolt of pure energy struck a gray-colored earth pony, who screamed as the bolt tore into his very core. "Orion! The wards ... they're breaking down! I can't ... oh, it hurts! Please, make it stop!" the pony cried, his battered cowboy hat dropping to the floor. The pony was now clutching at his head with his hooves, trying to resist the attempt to turn him against his friends and to the entity's side.

Orion stares, horrorstruck, at the sight of his best friend undergoing unspeakable agony as the entity attempts to control him. Horn flaring brighter than ever, he rises up onto his hind legs, his eyes glowing blue-white as he calls upon the power of love and friendship given to him over the centuries. "HARM THIS PONY, AND I WILL PERSONALLY BLOW YOU BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS ITSELF, DEMON!" he exclaims, power radiating from him. "YOUR POWER MEANS NOTHING!" He claps his hooves, blue flame flying toward the entity and wrapping around it like a cage, cutting Longhaul free from its grip. Orion drops back onto his hooves and gives Longhaul his hat back, "You dropped this, by the way."

Longhaul smiles up at Orion. "Thanks, buddy. He almost had me that time. Be careful, Orion, he's getting stronger. He has designs on controlling more than the dead, from what I was able to see."

The entity recoiled at Orin's blast but remained defiant. "We will weaken you eventually, Orion. When we do, we promise you that your torment will be quite painful ... both in spirit and mind." Laughter rang throughout the hall, sending chills through those gathered. Even though they were dead, they were quite frightened.

Orion stands tall despite his fear, calling down to Luna. "Your move, old friend! We've done what we can up here, it's down to Artemis and Perseus now!"

"The wheels are in motion, dear Orion! Let us hope they turn on our favor!" Luna calls back.

Artemis and Perseus set down in the castle in Perseus's world. "Welcome to Canterlot," he said, "and allow me to present Her Highness, Princess Luna." He bowed as Luna2 approached, and Artemis was struck at the similarities between this princess and the one she knew. Quickly, she did a short bow. "Princess Luna, I heard you needed my assistance. What is it you wish me to do?"

Luna2 smiles thinly, "As you can see, chaos is rampaging across both Equestrias, and the spirit army is preparing to bear down and kill us all, if not more. Your task is to gather the Elements of Unity, which I understand are currently on display in Shadowfall Manor. Collect them, and allow them to bond with each of you. Their powers will undo the damage that has already been caused, but at a price: our worlds will be sealed from each other forevermore. You will not pass into this world, and we cannot pass into yours. Be further warned: reports indicate the entity is manipulating the museum itself. History is now both your ally and your enemy."

Artemis nods. "I guess we'd better cross back over. I know a few ways in, so we won't be detected." She smiled a little. "I wish I knew what great-granddad used to say before starting one of his adventures. Oh well .. let's go save the world. Both of them." She and Perseus depart the castle and return to Artemis's world.

Standing outside the manor, Perseus looks up at the structure. "Wow ... almost like Great-Grandma Carrie's, except she did a little different painting scheme." He studies the walls, and makes a face. "I don't like the color..."

"Yeah, great-grandpa Orion was always obsessed with that particular shade of blue... no idea why." She steps up toward the sign and points, "Mirrorverse... this is where the Elements are kept." And she makes her way down the hall. The entity however, infuriated and even more powerful than ever, decides to manifest in the form of Lager Hops and Onyx, two more of Orion's old rogues.

"Well well well, if it isn't the halfling," Onyx says, spitting angrily. "Neither a full pony, nor a full changeling. Disgusting, really. Wouldn't you agree, Lager?"

"Yes, and so subservient to that princess. Really, we had much higher hopes than that," Lager replied with a sneer. "Well, no matter. For, you see, you and pretty boy here aren't going any further."

"Indeed," Onyx piped up. "In fact, since you're practically family and all, I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself. Oh, you were quite the roughneck, weren't you? Leader of a powerful street gang, little to care about and nothing to lose ... so, show me how worthy you are to be part of the changeling race. Drain ponyboy there dry, know what it feels like to taste the true essence of life, and show me just how much hate remains in your dark little heart for dear old great-grandpa. Do that, and I might even let you live, much less join us in our quest."

Artemis rolls her eyes and growls, standing protectively in front of Perseus, "I'm not draining him!" she shouts. "Honestly, what part of 'I don't care about the changelings' do you idiots not understand?" She buzzes her wings and indicates for Perseus to do the same, "We're flying over you numbskulls. Buzz off!" And she flies as fast as she can toward the display case.

Popping into existence in front of the display case, Arcturus made himself into a formidable barricade. "Ponies are food, not mates. You are an abomination to both races, Artemis." Onyx and Lager closed the path behind them, while Chrysalis hovered in the air to prevent any aerial escape maneuvers. "Abominations must be purged to keep the bloodlines clean. I will take great pleasure in performing this task, much as I took great delight in the destruction of Orion." The three figures on the ground started to advance on Perseus ad Artemis, while Chrysalis above them charged her horn.

Artemis snarls as Arcturus stands in front of the display case and charges her own horn. "This is for great-grandfather!" she shouts, lifting Arcturus into the air bodily with her magic and throwing him right into the glass of the case, shattering it. "Perseus! Get the Elements!"

Perseus ran forward toward the case, only to be stopped by Arcturus, who had recovered enough to grab the pony as he ran past. Onyx and Lager advanced on Artemis, while Chrysalis kept her in check with a series of blasts around her hooves.

Perseus morphed into a large earth pony stallion and lashed out at Arcturus with his hooves, sending Arcturus sprawling into a display case of bits from the other universe. Converting quickly into a unicorn, he grasped the Elements in a magical field. "Got 'em!" he called to Artemis.

Artemis grins and grabs the ones representing justice, truth, and love. The other three are openness, magic, and fairness. "This game has gone on for far too long!" she yells, voice echoing throughout the building as the power in the Elements begin to take hold. She and Perseus rise into the air, hooves linked. "With this final standoff, we end the melding of two worlds, destroy an army of ghosts, and allow those ghosts to finally rest in peace! I, Artemis Tenebrae, descendent of Orion Shadow, now accept my position as protector of Equestria, and I hereby send you to a prison you can never escape!" With that the powers of unity combine, and a rainbow is formed, rocketing down toward Chrysalis, Arcturus, Onyx, and Lager.

The four screamed as the rainbow wave rained down upon them, ripping their spectral bodies apart and banishing their very essence to the depths of Tartarus. Outside the manor, and throughout Equestria, the souls of the dead were released from their bonds and returned to the plane of the departed.

Perseus, seeing the rift between their worlds closing, put on a burst of speed and jumped through as the fissure was sealing itself! "Farewell, Artemis! You did it!" he cried as the rift closed for the final time.

Artemis collapsed on the floor of the manor, exhausted. What she hadn't noticed during the battle was the strange sensation on her flanks, and it wasn't until she noticed a faint glint that hadn't been there before, that she turned to gaze upon what had appeared - a shield, with the emblems of the sun and moon, in front of which was a clock. Artemis had finally earned her cutie mark.

The cutecenera was held, of all places, in a cemetery. More to the point, the cemetery where Orion and Raven were buried. They, along with their friends and all of Artemis' friends, were in attendance. The party was going on in full swing, with dancing, music, and more food than anypony knew what to do with, when a spectral grey hoof tapped Artemis lightly on the shoulder. It was Orion, and he was smiling. "Mind if we have a word?"

"Oh ... certainly." Artemis walked with Orion away from the main gathering, toward a small gazebo. Artemis sat down on the bench swing suspended from the rafters. "I suppose I should apologize for being such a screw-up before all of this happened," she said once Orion had made himself as comfortable as a ghost can get.

"Apology accepted," Orion says with a smile, looking calm on another bench. "Believe it or not, you've grown and matured very quickly for a mare your age. And the emblem on your flank is proof of it." He adjusts his glasses, "I'm very proud of you, Artemis. Not only have you inherited my legacy, you are my equal, and perhaps someday, you will become my superior."

"Oh yeah, no pressure," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. She grinned. "I guess I have a lot of learning to do ... about you, about Equestria ... but one thing I want to ask you: If you had your life to live all over again, would you have done anything differently?"

Orion pretends to look thoughtful about that for three seconds, before laughing and shaking his head. "Not in the least. Even your great-grandmother's death, painful as it was, helped spur me on to greater heights." Then he thinks about something. "And when this is done, go ask Calyx on a date. Trust me, the pair of you need it!"

Artemis blushes. "So...you knew about that, huh? Well, I can ask her but I don't know if she wants to be around a goody-goody such as myself..." She giggles. "I will ask her, I promise. And ... thank you, great-grandpa. Thank you for helping me find a purpose to my life, and for helping me find the true me, not what I saw as me."

"You're most welcome," he says, kissing Artemis on the forehead. "And you know where to find me if you need my advice again." That said, he lifts into the air and floats back toward the party, leaving behind a scrap of paper with one word printed on it: "Geronimo."

Artemis picked up the paper, and after reading it, got a confused look on her face. "Hm. Why did I have 'Allons-y' stuck in my head?" She shrugged, and after tucking the paper away safely, went back to the party with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story we move forwards about two thousand years, to the point that Equestria has evolved to a technological level roughly on par with 21st century Earth, though it’s not a total shift. I like Artemis because, while she is descended from Orion, she’s got a lot of the rebellious streak Raven showed. Positioning her as the reluctant inheritor of his legacy gives her an opportunity for growth, and I think we explored that well. That she is the physical embodiment of the peace between ponies and changelings he died to save is an added bonus.
> 
> To come to grips with her role though, there’s really no better way to express it than by having her fight Orion’s old ghosts, literally. We never name the entity that conjures them, but it’s my personal belief that Artemis was only ever fighting a very realistic illusion, rather than the spirits of Chrysalis and the others.


	16. Crystalline Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis' second adventure takes her to the Crystal Empire, where she must deal with the rebirth of King Sombra.

It's midnight in the Crystal Empire. A cloaked unicorn pony makes his way from a small hut on the very edge of town toward the castle, crawling so as to not be detected. He darts through a window and makes his way to the basement, wary of any guards.

Deep in the dungeons, a red-grey horn rests on the floor, dusty with centuries. It has lain here for 200 years, forgotten by everypony. The unicorn approaches, and removes his hood: he has purple fur, with a close-cropped black mane. He takes the horn into his hooves and smiles as it binds with him, finding a kindred spirit at last. "My time has come," he murmurs.

Princess Luna stumbles wearily toward the main chamber of Canterlot Castle.  Urgent request from Princess Celestia, the guard had announced.  She stifled a yawn as she plodded forward, down the great halls of the castle.  She was sure that the guard would recover from his injuries -- after all, part of the guard training regimen dealt with being flung great distances.  Besides, guards should know better than to disturb a sleeping alicorn princess by yelling at full volume.

Muttering to herself, Luna pondered the potential problems putting ponies in peril.  This had better be something dire, she thought.  Somepony better be dying, or so help me, I'll see that such an event occurs.  She entered the throne room and saw Celestia sitting atop the raised pedestal that held both their thrones.  "Sister, what is so important that you have summoned me from my slumbers?" Luna asked, in a weary but stern tone.

"I have just received a message from the Crystal Empire."  Celestia passes Luna the scroll.  "Somepony has found Sombra's horn."  She also passes over a newspaper, the headlines screaming, "HORN HEIST!  PERPLEXED PONIES IN PERIL! CAN CANTERLOT CURTAIL CRIMINAL CRETIN?"

Luna sighs. "Somepony in The Manehattan Times enjoys alliteration a little too much." Her sleep deprived mind doesn't quite register her sister's words, nor the headline, at least until her faithful possum, Tiberius, skitters in with her mug of coffee. She takes the mug, sips, then reads the headline again, and spits hot coffee all over the crossword puzzle. "...But... but how?! Sister, surely this must be a prank! A hoax! A trick! We refuse to believe this madness!" She flings the paper across the room. "That shard hath lain dormant for time out of mind... who wouldst be so foolish as to go searching for it?!"

Celestia sighs and uses her magic to remove the coffee from her pelt.  "I do not know.  But, whomever it is, they possess an object that could bring about our ruin.  That horn was still infused with Sombra's magic, and possibly some of Sombra's life essence as well.  Since Sombra's destruction, it has been dormant.  I shudder to think what would happen should Sombra be allowed to return."

"World-ending chaos and destruction, the likes of which not even Discord couldst bring himself to approve of!" Luna supposes. "Thou knowest as well as we that he wouldst stop at nothing to dispose of us both. We cannot allow this threat to go unfought, sister!"

"I do not intend to let this pass," Celestia said, "but who do we send to battle this menace?  The one pony we could rely on has been dead for many years now."  Her eyes wandered over to the portrait of  Orion, occupying the second-most prominent place in the Hall of Heroes, right below the Elements of Harmony.  "If he were here, he'd have this wrapped up and be home in time for tea.  Now, I don't know who we could ask to undertake such a monumental task."

Luna smiles. "We are glad thou asked, sister. Some moons ago, a dark entity took control of the realm of the dead, creating an army that marched upon Ponyville. All Equestria may hath been crushed beneath its might were it not for the timely intervention of our dear Orion's progeny, Artemis." She finishes her coffee. "Come, Tiberius! Let us not dilly dally any longer, Ponyville awaits!"

* * *

Ponyville, thanks to time and the influence of having a real-life, honest-to-Celestia princess of its own dwelling therein, had blossomed into a major metropolis while still retaining its small-town charms.  New and old ways mingled almost seamlessly as all types of pony went about their business.  Luna looked down at the bustling city and smiled a little bit, then banked off toward the Everfree Forest.

Deep in the forest, in a renovated former zebra hut, Artemis sat with her head in her hooves, sighing deeply as Gemini, her griffon comrade, munched on a treat from a box of donuts.  Several more boxes sat nearby.  "But Artemis, I did do a good thing!  if I hadn't stolen those donuts, somepony could have gotten fat!  Why, I might even be a lifesaver!"  Gemini licked some jelly from her beak and grinned.

Artemis sighed, her insectile wings buzzing softly as she did, and spoke in a multilayered voice that all changelings had, even changeling-pony hybrids like herself. "Gem, we're tryin' not ta steal stuff anymore, remember?" she said at last, as if explaining to a young filly what color the sky was. "We're not bad anymore! Or at least, we're tryin' not ta be..." She peers through one of the holes in her hooves and sighs again. "I'm goin' ta go talk to great grandpa Orion... be back!" She buzzes out the door and toward the treetops, looking unhappy.

Luna catches sight of Artemis and banks to catch up with her.  "Artemis!" Luna calls out. "We must speak with thee!  It is most urgent!"

Artemis gasps, and frowns, "It must be! You only lapse into Olde Equestrian when something bad happens!" She adjusts her flight path to keep up with Luna. "What's the haps? I was just on my way to the tomb."

"That would be the perfect place to speak, we may need Orion's guidance on this!"  The pair glided toward the rear of the Shadowfall Manor Museum, landing in the restricted area occupied by the graves of Orion and Raven Brownmane.  Luna's horn lit up once she and Artemis had landed.  "Orion, I summon thee for a matter of grave importance!" Luna called out.  

It wasn't long before Orion's ghostly form materialized, holding a spectral cup of tea. “Did you have to say grave importance?" he asks rhetorically, sipping from his tea. "I -am- already there, after all. Nevertheless, what seems to be the problem?"

"Orion, Sombra's horn has been stolen from its resting place in the Crystal Empire," Luna said, not wasting any time.  "We were made aware of how the criminal got in, yet there's no signs of how they left.  If we do not recover that horn, the consequences could be dire for the whole of Equestria, perhaps even the entire planet!"  Luna turned to Artemis.  "This is why I have come to find you.  We need your help to recover this missing and very dangerous artifact."

"And stop the pony who has it from taking over the world," Orion adds. "You're a smart cookie, Artemis, I know you can do it." He looks back to Luna. "Somewhere you'll find my private book collection, the Crystal Empire volumes are on the C shelf. There should be some things in there that can help."

Luna nods.  "I believe I know of which books you speak.  Artemis, you may bring whichever .. helpers you wish to aid you.  I will not sugar-coat things this will be a dangerous mission.  With that in mind, I ask you: Will you assist us in recovering Sombra's horn and returning it safely?"

"Absolutely," says Artemis without hesitation. She looks meaningfully at her cutie mark: a blue shield with a sun, moon, and clock in the middle. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"I would have expected no less from a descendent of Orion," Luna says, as ghostly Orion paws bashfully at the ground. "Your train will leave early tomorrow morning for the Crystal Empire.  I will have the books and other supplies you need waiting at the station for you.  I would encourage you and your friends to get some sleep, it may be a while before you get true rest again."

The next morning, Artemis, Icewing, and Calyx stood bleary-eyed at the station, awaiting the train that would take them northward.  "Ugh, remind me again why mornings have to start so early?" Calyx mumbles, half-asleep.

"Because Luna's sister is an early riser," Artemis grumbles, sipping her coffee. "Never been that far north before... how about you two?"

"Nope," Icewing said, shaking his head.  "Only seen pictures of the place."

"No changelings have ever been that far north," Calyx said.  "At least, as far as I know.  My history is rusty at best."

“I guess we'll be the first," Artemis says, glancing at Calyx. "If it gets too cold we can always transform."

“Yeah, I guess that's an option," Calyx replied.  She looked down the track.  "Oh good, our transportation has arrived."

On board the train, the group read the books Luna provided, studied diagrams of the place where the horn  was stored, and napped until the train rumbled in to the Crystal Empire station.  "I'm here to serve as your transportation," a crystal earth pony said to the three.  "You can call me Express.  Where would you like to go first?"

"The palace, maybe?" Artemis says, looking to her two companions. "What do you think, guys?"

Icewing nods.  "Yeah, let's get a first-hoof look at the joint.  Maybe there's something the initial investigators missed."  Calyx nods in agreement.

* * *

"And they just left it sitting in here, with nopony around to keep an eye on things?" Calyx said in disbelief, looking around at the dungeon.  "No wonder the thief had such an easy escape.  My blind grandmother could have stolen it and had plenty of time for a getaway."

"I know, it's so weird! You'd think a magical artifact that powerful would have a huge bunch of guards around it," Artemis agrees. "But I guess they thought no one would find it."

"Or nopony would want to come looking for it," Calyx said, tapping at the walls and floors with her hoof.  She stopped when she heard a hollow sound.  "Think I found something," she announced.  The others gathered around.  Using her magic, Artemis lifted the stone where the hollow noise was heard.  It revealed a tunnel.  Artemis cleared a few more stones until a decent-sized hole was revealed.  "Guess we'd better see how far it goes," Artemis said.

"Agreed," Icewing says. The trio begin the long walk, with the two changelings using their horns to provide light.

"Makes sense for an escape route," Calyx observed.  "Thief would have had plenty of time to reset the stones and cover their tracks.  But, I wonder where this tunnel come from in the first place?"

"Books said there was only one escape from the dungeon, and that escapee was put there by Sombra himself.  Defiant little crystal unicorn.  Dug for six months before finally breaking free and nopony but Sombra knew of the existence of ... uh oh," Artemis said, realization crossing her features.

Icewing frowns. "Let me see if I follow you... does that mean the escapee and that thief are the same pony?" he asks, looking for clarification.

"Artemis, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Calyx asked, worried.

"I'm afraid so.  Let's get to the hotel, I'll explain it there.   And let's hurry," Artemis said, leading the retreat back to the tunnel entrance.

* * *

"Sombra and the escapee were the only ones that knew about the tunnel, and we only know Sombra knew from his writings discovered after his destruction by Princess Cadance," Artemis explained as the group huddled around a table in their hotel room.  "The escapee is long gone, dead for ages uncounted.  So, if the escapee didn't tell the thief about the tunnel ... then Sombra did."

"So our little thief must've found the books Sombra left behind," Icewing supposes. "And decided to go looking for them."

"Worse than that.  Luna said it was possible some of Sombra's essence remained in that horn.  Now, what if the thief was linked to that horn somehow?  They'd have all of Sombra's memories ... and powers."  Artemis shivered.  She paged through one of the volumes of the books on the Crystal Empire.  "If Sombra discovered the tunnel, he might have discovered the escapee's hideout as well.  It was rumored that the unicorn made it to the mountain range, that might be the best place to look ... let's see ... yes!  Here!"  She points a hoof at an old diagram of the Crystal Mountains, with a large "X" over one of the smaller peaks.  "They found a part of this mountain had been hollowed out.  That's where the unicorn hid!"

"Then we have to go get him!" Calyx says, her wings buzzing furiously. "And stop him before it's too late!"

Artemis motioned to the window, where the sun was making its nightly descent.  "Our thief isn't going anywhere, and neither are we, until morning.  We'll head out at first light, and we'll take the special supplies Luna provided.  For now, let's get some rest."

* * *

Midnight in the Crystal Empire. The same thief responsible for stealing Sombra's horn now steps into the moonlight streaming through a window in his hideout. He has transformed, now a cross between his normal self and that of Sombra. He begins a few simple test spells: the creation of some dark crystals, ice manipulation, and last of all, walls of dark fire. "I am Sombra," hisses the pony. "And I am reborn!"

Sleep does not come easily to Artemis.  For the better part of two hours she tossed and turned, thoughts about what she had read about Sombra's horn and the potential for the downfall of Equestria playing vivid images in her brain.  She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, closing her eyes.  "Luna, Orion ... if either of you can hear me, I'm gonna need some help.  And quickly."  She allows exhaustion to take her and drifts off to sleep.

In the realm of the dead, Orion and Raven are sitting together in Shadowfall's sitting room, conversing quietly when Artemis' whispered wish fills the air. Orion looks up, surprised. "Things must not be going smoothly down below, my love," he says. "But what can I do? I'm only a ghost!"

Raven takes a sip of tea -- no point denying one the finer things now that one is dead, is there? -- and smiles at her husband.   "Orion, you're a ghost. What can't you do?"  She pauses a moment.  "Okay, aside from that entire 'physically manifest into a solid form' thing, but you can still offer guidance, maybe a fresh way of looking at things."

After a knock on the door, it opens and Luna steps inside.  "Forgive the intrusion, but I presume Orion heard the supplications from his descendent.  She is entering the dream realm.  We must go quickly."

"Quite right!" He gives Raven a quick hug and a kiss, "I'll be back, darling. Promise." Then he and Luna make their way out.

Artemis opens her eyes to find herself standing in a strange room, the likes of which she had never seen before.  "Um ... hello?  Is anypony there?  Is anyling there?"  she calls out.  Her words echo through the seemingly empty space.  She turns and takes in the full spectrum of the room.  "Whoa... if this is a dream, I really need to watch what I eat before bedtime."

“I see you've found my mind palace," Orion says, trotting in through the police-box doors on the other side of the room with Luna following along behind. "My inner sanctum... where I go whenever I need a place to think, unburdened by distractions." He pulls a lever, and a soft wheezing fills the air. Another button press, and the doors swing open of their own accord, revealing the depths of space. Below is Equestria. "And because you're my descendent, it has passed into your hooves. Change it however you like." He goes over to one of the staircases and sits down on a lower step, patting one side so Artemis can join him. "How goes the quest? You mentioned help?"

"I need help because I don't know if we're gonna be able to do this," Artemis sighed, sitting next to Orion.  "I mean, fusing one's self with Sombra's horn, from what I've read, takes quite a bit of magical energy, which would make it safe to assume that the spell could easily be broken.  But, one of the books I've read says that a descendent of Sombra would have an easier time of the fusion.  If that's the case, how do we stop such a greater power with our little gang of misfits?"  She gets up and paces the walkway around the center console.  "Sombra's strength is greater than all three of us combined. If the transformation happens, if it hasn't already, how do we defeat such a powerful foe?"

"Turn Sombra's power against him, perhaps... or more accurately, play at his own game." Orion gets to his own hooves and paces in the opposite direction around the console. "I'm a ghost... but I can't manifest in a solid body. And even if I could, all that's left of me is dust. Unless..." He brings over one of the monitors and types hurriedly into the keyboard of a typewriter. "Let's see... possession..."

Luna peers over Orion's shoulder as he types.  "What is it you intend to do, Orion?" she asks, "and wh--  wait, do you wish to inhabit Artemis's body, as Sombra's essence could inhabit the thief?"

"Wait a minute."  Artemis stops her pacing and trots over to Orion and Luna.  "Are you saying you want to put yourself into my body?"

Orion looks scandalized. "Artemis? Certainly not. Our magics are simply too different to coexist. Besides, this is your battle, not mine." He looks over at Luna. "You were half-right. I want to possess somepony, just not my granddaughter. And they -must- be willing to do this, I refuse to force myself into a living creature's body. It has to be someone who is trained to deal with the strange and unpredictable, someone who would give their lives to protect the realm, as I did. Have any ideas?"

"I could think of several such ponies," Luna said, "but it would take too long to prepare them for such an undertaking as you are proposing."  She thinks for a moment.  "Surely you're not suggesting..." She moves her hoof rapidly, pointing between Orion and herself.

Artemis, slightly relieved to hear she won't be the subject of Orion's scheme, starts to ponder Orion's words.  "Use his powers against him ... play his own game ... how could that ... "  She begins pacing as she thinks. muttering to herself ass she circles the platform, sounding out plans.

"Again, no," he says, shaking his head. "I like you Luna, but not enough to become an alicorn princess for an hour or so. Besides, Sombra might expect that. We need to do the unexpected." He adjusts his bowtie. "Who is your highest-ranking member of the Night Guard?"

"You mean Major Pain-in-my-flank?  The one that devoted his entire career to seeing me locked away in the dungeons?" Artemis asked, surprised.  "You think he'd be willing to help out once he hears who it is he'd be working with?"

"Major Ebony Inkwell is the finest and most capable of my officers," Luna explained, "and is actually quite pleased that you have reformed your ways, dear Artemis.  I have no doubt he would be the correct choice for this mission."

"Excellent!" He claps his hooves. "Now we're getting somewhere! Luna, meet me at the house later, and bring him with you. Artemis, if Sombra tries to attack you, hold him back as long as possible. The four of us can defeat him together." Then he wraps his forelegs around the half-changeling in a hug, kissing her forehead. "I believe in you, dear mare. Always."

Artemis hugs back, something she could only do in a dream.  "Thank you."  She feels the room start to shift and fade.  "Looks like it's about time to get up.  See you soon, I hope."  she releases Orion and the world fades into blackness...

Artemis awoke with a start.  She looked around to see Calyx staring at her worriedly.  "Hey you all right?" Calyx asked.  "Looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Nope, best dream ever. Come on, we need to hit the books.  We can order room service for breakfast.  I got some ideas."

Calyx grins, baring her fangs, and pecks Artemis on the cheek. "I love it when you say that," she purrs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raven and Orion Shadow Historical Museum is just opening for business. Ponies and changelings and griffons of all colors mill about, collecting their tickets and waiting for the doors to open.

Standing at the gravesite of Orion Shadow are Princess Luna and Major Inkwell.  Luna intones an ancient summoning spell as the Night Guard leader looks around nervously.  "Still gotta be better than that parasprite invasion in Whinnyapolis," he says softly to himself.

"Oh relax, I'm certainly better than parasprites," Orion says, as he manifests into his spectral form. He salutes the guardspony immediately. "Major Inkwell, I am Sir Orion Shadow, former protector of the realm. And Artemis' many-times-over great grandfather. Good to meet you!" He smiles brightly. "I'd shake your hoof, but... well, you know how it goes with ghosts."

"It's a pleasure to meet such an esteemed pony such as yourself, sir," Inkwell says, saluting.  "My regret is it couldn't have happened while you were alive."  He drops his salute.  "Her Highness has briefed me on the mission, and while I have had ... issues with your descendent, I am happy to see she has turned onto a better path and will not let past actions colour my feelings."

"Good stallion! I knew I could rely on you!" Orion nods approvingly. "We'll get along just fine! I hope you don't mind dressing like a geography professor."

"He calls it his battle uniform," adds Raven, appearing beside him. "He likes to adjust his bowtie. A lot."

"Because they're cool!" says Orion in mild exasperation. "Besides, we both know you find it cute."

"I am prepared to do whatever is necessary, sir," Inkwell replied, seemingly uncomfortable at the dead couple bickering in front of him.  "My main concern is the protection of Equestria."

"And that devotion to duty is why I picked you for this mission, Major," Luna said, smiling.  "We don't have much time, I suggest we proceed."

Raven nods. "That's good. Trust me, he's kind of eccentric. And not all of it came from spending all those years with Luna."

Orion sighs, "Later, sweetie, when I get back." He looks back to Luna. "How exactly is this going to work? Do I just fly at him? Cast a spell with him?"

"I will be in control of the procedure.  Major, light your horn."  Inkwell does so.  Luna's horn lights as well, glowing brighter.  Her eyes turn bright white, the pupils and irises no longer visible.  A tendril of magic touches the major's horn, then reaches out to the spectral form of Orion, forming a glowing bridge.  Slowly, Orion's  essence is drawn along the tendril bridge and into Inkwell.  When the transfer is complete, Luna looks over to the bewildered major.  "Orion, can you respond?" she asks.

“Well, this feels... bizarre," says Orion, in his voice and all. He trots around in a circle somewhat hesitantly. "What do you think?" he asks Luna and Raven.

"It's nice, but I prefer my compact model Orion better," Raven says with a grin.

"It appears the spell is a success.  You should have not only the major's magic capabilities in addition to your own, but his strength as well."  A bell begins to chime on the clock tower.  "We must hurry, I have requested an express train to the Crystal Empire, it is waiting for us at the station.  You can change on the way."

Orion nods, getting down to business. Inside the museum is a small collection of his many bowties, one of which mysteriously disappears in a burst of blue magic to reappear, untied, in his hoof. He ties it, straightens it, and nods. "Geronimo." And he gallops off toward the train station, feeling like a spring chicken.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Empire, Artemis has just finished explaining the plan to Icewing and Calyx. "So, let me get this straight," Calyx says, putting her front hooves together. "Your dead grandpa's gonna come help us defeat Sombra? And we're supposed to wait around for him?" She shakes her head. "That's just nuts, Art. Ol' Sombrero isn't gonna stand around and shoot the breeze! We gotta do a pre-emptive strike!" No one has noticed the ever-darkening clouds outside their hotel.

“And how do you strike against a demi-god, and not get swatted into the ground so deep they won't find you until the next archaeological expedition?"  Artemis got up and began pacing.  "Look, as crazy as it may sound, I actually have a good feeling about this plan.  And besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a little more muscle along for the ... wait a minute. What time is it?" Artemis looked at a nearby clock, which displayed 10:15 am .  "If it's so late in the morning, why is it so dark in here?"  She went to the window.  "Is there a storm coming we didn't hear about?"

 "It's a storm alright," says Icewing, hopping up to join her. "It's getting colder too..." Every surface in the room is starting to freeze over. "I don't think this is a normal storm... I think it's magical. And that means..."

"That means the transformation is either taking place, or has already happened."  Artemis shivered.  "I can only hope that Orion gets here soon, or we'll all be in big trouble."

On the train, Orion and Luna are watching the steadily deteriorating weather conditions. Or at least, Luna is. Orion is trying unsuccessfully to get his two sizes too small battle uniform onto a bulky hoofball player's body. "Are we going to make it?" he asks as he does battle with a button on his jacket. "This storm looks nasty."

A flash of her horn fits Orion's suit to his new, larger frame.  "This storm is worse than you realize.  For it is not a natural phenomena."  Ice pellets smack the sides of the railcar.  Glancing up, Luna can see the swirling vortex over the mountain range.  "This is a magic storm.   Ask the major what he can sense, you should be able to communicate with him in his subconscious."

Orion closes his eyes and appears... somewhere, perhaps a military barracks, united with the major. "Major Inkwell!" he says. "The storm outside appears to be magically generated, but so far that's all we've got... what could be casting this spell?"

"I've never felt this kind of magic before," Inkwell says, "so I know it's not caused by any magical beings we know about.  It feels ... almost ancient in nature.  Like a long-dead spell has been resurrected."

Orion nods. ”Ah, then this is my department... in life I worked as a history teacher, you see... and according to eyewitness accounts recorded during the Restoration of the Crystal Empire by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, magic similar to this was seen as King Sombra staged an attack on the Crystal Fair, which means..." He sighs, "We're heading right into the belly of the beast. Literally. I hope Artemis and her friends are safe."

Back at the hotel, howling winds and blinding snow flew by the windows.  The trio remained focused on their task, although  deep inside they were quite scared.  "So, you think that plan will work?" Icewing asked.  "Sounds like a longshot to me."

"That's why we have plans B through W," Calyx replied.  "Our goal is not to defeat Sominex, but hold him in check until the cavalry arrives."  She whispers nervously to Artemis, " The cavalry is coming, right?"

Artemis looks out the window again, and to her surprise, sees bright sunshine just across the road from their hotel.  "They'll be here .. and not a moment too soon, because somepony else knows who we are and what we're doing here."  She gears herself up in arctic attire.  "Come on.  We can't wait anymore, and we can't risk any innocent ponies getting hurt by this.  We go now."

"Right on," Icewing says, pulling on his own coat and boots. Calyx transforms into a particular breed of pegasus meant to better withstand cold temperatures, and follows her friends out into the storm.

On the train, the conductor is sending everypony into the nearest travel lodge, the storm has made further travel impossible. "Luna!" Orion calls, shouting to be heard over the noise. "We'll have to fly!"

"Do you still remember the transformation spell?" Luna calls back.  "If not, I will aid you!"  She unfurls her wings and prepares to take to the air.

Stepping out of the hotel, the three are shocked to see ponies walking about as if it were a nice summer day ... because it was.  Over the heads of the group, the storm shrunk and intensified, coating them with snow.  "Now he's just starting to annoy me," Artemis said to the others.  "And I'm betting that--" she points to another large storm on the horizon -- "is where our reinforcements are.  Okay, let's move out, but stay close together."  The three walked down the street, as crystal ponies stared at the piles of rapidly melting snow left behind in their travel.

"Just like it was yesterday!" Beaming, he uses his magic to transform into his batpony form, unfurls his own wings, and takes off with her into the tempest. 

"So, who's going to be crazy enough to let your grandpa live in their head?" asks Calyx conversationally. "One of Luna's guards?" She didn't really think too much of Artemis' ancestor, much like Artemis herself had not so long ago. "I hope he's as powerful as everypony says he is... back in the hives they call him the Great Protector."

Artemis nods.  "Yeah, you won't believe which one, either.  I won't spoil the surprise, I'll let you see for yourself."  The three trudged through the tempest, toiling tirelessly toward their target.

"I think I see them!  Head for that little storm cloud to the west!" Luna called out to Orion.

"Right!" Orion flaps his wings and flies faster than ever before, thanks to the major's superior strength and agility.

Out in the very center of the storm, a pair of eyes open, and crazed laughter is heard. The pony at the center sights the distant figures and growls a single word: "ARTEMISSSSSSS..."

Icewing froze.  "Did ...did you all hear that?" he saked, shivering not so much from the cold anymore.

Artemis remained defiant.  "I don't know how you know me, but we're not afraid of you, whoever you are!" she screamed back.  "By the power of my ancestors, we will send you back to Tartarus where you belong!!"

"YOUR ANCESTORS ARE LONG DEAD... YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME," continues the voice, as its owner strides into view at last. He is about as tall as Celestia, though not nearly as nice. He focuses in on her friends, horn aglow as he tries to bend their minds to his will. "SOON, YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME."

"Fight it!  Remember the interrogations, and how we blocked them!" Artemis called out.  Instantly, all three began resisting the compulsion to let this ... thing control their minds.  "My ancestors are dead, yes, just like yours.   Who are you and why do you wish to resurrect the past?" Artemis asked the figure before them.  "What is it you hope to gain?"

"You may call me Corvus," continues the pony. "I am a descendant of Sombra, and through his power, I shall take control of this world in his stead! All creatures, pony, changeling, griffon, and more shall bend to my will! And as for your Princesses... I have special plans for them." He laughs evilly. "Look at you, Artemis Tenebrae... like grandfather, like granddaughter. I have learned much of your relative's exploits, and I know that if you follow in his steps, you will die the same way he did. To that end, I offer you a choice." He extends a hoof. "Join me, and you will be my Queen. You can rule as you like, and with the powers of darkness at your command, there will be no threat that you cannot vanquish. Or you can refuse, and I will kill your little ragtag army, one by one. What is your choice?" The storm stops for a moment.

Calyx and Icewing move closer to Artemis.  "We got your back, girl, don't let this thing sway you.  Remember, we're the Bad Seeds, rotten to the core, right?"  She kissed Artemis's ear.  "And we always stick together."

"Yeah," Icewing said, "together, we can take on the world!"

Artemis looked to her two friends, then up into the sky, and smiled.  "I don't need your powers, or your influence, to defeat my foes.  I can do that already, with the help of those that love me, and that I love.  Your power is fleeting, unstable ... ask your great Sombra why he now only exists inside of your mind, defeated by a puny little dragon all those years ago!"  She rises and unbuttons her parka, letting it drop to the ground.  "I don't wear bowties, so I have to improvise," she said with a smirk.  "I also recall something I read about Orion, from his last battle with Arcturus all those years ago.  He knew he was outmatched, and yet he managed to defeat his foe anyway.  And if it is my fate to end up like he did, doing the same things he did ... in his words, “Then it’s time to put on a show!” "

“With a little help from your friends!" calls Orion, landing beside the gathered ponies. "That was a splendid speech, Artemis. I'm glad to see you've inherited some things from me." He turns back to face Corvus, "I might be dead, but like a bad penny, I always come back. Hello Corvus, I'm Orion, Artemis' grandfather." He looks back to the group. "Shall we get started?"

Icewing and Calyx stare in shock at the form Orion had taken.  "Him?  Of all ponies your granddad could have inhabited, he chose HIM?" Calyx said in disbelief.

"The major says hello to you too, Calyx," Orion said with a smirk.

"I would be very interested to hear what you intend to do to my sister and I," Luna hissed, her horn lighting up.  "I imagine I might even get a laugh out of it."

The group now stood shoulder-to-shoulder, those with horns igniting them and standing straight against Corvus.  "So ... " Artemis said, a bemused expression on her muzzle, "care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," Corvus replies, his own horn lighting up. Crystals begin to rain down from the sky, deadly sharp and black as night. They surround each of the ponies, separating them. "Love... a weak emotion, reserved for spineless creatures like yourselves. True power lies in hatred, fear, even death!"

The two ponies with wings, Icewing and Luna, quickly rose from their crystal prisons.  Luna delivered a blast from her horn that send Corvus rolling away into the snow.  Horns ignited more as powerful magic blasts shattered the black crystals, freeing Calyx, Artemis, and Orion.  

"Death, hatred, fear ... all of those can be overcome with love, understanding ... you don't get it, do you?  Such power only lasts as long as ponies are willing to hate, to be afraid.  All it takes is for a group of ponies to stand up and say, 'No more!'  No more will they fear you, instead, they will attempt to destroy you.  Every chance they get!" Artemis said with confidence.

"Kill us, and dozens more will rise to take our place.  Ponies flock to martyrs for just causes, you see.  And what more just cause is there than to end tyranny and fear in our society?"  Calyx continued.

“Maybe you could just listen a minute,” Orion broke in. “Because all we really want to do is accept your total surrender and then we’ll let you go in peace. I spent my entire life fighting creatures like you, and I’d really rather not do the same in the afterlife.”

"I will never surrender!" Corvus shouts, trying to fight back with every spell he can think of. Artemis and company dodge and return fire, not giving up for an instant.

"Artemis! All of us together! If we combine our magic, we can end this now!" Orion calls. "Everypony, link hooves!"

The group gathers together, each taking another's hoof.  Artemis, in the center, lights her horn, and the group starts to rise into the sky.  Slowly, the five form into the outline of a heart with Artemis at the top.  Magical energy passes from hoof to hoof, flowing from Luna and Calyx at the base, through Icewing and Orion at the outer edges, to Artemis, and as the power reaches its maximum intensity, a bright beam erupts from Artemis's horn, capturing Corvus and slowly turning him into a pillar of ice crystals.  A burst of black, purple, and sickly-green energy in the shape of a pony appears, and then is dissipated by the force of the beam.

The five land after a few minutes later and take in the new statue. Corvus is trapped forever in the ice, frozen and afraid. Orion embraces Artemis, smiling at her. "You did it," he whispers. "I'm very, very proud of you today, my dear." A tear fills his eye.

Artemis sits down and attempts to catch her breath.  "How the heck did you manage to do this for so many years?" she huffed, hugging Orion back.  "And no offense, but hugging my former tormentor just seems awkward.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see that happen in my lifetime," Icewing said with a grin.  "And me without my camera."

"Love, family, good friends, and no small amount of magical talent," he replies with a chuckle. "I even have a tell-all book about it. I was working on a second one too.” At her other words, he looks confused. "So, what exactly did he do to torment you?"

"He tried to make me ... behave," Artemis said with a disgusted shiver.  "He was relentless in his task.  He was the Sherlock Pones to my Poniarty.  I resented him all the while, but now ... I see why he was the way he was."  She shrugs.  "Still, never thought we'd be hugging each other unless it was because I was resisting arrest."

"I can imagine he'll be pretty surprised too," Orion says. "Once I stop possessing him." He gets to his hooves again, "Before we all go home, what are we going to do with this new ice sculpture, Luna?"

Luna studies it, then lifts it in her magic.  A brief flash of her horn crystallizes the statue.  "We shall present it as proof that Sombra will never rise again."

Orion nods. ”Good! Now we can all go home."

* * *

Later that evening, Orion and Artemis are alone by the former's grave, Orion having returned to his spectral form once again. "So... you wanted to talk to me, I hear. Something about reforming the Bad Seeds?"

"Oh yeah, I was gonna do that before the interruption," Artemis admitted.  "We can't keep going the way we are.  I know that now.  I'm trying to get everyone to stay on the good path, but I keep meeting resistance.  Being the leader only goes so far, ya know?"  She sighs.  "I'm kind of at a crossroads there, and I was wondering if you had any advice."

"Let's start small," he begins, sitting beside her. "Tell me about Calyx. How do you feel about her? Has she been receptive to these changes?"

Artemis nods.  "She's been my biggest supporter in this.  Don't forget, she was with me when I got my cutie mark, so I'm guessing that helped a bit."  Artemis blushes.  "I guess it also helps that we're kinda .. together, you know?"

Orion smiles, "That's just what I was hoping to hear. As long as the others see the two of you as strong leaders, they'll fall into line behind you, Icewing has already done so, it seems."

"He tries, but he's still needing work," Artemis says with a  grin.  "But yeah, he's been willing to change.  Wish I could say the same of the rest."  She sits down on the grass.  "Do you think it will happen, or am I just wasting my time?"

"I think it'll happen," he says with a nod. "But it takes a trial by fire, sometimes. Either way, I think they'll follow you."

"You're right.  I can't just give up now, we've come so far.  Besides, I think those that really want to change are going to do that and the rest will go their own way."  Artemis rises  and smiles.  "Thanks, Orion.  I'm glad I can talk these things out with you."

"I'm always here if you need me," Orion says, smiling back. "Go be amazing. I love you."

"Love you too," Artemis said.  "I'll see you soon."  She walks away and, morphing into a pegasus, flies toward the hideout in the Everfree Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even death can stop Orion from defending his country, though on this occasion he's more than willing to let Artemis take credit for saving Equestria.


	17. Bonus: Werewolves of Ponyville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Nightmare Night, Luna and Twilight uncover a strange mystery involving werewolves, Orion, and an old enemy of Luna's.

Nightmare Night: Held on the last night of October, its purpose was originally to remember Nightmare Moon, and appease her by giving her candy collected by the foals of Equestria. Since Luna's return however, the focus changed. More emphasis was placed on candy and good-natured scares, with the occasional cameo appearance from Nightmare Moon herself, though she promised it was all in good fun.

Something was different this year, however. Strange noises had been heard from the depths of Everfree, noises that sounded like Timberwolf howls, even though it wasn't Zap Apple season. The mayor had spent most of the month debating whether or not to hold that year's festival in light of this, and while the plan had been to go ahead anyway, all that changed when reports of disappearing ponies, a mix of adults and foals, grew frequent. On October 30th, a notice was put out: "The Nightmare Night festival for this year has been postponed. No candy is to be given out due to risks of attacks from the creatures of Everfree." And so, for the first time since the town's founding, Nightmare Night found Ponyville strangely devoid of decorations, and ponies as well.

Arriving in Ponyville as she had done every year since her return, Princess Luna arrived to what seemed like a ghost town.  No ponies walked the streets, no decorations were hung from the homes and shops, and a cold wind blew over the landscape.  She was certain that this was the night -- after all, she had marked it on her calendar way in advance and eagerly counted the days until its arrival.

Seeing a flyer blowing along the deserted street, Luna grabbed it with her magic and read it.  So this was the reason for the lack of festivities.  A look of determination crossed Luna's visage -- this was *her* night and no creatures from the Everfree Forest or elsewhere were going to stop the revelry!  She set off in the direction of Princess Twilight's house, keeping watch for whatever rumored creatures coud be lurking about.

Twilight Sparkle was currently enveloped in a book Professor Orion had lent her. He hadn't said where he got it, but the subject matter was most interesting! He'd described it as the first ever changeling romance novel. Her eyes were wide as she took in the story, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies sat nearby, occasionally being snacked on when she reached the end of a chapter. As the hero, a young drone in love with a time-shifted warrior of Pegasopolis began an adventurous quest to save her beloved, a loud howl broke the still night air. She blinked, brought out of the story completely, then rose slowly to her hooves.

Luna heard the howl too.  She quickly cast about, seeking the direction from whence it came, but saw nothing.  Approaching Twilight's door, she knocked loudly and called out, "Twilight Sparkle! We wish to have a word with thee!"

Twilight jumps and canters over to the door, opening it quickly with her magic. "Princess Luna! What are you... oh right, of course... well come on in, I don't think it's safe to be out tonight... the mayor thinks they're on the prowl." She moves aside. "Can I get you anything?"

Luna shook her head.  "We require naught but an explanation, and why were we not summoned sooner?" she asked. "If the town required assistance defending itself from this foe, we would gladly provide it with but a word.  And to disrupt this, the most magical of nights ... 'tis but a sacrilege!"  Luna was pacing the floor, growing more agitated as she spoke.  "Pray, tell me what thou knows about these vile ... creatures."

"Not much... all we know is that they sound like Timberwolves, and have been stealing away ponies in the dead of night... I've been trying to go out on a fact-finding mission, but so far I haven't had any takers... but they seem more restless tonight than ever." She looks into the eyes of the other Princess, clearly worried. "We've got to do something... would you like to come with me?"

"Let us away.  The sooner these vile beasts are stopped and our dear ponies are rescued, the better," Luna replied.  "Where is it that we go?"

"Everfree... probably near the old castle." She opens the nearest window and takes flight, shivering slightly in the cold night air. The streets remain as they are, abandoned and empty. Oddly however, something new has appeared... a trail of paw prints leading from the residential section to the forest proper. Twilight, darting down to get a better look, gasps in alarm. "They're coming from Orion's home..."

"Our friend Orion is in trouble!  Quickly!  We must rescue him!"  Luna was already at a dead run, making a direct path towards Orion's house.  "If Orion is in any way harmed, our vengeance will be MOST unpleasant and quite messy!"

"Luna, wait!" Twilight gallops after her, her hooves pounding the grass as they approach the manor. Breathing heavily, she knocks on the door with her hoof once they arrive, and manages to shout "Orion? Are you there? It's me, Twilight! Luna is with me!"

Curiously, there is no response, only the creaking of wood as the manor house settles slightly in the wind. She knocks again, and still there is no answer. Frowning, she tries the door and finds it unlocked, and the rooms within dark as can be. She lights her horn, and discovers a distressing scene: furniture has been bitten into and ripped, great chunks taken from the wall. Confused hoof and paw prints are all over the floor, as if whoever it was was involved in a fight. Twilight shivers, and stands next to Luna with a frightened expression. "Where... where did he go?"

Luna studied the carnage before her.  She traced each hoofstep and paw print, as if caught in a dance.  "A pitched battle was fought here.  Friend Orion gave as good as he received, yet I fear it was of little use, as he seems to have been taken by his foe."  She points to the lack of hoofprints following the paw prints a short distance away from the scene of the main fight.  Casting an illumination spell, the room glows in an eerie light as Luna searches around for more evidence.  "I see no blood trails, so it appears either party is not gravely injured.  Do you see anything, Twilight?"

Twilight peers around in the gloom, her own horn glowing softly as she works. "Hairs... some from a mane, others far too long to be from a pony at all... those must belong to the wolf." There also what appears to be the torn remnants of some paper... she floats them over, reading carefully. To her surprise, they appear not to be Orion's hoof-writing, but Raven's. There's a great deal missing, but what she can see are phrases like 'were,' 'phases,' 'night,' and 'hunt.' Twilight frowns, her brow furrowing. "Odd... I wonder what all this means?"

"More importantly, what has become of Raven?  Was she taken by the foul beast, or did she escape?"  Luna pondered this for a while.  "Perhaps Raven knew the true nature of these beasts and they have tried to silence her!  Time has become more of the essence.  We must follow these paw prints -- they should lead us to Orion, and Raven!"  Studying the apparent direction of travel, Luna began to follow the trail.  "Come, Twilight!  The game is ahoof!"

“Right away, Princess!" And so Twilight takes wing, toward the forest now. Once there, she lands and proceeds by hoof, horn glowing to light her way. As they approach the ruins of the old castle, the howling grows louder, and other sounds are audible: snuffling, grunting, growling, even the occasional bark. Eyes of various colors watch the two alicorns suspiciously, poised to strike from their positions in the shadows.

Luna's horn glowed, but not for illumination.  She kept her magic ready to cast at an instant should one of the shadow-watchers even dare to strike at the two.  Above the two, and the ruins of the old castle, the moon glowed brightly, making the scene appear even more surreal.  "We are most assuredly on the correct path," Luna remarked, "and I hope for their sake we find what we seek soon."

There seem to be even more paw prints in the castle, it seemed the mysterious wolves had made themselves a home here... as Twilight crosses the threshold however, one of the shadow-watchers leaps from its place and bites her tail, causing sparks of pain to shoot up through her body. "Ow!' she exclaims, turning around to see what had bitten her. She stares, thrown for a loop, at the sight: before her was a large male wolf, with grey fur and familiar green eyes... tufts of brown could be seen between its ears and at the tip of its tail. Twilight froze, taking in the sight. "...Orion...?"

Catching the wolf-like thing in her magic, Luna also regards the creature carefully.  It did bear his colorings, but ... what could have caused him to convert to a more canine appearance?  "Twilight!  Art thou hurt seriously?" Luna asked, before turning to the wolf.  "Orion, is it truly thee?" she asked softly, staring at the wolf.

The wolf's ears flick as he recognizes their voices... slowly, he lets go of Twilight's tail, staring up at Luna now. He gives a singular flick of his bushy tail, before licking Twilight's and Luna's cheeks in turn, as if saying hello.

"I do believe it is him," Luna says in between slurps, giggling slightly when "Orion" hits a particularly ticklish spot.

Twilight laughs and says, "He's so cute!" Then she reaches out with a hoof to pet the wolf. He responds immediately, tail swishing. He barks once, as if to get their attention, before trotting off on padded paws toward the remains of the throne room.

"We believe he's trying to tell us something!  Come, let us follow him!  Perhaps somepony has fallen down a well and needs us to rescue them."  Luna trots off behind Orion, towards the ruins of the throne room.  "I stil wonder what caused the transformation..."

“So am I... I wonder how long he's been like this?" All conversation stops abruptly however, when she sees what it is in the throne room. A herd of ponies, all of them in various stages of painful transformation into a more lupine form, look helplessly up at the Princesses, some of the farther along ones growling and snuffling at them too. Orion trots behind a large, bubbling cauldron, and fills a glass with the strange, glowing fluid inside, which he then forces into the mouth of the nearest pony...

Raven Sable gasps in fear as the liquid slides down her throat like fire, the changes beginning to set in immediately. Hooves splint and contort into clawed paws as her fur grows, her mane and tail becoming quite unruly. Fangs appear beneath her lips as her muzzle lengthens and reforms. When all is done, a purple wolf a little smaller than Orion lies on the cold stone floor, eyes wide. Orion, his intentions apparently revealed, levels a wolfish grin at the two alicorns, placing his front paws on the cauldron and rising up onto his back legs, as if about to tip it over.

Luna and Twilight watch in horror, when suddenly Luna cries, "Twilight! Up!"  With a  flap of their wings, the two alicorns are hovering above the floor, just as the contents of the cauldron flow across where the two once stood.  Grabbing Orion once again with her magic, Luna raises him to her eye level.  "No!  Bad Orion!  Bad!!" she scolds, and then casts a glance at Twilight.  "Well .. it seems the thing to do."  She looks around the room.  "We must find a way to counter the potion's effects for these poor ponies.  Surely Orion would have had an antidote, or the instructions to craft one."

Orion growls at his failure then snarls as he is lifted into the air, settling for flailing his paws and scratching Luna with his claws, instead... anything to pass on the curse! Twilight hums thoughtfully, "To reverse the transformation? It is a possibility... but what if he made it with the intent to make its effects permanent?" Nevertheless she swoops down and guides some of the fluid into a glass vial. "I'll go back to the library... I have better equipment there. What do we do with Orion? Can we give him the power of speech, at least?"

"We can try, but we must restrain him before he injures one of us, or himself."  Keeping a distance from Orion's flailing paws, and sharp claws thereupon, Luna finds a length of cord from a long-ruined ceremonial banner.  Using it to secure Orion's paws, she sets him down on the ground.  Her horn glows and Orion is bathed in a bright light, which fades away after a few seconds.  "Orion, we command thee ... speak to us."

Twilight takes off toward the library, leaving Luna alone with the wolf. Orion coughs, then speaks. It's definitely his voice, though tinged with gruffness from his current form... "So... you found me... always knew it was a matter of time... I hoped to have my plans complete before then though..."

Luna is shocked.  Clearly Orion was under the influence of something that was wreaking havoc with his processing of right and wrong. "Orion ... friend Orion, this is most unlike thee.  The Orion we know would never lift a hoof to harm another pony.  What is it that thou are trying to accomplish with this ... this sorcery and dark magics?"

"Conquest," he says simply, staring at Luna icily. "A force large enough to overtake the pony race, and replace it with our own, the wolves... tonight was supposed to be our night!" He looks to the spilled puddle of potion, now seeping down into the stone. "But all that is ruined, now... I hoped to induct you and Twilight into our ranks, but to no avail."

"Thou realizes that we would never have allowed thee to succeed, friend or no," Luna said icily.  "Now, you wil tell us who is driving thy will to undertake such a task.  We know such a  task goes against all our Orion knows ands holds true in his heart.  Tell us what diabolical force has taken hold of thee.  Speak its name that we may know our true enemy."

"I... I will not!" he shouts, putting a paw to his head as if it pained him. "No... never! Please... don't make me..." He stops in mid-sentence, as another change erupts. His fur darkens to black, and his eyes change from green to bright yellow. The new wolf smiles darkly at the moon princess. "Hello again Luna," it says in a deeper voice. "You remember your old friend Lupus, don't you?"

Twilight bursts into the room shortly after, holding a bright orange liquid in a large glass container. "Luna! I was able to synthesize a cure! If we give this to all the ponies who have been affected, we can restore them to their normal forms before the moon rises!" She stops and stares at the sight of the black wolf, "What happened here?"

"We caution thee to stay back, Twilight.  Go, and treat the others, I will deal with this."  LIfting Lupus/Orion in her magic, she carried him into another room.  "Lupus.  We thought that we were rid of thee all these years ago.  Why hast thou returned to this plane, and why hast thou corrupted the body and mind of our friend?"  Luna's eyes start to glow , and her voice is angry, though quiet.  "Did we not warn thee last time what thou would face upon thy return?"

Lupus yawns as if bored, "You of all ponies should know that villains are never truly vanquished, only temporarily defeated. When you and your sister banished me to the astral plane, I took it upon myself to bide my time and wait for a new host... after all, once you were done with me I didn't exactly have a body anymore. In Orion, I found exactly what I wanted. He's driven, fierce, but most deliciously of all, there's a dark side of him that he has hidden to all... a side just waiting to be exposed." He smiles hungrily. "You do not frighten me, Luna... I will fight you, if I need to, killing your friend in the process. Unless of course, you decide to join the pack."

Luna didn't react, instead staring straight at the image of her old foe.  "Always with the deal-making.  We see the years have not changed thee at all.  Understand this," she said, lowering her muzzle to his, "we know our friend Orion better than thou.  He has a dark side, yes, as all ponies do, but his heart and his spirit are pure.  This is why he represses his baser urges, and seeks the counsel of his trusted friends when he cannot battle alone the feelings of darkness rising within him."  Luna's eyes narrowed to slits.  "And we know, better than anypony, that Orion would gladly give his life than surrender to those urges and harm his fellow ponies!  Death would be his preferred option, and he would be glad it was us that would deliver him!"  Luna's voice became a harsh whisper.  "We destroyed thy body last time we met ... this time, we will destroy your very essence so thou cannot corrupt another of our subjects again.  Thy existence can continue, if thou leaves this host and never returns to this plane again.  There is no other option."  Luna's horn glowed brightly.  "Think quickly, my patience runs short."

Lupus snarls, "I will never give up, Luna! I shall have my Empire of the Wolf, no matter what you try to do!" He dives at the dark blue alicorn, sending his pointed fangs into the fur and skin of her neck, his claws raking her sides at the same time.

Luna cries out in pain and surprise, her front hooves lashing out at the lupine form before her.  Metal-shod hooves connect with flesh and bone, again and again, until Lupus's hold is released.  drops of blood fall from Luna's wounds.  Luna's horn glows as bright as her eyes, and the fury of the Royal Canterlot Voice reverberates through the old castle walls, making the ponies in the throne rom cringe in genuine terror.  "VILE SPECTER, WE  COMMAND THEE TO LEAVE THIS BODY AND BECOME AS THE AIR!! NO LONGER SHALT THOU CORRUPT THIS PLANE WITH THY EVIL MACHINATIONS!!!  Quomodo nihil reversus sumes insta diebus æternitatis!!!!!" The entire room glowed white as Luna finished the incantation, a blinding, pure white light bathing all.  When the light faded, two figured lay on the floor, each not moving.

Twilight flies into the room, shaking from the force of Luna's shout. "Luna! Orion! What..." She gasps and dives down to check for life signs. "Both of you, speak to me... please!" 

Luna stirred slowly, wincing in pain at the bite and scratch wounds.  "T-twilight ... the antidote, is there any left?" Luna croaks, "Please, give some to us if there is...we believe the spirit is defeated, but we cannot be sure yet..."

"Some..." The purple alicorn floats it over, shaking. "There's only enough left for one of you..." She stares at Orion's body, wondering. He wasn't moving. "Luna..." She trots to the grey unicorn and puts an ear to his chest, "His heart's beating... but weakly..."

 "Give it --give it to Orion," Luna says weakly.  "We can fight if the urges try to overtake us.  Hurry, while he is still weakened."  She shakily rises to her hooves.  "Are the others ... the others cured of this affliction?"

She nods, "Restored and sent to the library... Spike is going to look after them." She tips the last of the cure into Orion's mouth. He swallows, though otherwise doesn't yet move. "Mmm..." he moans, almost inaudibly.

“Orion ... friend Orion, please speak to us.  Is it truly thou?  Hast the evil shade departed from you?" Luna asks quietly.  She watches with Twilight, nervously awaiting his reply.

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Yes... but he took a lot with him..." He coughs a little. "I'm sorry, Luna..."

Lifting Orion gently in her magic, she shushes Orion.  "Rest now, friend.  We can talk later.  There is no need to apologize now."  She turns to Twilight.  "Let us return to the library, and quickly. "  She walks out of the room, carrying Orion in her magic.

Twilight leads the other two to the library, where Spike is just seeing the last of the guests into the guest room. At the sight of the prone Orion, he gasps in shock. He (Orion) seems to have several drops of Luna's blood staining his fur. "Is... is he gonna be okay, Twilight?" Spike inquires.

Twilight nods solemnly.  "He needs to rest.  Get some pillows and a blanket, and get some bandages for Princess Luna," Twilight says, "I need to craft more antidote."

Luna sets Orion down on a sofa, and settles on the floor next to him.  "How did Lupus manage to possess thee?" Luna asked him quietly.  "Thou can answer later if thou cannot speak now."

Spike nods and gets to work quickly, even making the two a cup of earl grey as he wraps them in blankets and pillows. Orion, after a while, finally opens his eyes. "I found a book... on potions... and heard whispering... when I looked away to find the source, I felt a pain my neck... when I looked, I found bite marks from a wolf's fangs... the next month, I turned into a wolf myself.."

"Where did thou find this book?  We do not believe it can harm thee again, but we may ask thee to surrender it until we can study it further.  We believe that might be how Lupus returned from the astral plane he was banished to by our sister and ourself."

"It was sent to me anonymously, but I will of course give it to you... it's in my study." He wraps his hooves around Luna and hugs her. "Are you going to be okay? Those bites look nasty..."

"We will be fine," Luna says, returning the hug.  "We are more concerned for yours and Raven's safety.  Rest now, my friend.  We will fetch the book in due course."

Twilight returns with more of the antidote.  "Here, this should do the trick."  

Luna drinks the potion, and after making several faces, lays down next to the couch Orion is settled on.  "Please inform the Mayor that the threat is no more and Nightmare Night can be held tomorrow evening."  Twilight nods, and goes to do just that.

Once they're alone, Orion yawns and closes his eyes, smiling tiredly at Luna. "See you in the morning, then?" he asks softly.

"We will see thee in thy dreams," Luna replies with a smile.  "Sleep well, my dear friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a furry, I really like werewolf stories, though it's not often that I actually sit down and write one myself. One day I'd like to write a story where the werewolf is the hero, not the villain, but until I can come up with a good idea, this will have to do. This story does, however, establish that Luna was the Warrior Princess to Celestia's diplomat.


	18. Bonus: Her Majesty's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of vignettes detailing the friendship of Luna and Orion.

It was a clear night in Canterlot. Orion and family were asleep in their palace suite. Or at least, Raven and the foals were. Orion was wandering about, exploring the castle.

On her nightly stroll through the palace, Princess Luna turned a corner just as Orion was approaching.  "Oh -- good evening, Sir Orion.  We are surprised that thou art awake and active, dost thou have an issue thou would like to discuss with us?"

Orion shakes his head, bowing slightly. "Not at all, your majesty. I am just out enjoying your night!"

Luna smiles.  "Wouldst thou care to join us on our rounds?  We would appreciate the companionship."

"I would love to!" He falls into step beside her, smiling. "It's not often we get to talk, is it?"

"No, and this saddens us, as we truly enjoy being in thy company."  She looks over to Orion as she walks.  "We have noted thy service to the Crown, and we are most grateful.  Thou hast demonstrated a loyalty beyond all others, and we find you intelligent and most pleasing to converse with."

 Orion blushes at her words, looking toward her now. "I am honored to be in the service of the Crown," he says honestly. "I can think of no better duty than to protect my country and those who rule it. And if I may speak freely, you are a wonderful conversationalist too."

Luna blushes a little bit, and gives a small bow.  "We thank thee, good Sir Orion.  It has been ... far too long since we had anypony with which to converse.  We feared we had forgotten how.  Thou hast helped us regain our confidence in such matters.” She stopped by a large window and gazed out at the night sky.  "Tell me, Sir Orion.  Dost thou find solace gazing out upon our night?  Is our night comforting to thee and thine?"

Orion nods, trotting over to stand beside her at the window. "Night has always been my favorite time of day... I look up at the stars whenever I can, and tell my foals bedtime stories by their light and that of the moon."

"Thou art truly a wonder, Sir Orion," Luna said softly.  "That it was possible to find such a pony as thou is worthy of being a miracle.  Even today, we fear that our nights go unappreciated."  She hastened to add, "Fear not, for we will not surrender to the darkness as we did ages ago.  We have become more tolerant of that fact, thanks to ponies such as thou."  She vast her gaze to a particularly interesting floor tile.  "Sir Orion, thou art the one pony we can truly call a friend."  She kelt down next to Orion, and spread her front legs wide.  "We would ask thee for a hug, as a covenant of our friendship.  We also decree that any boon thou desires, it only need to be asked and we shall grant it."

Orion smiles and hugs the moon princess. "Thank you, princess... Though if we are to be friends, would it not make sense than to dispense of our titles?"

"Very well.  However, only in a non-formal setting shall we do so.  We must maintain our status after all.  In moments such as this, we will dispense with our title and shalt address thee by thy name only.  When in royal court or other formal settings, we must insist that our titles be used as normal."  She releases the hug and smiles.

 Orion smiles back. "As you wish, Luna." He bows his head anyway. "Not every night a pony can say they're a friend of a princess... An ageless goddess in control of the moon, at that." He looks thoughtful for a moment.  "Would you consent to a dance?"

Luna is slightly taken aback by this, but quickly recovers and nods enthusiastically.  "We would be most delighted to do so, Orion."

"Oh good!" He rises to his hooves, and lets his horn spark. A turntable appears, with a record already in place. He lets the needle drop, and waltz music begins. He offers Luna his hoof.

Luna graciously accepts Orion's hoof, and together the two of them move around the floor as the music plays.  'Thou art a marvelous dancer, Orion."

"Thank you, Luna! I've had a lot of practice. You're very light on your hooves, as well."

“It was expected of us to learn to dance.  We believe our sister is a better, shall we say, hoofer than we are?" she said with a grin and a wink.

"I couldn't possibly comment," he says, chuckling. "I've never really felt... A connection with her like Twilight does, or like I do with you."

Luna chuckles. ”Our sister speaks very highly of you, Orion.  Do not mistake her aloofness for being uncaring."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Orion says, backtracking fiercely. "No no, I'm certain she does."

Luna smiles and pulls Orion a little closer.  "We are not upset, we understood thy meaning.  We simply meant she can be a very hard pony to read, having much practice concealing her true feelings from others.  Thou didst not offend us."

Orion breathes a sigh of relief as the song ends. "That is good, I'm glad to hear it." He smiles back, "Would you like to pick what to do next?"

"We had planned to sit and enjoy the lovely evening for a while.  Thou art most welcome to join us if thou desires."  She goes to a set of balcony doors and opens them, stepping out into the cool night.  She sits on a padded cushion, and indicates another cushion next to her.

He follows her out and sits on the other cushion, looking up into the night sky. "Ah, a full moon... Listen close and you can hear the lycans howling."

Luna is momentarily deep in her own thoughts,or so it seems.  After a moment, she returns to her normal self.  "Please forgive us ... we sensed one of our subjects was afflicted by the night terrors.  All is well now."  She sighs.

"I always wondered how you did that," he remarks. Noting the sigh, he frowns concernedly. "Is something the matter?"

"Trouble thyself not, Orion.  It is not easy being the guardian of dreams, and we fatigue quickly if the night terrors are particularly strong.  This is why we sit and watch the night sky so often -- we can refresh ourselves in private."  She looks at Orion.  "Thy concern is touching, and greatly appreciated.  We assure thee we shall be okay."

Orion nods, "I believe you, Luna. And thank you, Melody wanted me to tell you that." He holds her hoof anyway, reassuringly.

Luna smiles.  "We do not hear that very often.  We are pleased Melody is doing well.  We are keeping watch on her to make sure."

"That is good!" He smiles back, looking up at the sky. "I would do anything to protect them... Risk my life if I needed to. I would hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does... I'll find a way to come back, somehow. As a ghost, maybe. "

Luna looked deep into Orion's eyes.  "Thou will not have to battle alone.  Thou has a powerful ally ... together shall we make our stand.  Thy family is as dear to us as is our beloved sister ... and is considered our family as well."

"Oh Luna, thank you... That's very sweet of you to say,.." He seems genuinely touched. "I could not ask for a better friend."

Luna draws Orion into another hug. "Nor could we, Orion."

Orion hugs her back, his hooves briefly making contact with her mane.

A sensation as vast as space itself would sweep over Orion, sending a chill down his spine.  Touching everything and nothing, the sensation would be like nothing Orion had ever experienced before.  Luna looked at Orion carefully. "Art thou okay, my friend?" she asked with a worried expression.

Orion's mouth had fallen open in surprise. As he comes back to himself, he manages to say "Your mane... It's... It's like touching the depths of space itself... It's so beautiful..."

"As we are the embodiment of the night, so our mane is the embodiment of the vastness beyond our world.  Thou hast truly done what no pony has ever done before -- thou has touched the cosmos."

Orion smiles. "What do you know... Time and space, together as ever." Eventually he lets go of the hug. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Thou art most welcome, Orion."   She nuzzles him as he releases the hug.  "We should thank thee for taking the time to spend with us this evening."

"I am glad to do it... We should do this more often!" He climbs to his hooves. "But for now, I should be going to bed, or Raven will miss me." He chuckles wryly. "Never anger a mare who can send a flock of birds after you."

Luna smiles. “A wise course of action.  We bid thee good dreams, and we will be close by should thou have need for us.  Sleep well, my friend."

"And you too, Luna." He smiles again, then makes his way back toward the castle, and the suite.

* * *

It was the night before Hearthswarming Eve, and all throughout Canterlot Castle, a festive joy filled the air. Decorations were hung, feasts prepared, carols rehearsed. But now, the castle had settled in for a good night’s rest, with the promise of the gifts tomorrow would bring. Outside, a bat-winged unicorn stallion flew toward the windows of the Lunar Tower, bearing a gift in his hooves.

Princess Luna, watcher of the night, did not rest simply because it was a holiday.  She stood watch from her tower, keeping an eye on the sleeping cities.  Spotting a familiar figure winging his way toward the tower, she opened the large glass doors.  Smiling, she called out, "Welcome, dear Orion!  How art thee this fine Hearthswarming Eve?"

Orion smiles and sails through the doors, landing easily on the balcony and embracing the blue aileron in a hug, “I am splendid, dearest Luna! It’s so good to see you again! How are things with you and your sister?"

"Things are well, dear friend," Luna says, giving Orion the Royal Canterlot Hug (reserved for special occasions and ponies).  "All appears peaceful, as it should this night, but we will watch as we do every night.  Pray, what brings thee out on such an evening?  Dost thou not desire to be with thy family?"

“There will be time enough for that in the morning,” Orion says, after he’s managed to recover his breath from being hugged so tight. “I came to give you something.” He lets go after a while, “May we adjourn to your chambers?” The gift wrapped box has been transferred to his back by now, supported by his wings.

"Of course, we may retire to our chambers for a while.  Please, walk with us."  Luna leads the way to her spacious chambers, and closes the door after the two enter.  "We were not expecting thee to grace us with thy presence so soon, Orion.  Nonetheless, we are quite happy to see thee.  What does thou wish to give us?"

 Orion smiles and presents the box toward her, “I think you’ll like it… I called in a few favors from Trottingham.”

Inside the box was a silver necklace, with a round centerpiece. Inscribed on one side was Luna’s own cutie mark, and on the other side, Orion’s. There was also a card, which read: “Dearest Luna: Your friendship has meant the world to me these last few years, especially in light of Raven’s passing. Without you, I probably would have either destroyed myself out of sorrow, or become a bitter shell of my former self. You saved me from my inner demons, and you’ve been as loyal as any friend can be. Happy Hearthswarming, Luna. Always, Orion."

Luna gasped in surprise, reading the card and studying the ornate necklace, before slipping it around her neck.  "Orion ... this is truly the best gift we could have hoped to receive!"  She moved to Orion and gave him another hug (normal this time, but with extra nuzzles).  A box floated over to the two.  "We hope thou likes our gift to you ... it is not as fancy as thine, but it is from our heart."  She presented it to Orion.

Orion gives her a hug back, nuzzling too, before tilting his head in curiosity as he says, “For me? Oh thank you, Luna… I’m sure I’ll love it!” He opens the box dramatically!

Inside the box was a simple scarf, or so it would appear.  Crafted from the finest wools, in a variety of colors,  it seemed to never end when Orion removed it from the box.  A card inside, written in fine calligraphic script, read as follows: "Dearest Orion, Thou hast always been a loyal friend and a true companion to us, and we shall never forget thy kindness and caring.  We made this scarf for thee with as much love and care as thou hast shown us in our association,  and it is our frevent hope that thou will remain our closest friend.  Happy Hearthswarming -- Luna."

Orion gasps and holds the scarf close to himself, nuzzling it. It even smelled like Luna! And it was so soft, and warm! He wraps it around himself, or at least as much of it as he can, before wrapping the moon princess in a hug of his own, “Oh Luna… thank you… I will treasure this until the end of my days.”

"Thou art most welcome, dear Orion," Luna said, holding her friend in a tight hug.  "And we promise thee, after thou hast passed from this world, we shall always remember thou and our friendship."

“And I promise to look down on you from the afterlife, maybe pop in every so often as a ghost.” He grins a bit. “You wouldn’t mind if I stayed here the night, would you? It’s a long flight here from Ponyville, even with the scarf…”

Luna smiled.  "Of coure,  Orion.  Thou may rest here until the morn, at which time thou shouldst be with thy family."  She led Orion to her bed.  "Thou may slep here tonight while we watch over our ponies."  A flick of her magic pulled the covers back.  "Please, make thyself comfortable."

 Orion climbs into bed, snuggling up with his scarf and pulling the covers over himself with magic, “Happy Hearthswarming, Luna. And goodnight."

"Sleep well, dear one," Luna said, giving Orion a quick tuck-in and a  peck on the forehead.  "We shall see thee in thy dreams."

Orion blushes as he’s kissed, then eventually falls asleep, as a snow outside begins to fall.

* * *

A cold, wintry wind blew through Ponyville's nighttime sky, and those few ponies who were out on such a raw night watched as their breath fogged into tiny clouds. But  Orion was not bothered by the cold. He sat alone on his balcony, staring up at the clear sky and thinking hard of a night just like this, one year ago... Raven had been alive back then. 

In the weeks since her untimely death, a great change had come over the grey unicorn. He rarely went out, and spent most of his time shut up inside his house, specifically his study. He talked little, save for the occasional greeting with Steno Pad, his loyal assistant, or (of course) a conversation with his foals about their schooldays. He would stare for hours at a picture of his beloved, then look to her empty side of the bed and cry, because he knew she would never come home again. 

He was, in short, lonely and heartbroken. Carrie's presence had helped, but it wasn't quite the same. He sighed softly into the air, wishing he knew where Raven was now, so he could hear her voice once more. But most of all, he longed for an end to the loneliness.

he soft thump of hooves announced the arrival of Princess Luna, Orion's closest and dearest friend.  She  had been there the day the tragic events unfurled, and knew, on the anniversary of the event, that Orion would be more in need of some form of companionship.  

Slowly approaching Orion, she spoke softly.  "'Tis a cold night, my friend.  Might we inquire what thou art doing out here instead of by the warmth of the hearth?"  She sat next to Orion.  "And, might we inquire as to why we have not received a visit from thee in far too many days now?"

Orion looks up at the sound of hooves, and then the sight of blue fur... his heart lightens just a little. "I felt like being out here a while," he says distantly. "And... well, I've been busy with house matters... and you have a country to run. Courts to hold, meetings to attend, things like that... I needn't bother you." He sighs a little. "I haven't had much interest in things these days... it's only been a few weeks, but it feels like it happened yesterday... I feel like a part of me has been ripped apart." He looks into her turquoise eyes. "Do you know that feeling?"

Luna shot Orion a look.  "Orion, thou of all ponies know that we never consider thy visits as a burden or inconvenience.  We are never too busy to make time for our dearest friends, of which thou hold the highest place, and thu are certainly never a bother."  She looked directly at Orion, a look of knowing and sympathy in her eyes.  "We do know the pain of loss.  All too well.  Be mindful that we have watched far too many friends and ... yes, even lovers, pass away.  We will bear witness to many more; it is the price of immortality.  But we do know that sealing thyself away as a hermit and shutting out thy friends when thou needs them the most will not heal thy heart."

"But what am I to do, Luna?" he asks, shivering despite himself. "There's nopony else in the world who could come close to filling the hole she left... what use is there in searching? I am not an immortal, like you, nor a royal... I have one life. And with her gone... I don't know what else to do with it."

Luna wraps her wings around Orion, shutting out the chill of the air.   "We will share  some  very wise words that we received many years past.  We were still quite young, and we had our first taste of romance.  Oh, what a stallion he was!  Smart, attractive, strong ... all a young mare in love could desire.  We spent many a year together, and one day, as mortal ponies are wont to do, he prepared for his final journey.  We were deeply saddened, vowing to do whatever it took to keep our lover by our side, to never let him go ... and he refused each time.  Finally, he looked at us and asked, 'Why are you doing all of this?'  We replied it was because we loved him.  His final words to me were, 'Good.  Now go love somepony else.'"  Luna placed a hoof on Orion's.  "The emptiness thou feels will never leave you, but finding somepony new to share your life, your joys, and even your sorrows will make it feel less empty.  Do not shut thyself away, Orion.  Thou art too good a pony for that."

Orion smiles at the hoof on his own, and looks into Luna's eyes once more. "I have often wondered... though we are as close as can be... have you ever wanted more?"

Despite her dark coloring, Luna's cheeks reddened slightly.  "We would be a liar if we denied having any interest in thee.  We kept it to ourselves in the interest of decorum, thou being a married stallion and all.  But, there were times when we did wonder what it would be like with thou.".

 Orion smiles a little at that. and leans in a little. "I... would not mind finding out. I've often had similar thoughts about you." He takes the plunge, and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

Slightly taken aback by the impromptu kiss, Luna's cheeks redden even more.  Gazing straight at Orion, she leans in and kisses him full on the lips - a deep kiss, filled with affection and a great love.

 Orion gasps but finds himself kissing back, awkwardly at first but with great love and affection after a while. His hooves pass briefly through her ethereal mane, as they did the first time they met.

Luna wraps her hooves around Orion and pulls him in closer, a passion igniting between the two as they kiss under the chilly night sky.  Breaking the kiss, she looks at Orion, smiling brightly as she strokes his mane.  "Did we meet thy expectations?" she asked with a  flirty grin.

"Spectacularly," Orion says with a smile, his tail flicking as his mane is stroked. "Shall we go in? I can make us cocoa."

Luna nods.  "Yes, that would be lovely."  She follows Orion into the house.

 Orion enters and goes downstairs to the kitchen to begin making coca, letting Luna sit down at the table. "Kissing you... my goodness! It was quite a thrill, I've never experienced anything like it! How was I?"

"It was better than we could have imagined," Luna said, sitting down.  "We can now see we were correct about thee, and thou managed to surpass even our best dreams about that moment."

 Orion blushes bright red at that remark, "You've dreamed about me?!" He pours the cocoa into mugs and serves it, complete with a dish of marshmallows.

"As we had stated, we had developed quite the crush on thee," Luna said, spooning some marshmallows into her mug.  "Our sister did tease us when she learned our secret ... but we bore no grudge for it was the truth."  She took a sip of cocoa.  "This is marvelous, my dear Orion."

 Orion smiles softly, adding marshmallows to his own, "Thanks you... I find the peppermint works wonderfully in winter." He smiles across the table at the blue mare, "I've always liked you... even when I was a little colt, and I heard the story of Nightmare Moon... I wasn't afraid."

"We could see thou were strong of heart, and filled with courage.  What drew thee to us?" Luna asked, intrigued.

"Your mysterious nature, I think... and how much you loved your nights... I remember wishing I had a time machine, so I could go back and visit you on the moon, so you wouldn't be lonely." He holds her hoof in his. "And more recently, after Chrysalis invaded... how quiet you are."

Luna smiled.  "We do not need lots of words to reveal our true nature," she said softly. "We allow our actions to speak for us, we use our words only when necessary."

"I admire that... and not just because I talk too much." He chuckles a little. "How about you? What drew you to me?"

Luna stops to think for a moment.  "The way thou conducts thyself, the quiet aura of strength thou projects, thy intelligence, thy love of our night ... these are but a few of the reasons we found ourselves drawn to thee. We are glad we got to know thee as a friend first most of all."

Orion blushes a little, nodding. "So am I, Luna... you're a wonderful, fascinating mare... I am glad to call you my friend. And who knows, perhaps a lover."

"Perhaps, my dear Orion.  We feel it is best not to rush into these matters headlong, rather let things progress as they will and follow along."  Luna looked down at the table.  "It, um ... it is a path we would not mind walking with thee."

 Orion looks mildly surprised, "...Really? You mean it?" He sounds hopeful. "I... I would like the same..."

Taking both of Orion's hooves in hers, Luna leaned in over the table.  "Then, let us see where the journey takes us," she said quietly, kissing Orion again on the lips.

Orion kisses her back, more confidently this time with much more passion. He drinks in her scent, allowing it to fill him. It felt so warm and soothing!

Luna took the kiss deeper, moving closer to Orion and drawing him close, wrapping her hooves around him.

Orion lets himself fall into her grip, wrapping his own hooves around her as he goes deeper still.

Luna caresses Orion's back, her hooves moving up and down from his shoulders down toward his flanks and back again.

Orion meanwhile rubs the spaces of her back between her wing joints, being very careful so as to not exert too much pressure on them.

Luna sighs contentedly, releasing the kiss, but not Orion.  "It has been years since we felt this good."

Orion chuckles, "I am glad to have helped that, Luna... I'm already feeling better thanks to you." He smiles, taking a marshmallow and popping it into her mouth.

Nomming happily, Luna smiles.  "We are glad for that.  And we expect to see thee for tea at the palace next week.  Perhaps some stargazing afterwards ... if thou wishes."

 "Of course," Orion says with a smile. "On both counts. I may even fly there, this time." He winks.

"We will look forward to thy arrival, however you choose to do so."  She gives Orion a peck on the nose.

 Orion blushes bright red, and smiles. "Of course. Farewell for now, I suppose?" He kisses her nose back.

"For now ... but we will see thee again soon."  Wrapping Orion in her biggest hug of the night, and kissing him tenderly, she prepares to depart.  "We are glad thou art in better spirits, my dear Orion.  Please, call upon us if thou are troubled and we will be there for thee.”

"And I will be there for you," he promises, smiling and watching her go. "Goodnight, dear Luna. I'll see you in my dreams!"

"As will we, my dear one.  We will see thee soon!"  With a mighty flap of her wings, Luna ascends into the night sky and back towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Orion are a great idea for a couple, but in practice, it wouldn't work.


	19. Bonus: Through the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human versions of the Element Bearers plead with Carrie and Orion to venture through the mirror and stop Sunset Shimmer from accomplishing her takeover of Equestria.

The sky above Canterlot was an ominous, fiery red. The palace had become a twisted mockery of itself, depictions of the sun and moon were hurriedly removed and replaced with ones of a sun covered in yellow and red flame. In the throne room sat a tall, red-skinned creature with fiery hair, demonic wings, and long, clawed fingers. Beside her were her two minions, Snips and Snails, both of them also transformed into demons like herself. Outside, humans patrolled the streets, their eyes glowing malevolently, keeping frightened ponies in line. 

Word had spread across Equestria of the Princesses’ defeat, and ascension of Sunset Shimmer. Ponies hid, too terrified to risk leaving the safety of their homes, for fear of angering their new Queen. 

In Ponyville, six shadows moved through the silent town toward Twilight Sparkle’s abandoned library. One of those was small and strangely canine, this was Spike. With him were five other humans, all of whom looked like the ponies Spike had known. Spike pushed open the door, and together the six beings entered the library. 

Rarity frowns as the smell of dust hits her nose, wrinkling it in displeasure. “Goodness, this place looks like a disaster! How will we ever find anything to rescue Twilight in this mess?” 

Spike shrugged, scampering about on his hind paws as he looked through the papers covering the place, “She’s gotta have something we can use, she never throws anything away!” 

Abruptly, Pinkie Pie shouted “Hey guys, I think I found something! Look!” She handed over a stack of letters to Rarity, who took them, taking a small pair of glasses out of a pocket of her dress and putting them on. She began to read aloud. “Dearest Twilight: As both your friend and head of the Brownmane-Shadow house, allow me to extend my most sincere congratulations to you on your recent ascension to the throne. You are an inspiration to us all, this is an honor you richly deserve. If you are free, I would like to join you for tea on Wednesday, so we can discuss things in better detail. Your faithful friend, Orion.” 

Rarity looked up, an expression of confusion on her face, “Orion who?”

Spike stared at her, “How can you not know who Orion Shadow is? He’s only one of the... oh right, duh. You’re humans, he probably doesn’t exist in your world... long story short, he’s kind of a hero, like Twilight is. He’s defeated and befriended changelings, once stopped a whole bunch of nobles from overthrowing the government, he even stopped a war with the griffons!” 

“He sounds like quite the dashing hero,” Rarity remarks, sitting down on the nearest available chair and looking over the other letters, “Find him and bring him here, would you? I think we’ll need his help.” 

“You got it, Rarity!” And with that the purple dog ran off, toward a large manor in the distance. 

Shadowfall Manor was a tall, somewhat imposing manor house perched on a hill in the residential area of Ponyville, guarded by a wall with a gate in front, on either side of which sat two gargoyles. The house itself was currently protected by a large blue shield, rendering it largely impassable except by magical means, and sometimes not even then. 

From within his sitting room, Orion Shadow peered out the eerily quiet town, his expression surprisingly grave. He’d spent years guarding his home and country from whatever threats that dared to attack it, but it seemed even this had escaped his knowledge. With the Princesses missing and Sunset Shimmer assuming total control, he was helpless. Needless to say, he was quite surprised when a purple and green dog came running up toward the bubble. With magic he quickly threw open the window and altered the mechanics of the bubble shield just long enough to allow him in. “Spike?! Is that you?! What happened? Why are you a dog?" 

"It's a long story ... I'm just glad you're still here," Spike said with obvious relief. "I was afraid you'd been taken along with all of the others. Anyway, it has to do with a portal to another universe, and a possible way to defeat Sunset Shimmer and get the Princesses back! I was sent here to see if you'd be willing to help ... seeing as you're a pretty big hero to Equestria and all." Spike fixed a puppy-dog gaze on Orion, easy to do in his current form, and quivered his bottom lip slightly. 

Orion laughs and gives the puppy Spike a hug, and smiles at him. "I've made it my goal to never turn my back upon my country when it needs me... and if the news out of Canterlot is any indication, it needs me now more than ever." He adjusts his bowtie. "Lead on, Spike! And explain this portal you mentioned, it sounds intriguing!" 

Spike is so excited, he starts to slurp Orion's face, but stops abruptly, blushing and seeming embarrassed. "Un .. sorry about that. Come on, the others are back at the library. Oh, and if you think I look weird, well, you haven't seen anything yet. I'll try to explain everything on the way." He leads Orion out of the mansion and towards the library, being mondful of patrols by Sunset's minions. 

Stepping into the library, the five turn to get their first glimpse of Orion. Fluttershy is the first to break the silence, squeeing happily. "Oh, you look so cute with that bow tie!" she says, wrapping Orion in a hug before letting him go and shying away slightly. "Um, sorry, but you're so much cuter than the ponies I see on our world," she says softly. 

"I've told him the basics," Spike said to the group, "but I'm sure he has questions for all of you."

"Oh, well, thank you," Orion says with a smile, hugging the human Fluttershy back, "Bowties are cool." He steps back, taking in their appearances. "So... Spike mentioned the five of you are... I think the word was humans? Yes, that sounds right... and Sunset Shimmer tried to take over your world?" 

"Yes. She needed the crown from this universe's Twilight to do that, and set it up so that when she was crowned queen at the Fall Formal, she could enslave us and take over this world also," Rarity explained. "That was the plan, until your Twilight entered our world and tried to stop her." 

"We almost stopped her, but Sunset managed to git the upper hand on Twilight, threastening to destroy us if Twi didn't surrender. Well, Twi being Twi, of course she stepped down. Sunset had her imprisoned in our world and we cain't git to her to free her. Some kind of magical field guardin' her, not to mention her dragon army," Applejack continued. 

"Sunset cast a spell to keep the portal from sealing itself up, that's how we were able to get here," said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight told us about where she lived, and Spike here offered to help us get there and see what we could find." 

"Sunset also cast a spell to prevent anyone passing through that portal from our world into this one from changing into another form, which is why we're still human and Spike is stil a cute little doggie, but we're not sure if anyone from this world crossing into our world will turn into a human or not," said Pinkie Pie, who seemed incredibly restrained in her actions. 

"We'll soon find out," Orion says with a nod. "I've been in parallel universes before... in fact, I know somepony who may be able to help!" He clears his throat and gestures grandly with his forelegs, "Mares and... gentledogs, may I present, Her Majesty Princess Carrie Shadow of the Lunar and Solar Republic!" 

The group focused their attention to where Orion had gestured -- a simple crack in the wall. A bright light shone through the crack as it grew large enough to allow a pony to pass through, and out stepped Carrie Shadow. "I heard everything, Orion, good thing you asked me to listen in on--OH MY LUNA WHAT ARE THOSE?" she yelped, jumping behind Twilight's desk and starting to light her horn. 

"Carrie, please, relax... it's okay, they're beings from another world! Just like you are to me, and I am to you! Both our worlds are under threat from a mare named Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and our Princesses are missing, and if we fail to either rescue those captured or prevent any of this from happening we'll all either die or have our minds wiped and become mind-slaves, but... I'm sure we'll do fine." He takes Carrie's hoof in his. "Trust me." 

Warily letting her horn relax, she stepped out from behind the desk. "Okay, Orion, I trust you ... you are an Element of Unity in our world, after all. So, it seems that the whole thing revolves around releasing Twilight and ending Sunset's reign of terror. I'm guessing you have a plan?" 

"Well, yes... but it requires going into their world." He gestures back to the humans. "Or would, if it was possible to arrive there at an earlier point in time... but the only time spell I know of is only good for short hops, and we might be on the other side of the mirror for days! Perhaps weeks!" 

"Maybe this book might help -- 'Star Swirl's Time Travel Tips and Tricks For That Vacation You Wanted to Take Three Weeks Ago.' Found it under 'T'," Pinkie announced, holding a seemingly weighty book in her hands. She passed it over to Carrie and Orion. 

Orion pauses, and decides that Pinkie Pie has always been and will always be an enigma unto herself, no matter what form she takes. Nodding, he takes the book in his magical aura. "Thank you Pinkie! Now then..." He opens it and begins flipping through, "Extended stays... extended stays... if I were an extended stay spell, where would I... oh! This might prove promising! If cast correctly this spell will last up to 72 hours, allowing the caster, or casters, to alter the timeline as they see fit without affecting their memories." 

"And I can do a pinpoint spell that will get us back three days before the Fall Formal, and get us in a position to help Twilight," Carrie said. "Okay, read up on yours and then we'll get going." 

"Now, hold on jest a durn minute there," Applejack interrupted. "How in tarnation do y'all plan to git to the portal, bein' guarded as heavily as it is? Shoot, we barely made it past them guards ourselves just to git here!" 

"A fair question, Applejack," Orion concedes, looking to Carrie. "We could pose as willing subjects, desiring to turn our fellow ponies in and enslave them all, and let them take us to the portal, only to reveal our true desires when they aren't in a position to oppose us. What do you think?" 

"I suppose, we could do that, or, and this is just a wild stab in the dark, but hear me out ... we could simply teleport in behind the guards, use a quick stun spell on them, and walk through unopposed after we cast the spells we need to travel." Carrie looked at Orion with a seriou expression. "Or is that too crazy to work?" 

"Actually that sounds like a better plan... always trust a mare's intuition." He smiles up at the humans, bowing his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. And I'm sure we'll all meet again, but you won't know we're ponies... because this meeting won't have happened to you yet, and..." He trails off. "Maybe we can meet again when all this is over." 

The five go over and offer hand/hoofshakes and hugs. "Good luck, brave ones," Rarity said, "and be sure to seek us out when you get there." 

Carrie steps away from the group and beckons to Orion. "While you were having your little hugfest over there," she says teasingly when he approaches, "Spike told me where the portal is located. I can get us both there in one wink so we can conserve our magic, but you'll have to stay close to me while we teleport." 

"Aye, ma'am!" With a last wave at the five humans, he takes Carrie's hoof and closes his eyes, ready to go. 

With a flash, Carrie and Orion find themselves standing near the portal, with two guards facing the opposite way directly in front of them. Carrie quickly casts a stun spell and the guards slump to the ground. "Part of my princess training was learning quick-casts. I think I'm getting better at it. Now, you set your spell, I'll get the point spell ready, and we'll walk into a completely alien world where even our very being will be altered in who-knows-what kind of way. You up for it?" 

Orion grins at her, "I thought you'd never ask." He lights his horn, thinking of the time spell he'd read earlier. The, when Carrie has the point spell ready, leaps with her into the unknown! "Geronimoooooo!" 

Carrie just rolled her eyes and jumped in after Orion. The time spell fired as soon as they passed throguh the portal, and the very fabric of space and time warped around them as they traveled to the human world.

* * *

The two ponies whoosh through the strange, multi-colored void between the worlds, their bodies transforming into forms more like those of the humans Orion had met. After what felt like a long time but was only a few seconds they were spat out the other end, in the courtyard of an immense school. It was a crisp fall day, and the sun shone down on the two new arrivals as if welcoming them. 

Carrie puts a hand to her head. "Whoa ... that was disorienting. Let's see if we can figure out where we are." She looks over the school grounds, studying the giant horse statue in the common area. "You'd almost think they worshipped us here, based on that." She took a few wobbly steps toward the statue. "Okay .. really gonna need some getting used to.." 

Orion opens his eyes and looks around, dazedly. He starts inspecting himself. "Legs... still got legs... but only two, I think.." He wiggles his fingers, "I wonder what these are called? Oh, and can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before!" He looks down, "Oh good, I still have clothes... bowtie, still cool. Fez..." He feels only air. "I can buy a fez." Then he turns to look at Carrie, and his eyes go very wide. "Look... look at you! You're all... bouncy!"

Carrie gasps, and clasps her arms tightly around her chest. "It's rude to stare, you know. And you look so much more .. gangly, I guess is the word. So ... wanna try going inside? Should be interesting to see how we walk now. And maybe there's apples in there for you." 

"Going inside... that's a good idea!" He nods and gets unsteadily to his feet, "By the way, your wings and horn have gone missing," he says breezily, taking his first few steps. It felt odd, he kept waiting for his hind legs to follow with his front ones, when he only had one pair of legs. He then proceeds to walk straight into a tree, and falls onto the ground again. 

"Your horn's gone too ... probably for the best, I think thy'd look silly on us in this form." She fares a little better than Orion despite being slightly top-heavy, stumbling over to him and attempting to help him up. "Ah, now I see what these are good for," she says, grasping Orion under the arms and helping him get back on his feet. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? Here' let me dust you off, no point in you looking like some raggedy man -- is that what they're called?" 

"Early days, steering's a bit off," he comments, steadying himself and adjusting his bowtie, "And yes... man, I think. Or girl, in your case..." Satisfied, he walks with her toward the building entrance. "At least the weather's nice!" Carrie nods. "Yes, whomever controls the weather here does a great job.' With much effort to stay upright, they finally approach the doors. Carrie reaches her hand out, and give the door a pull. It opens. "Ah. There we go. After you, Orion," she says. 

"Oh, well, if you say so!" He smiles to her and walks through the door, looking around and breathing the smell of the place in through his nose. "Mmm... now there's a smell that never changes! The smell of learning and a well-used school!" His gait, in contrast with the refined, noble trot his pony self had, was far clumsier in this world. He stared at his hands, turning them around and flexing his fingers. "Hm... bony, aren't they? Skinny! It's like a special effect!" 

"Well, when you have no magic, you need something for object manipulation. Just wish they didn't seem so fragile," Carrie replied, flexing her own digits. "This whole 'upright' thing feel strange, too, like I could topple ov-WHOOOOA!" Her fall is short but the damage is done, and Carrie is sprawled in an undignfied heap on the linoleum floor. "I'm fine," she says as she shakily rises. 

Orion takes Carrie's hand and tries to pull her up, "We're lacking fur... I think humans have something else... skin, was it? That sounds right..." He looks thoughtful, "I wonder what those things on your chest are for.. the others had them too." Then the bell rings, and at once the hallway is filled with students on their way to lunch. 

"We'll look it up later," she says, tucking her arms closer to her chest and covering herself up even more. "Let's follow this group and see where they go. I heard mutterings about 'lunch,' so maybe we can get some food." 

They follow along into the cafeteria, mimicking the other students as they grabbed trays and silverware, and filed in line. Carrie selected a few items, mostly vegetable dishes and a salad, before turning to Orion. She eyed his selections with a bemused look. "Think you have enough food there?" she quipped. 

"New mouth, new rules! It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wrong!" His tray is loaded down with, oddly, apples, yogurt, bacon, beans, and a bowl of custard paired with fishsticks. 

Carrie shrugged. "O-kay, if you say so," she said, heading to an empty table. She picked at a few lettuce leaves, giving them a quick nibble. "Hm ... not too much different, quite tasty in fact." She picked up a small cup of salad dressing. "I winder if this is the lettuce sauce," she wondered. 

Orion tries each of the foods on his own tray, and wrinkles his nose. "Apples are rubbish, I hate apples..." He tries yogurt next, and frowns. "It's just stuff! With bits in!" He tries the bacon and spits that out too, leveling a glare at the lunch ladies. "Are they trying to poison me?" At the beans he nearly vomits. "Beans are evil... bad, bad beans!" Next comes the bread and butter, which causes him to run back toward the main doors and toss it out into the street, hitting a cat. "And stay out!" Finally he goes for the fish fingers and custard. He dips one into the bowl, takes a bite, and grins. "Finally!" 

Carrie grinned, and chuckled nervously as students stopped and stared at Orion's antics. "He's not from around here...ah hahaha....different culture, you know." She leaned in and in a very tense whisper, said, "Okay, now that we've found your food of choice, let's eat and get back to the task at hand, okay?" 

"It's not my fault I'm so easily distracted! I have a lot of things to do, my mind's all scrambled to boot!" Orion whispers back. "Let's see if we can find Rarity and the others... they might be able to help us too." 

"Sounds reasonable to me," Carrie said, returning to her salad. 

"Um ... pardon me," said a timid voice, "but, I was wondering .... if I could share the....table with you......if not, it's okay, I can go elsewhere...." The pink-haired girl was trying hard to shrink herself into her bright yellow sweater, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  

Orion smiles and scooches over to one side, beckoning the pink-haired girl toward the table, "It's quite alright, my dear! Come and join us! This is Carrie, and I am Orion. What's your name?"

Her voice dropped in volume with each word she spoke. "I'm ... um ...... Fluttershy." She sat down and looked at the two carefully. "A-are you new here? I don't remember seeing you before." 

Orion nods, "Only just transferred. We're from... out of town. Way out of town." He leans in slightly, "Have you seen anypo-one with purple skin? Hair like dusk?" 

Fluttershy thinks for a moment. "Um, well, I did see someone like that in the hallway earlier. She had the cutest little puppy with her," she said with a smile. "She seemed to have trouble walking and using her hands ... poor thing, I hope she isn't sick." 

"Do you have any idea where she went?" He leans in even more, looking excited. At last, a lead! 

Fluttershy drew back into her sweater slightly, looking nervous. "L-l- library," she squeaked. "She went into the library. I haven't seen her since." 

"The library! Thank you!" He shakes Fluttershy's hand vigorously and quickly finishes eating, then springs to his feet and goes running back toward the door. "Come along, Carrie!" 

"Thank you very much. Hope to see you again!" Carrie said as she dashed off after Orion, leaving a very confused Fluttershy in their wake. 

Stopping outside the library, Carrie turned to Orion. "Okay, we know she's probably in there. How do we let her know who we are and that we're here to help?" 

"Go up to her and tell her who we are and that we're here to help," Orion says breezily, opening the doors and striding inside. "Twilight? Are you here?" 

"SHHHHHH!" A lavender-haired girl wearing a floral-print dress shushed the two as she moves past with a cart full of books. "People are trying to study here, you know!" The sound of what could have been someone slamming their hands on a keyboard rang out through the library. This made the girl's eye twitch. "I wish that new girl would learn how to type," she muttered as she continued on with her duties. 

Carrie blinked. "I wonder if that sound could be Twilight," she asked. 

"Probably... she'd be just as ill-used to hands as we are!" He makes way toward the computer terminals, and smiles when he sees their quarry, "There you are, Twilight! We've been looking all over for you, you never answered my letter!" 

Twilight jumped in surprise at the voice approaching. "I-wha-I never sent anypo-anyone a letter, you must be mista----" She stopped and studied the two figures before her. "Your voice sounds familiar ... h-ave we met before?" she asked tentatively. 

Orion facepalms, "Yes, we've met before... it's me, Orion! Remember? I live in Ponyville with you?"

Twilight's eyes shrunk to pinpricks. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But ... but that's impossible, nopony else knew about the mirror--" She clapped her hand over her mouth. 

Carrie rested a hand gently on Twilight's shoulder. "It's okay, Princess Twilight," she said soothingly, "we're here to help you stop Sunset Shimmer." She grinned. "It's me, Carrie ... do you remember ?" 

Twilight stared, dumbfounded. "B-but ... whata re you doing here? And how did you even GET here?" 

The same way you did," Orion replies, "Via the mirror... but not quite. Carrie and I are from a future where Sunset Shimmer's plan comes to fruition, and she is able to stage a coup on the throne. But we're here now in the past, to avert that future." 

"Sunset --- won? A coup against the princesses?" Twilight struggles to grasp that concept. "No, we can't let that happen, we have to stop her!" She started to bounce a bit in her seat as her nerves started taking over. "There's got to be a way, I just can't find it! Arrrgh!" She let her head fall on the desk. 

"Twilight, relax... please. I'm here, Carrie's here, we can both help you." He squeezes her hand reassuringly. "You have to find the others. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. You six hold the key, we're only here to make sure that it happens at all."

"O-okay," Twilight said shakily. "It seems they had a major falling-out ... if I could help them to work through it and be friends again, we should be able to stop Sunset Shimmer!" She hugs Orion. "Thank you so much! I'll be sure to call on you if I need help!" 

"You're welcome!" He hugs her back tight, then lets go and looks to Carrie, "Ideas? Perhaps we should meet up with the others, or go looking for Sunset ourselves?" 

"Maybe we should keep an eye on Sunset, and find out what she's up to. I don't know how she did it, but we're not going to let it happen." Carrie smiled and hugged Twilight. "We're here for you if you need us. Come on, Orion." 

"Coming!" Petting Spike briefly, Orion follows Carrie back out into the hallways of the school. "What a strange world this is..." 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Carries snarked. "All right, we need to find Sunset Shimmer and see what she's up to." 

Orion spots a couple of young men loitering around, otherwise known as Snips and Snails, "Wonder if they're with her..." 

Carrie eyes them suspiciously. "Woudn't surprise me. Let's keep an eye on them, they might lead us to her." 

Orion nods and follows them down the hall, doing his best to keep quiet. Turning the corner, the two bump into a girl with curly purple hair, wearing a light blue top and a purple skirt with three diamonds on it. "OH, please pardon me, I didn't see you there," she says with a slightly posh accent. 

"Oh! That's quite alright, miss! I didn't see you either." Orion quickly offers a hand, "I'm Orion, and this is Carrie... and we're on the trail of some ne'er do wells." 

"Rarity," she says, taking Orion's hand. "Oh, such a gentleman ... very difficult to find these days," she said, moving a little closer. "Are you two dating?" she asked, looking Carrie over before turning her eyes back to Orion. 

"Oh! No, no... we're... brother and sister! Almost! Twins, in fact!" says Orion quickly.

"Really...." Rarity purred. "Such a pity a strapping lad like yourself doens't have a special lady by his side." She moves closer. "Of course, I'm sure that could change..." she said with a wink. 

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you Ms. Rarity, but I'm afraid I haven't time for romance! Lots of baddie chasing to do!" Orion says, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, such a pity ... you'd be a fine catch," Rarity said with a small pout, leaning in close to Orion. "Let me know if you change your mind," she whispered. Straightening up, she waved to the two. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Ta-ta!" She heads on down the hallway. 

Orion blushes and sighs, racing to catch up, but finds the two boys had long gone... "Great, we missed them! Now what do we do?!"

Carrie looks down the hall. "Nothing to do but go where they went. This way!" She led Orion down the hallway before coming to an intersection. "Great. Wanna pick a direction?" 

"We'll split up... I'll go right, you go left!" Orion takes off down the right fork. 

Carrie shrugs. "I guess I'll go left, then." She takes off down the corridor. 

* * *

Orion walks alone through the halls of CHS, still flummoxed by his new body, and his mission. As before the fate of Equestria rested on his shoulders, but this time, he wasn't sure he could do what he needed to... this new realm with its strange rules and stranger forms was unsettling, and he wondered what would happen if he failed. 

Muffled voices came from a bend up ahead. Two masculine voices witha feminine one seeming to dominate the conversation. They were speaking low enough that no certain words could be heard. 

Carrie came up next to Orion, her own search having hit a dead end. "Nothing that way ... what's going on here?" 

"No idea... I can hear voices though..." Orion reaches into his jacket pocket and withdraws his magic screwdriver, then walks closer toward the bend, listening carefully. 

They turn the corner just in time to see Snips and Snails scurrying off, and Sunset Shimmer standing in the hallway. She eyes Orion, and his screwdriver. "And just what do you prpopse to do with that thing, atomize me?" she sneers. 

"Atomize you? Oh please, there's not a setting for it... or wood, for that matter. But no, I'm going to use it to turn off whatever mind spell you have that's affecting the population of this school. I saw all those cliques and divisions, and I know you would be the reason!" Orion pokes Sunset's nose. "Your plan will end in tatters, Sunset Shimmer. And I will see that it does!" He presses the button, the screwdriver held high above his head... 

Nothing happens. No light, no noise, no nothing. There is only an awkward silence. 

Sunset looks nonplussed. "Sci-fi geeks," she says before turning and walking away. 

Carrie looks at Orion. "I think we better see what those other two are up to." 

"Fine..." He tosses the useless screwdriver into a corner, he can always build another when he returns home. That done, he walks off with Carrie. "Do you think she suspects us?" 

Carrie shakes her head. "I doubt it," she says, "but if I were you, I'd be careful around her. I just have a bad feeling about this." 

Orion nods. "Because of what we saw in the future? If we're lucky, the future will never happen and we can go home, nice and safe!" 

"Then we'd better keep close tabs on Twilight as well, along with the others. We've only got a couple of days left," Carrie remarked. 

The two spotted their quarry, heading to the library. They entered and headed to where Twilight was sitting, keeping out of her line of vision. Carrie quickened her pace. "Do we interfere now, or wait until they grab her?" 

"I say wait until we grab her, we don't know what they're planning yet," Orion says.

Carrie nods and watches as the two seem to be making ... videos of Twilight? That didn't make sense -- why would Sunset Shimmer ask for videos of Twilight Sparkle? Still, she kept still and watched the whole thing. 

Orion watches what Twilight is doing and frowns, "Whatever they have planned, it can't be good... look at the poor girl! She's making a fool of herself, and she doesn't even know it!" 

"She has no reason to suspect anyone's recording this, either," Carrie whispered. "I wonder if this was part of how Sunset defeated Twilight the first time?" 

"Maybe... but what for? Some social event?" He scratches his chin. "I don't understand..." 

Carrie looks around the room unil she spots a poster. Nudging Orion, she points to the poster announcing the Fall Formal Dance, with the crowning of the Fall Formal Queen. "Didn't Twilight's crown get stolen? I feel this is connected somehow..." 

"If it did, Sunset Shimmer is probably the culprit... and she might be using the Fall Formal as an excuse to... create the army she took Equestria over with!" 

Carrie shivers. "An army of adolescent humans ... there's a scary thought. Oop, they're moving. Better tag along and see where they go now." 

"Right!" Orion nods and follows after them once more, wondering what they were going to do with the video footage. 

The following morning, Principal Celestia’s voice rang out over the intercom. "Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard.” Orion and Carrie step inside the building, doing their best to remain inconspicuous. Orion was failing miserably, tripping over his own limbs and generally making an idiot out of himself. 

Carrie seemed to be faring better, if still a bit shaky. She goes over to assist Orion. "I thought we agreed to practice our walking before coming back here today?" she whispered. Turning quickly as a group of tudents passed by shooting strange looks at the two, Carrie smiled broadly. "New shoes, he'll be okay," she said. The students shook their heads and walked away. 

"I did!" he whispers back, looking affronted. "Honestly, it's not my fault! These legs are far too tall and much too few! Besides, speak for yourself. At least I have better motor skills. You wouldn't have that makeup on if it wasn't for me." He wiggles his fingers. 

"If you're referring to that picture you had me look at as a guide, it make sme glad I found something else," Carrie retorted. "Now, I believe from that announcement that we need to get Twilight to win the election, and in doing so, deny Sunset the chance at that crown." 

"Then we need to vote for Twilight when the ballots come," Orion replies, as 

suddenly a group of students start pointing and laughing at a yet-unseen figure. 

"Something's going on over there, come on!" Carrie grabbed Orion's arm and led hin toward the source of the laughter. 

Twilight Sparkle is walking through the halls, confused about why people are laughing at her. As Carrie and Orion enter, someone shouts "Oh look, it's the other two goobers! They're in the video too!" 

Carrie and Orion look at each other, confused. "Video? What are they talking about?" Carrie asks. She thinks for a moment. "Hey, you don't suppose it had something to do with those other two in the library yesterday, do you?" 

"Probably!" Orion agrees, as suddenly a pair of white arms drags the three of them into an empty classroom. "Hey! Let me go!" 

"Hey, what--" Carrie is dragged along with Orion. 

Twilight is dragged in too, just in time to spot Rarity rustling through her bags. "You three will need disguises, it simply isn't safe out there!" 

"Rarity? What's all this about?" Carrie asks. "I heard something about a video -- what are they talking about?" 

"Oh it's too complicated to explain, I'll show you..." She takes out her phone and shows off a well-made attack ad against Twilight, focusing on her many eccentricities. Orion and Carrie are painted as helpers, with the three of them intending to ruin the 'traditional' school hierarchy. 

Carrie watches the video with a snarl on her face. "I knew those two were up to no good! I knew it! So this is how she plans to --" Carrie stopped talking and clapped her hands over her mouth. 

Rarity blinks, "To do what, darling? Finish your thought!" 

Carrie sighs. "Guess we'd better tell them now, Orion," she says. Taking another breath, she says, "Sunset Shimmer is using this video to skew the results of the voting for Fall Formal Queen. Once she wins, she takes the crown and completes her plan. As a result, Equestria falls." 

"Equestria?" Rarity blinks even more, "Darling, whatever are you talking about? I'm sure there's no such place as Equestria, so you have nothing to worry about!" She starts rummaging through her bags and thrusts outfits at the three. "Put these on and go back outside, no one will recognize you!" 

Carrie looks pointedly at Orion. "Do you wanna tell them?"

"I'll tell Twilight... alone. It's easier that way." Orion starts putting on his disguise.

"You're the boss," Carrie says completing her change. "So, how do you propose we fix this little problem?" 

"Well, it doesn't have to be us... we just need to ensure Twilight connects with Rarity and the rest. If she does that, then we can let the chips fall where they may," Orion says.

"Right. Rarity, would you be so kind as to help Twilight while Orion and I keep an eye on Sunset to see what else she might have planned?" Carrie asked. 

Rarity nods, "As you wish, Carrie dear." Orion salutes and makes his way out into the hall. 

Carrie smiles and follows Orion. "Okay, so we know Sunset will go to any lengths to get that crown. And we know if she does that, Equestria is doomed. So, how do we counter their smear campaign?" 

"Unify the students so they'll rally around Twilight," Orion says with a nod. "It's all quite simple, really! We just need to pick a time where they'll all be in one place!" 

Carrie looks over the school schedule. "I don't see any assemblies scheduled ... the only real time everyone is together is at lunchtime. So, we'd have to make sure someting happens in the cafeteria." She sighs. "It better be big to counter the damage that video did." 

"I'll talk to Twilight later today... until then, let's try to fit in and act natural. And use different names, so nopony knows who we are!" 

"Gotcha. And let's see if we can figure out what Sunset is planning next." 

"If I were a vengeful unicorn, where would I be plotting?" Orion wonders. "A broom cupboard?" 

"Well, we're not going to find out by standing around here all day. Let's look around a bit." Carrie starts walking down the hallway. 

Orion nods and goes in a different direction, idly scratching at his scalp. "I look like a clown..." 

Carrie looked around in every open classroom, checking storage areas and the like, with no sign of Sunset or her little helpers. 

Orion meanwhile runs off toward the statue portal, imagining they might be there. 

As Orion approaches the portal, he hears voices around the other side of the statue. He stops and listens as one of the voices says, "It worked, Sunset. The whole school now thinks Twilight Sparkle is the biggest dweeb on campus!" 

Sunset Shimmer smirks, "Excellent... now I'm going to cruise to victory at the formal tonight, and then all of Equestria will be mine for the taking! And neither Twilight Sparkle nor those two grey geeks will be able to stop me!" 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sunset Shimmer," Orion calls out from behind. 

Sunset turns to look at Orion, with Snips and Snails joining in. "Oh, is that so? And just how do you plan to stop us?" She looks over Orion and his outfit. "And who does your hair, a blind wombat?" 

"Actually it's a wig... and I'm not going to do anything, it's Twilight you have to worry about!" 

"Oh really? And just how does she think she's going to stop me?" Sunset sneered, stepping closer to Orion. "I run things around here! I have this whole school under my control, and once I get that crown at the Fall Formal, NOTHING will stop me! Not Twilight, and certainly not you!" 

Orion just yawns as if bored, "World domination, that same old dream... nopony's power lasts for ever, Sunset! You're going to lose, and I'm going to see to it!" He turns away from her. "Enjoy this while it lasts... after this there will only be a prison cell in your future." 

"I think you've seen the wrong future, dork! And I'll make sure your cell is extra small once my oncquest is complete! Come on you two, we have more work to do." She walks back toward the school, Snips and Snails following behind. 

Orion makes his way into the building, looking around for Twilight and her friends, or just Twilight herself. 

Twilight is walking through the halls, trying to puzzle out why Sunset would pul such a dirty prank and what the deal was with those other two, when she bumped into Orion coming the other way. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't se--Oh, it's you, the one from earlier. I'd know that hair anywhere." She smirks a little bit. 

Orion sighs and pulls off the wig, throwing it in the nearest trash receptacle. "Everypony's been saying that... I don't like wigs, I'm not even a blonde! I'm a brunette, for Luna's sake!" 

Twilight is stunned. "L-Luna? What do you know of Luna?" she asks, studying Orion carefully. "I feel I should know you, but that's impossible ..." 

Orion sighs. "Twilight, it's me, Orion! Grey unicorn? Important noble with connections to the Princesses? Saved Equestria from a series of coups and made friends with the changelings?" 

"But--but that's impossible! Only Princess Celestia knew about that, nopony else was even made aware of its existence!" She peers carefully at Orion. "You know, you do look a bit like him. How did you find out about the mirror, and more importantly, why are you even here?" 

"I'm here because in the future, your plan fails," he replies. "Sunset wins and takes over Equestria with her army of teenage humans. She kidnaps the three other Princesses, imprisons you someplace, and generally makes a mess of things... I'm here to prevent that from happening." 

"Failed? No, I can't fail, Equestria -- Princess Celestia -- they're all counting on me!" Her face blanches slightly. "That was the only thing I could think of that made any sense, what else can I do?" 

"You could sing," Orion proposes. "We ponies do that all the time, remember? Sing to the students, sing to unite your friends, and then become fall formal princess. Then, even if Sunset gets your crown, let the magic of friendship do the rest. You're Twilight Sparkle, there is not a challenge you can't beat!" 

Twilight ponders Orion's words, then smiles with a new determination. "You're absolutely right! I CAN do this! The first step is finding out why Fluttershy, Rarity, and the others had their big fallling-out. Once we can work through that, therest should fall into place!" She gives Orion a quick hug. "Thank you, Orion. Will you be here to help if we need it?" 

"Of course I will! Just call my name, and I'll come running. Good luck, Twilight." He smiles, then kisses her hand lightly, as a noblecolt would. 

"I will!" She blushes as Orion kisses her hand. "I better find the others. There's not much time!" She runs off along the hall. 

Smiling, Orion makes his way back down the hall to find Carrie. Nothing could go wrong now! 

Carrie, meanwhile, had spotted Sunset and her minions and decided to follow them. Staying out of sight, she overheard Sunset saying, "Those two gray geeks are going to be trouble. But I've got an idea that will sink Twilight for sure. Did you two get those pictures?" 

"Got 'em, Sunset. But what do you need all those pictures of Twilight's face for?" Snails asked. 

"Because, " Sunset replied, opening a locker and revealing an outfit similar to Twilight's, "you're going to take more pictures later of Twilight on a rampage in the gym, destroying the decorations for the Fall Formal!" 

Carrie gasped silently, then turned and retreated back the way she had come. "I better tell Orion about this!" she said to herself, searching for Orion among the other students. 

Orion isn't exactly hard to find. He's still wearing that blue coat from earlier and is currently engaged in writing furiously with a pencil and paper. He's so focused he doesn't notice Carrie's approach! 

Carrie skids to a stop next to Orion. "Big trouble! Sunset's gonna---what are you writing?" she asks, peeking over at the paper. 

"Everything we've done so far here, in case future generations ever want to know about life on other planets," he replies. "What has our favorite villainess got planned now?" 

"Sunset's gonna try to frame Twilight for wrecking the Fall Formal decorations. I overleard them talking about it just a few minutes ago," Carrie reports.

Orion stops what he's doing, astonished. "Then we need to stop her somehow, before it's too late! And if it is too late, we can try to prove Twilight innocent anyway!" 

Carrie shakes her head. "I don't know when they're plannig to do that, they didn't reveal that part. Our only hope is to catch them in the act. How'd it go on your end?" 

"I managed to inspire Twilight to perform a song... with any luck, she will rally the students and the votes in her favor will come pouring in!" Orion smiles.

"Excellent! Hopefully that little change will be enough to completely rewrite the timeline. So, show me what you've writen so far," Carrie says, looking closer at Orion's paper. 

Lunchtime was a busy affair at CHS, but it nearly always was. Students filed in and took their places at their usual tables with their usual friends, separated and alone. But then, out of nowhere, someone started hitting their tray against the table. Others joined in, creating a proper rhythm, and then the singing started! http://www.youtube.com/watch? v=A4WLuR70ZO4 

Carrie, witnessing what she believed to be the pivotal moment of the timeline, enthusiastically started keeping time with her hands on the table top, encouraging Orion to do the same. "The whole school is uniting behind Twilight! Isn't this wonderful?" Carrie whispered to Orion, dancing in her seat to the rhythm. She looked around and felt a little twinge of worry. "I don't see Sunset or her minions here," she whispered. "Where could they have gone off to?" She kept her smile and moved to the beat, giving the outward appearance that nothing was wrong. 

Orion happily joins in, on perfect time of course, being a pony with a clock on his flank. He grins back at Carrie and at her question, frowns thoughtfully. "I don't know... should I go out and look for them?" 

"No ... let's wait until this is over and then we'll head out," she whispered. "I have a terrible feeling I know where they went." 

The musical number ended, and lunch resumed as normal. Carrie nudged Orion. "Let's go, maybe we can still catch them in the act. I have a camera so we can get pictures of it." 

"Smart girl!" He smiles at her and finishes his own lunch, then adjusts his bowtie and makes his way toward the cafeteria exit. On his way he catches Twilight's eye and gives her a double thumbs up. 

* * *

The two made their way quickly down the corridor to the gymnasium. The area had been decorated for the Fall Formal to take place later that evening. Hours of hard work had gone into turing the humble gym into an autumnal wonderland. Carrie and Orion watched in horror as all of that hard work was being destroyed in a matter of minutes right before their eyes. Carrie took out her camera and started snapping photos. "There ... now we have the evidence that Twilight is innocent when Sunset tries to frame her for this," Carrie said quietly. 

"Good thinking," Orion agrees, frowning. "We'll need to go to the principal's office!" He starts heading in that direction, somehow managing not to slip on some ruined confetti. 

Carrie grabs Orion by the collar. "Whoa there, not so fast. We can't interfere, remember? At least not directly. I have another plan. You know that kid, Flash, the one with the blue hair? Kinda athletic type? Well, I suspect that he's kinda sweet on our princess, and I know that he'd do anything to help clear her name should the need arise. We'll let him take the evidence to the principal." 

Said kid is currently making his way down the hall, humming Twilight's song as he goes. When he spots the wreckage, he stares in surprise for a minute then turns to glare at Orion and Carrie. "Are you two responsible for this?" 

"No," Carrie replies calmly, "but we know who is, and we also know that they're gonna try to set up Twilight for it." She pops the memory card out of the camera and hands it to Flash. "All the evidence you need is right here. I know you want to keep Twilight's name clear, don't you?" she asked, with a puppydog expression on her face. 

Flash blushes and takes the card, "Yeah, I do... thanks, miss. I'll go show these to Vice Principal Luna." 

Carrie smiles. "Good lad. See you at the formal!" she calls after the figure rapidly sprinting down the hall. Apparently, word of the destruction had spread, instigated by none other than Sunset herself, complete with doctored images showing Twilight on a virtual rampage through the gym. Students came by, peeking into the gym and shaking their heads, wondering how they were going to salvage this. 

After a while Twilight and her friends return to the gym and witness the destruction first hand. They start getting to work fixing it. Orion joins in too, of course, dragging Carrie along with him. 

"It's not like you had to force me, you know," Carrie grumbles, pushing a broom along the floor. "Of course I was going to pitch in and help." 

"Oh relax, will you? You know me, I like the direct approach!" He's busy attempting to blow up balloons. 

Carrie grabs a balloon from Orion. With a deadpan expression, she inflates it and ties it off expertly. "Anyway, I think we're on track here, better keep an eye out to make sure nothing else happens in the meantime." 

"We'll need to get outfits together for the formal," Orion remembers abruptly. "I didn't bring any money with me though..." 

"Equestrian bits wouldn't have helped you here anyway," Carrie replied. "Maybe we could put together a couple of outfits from fabrics in the Home Ec room." 

"Good thinking," Orion agrees, finishing up. "I think for me, a simple tuxedo.. nothing flashy." 

"Well, let's go see what they have. Should be able to come up with something. Couldn't be too hard, right?" The two walk off toward the Home Ec room. 

A couple of hours later, Carrie is seated in front of a sewing machine, stitching two pieces of fabric together. "How did the pants fit, Orion?" 

"Remarkably well," Orion says, trying on a spare dress shirt he found. He'd also found shoes. "How's your dress coming along?" 

"Almost done, just a few more ... there!" she says, triumphantly lifting the dress from the sewing table. She steps behind a changing screen, and a few minutes later emerges wearing the dress. "Fits nice, looks okay ... what do you think, Orion?" 

"Gorgeous!" Orion smiles and takes her into his arms, entering a waltz, "It really brings out your eyes!" 

Carrie giggles as the two glide around the floor, moving to unheard music. 

Orion smiles at her, "You're very light on your feet, Princess Carrie. How do you do it?" 

Carrie grins. "Low-carb diet." 

He laughs, and they keep dancing for at least until the end of the schoolday. 

That night, Orion and Carrie step through the main doors of the school and walk together toward the gymnasium, arm in arm. Orion thinks he glimpses a purple-skinned girl with black and purple hair, but he doesn't get a good look. 

Carrie sidesteps a little bit to avoid a girl with eyes askew, blonde hair and gray skin the same shade as her own. "Good turnout tonight," she says. "I wonder when they're going to announce the results of the voting." 

"Pretty soon," Orion says with a shrug. "Ten bits says Twilight is the winner!" 

"That's a sucker bet if I ever heard one," Carrie replies with a chuckle. "Twilight's a shoo-in. Once word got around that Sunset's the one behind the sabotage, her fate was sealed. Say, you wouldn't happen to know just who started spreading that information around, would you?" She gave Orion a pointed look. 

Orion coughs, "Oh, a little bird told a few people..." He starts looking around for the punch. 

Carrie rolls her eyes and follows Orion, waving to Fluttershy and Rarity as they move through the gym. 

Orion comes back with some punch and waves at Rarity and Fluttershy, "You two look positively spiffing!" 

"Why, thank you," Rarity replies. "I absolutely adore your tuxedo! You must tell me where you got it!" 

Fluttershy squeaks and attempts to hide behind her hair. "Oh .......um ... thank you," she says quietly. 

"I made it," he says simply, blushing at the compliment. "And Carrie made her dress!" 

"My, you two are quite skilled, I must say," Rarity replies, looking at Carrie appraisingly. "I honestly never would have guessed you had such talents." 

Carrie bluishes a little. "Thank you, Rarity, I'm glad you like them." 

Rarity smiles broadly. "We would love to stay and chat, but we must catch up with Rainbow and Applejack, and then go find Pinkie. We're so excited for the vote! We'll speak more later on. Ta- ta!" Fluttershy manages a wave as she is dragged off by Rarity toward where Rainbow Dash is standing. 

Orion waves over at Rainbow Dash just as Principal Celestia strides onto the stage, and begins to speak. "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!" Orion breaks into applause with the rest! 

Carrie is less restrained, whooping and cheering at the news! "Yes! Yay Twilight!" 

"Twilight, help!" calls out a certain purple dog, Snips and Snails are holding onto him, looking about as evil as they can manage. Orion taps Carrie on the shoulder, "This is it... the big confrontation!" He dives out of the way as Twilight and the other five run from the gym and toward the fleeing pair. 

Carrie dodges the others, then moves forward. "Remember, no direct involvement, but we can nudge things a bit if we need to!" She works her way forward to get a better look at what's happening. 

By the time they get out there, Sunset Shimmer is confronting Twilight about the crown. "You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home," she says coldly. Twilight gasps, and Sunset continues. "Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?" 

Twilight narrows her eyes. "No." 

"What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!" 

"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!" 

"Atta girl, Twilight," Carrie says under her breath, "keep that crown away from her." 

Sunset commands Snips and Snails to grab Spike, and in the ensuing confusion, she grabs the crown. "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along." Sunset growls. "But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!" 

The student body starts to fall under the spell of Sunset Shimmer, moaning as if in a trance. 

"Well, crud. What now, Kemo Sabe?" Carrie asks Orion. 

"I know what to do" He calls across the schoolyard to Twilight and her friends, "Friendship is magic, Twilight! Focus on that! She can't hurt you if you focus on that!" As Sunset prepares her fireball and throws it at the girls, a pink bubble stops them. 

Twilight calls, "The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" 

Sunset finds herself wrapped in a swirling rainbow as the six unite in their friendship, efectively sapping Sunset's power and stopping her planned invasion of Equestria. After watching Sunset beg forgiveness for her actions, Principal Celestia picks up Twilight's crown and returns it to her. "I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." 

Twilight simply replies, "I do." 

Carrie brushes away a tear as the crowd erupts into cheers. "We did it, Orion ... Equestria falls no more." 

"Indeed it doesn't," Orion replies with a smile, kissing Carrie's cheek. "Now... let's go home!" And he walks with her toward the portal. 

"Shame," Carrie says, "I was hoping for one more dance. I suppose I'll collect on it once we return home." With that, the two step quickly through the portal, leaving the human world behind. 

Landing back where they were, they find a gathering of Twilight's friends and the remaining Princesses, all of whom are looking shocked. Orion is a little busy hugging himself and going, "I have hooves! And a horn! And fur! I'm me! Thank goodness!" 

"I fear we have other issues at hoof, Orion," Carrie says, looking around at the puzzled group. She bows to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Princesses, please forgive our intrusion. There was an ... issue that needed to be dealt with. We are happy to report that everything went smoothly and Twilight's mission was a success." 

Orion comes back to himself and blushes in a way Luna finds to be completely adorable, "It's a very long story... but we meant no harm! We came in peace!" 

Celestia just grins. "Very well. Luna, would you take our guests and have them tell their story to you? I will wait here for Twilight's return." 

"We would be delighted, sister. Please, accompany us," Luna said, motioning for the two mirror travelers to follow her. 

Orion gets to his hooves and clip-clops down the hall after Luna, his noble gait restored. "I missed four legs... on two I walk around like a drunk giraffe!" 

"Now now, Orion, let's not insult the giraffes," Carrie said teasingly. "Besides, we have quite a tale to tell, especially the beginning." The three walk down the hallway as guards snap to atention as Luna passes, particularly one blue-maned, orange-ish guard pony who looks strangely familiar to Orion and Carrie.

Orion raises an eyebrow at him, glances back in the general area of the mirror, then back to the pony. "Right. Okay then." And he keeps going, moving to catch up with Luna now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Equestria Girls story we wrote together, and does not tie in to the separate series listed here in any way. Officially, the human world as it exists in our EG series is separate to this one, which is the one shown in the original movie. The Set Right What Once Went Wrong trope is one of my favorites, and I like using it.


	20. Bonus: Resurgence of the Changelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx comes up with a new scheme to destroy the Shadow family, and Discord is so concerned that he brings in others to help save the day: Gemini, Twilight, Sunset, and Emerald from the human world, and the Dazzlings from the USS Endeavour, plus Dr. Dustin Hoofer.

Raven smiled as she packed the last of her suitcases into the carriage. She would be traveling to the city of Las Pegasus to perform at the hotel formerly owned by Elvis P. Gladmane as their magician in residence.

“Just about ready to go then, are you?” asked Orion, coming out to the front yard. He was dressed impeccably in his usual tweed jacket and bowtie combo.

Raven nodded. “Ready for a week of fun, games, and more magic than you can shake a horn at!”

Orion chuckled and smiled, giving the purple earth pony a warm hug. “Have a nice trip, darling,” he said. “I’ll miss you!”

“You miss me when I go out to the market to do shopping,” Raven teases, kissing Orion full on the muzzle. “Don’t get into too much trouble, alright? I still want to have a home to come back to!”

Orion laughed. “Oh, you worry too much. It’s October! Nopony tries to end the world in October! What could possibly go wrong?”

“Everything,” Raven replied immediately, and she climbed into the carriage. “So long, sweetie!”

“See you in a week, magical mystery mare,” Orion replies, waving. The ponies pulling the carriage hitch themselves on and off it goes, heading off into the morning sun.

* * *

A week later, Raven returns from her trip to find Ponyville is bustling as always. Ponies walk around, talking and laughing merrily. Raven climbs out of the carriage and trots up to the front door of Shadowfall, pushing it open. “Orion? I’m home!” she calls out.

There’s the sound of hooves on the stairs and Orion comes down, wearing a business suit and a normal necktie. “About time you turned up,” he says haughtily. “There’s a huge mess in the kitchen that needs cleaning, I suggest you get to work immediately.” His horn glows bright green and he tosses a maid’s outfit in Raven’s direction. “Once you’ve dressed, that is.”

Raven looks between Orion and the maid outfit, thunderstruck. “…A mess in the kitchen?! Orion, what’s gotten into you? You’re my husband, not the CEO of some major corporation! And you’re certainly not the kind of pony who goes around ordering ponies to do things! Besides, we have Cassius and Steno! Why can’t they clean it up?”

“Because you’re an earth pony,” Orion replies, advancing on Raven with a malicious glint in his eye. “And earth ponies were bred to do hard labor, as we know from the days of Chancellor Pudding Head and Smart Cookie. Meanwhile, unicorns like myself were meant to rule over the earth ponies and the pegasi with an iron hoof.” He smiled darkly. “Go clean up that mess, Raven. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your suitcases.”

“Go to Tartarus,” Raven shouted, throwing the maid uniform in Orion’s face. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m gonna find out!” She runs off as fast as she can, headed toward the Palace of Friendship. Once she gets there, she hurriedly knocks. “Twilight? Hello? Open up! I need your help!”

A hatch slides open, revealing Spike. “What do you want? Twilight's very busy!”

“Spike, I really need to speak with her,” Raven says urgently. “It’s about Orion! He’s acting really weird!”

“Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all!” Spike responds harshly, and the hatch slides closed.

A few seconds later, the door opens properly. “Sorry about that, I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today,” Twilight says, frowning over at Spike.

Spike rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. Whatever.”

Twilight smiles apologetically. “Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something.”

Raven nods. “He's not the only one. Orion’s acting really strange today.”

Twilight nods too, looking unconcerned. “Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! How are you?”

Raven shrugs, “Rotten. Orion came to meet me when I got home and said I needed to clean up the kitchen, as if I was his servant or something!”

Twilight whistles. “Wow, you should definitely never go back to him,” she advises. “What a jerk!”

Raven blinks, completely thrown for a loop. “What?!”

Twilight nods. “It sounds like you’re in an abusive relationship, I'd cut my losses.”

Raven frowns. That's... surprising advice, coming from you.”

Twilight smiles. “Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship. You don't need that pony, you can always make more friends! And speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to!” She flies off toward Shadowfall, and Spike rudely shoves Raven out the front door of the castle.

* * *

That night, Raven is asleep in one of the town inns, dreaming. In the dream, she’s walking back toward Shadowfall. The surrounding area is empty and filled with passing tumbleweeds. Raven opens the door and goes inside, looking around. “Orion? I’m here to get my stuff… I’m moving out!”

“Oh, are you?” says a cold voice. Orion comes down the stairs again, still haughty. “That’s funny, I don’t recall giving you permission.”

“I don’t need your permission to do anything!” Raven shouts. “I’m my own mare! I married you because I thought you would protect me, but I guess I was wrong!”

Orion levels his horn at her. “You’ll stay right where you are,” he snaps, his horn flaring bright green. Ropes and chains appear around Raven’s hooves, keeping her from moving. “As of now you are no longer my wife, but my servant. As you were bred to be.”

“You aren't acting like yourself,” Raven shouts at him. “Something is wrong!” A wind blows and Orion disappears, as do the ropes and chains. Raven blinks. “I’m… dreaming?” she realizes.

“Indeed you are, Raven Sable,” a voice says. Princess Luna steps into the room. “It’s lucky I found you when I did… you are the only one who can help us.”

“Help? What are you talking about?” Raven asks, looking confused.

Luna looks around quickly. “I don’t have much time, for they’ve taken my sister and I, and Orion too! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help!”

“What are you saying?! Who's taken you?!” Raven exclaims, panicking.

Luna speaks even faster now, “Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and-“ She gasps and is pulled away abruptly by a pair of chitinous, hole-filled hooves.

Raven jerks awake, her body drenched in cold sweat. “They’re back!” Thinking quickly, Raven throws on her magician’s hat and cloak and takes off into the night, toward Shadowfall. Once there, she lets herself in and goes toward Steno Pad’s room, knocking on the door quickly.

“Steno, it’s Raven! You gotta open up, we’re all in danger!”

The door flies open abruptly and Raven is rudely dragged inside. The door slams and Steno, in changeling form, stares menacingly at Raven. “look, I don’t know who sent you, and quite frankly, I don’t care! I’ve told you all once before, I am NOT returning to that hive!” His horn starts to glow. “Now … any last words before I squash you?”

"Before I married Orion, I tried to kill him instead but changed my mind at the last minute because he was nice to me!" Raven says in a rush. Only the real Raven would know that, she figured, and since she -was- the real Raven, she knew that Steno would know it really was her.

Steno’s horn ceased it’s menacing glow. He walked over to Raven and hugged her. “Thank Celestia it’s really you! For the past three days now, changeling agents have been coming here, trying to capture me or ‘convince’ me to return to the hive.” He chuckled. “Luckily for me, not one of them had any detailed knowledge of Raven’s life. Even the most mundane questions stumped them.” He glanced around, then whispered, “What have you heard?”

"Not much," Raven replies, hugging back. "Just that Orion and the Princesses have been captured, probably the Element Bearers too... I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is Orion-level stuff! But the changelings have him and all the princesses... We're doomed!"

“No, we’re not doomed,” Steno said reassuringly. I know there’s a way to rescue everypony and I suspect that, if the Elements have indeed been captured, there’s at least one other that would stop at nothing to rescue at least one of them.” He cracks the door to his room open and looks around. “Good, they’re all preoccupied. Let’s start the enlistment drive. Come on.” The two of them slip out of the mansion and make their way through the town.

* * *

“They have Fluttershy?” hissed a very agitated draconequus, more at hearing that his closest friend was taken by the changelings and a little bit at having his twenty-two-and-a-half-hour beauty nap interrupted. “You have proof of this, I suppose, since I know you wouldn’t want to even joke about something like that with me.”

“They’ve taken all of the ponies with even the slightest hint of power, even Raven’s husband,” Steno, in pony form, explained. “I think with Orion it was more of fulfilling a vendetta, but the fact remains that the princesses and the Elements have been captured!”

"Then there's simply no time to lose," Discord announces. "I'll go rustle up some help. Be right baaaaaack!"

* * *

In the human world, Gem, Sunset, Twilight and Emerald are sitting in the kitchen, working on homework. The TV plays quietly in the background.

"Sunset, I don't suppose you've heard from Twilight lately?" Gem asks, as she consults her history book then writes something down on a piece of paper in elegant handwriting.

“Not for a few days now,” Sunset replied, “and that’s most unusual for her. I normally get at least a small note or something, just saying hello or wishing me a good day.”

With a bright flash, Discord the draconequus stands in Gem’s kitchen. “Oh good, I think I found the right dimension this time. Would one of you be Gemini Shadow?” he asks.

Gem raises her hand. "That would be me," she says politely. Then she thinks. "You sound rather a lot like Q... but of course, you can't be the same person! That would be silly. May I ask why you have come, and what you want me for?"

With a snap of his fingers, Discord transforms into the humanoid version of Q. “I have no idea how you’ve heard of me, but yes, I am he. I have come because a great crisis has befallen our dear Equestria, and I need you and Miss Shimmer to help, or you will never see your beloved Twilight ever again!”

Sunset blinks. “Discord? Last I heard of you, you were a statue in the palace gardens that once made a little attempt to overthrow the princesses….” Her voice trailed off.

“Yes yes, ancient history, now reformed, yada yada … what’s important here is they’ve taken my beloved Fluttershy...” He sniffled and blew his nose into a magically-conjured handkerchief. “Oh, and they have the princesses and your friends too.”

"Then there's no time to lose!" Gem exclaims. "Girls, homework can wait! We have friends to rescue! To the portal!"

"No need," Discord says. "I can take you there in a snap!" And he does, transporting the five of them from Gem's kitchen to the kitchen of Equestria's Shadowfall.

Gem shakes her head a few times. "That was rather... abrupt. But at least we're somewhere familiar!"

Twilight is looking around in sheer astonishment at all the various knick-knacks and pieces of furniture, all of them designed for pony use rather than human. "It looks just like Gem's house... I knew the multi-verse theory was true, I just knew it!"

"How come we're still human though?" Emerald wonders. "When I came here accidentally during the Games, I got turned into a pony!"

“Chaos magic,” Discord, back in draconequus form, said as he floated by. Not only is it keeping you in human form, but also preventing your detection by the changelings for the time being.”

“Changelings?” Gem and Sunset said in unison.

“What the heck are changelings?” Twilight asked.

Discord sighed. “Don’t they teach you kids anything in that school of yours?” Instantly, the girls are transported to a classroom. Discord, in full professorial robes and mortarboard perched atop his head, points to a chalkboard with a wooden pointer. “Changelings are creatures, mainly insect in nature, that can change their physical form into that of something else. Mister Steno, would you demonstrate?” Steno nods, and in a burst of green flame, changes into his changeling self. “Note the chitin around the abdomen and thorax, the holes in the wings and body appendages, and the compound eyes,” continued Discord, pointing to all of these elements.

"We primarily feed on love," Steno adds. "And finding love is surprisingly difficult. Many moons ago, we invaded Canterlot during the Royal Wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, intending to use her as the stepping stone to conquering Equestria. Then we were defeated, laid low for a bit, and invaded Ponyville not long ago, only to be defeated yet again by Orion and the Princesses."

The classroom disappears. "And that brings us up to now," Discord says. "I'll leave you four to plan, I have one more stop to make." And with a snap of his claws, he is gone again.

* * *

The USS Endeavour speeds along to its next destination. Gem is in her ready room, recording a log entry. _“Captain’s log, stardate 81498.5: We are en-route to the planet Metebelis Three, a world in the Acteon Galaxy known for its blue crystals, which can break any form of mind control or other forms of hypnosis. The recent encounter with the resurrected Queen Chrysalis and her changelings has shaken the entire crew, lowering morale significantly. Nevertheless, our mission continues.”_

Gem steps onto the bridge and takes the center seat, adjusting her tunic as she does so. “Report please, Miss Dusk!”

“Current speed is warp 8.5, Captain,” Sonata says. “We’ll reach Metebelis III in approximately 20 minutes.”

Gem nodded. “Excellent news.” She turns to Raven. “Commander, please go down to sickbay and bring a few hazmat suits, we’ll need them to survive in the semi-radioactive atmosphere of the planet. You’ll join Miss Dazzle and myself in the transporter room after.”

Raven nodded and got up at once. "As you command, Captain." And off she went toward the turbolift.

The turbolift doors open to reveal Q dressed as a captain in the Marine Corps. He strides out onto the bridge. “Troops! There is a grave crisis back on our home world, and only you can help! Well, I did recruit some others from another universe, but for the most part, I need brave volunteers to fight the changelings back on Equestria and save the princesses and the Elements of Harmony! Who’s with me?”

The Dazzlings raise their hands as one. "We'll go," Adagio says, speaking for all three of them.

"Can we take Dustin too?" Sonata asks. "There might be injured, and they'll need someone who can tend to pony and human bodies with no problems! Besides..." She blushes. "Having him around made the last encounter with changelings a little more bearable."

K'bleh, who is nearby, looks to Adagio. "I request to join you on the away team, Commander," she says. "I would dearly love to taste changeling blood once more!"

"Request denied, lieutenant," Adagio says. "I'm sorry, but the Captain will need you here to act as my replacement on the Metebelis mission."

Gem taps her combadge. "Captain to sickbay: Dr. Hoofer, your presence is requested on the bridge. Immediately, please. Shadow out."

A few minutes later, Dustin bursts through the turbolift doors. “Okay, who’s dying?” He stops and looks around. “Uncle D? What the blue blazes are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too, Dustin,” Q said, nonplussed. “Short story is the changelings in a past timeline have captured the princesses and the Elements of Harmony, along with Orion and who knows how many others. I need help to free them. The girls here want you to come along. What do you say?”

“Like you had to ask,” Dustin said. “After what those bastards did to me? You bet I’m in.” He goes and stands with the siren sisters. “When do we leave?”

“Right now.” Q snaps his fingers, and the four are transported back to the kitchen in Shadowfall.

* * *

"Girls!" Gem says happily, moving to hug the three sirens once they appear, then stops. "Wait... you're from the future, aren't you? I met your captain once, we were looking for Princess Celestia's hairbrush at the time."

"I promise not to freak you out while wearing a cow costume," Emerald says, remembering the incident. "But the look on Future Sunset's face was priceless!"

Gem looks over at Dustin and stares at him. "You look like a younger version of our bus driver... who are you, exactly?"

“Doctor Dustin Hoofer, son of Longhaul, at your service,” he says with a theatrical bow. “And it’s nice to know my rugged good looks translate across time and space.” Sonata gives him a good-natured whack on the arm. “May I introduce my fiancee, Lieutenant Sonata Dusk?” he says, rubbing the sore spot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Gem says happily. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"No kidding," Raven says, trotting into the room and gazing around at the eight humans now standing in her kitchen. "I remember you Gem, even though you're usually a pony when you visit. Same with you, Sunset. I guess that's your Twilight, and..." She blinks, looking to Emerald. "Who are you?"

"Name's Emerald Wave," says she. "I'm Twilight's girlfriend."

"Now that we're all acquainted," Steno says, "I propose we head to the hive ASAP. But we'll have to be careful, lest we get captured."

"I agree," Gem says, standing up and adjusting her blouse. She takes out the necklace with her cutie mark on it and puts it on. "I also propose that we set up a code phrase, so that if one of us does get captured, we can tell who's real and who isn't."

“Good course of action,” Adagio says. She looks around at the group. “How about, ‘Starfleet students’? It identifies most of us here and should be easy to remember.”

Twilight nods. “That sounds fine.” She puts the necklace with her cutie mark on. “This is gonna be bigger than Camp Everfree, isn’t it?” she whispered to Gem.

"Much," Gem whispers back, as Sunset and Emerald put their own necklaces on. "We'll be fighting for our lives, girls. Ours, and the lives of the hundreds of thousands of ponies who now live in fear of a changeling takeover, and of course, the powerful ponies we are all connected to, in more ways than one." She looks over at a picture of Orion hanging on the wall, then takes out her magic screwdriver. "Steno, lead on please."

* * *

The two quadrupeds and the eight bipeds began traveling south by train to the Badlands, where the changeling lands were located. Gem, Raven, Steno, Dustin, and Sunset sat in one car, while Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Twilight, and Emerald were in the other.

"It's nice that we get two cars to ourselves," Gem was saying. "Makes it much easier to plan for the fight ahead." She looks to Dustin. "Adagio said you've fought them just recently. Is there anything we should know as far as tactics are concerned?"

“Yes,” Dustin replied. “The best thing you can do is keep your suspicion turned up to 11. Trust no one and no thing. Although I can’t say for sure if these changelings use the same tactics as the Founders, a changeling could be anyone or anything you see.” He takes out a tricorder and scans around the car, then over his travel companions. “This car is clean, and Adagio swept the other one and found the same result. Anypony or anyone that’s being overly nice to you is most likely a changeling. I learned that as a boy, when they tried to kidnap me on the way to school one day. It appears that, after all these years, they never dropped that tactic.”

“Always use the check phrase if you get separated from your partner,” Sonata added. “Start it and let your partner finish it. If they can’t, or won’t, get away from there fast.”

Dustin stares hard at Gem. “Forgive me, but looking at you is like seeing my captain’s twin. And I value my captain like a sister, after all we’ve been through together.”

Gem chuckles. "Having met her briefly, I can't say I'm surprised... and like all twins, I am sure there are things that are different between us." She holds her hand to Dustin's own, and they are about equal in size, though Gem's fingers are slimmer. "I, for example, was born male and transitioned to female when I started at Canterlot High. She, I believe, has been genetically female all her life. I'm a little jealous, to tell you the truth." She smirks a bit. "I never got to be raised as a girl, but my father is doing the best he can to correct that now, and I am grateful." A thought hits her. "Do they have people like me in your time, Dustin?"

Dustin nods. “We do have people that wish to transition, and we accommodate them as best as we can in making the process smooth. Most roles are gender-neutral in my time. There is no distinction between male versus female in who can do what job, it’s all based on ability.”

“So people like Gem and I aren’t demonized or discriminated against?” Emerald asked.

“Not at all,” Dustin answered. “Our time has become a more enlightened age in terms of things like that. We value the person, as a whole, rather than their appearance or what they were born as.”

"What a relief," say Gem and Emerald together.

* * *

“I really can’t thank you enough for helping us,” Raven said, placing a hoof on Gem’s hand. “It’s really nice of you.”

Gem smiled and ran her fingers through Raven’s mane. “It’s my pleasure! Orion is one of the bravest ponies I’ve ever heard of, he doesn’t deserve to be made prisoner like this.” She thinks for a moment. “You know, I sometimes forget that he’s my equivalent in this world… we couldn’t be any more different.”

“I don’t think so,” Raven said, smiling a little herself. “You’re both determined to do the right thing, and more than willing to put yourselves in danger if it means helping others to survive… I saw that in him when I met him all those years ago in Trottingham, and I see it in you too.”

“Do you ever worry about him?” Gem asks. “my Raven worries all the time, but she never shows it.’

Raven nods. “Absolutely… whenever he goes out on one of his missions, part of me wonders if it’ll be the last time I see him… resourceful though he is, there’ve been a lot of opportunities for him to get killed. But he hasn’t yet, so there’s hope.” She looks down at her hooves. “I only hope I can live up to that… I don’t think i can.”

Gem gave Raven a hug. “Of course you can,” she said bracingly. “You don’t need unicorn magic to save the day. Just smarts, and good friends to fight alongside you. And you have both of those in abundance!”

Raven smiled. “You know what? You’re right. Thanks, Gem.”

“You’re welcome,” Gem replied, and the train sped on.

* * *

After a couple hours, the train slows to a stop outside Dodge Junction station. "Well, this is our stop," Steno announces, stretching his hooves and wings. "Alright everyone, let's get… going..." He stops. "Oh no..."

The station is filled with changelings, all of whom are hissing loudly and staring at the two compartments containing the rescue party.

Gem sighs, and looks to her friends, then to the the Starfleeters, then to Raven and Steno. "When I say run, run," she orders.

The compartment door bangs open as four drones destroy it with their magic and launch themselves on the group. Gem points her screwdriver at them and turns it on, producing a loud whirring noise to stun their senses. "RUN! I'll hold them off and catch you up later!" Right as she says that, a fifth drone darts out from behind and places its fangs into her neck, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Dustin watched as Gem fell under the onslaught of the changelings, and shook his head as she was carried away by a swarm of drones. The remainder of the attack force surrounded the group. “Dammit! Circle the wagons!” he commanded. Instantly, the three Starfleet sirens moved the remaining girls, Raven, and Steno into the center of a protective box, which was flanked by Dustin, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. Emerald threw up a defensive shield around them, leaving the Starfleet officers open. Discord had snapped away at the changelings’ charge.

“Phasers on deep stun, wide-angle!” The three made their changes as the changelings slowly approached. As Dustin yelled, “FIRE!”, bright red bursts emitted from each of their phasers, dropping the changelings in their tracks, others floating own from the sky. All lay in a heap, not moving.

Dustin exhaled heavily as he holstered his phaser. He turned to Sunset and Twilight as Emerald dropped her shield. “Tell me, ladies, is it something about the name ‘Gem’ that causes women named such to run headlong into trouble and get captured, leaving poor, traumatized souls such as myself to have to save them yet again?” he asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Sunset shrugged. “I dunno, she’s always been the strong, take-charge type,” she replied.

“She’s about to become the changeling type unless we get her out of there,” Adagio observed.

“I think I just found my next doctoral paper,” Dustin said. “Okay, enough of that, we need to get into the hive, bust out the capt—err, Gem, and get everyone to safety while eliminating the leader and the hive. Any thoughts?” Dustin looked around at the assembled group.

“I can get us in the hive, but after that I couldn’t tell you what to do,” Steno said apologetically.

“Look!” Twilight said, pointing in the distance. An eagle talon waved to them, and Discord poked his head out from behind a rock. The group ran down to join him.

“The changeling hive’s not too far away,” Discord said, pointing to the structure in the distance and passing Dustin a pair of binoculars he had conjured up. Dustin looked. Guards buzzed around it from all angles. Large rocks were strewn about on the desert floor.

Dustin passed the binoculars around so everyone could look. “Gonna be a long walk,” he said.

Raven looked at Discord. “Maybe we won’t have to,” she said. “Discord, can you teleport all of us into the hive from here?”

Steno shook his head. “It won’t work...”

Discord clucked his tongue. “Nonsense, it’ll be a snap.” And with a snap of his fingers, Discord teleported everyone to the very edge of the changeling hive. He blinks. “Hm, I had picked a spot inside the hive.” He conjured up a small ball, made of magic, and tossed it at the hive. The ball vanished a few feet in front of them, returning to nothingness.

“I told you,” Steno said, “there’s a defensive shield around the entire hive and out for a distance. Only changeling magic can penetrate it.”

“So, how do we get in there and rescue Gem?” Sonata asked.

“Looks like we’ll have to hoof it,” Sunset said, then stopped abruptly. “Um, no offense, Raven.”

Raven smiled. “None taken, dear. I guess we should get moving, then.” The group filed out, keeping behind the rocks to avoid being seen.

* * *

Gem awoke to find herself ensconced within a large, green cocoon filled with a thick, viscous liquid that felt a little like syrup. She could just make out the forms of others, equines, but no humans yet. Except for herself. She also noticed she was completely naked, and her magic screwdriver was missing.

"The creature is awake, sir," chittered a drone to his superior, a changeling in blue armor.

The armored changeling smiled. "Excellent. I shall inform His Majesty immediately.” The commander flew off.

* * *

"So this is what the changeling hive looks like," Raven says as they go. "Orion wrote to me about it when he was the ambassador here, but it's different seeing it in person."

"It's a good thing I'm here," Steno says. "Or else you guys would all get lost. The architecture changes all the time, only we can find the way through. But that doesn't mean finding Gem will be easy... knowing Onyx, he probably has her cocooned somewhere."

“So, all we have to do is find the correct chamber, smash Gem and the others out of their cocoons, and do away with the changeling leader.” Dustin nodded his head. “Sounds simple enough.”

“You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, Dustin,” Sonata said, kissing his cheek.

“Okay, no more old cartoons for you,” Dustin said with a grin. “So … anyone got a plan?”

Sunset laughed and did her best impression of Gem. "A plan? Us? Oh goodness no, we just go in there and improvise, don't we girls?" The other Earthers all nod collectively.

* * *

Gem is extracted from her cocoon and thrown roughly to the ground. "Ow!" she exclaims, flinching in pain. "That was entirely uncalled for!"

“I alone decide what’s ‘called for’ around here,” a resonant voice commanded. “Allow me to introduce myself...” A tall changeling stepped out of the shadows, wings buzzing angrily. “I am Onyx, king of the changelings.” He studies Gem carefully. “And what, pray tell, are you? Some kind of monkey?”

"Almost," Gem says, getting up. "A human, actually, though we evolved from apes... so you were close. My name is Gemini. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not nice to lie." She frowns. "Why have you captured me? I have done nothing to you!"

“What you have done or haven’t done is of no concern to me, hew-man Gemini,” Onyx rumbled. “You had the misfortune to be dragged here at a time when the changelings are about to take their rightful place as rulers of this little world, and all shall either conform to our ways … or become food.” He approached Gem slowly, circling her. “Normally I would have left you in the cocoon, to provide sustenance for my hive. But, I sense there’s something special about you … yes, you will do very nicely.”

Gem shivers, not entirely from the cold. "I'm a girl, not a science experiment!" she shouts, trying to keep the fear from her voice and failing. "Don't touch me!"

A bolt of green shoots from Onyx’s horn, connecting with Gem’s forehead. “Relax...” he said in a calming tone. “You will not be harmed, unless you resist. I have a simple task for you. Bring me your friends.”

"No... I... I..." Gem tries, attempting to fight against the voice whispering in her head to do whatever it was she was told. "I... will not betray them... you cannot make me... please..." Sweat pours down her body with the effort.

“I don’t have to make you,” Onyx said with a sadistic smile. “Soon, you will have no choice.” The beam stops, and Gem collapses to the ground. “The seeds have been planted, and soon, you will become one of us.” Onyx laughs as he walks out of the chamber and Gem is loaded into a fresh cocoon. “Such a strong mind this hew-man has … I can’t wait to have it under my complete control.” He returns to his throne room.

* * *

“Down!” Steno hissed. The group took cover as another patrol passed by. The group was along one of the walls near what appeared to be the main entrance. Smaller openings appeared at random along the wall.

“The openings keep shifting in size,” Twilight observed. “How are we going to be able to slip inside if we can’t fit?”

"If Gem was here, she could use one of her time spells to freeze time around one of the larger openings," Emerald comments. "But since she's not... I'm not sure." She looks to the four Starfleeters, and asks Dustin "Any ideas, space man? Those guns you were toting look pretty advanced."

Adagio scanned the walls with her tricorder. “The walls are self-healing. Any phaser blast will seal itself instantly.”

“Plus,” Dustin added, “these tend to make a fair amount of noise when rock and such starts exploding, which attracts attention. That may be fine for the homecoming pep rally, but not good in the middle of enemy territory. We’ll shoot our way in if we have to, but I’d rather not have to.”

A large opening appeared behind the group. Steno hissed, “Now or never! Come on!” he ran for the opening. The rest of the group followed, once they recovered from Steno’s abrupt charge.

“At least he didn’t scream his name as he entered,” Dustin deadpanned. “Okay, Steno, which way now?”

Steno thinks and points the way northward. "This way!" And off they go.

* * *

Floating alone in her cocoon, Gem is suddenly aware of many voices, all babbling, hissing, and chittering at once. At first it doesn't make any sense to her, but gradually, everything she hears sounds like English. Her skin darkens, hardening into chitin. A green carapace forms around her middle, acting as a natural bra for her breasts.

Then she screams in pain as a pointed, hole-filled horn bursts from her forehead, and blood spurts from her mouth as her teeth shift into fangs. Insect wings burst from her back, and holes form in her limbs. Her hands thicken into claws, while her feet meld into hooves. She screams once more and cries in her cocoon, seeing enough of her reflection to know what has happened to her.

Cut once again from her cocoon, her wings buzz and she’s carried gently to the ground. “Splendid,” Onyx said, approaching her once again. “And how is my little spy drone today? He asked in a condescending voice.

"You... you MONSTER!" Gem snarls, in that multi-layered voice all changelings have. "How DARE you!" She jumps on him, fangs bared as her new instincts overwhelm her completely. "I will never be a drone of yours!"

Once again, Onyx shoots a beam of green magic from his horn connecting with Gem’s. “Such a feisty one. It will be interesting adding your kind to our hive.”

Gem falls to the ground and moans painfully. "I'll stop you! You'll never get away with this!" she says.

A guard approaches. "Your highness, seven hew-mans, a pony, and a worker drone are approaching this cavern. What do you suggest we do?"

Onyx grins. “I suggest you prepare more cocoons.” he intensified his beam and kept working on Gem.

* * *

“Are you sure we’re on the right track?” Raven asked Steno as they wandered through the maze of tunnels.

“Fairly sure. It’s been a while, but the layout looks the same,” Steno replied.

Dustin moved his tricorder around. “Well, dip me in chocolate and call me an eclair. It’s still working!”

Adagio looks over at Dustin’s readout. “Is that…?”

Dustin nods. “That’s her bio readings! They’re changing rapidly, according to this, so we’d better move. I show Gem being in this general direction.” He pointed down a long, dark corridor.

In time, hollow hooves trot down the hallway as Gem, now a mostly humanoid changeling, approaches the group with her fangs bared. Her eyes have slitted pupils, and are glowing. "I am Gemini of the changelings. Your life as it has been is over. From this time forward, you will service us. Resistance is futile." Then she flies at them, hissing angrily.

Raven screams as Twilight and Sunset pull her to the ground and cover her. Dustin and Adagio draw their phasers and crouch down. Adagio lines up a shot, and fires, but her beam misses, striking a nearby rock. Dustin watches Gem approach and fires, striking her on the shoulder. She drops to the ground, breathing slowly, as Dustin scans her. “Gem, I don’t care what universe you’re a part of, you’re gonna be the death of me yet.”

* * *

Captain Gem, somewhere on Metebelis Three, gasps in pain.

Commander Raven blinks. "Are you alright, Captain?"

Captain Gem nods. "Just a twinge of cosmic angst..."

* * *

"Can you turn her back to normal?" Sunset asks Dustin hurriedly.

Raven, meanwhile, takes several deep breaths rapidly. "What are we going to do?! If they've captured and turned her, what are they going to do to the others?!"

Dustin removes a hypospray form his belt pack and paces it against Gem’s neck. He pushes the plunger and a loud hiss is heard. “There. Now, we wait. Meantime, Big Bad Bug still needs to be stopped. And I need you to do it,” he says, addressing the small group. “Adagio, stay here and help me set up a defensive perimeter. Aria, Sonata, go with the group and see if you can stop this Onyx before things really get out of control.”

“But – but who’s gonna lead? What are we gonna do when we find him? I can’t--” Raven protested.

Sunset and Twilight knelt down next to Raven. “Raven, if you’re anything like the Raven from our world, she’s a no-nonsense, take-charge type. I know that you can do this, and believe me when I say, no matter what happens, we’re here for you.” Twilight and the others nodded.

Raven sighs. "If you say so," she says, leading the others out of the cavern and down the hall.

Adagio watches them leave. “I don’t suppose you have any shots of self-confidence or courage in that pack of yours, do you?” 

Dustin grins. “Nah, that’s sitting in a bottle on a shelf in my quarters.” He scans Gem’s unconscious body. “Good, everything’s working and we’re getting good telemetry. So, Phase One’s working as it should.” He effects a fake Germane accent. “Und now, ve make... ze magicks!” 

Adagio giggled. “You sounds like Photo Finish.” 

“Yup,” Dustin affirmed, “I remember her coming to take my class picture every year.” 

“I thought Princess Luna tutored you at the castle.” 

“She did. Easiest job Ms. Finish ever had,” Dustin said with a smile. He taps a few places on his tricorder and nods. “Okay, Gem’s scan is uploading, so it shouldn’t be long now.” 

“Aren’t we violating some kind of law about introducing advanced tech into a primitive world?” Adagio asked. 

“It’ll only be active as long as we’re here, and can’t be detected by any of the ‘normal’ medical equipment of this or Miss Gem’s time,” Dustin replied. “The Borg nanites are small enough to evade being seen even through a strong microscope. And once the link is severed, they become inert and get flushed from the body within a day or two anyway.” 

“Strange, using technology from one hivemind to eradicate the DNA overwrite of another,” Adagio said, scanning the perimeter. “And if we get visitors of the insectoid variety while we’re doing this?” 

Dustin scowled. “I know I shouldn’t let my personal feelings interfere with my command abilities, especially over an incident that technically hasn’t happened yet, but I’m through screwing around. Anything insect-like comes near, set phasers to RAID.” 

Adagio looked puzzled. “RAID?” 

“Kills bugs dead,” Dustin said with a flourish. Adagio just stared at him like he was crazy. “It’s an ancient Earth advertisement for an insecticide. Remind me to send you a link to the archive when we return to the Endeavour.” 

“I think you’ve been around the Terrans too much,” Adagio said, shaking her head. “It’s bad enough you’ve even corrupted poor Sonata. She’s spewing old Earth sayings and whatnot.” 

“Fear not, dear future sister-in-law of mine. Pretty soon, I will have both you and Aria doing the exact same thing. In due time, you will be close to my level of awesomeness.” Dustin struck a heroic pose. 

“Yeah ... that’s what frightens me,” Adagio quipped.

Dustin smirked. “See? It’s already started. Let the snark flow through you...” 

Adagio bopped Dustin lightly on the head. “For all your weirdness, you’re the best thing to happen to my sister ever since we started this crazy adventure.” 

Dustin blushed. “Aw, thanks Adagio. Y’know, you and Aria are pretty awesome too, and I’ll be glad to call you my sisters after the marriage.” Adagio smiled, and blushed a little. 

Gem moaned slightly. Dustin scanned her and checked the readings on his tricorder. “It’s starting. We can’t disturb the process, so let’s be extra vigilant now.” 

Adagio nodded, and scanned one area of the hall while Dustin alternated between the hallway and Gem. 

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't public enemy number one's wife," Onyx says. "I remember you very well, from the time we tried to brainwash you to murder your husband. It's so good to see you again." He smiles darkly. "Come to join him as my prisoner?"

Raven glances around at the various cocoons, containing all of her friends. She sees the princesses as well, and her heart breaks seeing her beloved Orion in a special cocoon, set away from everypony else. “No,” she says, steeling her reserve, “I’m here to rescue my friends and put a stop to this madness once and for all.”

"Wise words, sweetie, but they'll never come to pass," Onyx hisses. "You'll get drained of love, just like the rest of your miserable little friends." He lights his horn, firing another beam at her, but Emerald blocks it with her shield spell and sends it ricocheting around the room, cutting the various cocoons from where they're hanging and sending them to the ground, causing them to burst open.

Raven gallops over to where Orion is standing and hugs him tight, not caring about the goo covering him. "You're okay!" she says. "I was so worried... they replaced you and everything!"

"I'm just glad they didn't try to transform you," Orion says, hugging back.

“Onyx, it doesn’t have to be this way!” Steno cried out. “The changeling race doesn’t have to rely on stealing love to survive!”

“And why should we listen to you, traitor?” Onyx sneered.

“Because I’ve been away from the hive for a long time, and yet I’ve never been hungry!” Steno exclaims. “Why? Because Orion and Raven share their love with me. It keeps me nourished and never wanting. Don’t you see? If the changelings just shared love instead of stealing it, they’d never go hungry again!”

Several of the changeling guards standing nearby listened to Steno, and began to think about what he said. Meanwhile, Sonata and Aria cut down the remaining cocoons, freeing the trapped ponies and princesses.

"You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their king!" Onyx snarls at Steno. "I decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub! The only thing you’ve found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!" His horn glows brighter than ever as he starts to take the love Steno has been given.

"I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer...!" Steno gasps. Raven and Orion take his hooves, and the humans in the cavern join in, as do all the rescued ponies. They think of everything that has brought them to this point, and those they love back home. For Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald, it's their Gem. For the Dazzlings, it is their captain and the Endeavour. For Sonata in particular, it's Dustin. There is a tremendous explosion as the throne itself explodes into bits, and the throne room is destroyed.

* * *

Dustin and Adagio hear the explosion and look at each other, then back to Gem. Her skin has returned to normal and she is beginning to wake up. An emergency blanket protects her modesty. “D-did we win?” Gem asks groggily.

Dustin smiles. “Looks like everything’s going to be okay,” he reassures her.

* * *

As the throne explodes, the changelings in the room all begin to experience the shared love. Their bodies begin to glow, and brilliant cocoons wrap around them, even Steno. They begin to glow, and as the light fades, the cocoons fall away to revel the changelings have evolved into a new form – instead of a dull-gray exoskeleton, they glow with color, the holes in their appendages and horns gone, their wings whole and gossamer-thin.

Orion surveys his assistant's new look and chuckles. "You've redecorated! I rather like it!"

Onyx snarls. "This is not the end for you, Shadows! There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day! I WILL be back!" And he flies away, alone.

* * *

An hour later, the group are preparing to say their goodbyes. Gem smiles at Dustin. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Starfleet Dazzlings and Doctor Hoofer. Will I see you again someday?"

Dustin smiles and shakes his head. “Not unless you find a way to traverse space and time. I’m a doctor, not a time lord.”

Gem grins at him. "Well, we do have a portal back home, and my cousin once built me a time machine. You might see me again someday." She pecks his cheek then turns to her friends. "Let's go home... but the old-fashioned way." And so they walk in the direction of Twilight's castle, where the mirror portal resides.

Dustin looks at the sirens. “Unless there’s a time machine around here, I guess we’re gonna have to find a different way home.”

“Actually,” Orion says, “Twilight might be able to help you with that as well.”

* * *

_“Chief Medical Officer’s log, stardate 81502.5. We have returned from our mission, experiencing what ancient Earth people used to call ‘jet lag’, although I’m not sure if it’s the same thing when applied to traveling through different eras. Full checkups of myself and the other members of the away team revealed no abnormalities, and thus, all have been cleared to return to duty. However, I have one more task to perform.”_

Sitting in the captain’s ready room, Dustin passes over a PADD with an image taken from his tricorder. Captain Gem looks at the screen and her jaw drops.

“Dustin, if this is some sort of trick...” Gem said warningly.

“No trickery, that’s really what she looks like, Shares your name and everything.” Dustin peeked over at the picture of Teen Gem. “She’s quite the cutie, isn’t she?”

"She is," Gem says, running a finger over the image. "Like looking into a mirror... with her own versions of the girls, too..." she smiles. "It's nice to know we aren't the only ones in this big wide universe, don't you think?"

“It seems to shrink every single day.” He begins to scan the captain. “Now then … please to explain what is its with women named ‘Gem’ that draws them to give their little country doctors fits by getting into situations that almost guarantee grave bodily harm? I need this info for my next paper.”

Gem laughs. "You had best get comfy, as it begins with male equines named Orion..." And off they went into the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, I'd highly suggest reading the EG and New Endeavors series before this one, though if you don't, you still get some idea of what the other two series are like. The Season 6 finale already felt like something Longhaul and I would write (lots of changelings, a visit to the hive, the hive's location being in the Badlands), so adapting it came easily for us. What really helped was the fact that apart from Discord, (whose role is drastically reduced anyway) our cast of characters have nothing in common with the foursome in the episodes, which meant we didn't have to reassign canon dialogue to our characters.


End file.
